Sombras do Dia, Volume Cinco
by viczanini
Summary: É preciso aprender a viver com a solidão, porque o sol sempre volta a brilhar mesmo depois de uma longa noite escura. Imagens dos personagens com link no perfil.
1. Prologo

Acabei com tudo  
Escapei com vida  
Tive as roupas e os sonhos  
Rasgados na minha saída...

Mas saí ferido  
Sufocando meu gemido  
Fui o alvo perfeito  
Muitas vezes  
No peito atingido...

Animal arisco  
Domesticado esquece o risco  
Me deixei enganar  
E até me levar por você...

Eu sei!  
Quanta tristeza eu tive  
Mas mesmo assim se vive  
Morrendo aos poucos por amor  
Eu sei!  
O coração perdôa  
Mas não esquece à tôa  
E eu não me esqueci...

Não vou mudar  
Esse caso não tem solução  
Sou Fera Ferida  
No corpo, na alma  
E no coração...

Eu andei demais  
Não olhei prá trás  
Era solto em meus passos  
Bicho livre, sem rumo  
Sem laços!...

Me senti sozinho  
Tropeçando em meu caminho  
À procura de abrigo  
Uma ajuda, um lugar  
Um amigo...

Animal ferido  
Por instinto decidido  
Os meus rastros desfiz  
Tentativa infeliz  
De esquecer...

Eu sei!  
Que flores existiram  
Mas que não resistiram  
A vendavais constantes  
Eu sei!  
Que as cicatrizes falam  
Mas as palavras calam  
O que eu não me esqueci...

Não vou mudar  
Esse caso não tem solução  
Sou Fera Ferida  
No corpo, na alma  
E no coração...

Sou Fera Ferida  
No corpo, na alma  
E no coração...

**Fera Ferida – Roberto Carlos**


	2. Re adaptação 1

PARTE 1 (I)

RE-ADAPTAÇÃO

**Capitulo 01 – Acordada**

**HellPOV.**

Você sente, ouve, enxerga... Só não pode lutar contra isso, seu corpo não responde.

É o efeito que o floo tem, um dos... Mas eu estava fazendo aquilo para salvar Bella e Edward, que me importa o efeito que teria sobre mim, minha família vem em primeiro lugar.

E eu não pude lutar quando aquele primeiro elfo retirou de mim minhas roupas, e eu não pude lutar quando ele se satisfez com meu corpo e sequer pude lutar depois, quando ele quis passar a perna em seu companheiro e bebeu do meu sangue, assim como quase destruiu de vez o meu corpo em busca do meu coração.

Mas meu coração não estava lá comigo, meu coração estava dentro da minha horcrux, o meu colar, que deixei com Edward e se ele fosse consciente o suficiente perceberia que cedo ou tarde que eu estaria bem, que eu voltaria para casa. E então chegou o outro elfo e os dois lutaram porque aquele que havia chegado ao me ver no estado em que eu estava, pensou que meu coração já havia sido comido e que aquele que ficara comigo tinha adquirido meus podres. Enquanto isso eu sangrava a exaustão jogada na mata, sem nenhum controle sobre o meu corpo.

Isso valeu à pena, valeu, eu dizia a mim mesma e então a luta deles acabou e só sobrou um deles para vangloriar-se de seus novos e aprimorados poderes. Eu quis gritar quando o perdedor prendeu fogo e eu quis berrar quando aquele que ganhara a disputa jogou floo sobre o meu corpo também e me mandou queimar sem que eu pudesse me defender.

E em minha mente eu gritava dizendo que não iria morrer, não ali, não quando eu era tão feliz, não quando minha vida finalmente parecia um conto de fadas... Não! Eu não ia queimar, eu dizia para mim, mas a exaustão e a dor foram mais forte que meu desejo e meu mundo acabou ali.

...

_- Não!_- Woody continuava gritando desesperadamente ainda sentado no banquinho de seleções de casas e a onda telepática atingiu Peter.

_- Não!_- gritou Peter igualmente desesperado._- Mãe, não!_

_- O que houve, querido?_- perguntou Rosálie que saiu em disparada para atender o sobrinho, enquanto Woody era atendido por Rolf.

_- Minha mãe, tia! Minha mãe!_- gritava Peter segurando as têmporas.

_- O que há com mamãe, Pete?_- perguntou Clau aflita, já ao lado do irmão.

_- Minha mãe ta morrendo!_- gritou Woody e ouve um alvoroço no salão cheio._- Alguém salva a minha mãe!_

_- Crianças! Vamos nos acalmar, sim!_- pedia Neville._- Diretores, monitores, levem seus alunos de volta às suas casas.. Rosálie, Rolf, levem os três à minha sala._

_..._

_- Tem algo de errado acontecendo, algo muito, muito errado..._- repetia Alice, então receberam uma ligação de Rosálie.

_- Onde está Helena?_- perguntou Rosie nervosamente.

_- Saiu. Foi chamada para ajudar Edward e Bella, nenhum deles deu sinal ainda, eu estou preocupada Rosie, eu não consigo ver nada!_- disse Alice e todos os outros estava lá, em silencio, ouvindo a conversa das duas no viva-voz e Rosie deu uma soluçada.

_- O que há Rosálie, diga logo!_- exigiu Carlisle.

_- Aconteceu uma coisa com Woody e Pete, eles.._- engasgou de novo._- Eles estão desesperados aqui, estão dizendo que Helena morreu._

E gritos desesperados viram daqueles que estavam em silencio até então.

...

**EdwardPOV.**

Meu celular passou a noite tocando, mas eu não tinha o que dizer, não tinha mais pra onde ir... Como eu chegaria em casa dizendo que Bella estava morta e que Hell tinha sumido, que fora levada? O que eu diria à minha filha? Aos pais de Bella? Àquela hora eu só queria que parasse de doer!

Eu tinha que encontrar minha irmã e trazê-la de volta pra casa, mas como, se eu não sabia nem por onde começar? Dela eu só tinha aquele colar pulsante e quente nas mãos... Ao menos era a minha prova de que ela ainda estava viva, mas em um lugar qualquer do mundo e longe de mim.

De manhã eu comecei a ouvir vozes familiares chamando por meu nome e o de Bella no meio da mata, mas eu não queria me mexer dali de onde eu estava, o mesmo lugar em que eu havia caído quando o elfo me soltou do chão, eu só queria ficar só com minha dor, eu só queria que eles fossem embora!

_- Edward, Bella! Respondam, é importante!_- era Alice.

_- Bella morreu.._- sussurrei embolando-me mais em mim mesmo e apertando ainda mais o colar de Hell em minhas mãos._- Hell, cadê você?_

_- Edward! Responda por favor! Helena corre perigo!_- agora era Carlisle, mas então passinhos rápidos me encontraram.

_- Edward!_- exclamou Alice ao debruçar-se sobre mim._- Carlisle, aqui!_- disse ela mais alto._- Edward, onde está Bella? Onde está Hell? Diga algo!_- batia com suas mãozinhas em mim._- As crianças voltaram para casa e estão desesperadas pela mãe! O que aconteceu aqui? O que aconteceu com você?_- eu não sabia o que dizer, só estendi um braço e entreguei a ela o colar de Hell que eu tinha nas mãos ao me sentar e ela deu diretamente à Carlisle, sem olhar.

_- Filho, o que houve aqui? Por que você está com o colar de Helena?_- perguntou ele.

_- Helena foi levada por elfos.._- finalmente respondi._- Eu e Bella fomos cercados por eles._- engasguei._- Bella chamou por Hell..._- fechei os olhos e suspirei profundamente._- Quando ela chegou nos mandou correr, mas eu parei e eles pegaram Bella, jogaram floo nela..._- aquela imagem me doeu e reabri meus olhos._- Eram três. Hell matou um deles, mas se ofereceu em sacrifício para que Bella fosse salva e antes de ir com eles deu o colar para mim... Mas quando ela foi levada por um dos elfos, o que estava com Bella..._

_- O que houve? O que houve com Bella!?_- perguntou Alice desesperada.

_- Ele incendiou Bella na minha frente e eu não pude fazer nada! Ele me manteve preso no chão!Eu vi minha mulher queimar e minha irmã desaparecer e não pude fazer absolutamente nada! Nada pra ajudá-las!_- Carlisle me encarava em silencio, com um olhar muito tristonho enquanto Alice freneticamente soluçava.

_- Infelizmente nada poderemos fazer por Isabella a não ser lembramo-nos dela com amor e carinho e eu sinto muito por ela Edward, muito mesmo. Mas agora o interesse deve ser outro, porque se realmente aconteceu o que aconteceu quando helena foi se entregar em Volterra, este colar que ela deixou com você é o que a mantém viva e é a ela nós poderemos salvar! Vamos voltar._- disse Carlisle.

* * *

**N/a: Olaaa!**

**Olha eu de volta e super feliz de estar, mesmo com o joelho podre, já operado, mas ainda assim inchadissimo e doendo um bocado!**

**Obrigada por continuarem lendo minhas histórias durante este pequeno hiato!**

**Por incrivel que pareça houveram mais hits enquanto eu nao estava escrevendo e postando do que durante minhas postagens!**

**Vai entender..**

**Bom, pra vc Karlla que estava ansiosa pela nova história, o primeiro cap.!**

**Nanda, vc nao me disse o que vc achou do meu final..**

**Certo que deve ter ficado furiosa pq eu matei a Bella no epilogo anterior!**

**Mas ela aparece nesta história! Nao me odeie!**

**Acostumem-se com a carinha dos novos personagens que sao muitos e que tem fotos no picasa, meu perfil também tah atualizado!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do cap de estreia!**

**Amanha tem mais!**

**Beijosss**

**Vic.**


	3. Re adaptação 2

PARTE 1 (II)

RE-ADAPTAÇÃO

**Capitulo 02 – O Estranho**

**HellPOV.**

Eu passei muito, muito tempo no escuro. Até que pouco a pouco eu voltei a mim, mas não conseguia me manter consciente por muito tempo e normalmente desmaiava de dor e fraqueza...

Mas toda a vez que eu acordava, ele estava lá. A principio, eu só ouvia sua voz e sentia seu cheiro. Ele, era um elfo e haviam sido elfos a fazer aquilo comigo, eu só queria escapar de lá e ir pra casa, mas toda a vez que eu fazia um mínimo movimento, eu sentia muita dor e desmaiava!

Um dia, melhor, uma das vezes que despertei, ele estava trocando umas bandagens improvisadas no meu braço... Foi a primeira vez que vi meu corpo, ou ao menos uma parte dele... era horrível, nojento na verdade, era uma coisa identificável e purulenta, como se minha pele e carne tivessem sido diluídas, dissolvidas em ácido. Gemi de susto e medo, mas ele sorriu carinhosamente pra mim.

_- Olá, querida.._- disse delicadamente. Tentei falar, mas não consegui, por fim percebi que meu rosto também estava coberto de bandagens._- Não, por favor não tente falar... Apenas pisque uma vez para sim e duas para não. Você entendeu?_- perguntou e eu pisquei uma vez._- Você está sentindo dor?_- pisquei de novo, uma vez. Eu estava chorando e ele continuava a olhar pra mim amorosamente, depois voltou a sua atenção para meu braço, ao qual ele untou com uma pasta amarelada e a dor ali passou instaneamente depois disso._- Por Favor, não chore... Está tudo bem agora, eu consegui salvar você... Oh meu amor, você não sabe há quanto tempo eu tenho procurado por você..._- dizia enquanto me olhava profundamente nos olhos._- Eu voltei à sua casa.. mas insistiam em me dizer que você tinha morrido.._- ele estava começando a soar completamente insano pra mim._- Mas ainda bem que eu jamais acreditei em nenhum deles.. e agora você está aqui comigo, eu te encontrei de novo!_

Elfo maluco! Eu não sou quem você pensa que eu sou! Eu não te conheço! Mandei uma onda telepática pra ele, que certamente não o atingiu e me deixou mais exausta do que eu já estava. Foi então que ele voltou suas atenções para minhas bandagens arrancando de uma vez só aquelas que estavam sobre o meu tronco e mais uma vez eu desmaiei de dor.

Quanto tempo teria se passado desde aquele dia? Estariam eles conscientes de que eu estava viva e precisando de ajuda? Estariam eles procurando por mim? Mas eu não via nenhuma luz no fim daquele túnel, eu estava em poder de um elfo, se ele não quisesse que fossemos encontrados, jamais seriamos...

Eu era refém e paciente de um elfo que insistia em se comportar como se me conhecesse intimamente, mas do qual eu não sabia nem o nome, e era obvio que ele estava me confundindo com outra pessoa e me apavorava cada vez mais!

Eu não poderia atacá-lo ou e defender dele caso e quando ele descobrisse que estava tratando e protegendo a pessoa errada, eu só tinha que escapar dele o mais rápido possível, ao mesmo tempo eu pensava em como ele estava me mantendo...

Péssima idéia eu querer entender e saber o como ele estava me mantendo! Noutra vez em que acordei, havia uma sonda improvisada enfiada no meu nariz e dela escorria pra dentro de mim um liquido esverdeado e pastoso, eca. No susto eu puxei o ar com muita rapidez e força e quase me afoguei com aquela caca... foi uma das piores sensações que senti, além da excruciante dor constante. E lá veio aquele elfo de novo, jogando floo sobre meu rosto e me mandando dormir, me jogando na escuridão outra vez. Quanto disso ele já não teria feito comigo!?

_- Minha querida..._- disse ele certa vez._- Eu tenho feito o melhor que posso durante todo este tempo, mas você não tem melhorado como eu imaginei que aconteceria, e eu não quero te perder... Você está me entendendo?_- perguntou pra mim e eu pisquei uma vez para simbolizar que sim. Cruzes, ele estava achando que eu estava adorando ficar lá à mercê dele? Eu precisava de sangue, mas eu estava completamente sem condições de consegui-lo por meus meios e eu dependia da ajuda dele.

_- Sangue._- falei por sobre as bandagens e ele me olhou espantado, enquanto eu tentava lidar contra a dor que falar aquela simples palavra estava me causando._ – Eu preciso, eu bebo sangue!_

_- Você bebe sangue? Foi isso que entendi!?_- perguntou e eu pisquei uma vez pra confirmar e ele ficou quieto e pensativo por uns instantes._- Eu vou conseguir sangue pra você, agüente firme!_- levantou-se e sumiu das minhas vistas e pouco tempo depois eu voltei a desmaiar de dor. Quando acordei, o vi mais uma vez ali comigo, empunhando uma bolsa de sangue de um litro que não tenho idéia de onde ele possa ter tirado, e ele cravou com precisão uma cânula nela e o cheiro que escapou dali era enlouquecedoramente delicioso._- Tem certeza de que você bebe sangue?_- perguntou ainda duvidando do meu pedido e pisquei uma vez pra confirmar._- Certo, vou tirar a bandagem de sua boca, pode doer um pouco.._- avisou antes de remover o tecido que cobria minha boca, e doeu. Merlin, doeu como se ele estivesse arrancando meus lábios fora.

_- Me dê!_- exigi e ele pôs a cânula na minha boca e apertou a bolsa para que o ar de dentro daquele caninho fosse substituído por sangue e quando ele me atingiu a língua e a garganta senti-me em êxtase com aquele rubro e delicioso liquido e ele olhava encantado pra mim o tempo todo._- Mais._- eu pedi com a voz mais segura quando instantes depois aquela bolsa acabou. Eu sentia meu corpo respondendo rapidamente e quem sabe com uma segunda bolsa eu seria capaz de ter pelo menos idéia de onde eu estava afinal.

_- Desculpe, eu só trouxe esta._- disse ele meio sério._- Eu não tinha certeza de que você estava falando a verdade pra mim.._

_- Quero mais._- exigi mais uma vez. Agora meu corpo doía menos, me dando a realização de que esse eu tivesse mais sangue dentro de mim eu me recuperaria logo e acho que ele teve a mesmo pensamento que eu e me olhou esquisito.

_- Você precisa descansar. Amanhã eu te dou mais e fique quieta, eu preciso trocar suas bandagens, melhor, durma!_- e jogou mais floo sobre mim. Meu rosto deve estar tão cheio de pó de floo que é o que deve estar dificultando a minha verdadeira identificação, por isso que esse elfo ainda não tinha se dado conta de estar tratando da pessoa errada.

E nos dias que se seguiram ele me trazia sempre uma bolsa de sangue, mas só uma, o suficiente para fazer meu corpo parar de se parecer uma meleca enrolada e untada com outra meleca, mas aquele sangue recuperava apenas os ferimentos do meus corpo, ele não me alimentava... eu já estava conseguindo falar sem sentir tanta dor, mas meu rosto ainda estava enfaixado com exceção da minha boca e a maior parte do tempo em que ficava agora acordada eu ficava na minha, eu não queria provocá-lo.

_- Qual seu nome?_- perguntei certa vez, não me agüentei de curiosidade e ele me olhou desconfiado.

_- Querida, vamos, você sabe quem sou!_- ai diabos! Me fiz de louca.

_- Claro que sei.._- disfarcei._- Mas não lembro o seu nome, faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos... me desculpe.. Esse acidente embaralhou ainda mais minha memória.._- e ele suspirou com um sorriso agradável em seu rosto pálido.

_- Pois bem, compreendo, acho que você tem razão, sou Stefano.._- por Merlin, este nome não me era estranho.. e ele sorriu de novo mexendo nas minhas bandagens._- E devo dizer, não achei que você fosse se recuperar assim tão bem, o aspecto de seus tecidos melhorou e muito.._- olhei para baixo, no braço onde ele estava mexendo e agora ao invés da meleca purulenta que vi da primeira vez, minha pele parecia ter sofrido queimaduras graves._- Você ainda sente dor?_

_- Sim, mas muito menos que antes.. Se você me trouxesse mais sangue de uma vez eu poderia me recuperar muito mais rápido..._

_- Presumo que sim, e me desculpe por isso, mas onde estamos pouca gente doa sangue, você tem sorte de eu estar conseguindo uma bolsa por dia pra você..._

_- Obrigada por isso._- eu disse e ele sorriu ternamente voltando sua atenção para a troca de minhas bandagens, mas eu precisava de mais informações, e ele tinha que me dar._- Há quanto tempo estou assim? Aqui? Que lugar é esse?_- o que eu conseguia ver me lembrava uma caverna e eu estava sempre deitada sobre folhas, galhos cruzados, parecia um ninho e um pouco afastada de mim havia uma pequena fogueira que iluminava o lugar e ardia em verde e que estava sempre acesa. Stefano o elfo olhou pra mim meio irritado com minhas perguntas, sério e me bateu certo medo dele.

_- Pelo tempo que eu fiquei sem você, você está aqui faz pouco, muito, muito pouco tempo.._- foi só o que ele me disse antes de despejar mais floo sobre meu rosto e me mandar dormir novamente.

* * *

**N/a: Oieee**

**Karlla pode parar de roer suas unhas!**

**Gostou do cap de hj? Diz ai apertando o botaozinho verde!**

**Miihh! eeee**

**tah gostando tamb?**

**Bom, jah sabem, apertem noverdinho lá de baixo e me digam!**

**Que voces acharam do Stefano?**

**Amanha tem mais!**

**Beijosss**

**Vic.**


	4. Re adaptação 3

PARTE 1 (III)

RE-ADAPTAÇÃO

**Capitulo 03 – Sweet Scape (Doce Escapada)**

**HellPOV.**

E nem sei quanto tempo se passou de novo, mas agora, toda a vez que eu acordava eu ficava quieta, tentando analisar o entorno. Aquele lugar em que eu estava era uma caverna, agora eu tinha certeza disso e vindo do lago de fora eu escutava o vento encanado, sons da natureza. A caverna era baixinha e Stefano, o elfo, sempre andava meio curvado por ali.

Eu já estava bem melhor, poucas partes do meu corpo ainda estavam enfaixadas, bom, até aquele dia. Ele me dava sangue, mas me mantinha faminta, porque todo o sangue que eu ingeria ia para a recuperação do meu corpo, me mantendo viva, mas ainda assim fraca o bastante para que eu não pudesse me mover muito.

E ele parecia poderoso e eu não poderia me arriscar ainda mais lutando contra ele e certamente perdendo, porém agora ele estava desenrolando meu rosto e eu sentia a morte soprando seu hálito gélido em minha nuca.

_- Diga-me se doer._- disse ele começando a cortar as bandagens, eu só fechei meus olhos e esperei que não doesse demais, e então o silencio. Quando abri meus olhos ele me olhava carinhosamente, como se pra ele eu fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo._- Oh, Ivanka... Você continua tão bonita quanto nas minhas lembranças..._- foi então que notei o porquê o nome dele não me era estranho. O Stefano de Ivanka era real e ele estava ali na minha frente!

_- Obrigada._

_- Você logo estará linda como sempre, seu cabelo está crescendo de novo, mas mais claro.._- sorriu e passou uma de suas mãos em minha cabeça e ardeu bastante._- Dói? Desculpe-me... Ainda não acredito que aqueles bruxos da sua família te transformaram em vampira.._- me afastei instintivamente dele._- Tudo bem, ninguém gosta de perder as pessoas que ama, eles certamente usaram o melhor que tinham..._- mas seu tom mudou quando ele falou de novo._- Eles mentiram pra mim! Disseram-me que você tinha morrido de peste negra! Eles sempre me odiaram!_

_- Stefano, eles não mentiram pra você, eles realmente acham que eu morri.._- eu tinha que inventar uma mentira bem grande pra mante-lo afastado da minha família, e eu fiz. Então ele sorriu torto e ficou calmo de novo.

_- Passei tantos, tantos anos procurando por você.._- alisava minhas mãos e eu não estava gostando daquilo._- Mas você, foi você quem me encontrou de novo.. Você cruzou o meu caminho na Rússia.._

_- Era você!_- me assustei e recuei.

_- Ivanka, porque eu te sinto tão distante? Parece que você não se lembra de mim!_- e lá veio outra mentira minha.

_- Quando passamos pela transformação nossa memória fica nublada, esquecemos muita coisa de nossa vida anterior, me desculpe, eu realmente não faço por mal.._- contei e rezei para que ele engolisse mais essa e ele mais uma vez sorriu pra mim.

_- Tudo bem, já passou.._- disse docemente._- Eu compreendo, fazem mais de 400 anos que não nos vemos, muita coisa mudou em mim e em você... Começando pelo meu "castelo".._- sorriu envergonhado apontando para a caverna e eu meio que ri._- Mas deixa essa história para outro dia. Trouxe seu sangue, consegue pegá-lo?_- colocou uma bolsa de sangue perto de mim e por mais esforço que eu estivesse fazendo meu braço pesasse uma tonelada._- Espere, eu dou pra você._

_- Não, por favor, me deixe tentar._- eu tinha que lidar com a dor que aquilo estava me causando porque a dor que eu sentiria pra sair de lá seria muito pior do que a que eu já estava sentindo. E demorou um pouco, mas consegui pegar a bolsa de sangue e levá-la a minha boca e ele ficava ali sentado, me olhando encantado enquanto eu me alimentava, então lá pela metade da bolsa eu resolvi que queria conversar com ele, eu e minha maldita curiosidade._- E como você me achou? Como soube que eu era eu?_

_- Foi você quem me encontrou._- sorriu._- Melhor, aqueles que estavam com você, que te trouxeram pra cá. Este território é meu, ou ao menos deveria ser..._- ótimo! Estaria eu perto de casa afinal de contas?_- E depois, Ivanka, seu cheiro é inconfundível.._

_- E você não ficou nem um pouco tentado em me matar?_- ele acenou que não._- Stefano, eu sou uma vampira.. vampiros e elfos não são os melhores amigos.._

_- Ivanka! Você é à quem amo, à quem eu sempre amei! Nem pense numa coisa dessas, você está aqui comigo agora e não me importa o que você seja, eu te amo e finalmente ficaremos juntos.._- veio se aproximando, mas a conversação o mantinha afastado, então eu continuava falando.

_- Você realmente matou aqueles elfos que me atacaram?_

_- Sim, já disse, você está segura. Quando te achei um deles já estava morto e o outro eu peguei logo depois de ter apagado o fogo em você, ele não era forte o suficiente pra mim.._- vangloriou-se. Então, agora eu também não sou. Bocejei disfarçadamente depois de beber todo o sangue, fingi sono, eu tinha que escapar dali enquanto o sangue tinha me dado gás. Fechei os olhos e troquei a maneira com a qual eu respirava para parecer que eu estava dormindo.

Era obvio que ele não conhecia nada sobre o comportamento dos vampiros e ele me deixou sozinha ali depois de uma, duas horas, não sei ao certo em que eu fingia dormir.

Eu não sabia quanto ele iria demorar pra voltar e fiz um teste, lancei minhas projeções à frente, mas elas não foram tão longe quanto eu pensei que elas iriam, elas mal foram além daquela parte da caverna em que eu estava.

Aquela caverna era grande, e aquele cantinho em que eu estava era apenas um pedaço da caverna e eu não estava nem um pouco afim de arriscar chamar pelos meus lobos quando meu carcereiro era um elfo de mais de 400 anos e superpoderoso! Pra não deixar qualquer tipo de rastro eu precisava de outro elfo pra me tirar dali, eu precisava de Zara.

O sinal que divido com ela fica atrás do meu joelho esquerdo e tem o formato de três pequenas pintinhas. Foi um esforço sentar-me e ardeu bastante trocar meu corpo. Eu não sabia se minha amiga ainda estava viva, ou se ela realmente viria ao meu socorro, mas eu tinha que tentar!

E tic-tac tic-tac, o relógio começou a rodar e uma presença entrou no radar de minhas projecoes e por medo eu me deitei e fingi novamente dormir.

Cheiro de elfo... Merlin! Não permita que seja Stefano, permita que eu possa sair daqui! Mas era ele.

_- Ivanka, acorde querida!Consegui mais sangue pra você!_

_- Stefano.._- "acordei" com um profundo bocejo._- Há quanto tempo você me achou na floresta?_

_- Por que interessa tanto à você saber disso? Não basta pra você só você e eu?_- por Merlin! Que homem insistente! Eu queria gritar com ele e mandá-lo pra todos os lugares, mas eu não podia arriscar deixá-lo bravo.

_- Claro que basta, mas._

_- Por que sempre tem que haver um "mas"?_

_- É que eu, durante este tempo, conheci umas pessoas, eu não quero arriscar a nossa segurança, eles podem estar procurando por mim..._

_- Humm, então porque você não escreve uma carta, eu mesmo entregarei pra você.. Diga que você está bem, e depois, quando você estiver realmente boa, iremos encontrá-los.._- levantou levando consigo a bolsa de sangue que tinha trazido pra mim e eu acreditei nele.

_- Você faria isso por mim?_

_- Claro._- então começou a mexer numas coisa e achei que ele me daria papel e caneta depois de me alimentar. Na verdade ele estava esperando que eu me distraísse, e quando eu o fiz lá veio ele de novo jogando floo em mim, fazendo com que mais uma vez eu caísse no sono e naquela escuridão.

Mas quando eu acordei e recobrei a consciência apesar de uma fraqueza sem tamanho eu já não estava mais naquela caverna, eu estava em lugar vazio, uma grande sala branca. Me assustei. Teria Stefano me tirado daquela caverna e me trazido para outro lugar!?

_- Sshh, está tudo bem agora minha amiga.._- disse-me uma voz feminina que surgira do meu lado.

_- Zara!_- e doeu muito, mas numa explosão de energia eu me agarrei a ela.

* * *

**N/a: E ai?**

**Gostaram?**

**Como leram as coisas vao comecar a voltar ao normal!**

**Amanhã tem mais!**

**Beijosss**

**Vic.**

**p.s: o de amanha pode vir mais tarde pq vou pra poa tirar os pontos da minha cirurgia, mas virá, casao o site nao entre em pane!! Bjusss**


	5. Re adaptação 4

PARTE 1 (IV)

RE-ADAPTAÇÃO

**Capitulo 04 – How Much I Missed You (O Quanto Senti Tua Falta)**

**ByrdiePOV.**

Foram meses de noites mal dormidas e muito, muito choro. Estão todos arrasados nesta casa. A morte de Bella deixou Edward, Alice, Renesmee e Jacob tristissimos, assim como os pais dela, mas por Bella não havia nada mais a ser feito, era Helena quem precisava ser localizada e salva!

Pete, Woody e Clau estavam deprimidos, eu, Indra e Joseph colocamos todos os bruxos em alerta, assim como todos os nossos agentes disponíveis para rodar o mundo, assim como Jake e Woody fizeram com os lobos, assim como estavam nossos amigos...

Mas infelizmente a história, por mais que estivesse sendo tratada em sigilo vazou, e a nossa vida virou um sofrimento ainda maior por conta do sensacionalismo que fizeram com a morte infeliz de Bella e dando falsas informações sobre o paradeiro de Helena que sempre eram investigados, mas sempre nos deixavam mais apreensivos, tristes e desperdiçavam muito, muito dinheiro.

Eu e Emmett acabamos por nos aproximar mais de Zackery, ele não abandonou os estudos em Drumstang e vinha pra cá com os avós todos os finais de semana, tentava nos ajudar no que podia, mas no fim não dava muito certo porque nem nós, por mais ocupados que tivéssemos sabíamos bem para que lado correr, em quem confiar...

Mas na ultima madrugada nosso ânimo ganhou vigor. Estávamos, eu e Emmett, sentados nas escadas que dão para os nossos jardins de casa. Era uma noite fria, gelada e era à noite em que estávamos contando 90 dias, Tanto da morte de Bella, quanto do desaparecimento de Hell e o tempo fechou ainda mais, estranhei, mas Emmett resmungou e voltou para dentro de casa e eu também já estava voltando quando do meio da nevasca surgiu Zara.

_- Bernard!_- Chamou-me e eu virei pra ela._- Trago noticias._- sorriu de lado e eu fiquei tão feliz! Ela, mesmo depois de tantos anos continuava com a mesma fisionomia, tudo igual, o cabelo talvez, estivesse mais longo.

_- O que? Diga-me, soube algo de Helena?_

_- Ela me chamou._- disse ela.

_- Tem certeza de que foi ela quem fez isso? De que foi ela quem te chamou?_- eu já estava cansado de correr atrás de pistas falsas.

_- Só ela poderia ter me chamado, Bernard. De qualquer maneira eu vou lá averiguar.._

_- Lá onde? Quero ir com você!_- fui andando até ela e um vento forte e de frio congelante passou por mim.

_- Não, eu vou sozinha. Entro em contato caso eu ache ela._- e sumiu no ar em meio à neve, tal como aparecera.

Corri para dentro de casa e contei o que houve e todos adquiriram um sopro de felicidade, mas foi só no fim da manhã, quando Alice estava queimando a mufa mais uma vez, tentando ter alguma visão de Helena, foi que ela entrou em conexão com ela e foi sinistro.

Eu já havia presenciado a primeira vez em que elas fizeram contato, quando Hell fora encontrada no Afeganistão e isso me assustou bastante daquela vez, mas agora, Helena estava dentro do corpo de Alice!

_- Sangue. Separem todo o sangue que tiverem, todo que puderem encontrar._- disse Alice com a voz de Hell e com os olhos negros como carvão._- Eu estou ferida e faminta, minha conexão com Allie está fraca.. não sei quanto tempo eu agüento.. Vim pra dizer que sinto saudades e que eu os amo muito e que eu espero que Ed e Bella estejam bem.._- sorriu docemente e depois bufou._- Allie não chora.._- fungou._- Eu logo volto pra casa. Vi neve lá fora, o natal já passou? E meus filhos? Meus filhos estão bem?_

_- Hell, é realmente você?_- perguntou Jasper se abaixando na frente do corpo de Alice e olhando seus olhos.

_- Dãã loirinha!_- bagunçou os cabelos de Jasper e ele sorriu pra ela._- Allie quer voltar, não posso ficar muito mais.._

_- Espera!_- gritou Edward se aproximando deles._- Hell, onde você esta? Onde esteve?_- ajoelhou-se na frente de Alice também.

_- Gêmeo!_- disse ela e beijou-lhe a testa._- Desculpe, mas eu não posso mais ficar.. eu logo voltarei pra casa e vamos conversar. Cuidem de Allie, ela vai voltar faminta, até logo!_- então ela foi embora e Allie voltou para o próprio corpo e como Hell dissera, faminta.

Ela parecia feliz quando falou conosco, mas quando chegou em casa durante a tarde, vinda sei lá de onde, aquele ser enrolado nos braços de Zara mal se parecia com ela.

Seu cabelo estava como uma fina penugem em sua cabeça, sua pele estava em carne viva em muitos lugares e em outros, esturricada e vermelha, frágil, e ela nem conseguia ficar de pé!

Carlisle a pegou com delicadeza e a carregou para as salas médicas. Toda a vez que algum de nós chegava muito perto e tocava nela ela sentia muita dor, mesmo que não reclamasse e tentasse se manter acordada. Depois que a instalaram na ala médica Carlisle não deixou ninguém que fosse ele ou Esme entrarem naquele quarto, apesar de vermos tudo o que acontecia lá através das portas de vidro.

As crianças choravam muito, Ness, Indra e Jake também, assim como eu, Joseph e minha mãe. Depois foram chegando cada vez mais gente e aquele corredor de acesso estava cheio, cheio de pessoas felizes, mas lá dentro daquela sala, deitada naquela maca, Helena sentia muita, muita dor e todos nós podíamos ver isso.

...

_- Filha, nós precisamos retirar este roupão que Zara colocou em você, sua pele está sangrando além dele._- disse Esme à Helena, carinhosamente.

_- Eu tenho sede, fome.._- balbuciava Helena completamente zonza.

_- Deixe isso pra depois, Esme. Vamos alimentá-la e depois, quando ela estiver mais consciente, tiraremos este roupão dela... Filha, você entendeu o que vamos fazer?_- perguntou Carlisle e Helena piscou para ele uma vez como quando fazia alguma confirmação à Stefano._- Isso é um sim?_- ela piscou mais uma vez._- Creio que seja, você está com dor?_- piscou de novo, mais uma vez._- Vou te dar morfina.._

_- Não. Eu quero sangue._- disse ela entre dentes.

_- Certo, aqui, querida.._- disse Esme alçando uma bolsa para ela.

_- Me dê._- chorou._- Mãe, eu não consigo pegar!_

_- Querida, me perdoe!_- - disse Esme, que colocou uma cânula na bolsa de sangue e depois esta cânula na boca dela. E lá se foram quatro bolsas de sangue para que a pele dela parece de sangrar além do tecido felpudo do roupão que ela usava.

_- Agora precisamos tirar isto de você, querida.._- disse Carlisle referindo-se ao roupão sujo.

_- Então faça logo, pai._- disse ela autorizando-o.

Helena prendeu o fôlego, assim como aqueles que estavam no lado de dentro e de fora daquele quarto esterilizado, e o som de tecido sendo rasgado foi ouvido, assim como os gritos de dor de Helena, que ecoaram por toda a casa até que finalmente ela desmaiou de dor.


	6. Re adaptação 5

PARTE 1 (V)

RE-ADAPTAÇÃO

**Capitulo 05 – I'll Stand By You (Vou Ficar com Você)**

Oh, why u look so sad?

_Oh, por que você parece tão triste?_

Tears are in your eyes

_Com l__ágrimas em seus olhos_

Come on and come to me now

_Diga-me, diga-me tudo_

Don't be ashamed to cry

_E não tenha medo de chorar_

Let me see you through

_Conte-me tudo_

Cause I have seen a dark side too

_Por que eu também já sofri muito_

When the night falls on u

_E quando a noite chega_

U don't know what to do

_E te deixa sem ter o que fazer_

Nothing u confess

_Nada do que você me disser_

Could make me Love you less

_Vai fazer com que eu te ame menos_

I'll stand by u

_Vou ficar com você_

I'll stand by you

_Vou ficar com você_

Won't let nobody hurt u

_E ninguém vai te machucar_

I'll stand by u

_Vou ficar com você_

...

Helena passou alguns minutos desacordada depois de ter desmaiado por conta da dor que sentiu quando Carlisle e Esme lhe tiraram o roupão que usava e quando acordou, estava circulada pelos filhos, Bernard e Emmett.

Agora ela estava coberta por um delicado lençol e sentia sua pele menos dolorida, mas ainda muito fina e delicada e todos, apesar de estarem ali, tinham medo de tocá-la para não machucá-la.

_- Oi gente.._- disse ela ainda meio sonolenta.

_- Mãe.._- disseram as crianças docemente.

_- Filhotes.. o que fazem aqui? Vocês deveriam estar na escola, eu vou ficar boa logo, prometo.._

_- Mãe, nós não deveríamos estar em lugar nenhum que não fosse aqui com nossa família, com você, e é já a época da folga de final de ano.._- disse Woody._- Voltaremos à escola em janeiro se isso te deixa feliz, mas isso só vai acontecer se você estiver boa mesmo._

_- Quem é você monstrinho? O que você fez com o meu lobinho?_- sorriu para o filho emocionada.

_- Ora, eu sou o seu príncipe herdeiro, não?!_- disse Woody e Hell acenou que sim, estava chorando de orgulho do filho.

_- Woody e Jake fizeram um bom trabalho enquanto você não estava._- disse Byrdie orgulhoso do filho.

_- Oi amor, oi Emm.. poxa, eu senti tanta falta de vocês.._

_- E nós de você, pode ter certeza._- disse Emm.

_- Gente, eu quero tanto abraçar vocês.. onde está meu colar? Se eu o tiver, minha recuperação será muito melhor, será mais rápida.._

_- Seu colar está com Edward, querida._- disse Carlisle._- Vou pedir que ele traga aqui pra você, agora beba mais sangue, você ainda está fraca.._

_- Pode deixar Edward com Bella, só traga o colar até mim.._- pediu e percebeu o clima de tristeza._- O que foi gente? Eles não estão aqui, é isso?_

_- Não, não é isso.._- disse Esme._- Edward está em casa sim.._

_- Então o que houve? O que vocês estão escondendo de mim?_

_- Tia Bella morreu naquele dia mesmo, mãe._ – disse Peter até então em silencio._- No mesmo dia em que você sumiu.._

_- O quê?_- perguntou Helena chocada.

...

So

_Então_

IF you're mad, get mad

_Se você está com raiva, fique com raiva_

Don't hold it all inside

_Não mantenha isso pra voce_

Come on and talk to me now

_Diga-me, diga-me tudo_

Hey, what u have got to hide

_Hey, não precisa esconder nada_

I get angry too

_Eu fico bravo também_

But I'am a lot like u

_Mas também sou bem parecido com você_

When u're standing at the crossroads

_Quando numa encruzilhada_

Don't know what path to choose

_Sem saber pra que lado seguir_

Let me come along

_Chame-me_

Cause even if u're wrong

_Porque mesmo que você escolha pelo caminho errado_

I'll stand by u

_Eu vou ficar com você_

I'll stand by u

_Eu vou ficar com você_

Won't let nobody hurt u

_E ningu__ém vai te machucar_

I'll stand by u

_E vou ficar com você_

Take me into your darkest hour

_Conte-me seus medos_

And I'll never desert u

_E eu nunca vou te abandonar_

I'll stand by u

_Eu vou ficar com você_

...

Helena começou a fibrilar como em um ataque de pânico e Jasper foi chamado para acalmá-la. Emm e Byrdie tiraram as crianças de dentro do quarto e Alice correu para buscar Edward no quarto dele porque desde que ele vira Helena chegar carregada em casa ele havia sumido.

...

**EdwardPOV.**

E lá estava eu encolhido em minha cama, agarrado ao colar de minha irmã e às lembranças de minha mulher. Martirizando-me pelo estado em que Hell se encontra por conta de ter se entregado para nos salvar, me sentindo tão, tão culpado..

Então Alice entrou no meu quarto pé ante pé e ajoelhou-se no chão, ao lado da minha cama, seus olhinhos alcançaram os meus.

_- Ed, Hell quer ver você.._- disse Allie.

_- Como eu posso olhar pra ela e ver o que eu causei?_

_- Ed, nada do que aconteceu com ela ou com Bella foi culpa sua.._- passou a mão em meu cabelo._- Ela já soube sobre Bella, ela está fraca, ela precisa do coração dela de volta... você têm o coração dela._

_- E como ela reagiu?_- me preocupei.

_- Jasper está com ela agora..._- tranqüilizei-me._- Ed, se era o aspecto dela que te deixa triste assim, ela já está bem melhor do que estava hora atrás, mas só vai se recuperar direito quando tiver o colar dela.._

Alice me convenceu. Fui rapidamente às salas do centro médico de Carlisle com a baixinha em meu encalço. A casa estava cheia de amigos e o corredor que dava para o quarto em que ela estava sendo tratada estava superlotado e o colar em minha mão começou a pulsar cada vez mais rápido a cada passo que eu dava em direção a ela.

E do outro lado daquele grosso vidro estava Helena, deitada, embolada, tal como eu estava antes. Sua pele estava bastante vermelha como se ela tivesse sofrido de uma grave queimadura de sol, chorava aos soluços enquanto Jasper segurava gentilmente sua mão, mas ao me sentir ali, ela virou diretamente pra mim com aqueles grandes olhos escuros ainda vertendo muitas lágrimas.

_- Ed, entre._- pediu. Entrei e tomei o lugar de Jasper e passei o colar para a sua mão livre._- Obrigada, eu estava precisando disso.._- mas não fez nada com ele, ficou quieta, enquanto grossas lagrimas ainda caiam de seus olhos._- Ed, eu sinto muito por Bella.. Eu jamais imaginei que mesmo me entregando ele faria tal coisa com vocês.._

_- Nem eu, Hell. Mas o que importa agora é que você está aqui e é você, Ness e Tony que me ajudaram à sobreviver, e agora é minha vez de te ajudar a fazer isso._- trocamos sorrisos tímidos._- Sente-se caçulinha.._

...

And when

_E quando_

When the night falls on u baby

_Quando a tristeza tomar conta de você_

U'r feeling all alone

_E você se sentir completamente sozinho_

U won't be on ur own

_Você não estará só_

I'll stand by u

_Eu vou ficar com você_

I'll stand by u

_Eu vou ficar com você_

Won't let nobody hurt u

_E ninguém vai te machucar_

I'll stand by u

_Eu vou ficar com você_

Take me in into your darkest hour

_Conte-me seus piores medos_

And I'll never desert u

_E eu nunca vou te abandonar_

I'll stand by u

_Eu vou ficar com você_

I'll stand by u

_Vou ficar com você_

...

**HellPOV.**

Devolver meu coração ao meu corpo foi um processo dolorido, muito mais do que eu pensei que fosse e sentir minha pele se renovar foi uma nova experiência, foi como as cobras que trocam de pele para que possam crescer e depois deste meu processo eu arranquei pedaços enormes de pele velha, tal como quando você toma um queimado de sol e descasca..

E depois de um tempo eu mesma consegui levantar-me daquela cama e Carlisle deu-me o jaleco dele para que eu vestisse e dentro de mim eu sentia uma força desconhecida pulsando, uma a qual eu ainda ao tinha consciência de possuir, por que o meu espelho era minha família e amigos e todos eles estavam ali pra mim, por mim.

Conforme eu passava me faziam um monte de perguntas, me abraçavam insistentemente, mas eu pedi um tempo pra mim deixando claro que responderia a todas as perguntas depois que eu me banhasse e me alimentasse e claro, colocasse algo mais confortável do que um jaleco sobre meu corpo e todos respeitaram meu desejo.

* * *

**N/a: Oii Miih!**

**Que bom q vc está gostando e me mandando reviews!**

**Fico bem feliz!**

**Tuas respostas chegarão em breve! espera um pouquinho só!**

**O que vc achou do cap de hj?**

**Estarei esperando!**

**Beijosss**

**Vic.**


	7. Re adaptação 6

PARTE 1 (VI)

RE-ADAPTAÇÃO

**Capitulo 06 – O Que Aconteceu Comigo**

_- Quando aquele primeiro elfo jogou floo sobre meu rosto eu perdi o controle sobre meu corpo. Eu tinha a minha mente consciente, mas nada mais funcionava..._- começou Hell a contar o que havia ocorrido com ela._- Então ele me levou para outra floresta que eu não sei dizer onde fica, me despiu, me estuprou e abriu todo o meu tronco atrás do meu coração, que ele não achou e me deixou jogada no chão me esvaindo em sangue._

_Eu sabia que não morreria, eu me entreguei pra salvar minha família, eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo com Bella e esperava que aquele que estava comigo fosse embora logo e com o tempo eu me recuperaria e voltaria pra casa, mas o segundo elfo chegou vindo de onde tínhamos vindo antes._

_Quando ele viu mil meu tronco aberto chamou o outro elfo para a luta e não sei dizer qual dos dois venceu, mas ao termino da luta o vencedor incendiou o corpo do derrotado e em seguida o meu. Eu não queria queimar, eu não queria morrer, mas perdi todas mas forças que me restaram, perdi minhas conexões e morri, foram só alguns instantes, mas eu realmente morri._

_- E este elfo que te incendiou, onde está?_- perguntou Edward raivosamente.

_- Mas como você se salvou? É isso que importa, onde você estava?_- perguntou Carlisle.

_- Aquele elfo também morreu e eu fui salva por um terceiro elfo, um que apagou o fogo sobre meu corpo e me levou em seguida para uma caverna, tratando-me e agindo todo o tempo como se me conhecesse, como se fossemos íntimos,mas ele estava me confundindo com outra pessoa e eu passei a ter medo dele... Se ele descobrisse que eu não era a pessoa ao qual ele procurava, eu iria realmente morrer de verdade. Ele estava me mantendo viva, mas regulava o sangue que me dava e toda a vez que eu perguntava demais, ele me dopava com mais floo e me mandava dormir, mas eu consegui chamar por Zara._

_- Mas que elfo era este? E ele estava te confundindo com quem?_- perguntou Joseph e ela virou-se diretamente para o avô.

_- Vô, a história de Ivanka é real. Existe um Stefano e foi ele quem me tratou. Ele me chamava de Ivanka o tempo todo e ficava repetindo como a nossa família era contra o romance dos dois, que havia tentado contatá-la, mas que em nossa casa diziam que ela havia morrido de peste... O que é verdade, mas ao me ter ali, bebendo sangue ele assumiu que Ivanka tinha sido transformada em vampira e que nossa família havia mentido pra ele. Ele me queria pra si, não quis que eu os contatasse, se tornou cada vez mais obsessivo e eu dei corda pra ele, eu sei, mas eu não podia me revelar e me arriscar a lutar contra ele, ele é um elfo muito antigo, eu não teria nem chance..._

_- Ivanka Koleston?_- perguntou Joseph e Hell confirmou com um aceno._- Eu me lembro dela.._

_- Sim, mas quem é esta Ivanka?_- perguntou Bernard.

_- Ivanka Koleston..._- disse Indra._- Helena é a cara dela, mas Ivanka era morena, de olhos igualmente escuros.. Morreu na Idade Média, eu não a conheci. Morreu de peste e até hoje fala deste Stefano.. Todos acham que ela é biruta, mas no fim ela não é! Ivanka pediu para que você encontrasse os diários dela, não pediu?_

_- Sim, mas ela disse que não sabe onde os colocou!_- disse Hell.

_- Eu vou dar um jeito e vou conseguir falar com ela. Quem sabe se você tentasse? Eles devem estar louco pra saber como você está!_- disse Indra animado.

_- Hein?_- perguntaram todos.

_- O Conselho Koleston, longa história.._- disse Hell._- Zara já foi?_

_- Não, ela ficou lá no bosque.._- disse Alice._- Disse que não iria embora enquanto você não estivesse bem. Oferecemos para que ela ficasse aqui, mas ela disse que estaria mais confortável lá fora, quer que eu a chame?_

_- Não._- tocou novamente sua marca e logo a elfa entrava pela porta._- Ah minha amiga, mais uma vez você salvou a minha vida!_- abraçaram-se.

_- Fiz e faria de novo._- disse Zara ao se separarem e a elfa fez uma pequena reverencia.

_- Por que isso?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Por causa desta nova marca que você tem.._- indicou uma nova marca no pulso direito de Helena._- É a nossa marca real._

_- Que? E como eu consegui isso?_- ficou prestando atenção.

_- Pode ter sido quando você se apoderou do poder de algum elfo, ou pode ter sido aquele elfo que estava tratando de você quem te marcou..._- disse Zara.

_- Eu matei uma elfa antes de me entregar..._- disse Hell ainda distraída.

_- Você sabe o nome do elfo que estava te tratando?_- perguntou Zara.

_- Ele se chamava Stefano.._

_- Não conheço._

_- Onde era aquela caverna? Como você me tirou de lá?_

_- Aquela caverna fica na Ucrânia, considerado um solo sagrado por elfos... E bom, eu esperei que ele saísse, coloquei fogo naquele ninho, coloquei aquela caverna abaixo... Minha ligação com a terra é muito boa.. Ele agora, deve estar achando que você morreu.._- disse Zara e ambas trocaram sorrisos.

_- E como eu posse agradecer a você minha amiga?_

_- Só esteja lá por mim, caso uma dia eu precise de você._- abraçaram-se de novo._- Eu preciso ir, são as regras, você sabe.._

_- Aquela de que dois elfos não podem ficar juntos por muito tempo senão tem de se matar!?_- exclamou Edward._- Aqueles que nos atacaram estavam em três! Como você explica isso?_

_- Algum deles deveria ser o professor.._- disse Zara._- Helena, eu realmente preciso ir agora e nunca esite em me chamar caso você precise._

_- Faço minhas as suas palavras. Adeus amiga._

_- Adeus._- Zara saiu pela porta e se fundiu à neve.

_- E quanto a aqui? Falem-me de vocês, o que aconteceu nestes três meses?_- pediu Hell enxugando suas lágrimas.

_- Estamos sobrevivendo há um dia de cada vez Hell.._- respondeu Ness com um sorriso amarelo._- Agora, com você de volta, o peso já diminuiu um pouco... Infelizmente minha mãe não pode ser salva naquele dia, mas meu pai foi e isso só foi possível porque você se entregou._

_Minha mãe morreu rápido, quase instantaneamente, mas você enfrentou três meses de pura dor, abusos, inconsciência e fome acreditando que eles estavam a salvo, que nós estávamos bem..._- estava chorando._- Eu só quero ter metade desta sua força pra poder apoiar meu pai e criar meu filho, seguir adiante..._

_- Ness, eu estou aqui por você também, sempre, sempre! Por você, por Jake, Tony.._- olhou para o garotinho no colo do pai, que olhou para ela e colocou a língua pra fora e assoprou fazendo barulho, fazendo todos rirem._- Okay, Tony acabou de me dizer que não precisa de mim! Antony, tem certeza de que não precisa de uma tia que te ame muito, muito?_- perguntou para o menino que agora bateu palminha pra ela e esticou os bracinhos para Hell._- Ah, uma tia você quer! Venha!_- e agarrou o garoto no colo._- E os Swift, onde estão? E Zack?_

_- Chegarão logo, minha querida._- disse Indra abraçando a neta.

***

**Capitulo 07 – Entrando nos Eixos**

_- Gente, como Ed tem passado?_- perguntou Hell depois de perceber que Edward mais uma vez se retirara.

_- Na maior parte do tempo ele parece um robô!_- resmungou Rosálie._- Olha que eu não o vejo todos os dias.._

_- Não diga isso sobre o seu irmão, Rosálie!_- exclamou Esme._- Ele perdeu a mulher que amava!_

_- Grande coisa!_- bufou Rosie._- Seth também perdeu a mulher que amava e seguiu adiante, encontrou o amor de novo! Edward ficar sofrendo pelos cantos não vai trazer Bella de volta! Não estou dizendo que ele deva sair por aí como um viúvo alegre, mas também não julgo necessário que ele saia por ai arrastando essa cruz pra cima e pra baixo!_

_- Mas você não muda mesmo.._- resmungou Emmett.

_- É a opinião dela._- ponderou Carlisle._- Cada um tem um jeito de lidar com o luto, à dele é ficar recluso.._

_- E como foi com Charlie e Renné?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Triste, filha.._- disse Esme._- Acho que boa parte desta tristeza de Edward, vem por causa deles. Charlie fez uma grande cena, o expulsou da casa dele... Renné ficou apática, como Carlisle disse, cada um tem uma maneira de lidar com a dor de uma perda. Nessie e Jake foram muito valentes, seus filhos e seus maridos também, seu avô e irmão..._

_A perda de Bella vai ser sentida pra sempre por nós, mas ela se foi.. O pior pra todos aqui, era saber que você estava viva e longe de nós, sem sabermos onde. Foi triste, ainda mais porque houveram pessoas que passaram muitas pistas falsas sobre você.._

_- Como vazou?_

_- Foi alguém da escola._- respondeu Rolf._- Os meninos perderam a ligação com você lá, houve uma grande cena e a coisa se espalhou. Neville deu uma licença a eles, mas acho que eles já poderão voltar em janeiro já que você está de volta agora.._

_- Você tem razão, Rolf. Eles voltarão em janeiro, eu também voltarei ao trabalho com a achegada do próximo ano, quero que tudo volte ao normal, ao menos ao mais normal possível.._- disse Hell._- Byrdie, os recrutamentos foram feitos quando estavam marcados?_

_- Não meu amor, estávamos focados em encontrar você.._- disse Byrdie.

_- Então teremos muito trabalho pela frente! Vá descansar agora meu querido, descansem todos, eu estou bem agora, estou em casa._- garanti Helena.

...

**HellPOV.**

Apesar de estar bem fisicamente eu ainda me sentia "desconectada" do meu corpo, de mim. Sai e fui para os jardins sozinha, ainda que sob vigilância constante. Ness, Jake, as crianças... bem, quem dormia foi dormir e Edward mais uma vez estava recluso. Sentei-me no gramado coberto de neve, cruzei minhas pernas como índio, ajeitei minha coluna e fechei meus olhos. Respirei fundo e me concentrei, limpei minha mente, deixei o poder fluir, reequilibrei minhas metades.

Eu sentia o ar passando por mim, o cheiro de terra era vivo, cheiro de chuva e umidade e o calor do fogo me secou e confortou. Senti meu poder bruxo recarregar, o poder lupino balancear-se, meus sentidos vampiros aprimoraram-se e meus élficos ficaram mais sensíveis, afinal eu tinha comido o coração de uma elfa pouco antes de ser capturada. E foi depois de nem sei quanto tempo, eu estava pronta.

Reabri meus olhos e me senti cair de bunda no chão. Ri. Onde antes tudo era branco de neve, ou sem folhas por conta do inverno, parecia pura primavera. Baixei minha cabeça para ver a grama verdejante onde eu estava sentada e meus cabelos bateram nos meus cotovelos, em um tom de cobre claríssimo, ondulado e com grandes cachos nas pontas. Eu agora era uma loira morango!

Meus dedos estavam mais finos e meu corpo aparentava estar mais magro e delgado e me perguntei o quão diferente eu estaria. Esperava que ao menos o meu rosto lembrasse às pessoas quem eu era! Tive que reajustar meus anéis nos dedos e ao me levantar dali e virar-me de volta à minha casa, todos me olhavam com os olhos estalados, inclusive quem antes estava dormindo.

Aquela parte da casa estava coberta de heras e trepadeiras floridas e quase ninguém ali piscava. Eu simplesmente levantei minha mão e acenei pra eles, mas Zack fora o único que acenou de volta para mim, os outros só me olhavam completamente chocados.

Eu estava nua? Olhei para baixo e estava coberta de verde, então não. Sendo assim era certo que havia algo no meu rosto e fiquei vesga tentando entender o que havia pendurado ali, mas também não achei nada. Desisti. Puxei meu cabelo para o lado e fui trançando-o enquanto andava de volta pra casa, mas todos lá continuavam me olhando esquisito.

_- Humm, pessoal, qual é o problema?_- perguntei e minha voz soou mais doce.

_- Humm, desde quando você, quando anda, produz flores? Ou faz isso?_- disse Luna apontando para a casa e para um rastro de flores que ficara por onde eu havia andado. Dei de ombros.

_- Eu peguei os poderes de um elfo antes de ser levada, acho que ela tinha habilidade para flores e plantas... o primeiro que matei tinha habilidade com o clima..._- comentei e continuavam toscamente me olhando._- Okay, gente, há algo pendurado na minha cara?_

_- Não exatamente querida. É que você ficou horas envolta em uma bolha colorida e saiu dela assim!_- disse Esme apontando pra mim._- Você ao menos notou de não está de fato andando, ou agora mesmo com os pés no chão?_- olhei para baixo e eu realmente não tinha percebido que estava planando, voltei ao chão._- Você está mais alta do que era também.. e seu cabelo cresceu... Meu deus querida, você está ainda mais bonita!_- Esme me abraçou gostoso e depois me beijou a testa._- Linda e morninha..._- sorriu._- Está com fome?_

_- Verde!_

_- Então suba e coloque uma roupa bem bonita, eu vou preparar seu café!_- disse ela carregando-nos para dentro de casa.

**

* * *

**

N/a: Oieee

Um post grandao hj né!

Olha que querida que eu sou!

O que acharam?

Eu to gostando..

Deem uma passadinha no meu picasa que coloquei mais umas fotos dos cullen..

deem uma olhada tmb no album das casas! sao lindas lindas!

Curtindo meu ultimo dia com 25 anos!! eee

Até amanha!

Beijosss

Vic.


	8. Re adaptação 7

PARTE 1 (VII)

RE-ADAPTAÇÃO

**Capitulo 08 – Christimas Tree (Árvore de Natal)**

_- Hell, podemos entrar?_- perguntou Emm à porta do quarto de Hell acompanhado de Byrdie e Zack.

_- Claro que podem, meus amores!_- disse Hell do closet acabando de se arrumar.

_- Pretende sair?_- perguntou Byrdie ao ver que Hell ajeitava coisas dentro de uma bolsa.

_- Ah sim, compras de natal! Clau precisa de um presente de aniversario atrasado e eu tendo crescido, preciso de roupas novas também... Eu convidaria vocês, mas caras não se interessam por roupas..._- disse Hell dando de ombros.

_- Eu gostaria de ir._- disse Zack._- Posso?_

_- Claro._

_- Também quero ir._- disse Emm.

_- Tudo bem. E você Byrdie?_

_- Não. Eu tenho ensinado as crianças em casa.. E eles estão atrasados dois dias nas lições deles.._- disse Byrdie.

...

**ZackPOV.**

E nossa primeira parada foi em uma loja de lingeries... E eu gostei.

Eu e meus avós havíamos chegado cedo da Itália para ficarmos hospedados na casa de Helena, achando que seria, não um evento triste de fato, mas no mínimo apático, mas encontramos todos excitados por lá, até mesmo Edward naquela manhã estava um pouco menos "pesado".

Estavam todos grudados às janelas que davam para os jardins e eu ainda não estava entendendo o porquê, porque ainda não tinham nos dito nada, portanto imaginem a minha surpresa ao ve-la saindo como um anjo de cabelos cor de cobre e olhos cor de lavanda daquela bolha colorida em que ela se encontrava!

Agora ela não mais precisava ficar na ponta dos pés para me alcançar e deixava tudo florescendo por onde passava. Perfeição em forma de gente, ela estava de volta.

_- O que você acha destas, Emm?_- perguntou colocando as peças sobre a roupa que usava e era um belo conjunto e pela cara que Emmett fez ao olhá-la, ele bem que estava imaginando ela recheando-o e sim, eu também!_- Zack?_- e eu dei um polegar pra cima para a escolha dela.

_- Você vai ficar gata!_- disse Emm animado._- Posso escolher uns conjuntos pra você? Posso?_- ele estava quase quicando.

_- Pode._- disse ela com um sorriso torto.

_- Vem Zack, me ajuda!_- e me empurrou com ele rumo a outras araras de lingeries, deixando Helena sozinha escolhendo outras peças.

_- Olá rapazes, posso ajudá-los?_- perguntou uma atendente morena e solicita para nós._- Procurando algo especial para as namoradas?_

_- Tangas!_- disse Emmett._- Tem daquelas com brillhinhos na bunda?_- quase morri de rir e a atendente se segurou também.

_- Temos. E pra você?_- perguntou agora pra mim.

_- Eu gosto mais daquelas mais altas pra serem usadas com cinta-liga..._

_- E o tamanho?_

_- Do tamanho daquela gata ali!_- disse Emm apontando pra Helena que ria sozinha enquanto escolhia algumas camisolas sensuais. Nenhuma garota a acompanhava, talvez porque não houvesse comparação entre nenhuma das garotas que atendiam naquela loja e ela, até mesmo a garota que nos atendia fez uma cara de pura inveja quando olhou pra minha namorada!

_- Cores de preferência?_- perguntou por fim.

_- E os sutiãs eu gosto daqueles que deixam os peitos juntos e pra cima_..- gesticulo Emmett e eu quase morri de rir de novo._- Mas eu não sei que numero que ela ta usando agora.._

_- Eu pergunto. E o nome dela, vocês sabem?_

_- Claro que sei!_- disse Emmett chocado._- Ela é a mãe dos meus dois filhos!_- disse ele e a atendente é que ficou chocada com a informação.

_- O nome dela é Helena._- eu disse e a atendente saiu, falou com Helena e depois saiu pra buscar umas peças enquanto olhávamos mais algumas e Helena is diretamente ao caixa pagar por aquelas que ela tinha escolhido, depois veio até nós.

_- Divertindo-se, meninos?_- perguntou depois de beijar-nos nas bochechas e confirmamos._- Eu vou ali à loja de calcados, depois que vocês acabarem com as compras de vocês, me encontrem ali.._

E seguimos assim, ela comprando coisas, nós escolhendo coisas pra ela.. então fomos almoçar, eu e ela. Nós três bebemos uma garrafa de vinho e conversamos sobre mim, basicamente.

_- Aquele meu tutor é um mala sem alça!_- reclamei.

_- Quem, Phillip?_- riu._- Não seja tão duro, Zack, ele é bom._

_- Boa é você! Aquele cara é um sarna! Passa criticando o jeito que eu faço as coisas e ele não gosta de você!_- reclamei mais e ela rolou os olhos pra mim.

_- Ê, paciência! E eu vou ver se ele é tão sarna quanto você diz, quando eu for à Drumstang recrutar pra Liga!_- ficamos mais uns minutos conversando sobre isso até ela virar-se para Emm._- Amor, nós temos decoração de natal em casa?_- mas ele deu de ombros.

_- Não sei, liga pra Esme..._

...

**ClauPOV.**

_- Onde está a princesinha da mamãe?_- perguntou minha mãe colocando a cabeça para dentro da nossa sala de estudos onde eu e meus irmãos estávamos preparando poções sobre a supervisão de Byrdie._- Ai gente, larguem isso ai! Vamos montar a árvore de natal!_- os meninos saíram correndo da sala mas ela pediu para que eu ficasse, enquanto isso Byrdie arrumava as coisas que os meninos tinham deixado espalhadas. Minha mãe nem parecia mais aquela frágil criatura que havia chegado há dois dias, ela estava tão linda!_- Mamãe trouxe um presente pra minha princesinha... É um presente de aniversario bem atrasado.._- deu o pacote pra mim._-É pra você usar e para o Seth admirar e tirar..._- deu uma piscadinha e mordeu a língua.

_- Helena, Emmett vai te tirar couro!_- disse Byrdie vendo as lingeries minúsculas que eu tinha ganhado de presente e eu só morri de vergonha enquanto ela dava de ombros.

_- Minha filhota linda fez seis anos e o pai dela que dê o piti que quiser!_- disse ela enquanto passava as mãos ao redor do pescoço de Byrdie e dando um beijo bem estalado em sua bochecha._- E não reclama, por que eu comprei umas lindas também, depois eu as desfilo pra você..._

_- Epa, então eu vou indo! Licença!_- quis me retirar.

_- Não, depois eu mostro pra ele. Como eu disse, vamos agora arrumar a nossa casa para o natal! Eu adoro natal!_- e saímos todos com ela nos puxando pela porta.

...

_- Aqui estão os enfeites!_- disse Esme trazendo as caixas de enfeites do natal passado.

_- Perfeito, mãe! Mas antes de tudo eu gostaria de testar uma coisa.._- foi rapidamente ao lado de fora e voltou com um grande vaso em mãos e um galhinho de pinheiro._- Onde você quer colocar a árvore este ano, mãe?_

_- Humm, aqui!_- disse Esme de pé no local onde queria a arvore, era uma parte onde o teto estava à cerca de 20 metros de altura do chão. Helena empurrou o grande vaso para o ponto exato onde Esme estava antes, enfiou um dos galhinhos na terra e o mandou crescer e de lá surgiu um majestoso e perfeito pinheiro._- Nossa! Filha, é linda!_

_- Sim! Agora só falta enfeitar mais alguns cantinhos e visgos, muitos visgos!_- apontou para os enfeites e chamou os filhos para enfeitar a árvore com ela.

...

* * *

**N/a: Oeeee**

**Pra comemorar meu aniver o cap de hj foi mais levinho e engraçadinho!**

**O que vcs acharam?**

**Me digam!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews d ontem!**

**Beijosss**

**Até amanha!**

**Vic.**


	9. Re adaptação 8

PARTE 1 (VIII)

RE-ADAPTAÇÃO

**Capitulo 09 – Três Maridos**

**HellPOV.**

Encontrei Edward sentado na cerca de círculos de treinamento dos cavalos, quieto, fumando, olhando para o nada naquele final de tarde.

_- Hey, gêmeo.. quer dizer que é você quem está roubando os meus cigarros?!_- ele olhou por cima do ombro esquerdo dele e sorriu amarelo pra mim.

_- É, mais ou menos, os seus na verdade já acabaram faz tempo, estes são meus.._

_- Sabe, estou desconfiada de que você está fugindo de mim.._- sentei-me ao lado dele.

_- Não. Claro que não._- bufou de leve._- Quer um?_- me ofereceu um cigarro.

_- Não obrigada, to bem.._- e ficamos minutos em silencio, além dos sons da natureza ao redor ouvíamos apenas a respiração um do outro._- Eu deveria ter enfrentado aqueles elfos, Ed. Me perdoe._

_- Não foi sua culpa, Hell._- esfregou o cabelo._- Tem dias que me dói mais, mas desde que você voltou, tem doído menos, obrigado. Ter você de volta, pra mim, torna as coisas mais fáceis.._

_- Faço o possível.. Esme me contou sobre Renné e Charlie, eu sinto muito mesmo.. Eu posso falar com eles se você quiser.._

_- Não. Por favor não faça isso. Eles precisam de tempo e não quero que eles sejam agressivos com você._

_- Tudo bem._

_- E você gêmea? Como é que você está? Fiquei chocado com o que você passou... Aquele elfo que te tratou, e que depois queria ficar com você.. ele não corre risco de te encontrar? Eu estou com medo por você, eu não quero te perder de novo.._- virou-se pra mim.

_- Não fique com medo. Se ele me encontrar eu vou saber me defender. Stefano não foi de todo ruim pra mim, eu só não disse que não era a pessoa que ele achava que eu era, porque eu não tinha como me defender, eu tinha que voltar pra casa.._

_- Eu não saberia viver sem você._- passou a mão pelo meu rosto depois beijou minha testa, então sorriu torto pra mim._- Esme tem razão, você está morninha.._

_- Vamos entar? Quem sabe tomar um drinque? Pensar no cardápio da ceia de natal, do almoço do dia 25.. hein?_- sugeri.

...

**EmmPOV.**

_- Não, caras!_- reclamei.

_- Ah Emm, nem vem, você perdeu!_- disse Byrdie.

_- E eu ganhei!_- disse Zack todo faceiro e ele me lembra Edward e mesmo sendo uma situação triste, Ed ta solteiro, nada legal.

_- Mas não é justo! Eu fiquei por ultimo!_- reclamei de novo e Byrdie virou os olhos pra mim.

_- Você não ficou por ultimo, seu chato! Você só não é o primeiro!_- disse Byrdie e Zack só ria da nossa cara.

_- Bernard, você não tem idéia do quando me irrita esse seu jeitinho relax e bonzinho!_

_- Emmett, o próximo bebê é meu._- vangloriou-se._- Por que eu vou me estressar?_

_- Humm, gente, pela cronologia, o próximo beb6e não deveria ser meu?_- perguntou o inocente Zack que deveria aprender a ficar quieto às vezes e Byrdie fez uma cara horrenda pra ele, sem contar o rosno que deu._- Okay, desculpe, talvez não.._- se afastou um pouco.

_- Zackery, ela perdeu um bebê meu e estamos adiando este novo bebê há um ano! Não há discução, o próximo bebê é meu! Você entendeu isso?_- disse Bernard furioso.

_- Hey, calminho.. Nosso amigo entendeu!_- entrei no meio dos dois para acalmar Bernard que mais um pouco pularia em Zack._- Hey, caras, o que acham de irmos tomar um porre lá na sala, hein?_- gesticulei p Zack se mandar e ele foi.

Demorou alguns instantes p Byrdie se acalmar, mas conseguimos sair da biblioteca. Na sala os garotos jogavam vídeo-game, Clau estava com Seth, Hell, Allie, Esme, Ed, Joseph e os Swift estavam preparando o menu das festas de final de ano e os outros conversavam, cuidavam das crianças ou faziam a lista de presentes.

Eu e Byrdie simplesmente fomos encher a cara e fomos nos juntar aos nossos filhos. Normalmente a noite do dia 24 de dezembro aqui em casa é apenas para nós, mas para o almoço do dia 25 recebemos gente pra dedéu aqui. Assim como sempre no dia 31 vamos para La Push, coisas de família enorme, mas com a morte de Bella, eu não sei como será agora, Bells era muito querida pelos quileutes. Não que a morte dela tenha a ver com qualquer um de nós, mas talvez não seja uma boa idéia pagar pra ver.

_- Pai.._- chamou Woody à Byrdie._- Você me leva amanha no aeroporto? Di chega às 10h._

_- Eu gostaria de ir, filho. Posso?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Claro, mãe._- disse Woody._- É que eu achei que você estaria ocupada.._

_- O que? Ocupada por meus dois príncipes lindos? Nunca!_- e beijou bastante os meninos._- Bom, Woody tem Diana, mas e você Pete?_

_- Ah mãe.._- disse ele envergonhado._- Nem deu tempo pra eu conhecer as garotas da escola.._

_- Oh, peço perdão por isso, filhote.._- disse ela fazendo uma pequena reverencia.

_- Ah mãe! Pára com isso!_- disse Pete, ele, como a mãe odeia essas coisas de reverencias, mas ela fez de brincadeira e depois mostrou a língua pra ele.

_- Pois não.. Não fiquem até tarde acordados então, eu vou acordá-los às 8h amanhã, senhor monstrinho príncipe herdeiro e você senhor não chegado a reverencias e não pensem que só com nós três naquele carro vocês irão escapar de conversar constrangedoras com vossa mãe!_- disse Hell apontando para os garotos.

_- Mãe!_- exclamaram os dois apavorados.

_- Woody, você tem camisinha?_- perguntou Hell na cara dura e Woody ficou olhando chocado pra ela.

_- Mãe!_

_- Ah que chatos vocês.._- cruzou os braços e sentou-se no chão beiçuda._- Pois saibam que o meu próximo bebê não vai ter vergonha da mami!_

_- Quem de vocês que ta brigando com minha mami?_- perguntou Clau com a cara fechada, mãos na cintura e voz esganiçada. Ela agora está parecendo mais velha que Hell._- Coisa feia, meninos!_- e todos rimos como que por contagio e foi uma onda de risadas que não se ouvia há meses naquela casa.

...

**ZackPOV.**

Hoje era a minha noite e ela estava vestindo uma das lingeries que eu escolhi pra ela esta manhã. Linda e fresca. Tinha acabado de sair do banho, assim como eu e ela tinha vindo me encontrar no meu quarto.

_- Ainda não acho legal que vocês escolham o meu gosto ou o nome dos meus filhos no palitinho.._- disse ela com as mãos presas à cintura.

_- Ah, eu achei que você estava com saudades de mim, namorada!_- eu disse e ela sorriu tortinho, me aproximei dela.

_- Claro que sim, namorado.._- e quando eu a peguei pela cintura o sorriso dela de malicioso foi para doce e em seguida para triste e se separou de mim._- me perdoe, eu achei que pudesse, mas eu ainda não posso fazer isso.._- disse com a voz tremida e os olhos cheios de emoção, mas virou-se pra ir embora.

_- Helena, não vá por favor.._- pedi e ela parou._- Só fique, eu não vou te forçar a nada, juro._- e ela veio até mim, deitou a cabeça no meu colo e chorou em silencio._- Tire essas meias e cinta liga, eu empresto uma camiseta, minha camisa pra você.._- e fizemos esta troca em silencio e o olhar dela era tão triste que me doía._- Fale comigo, fale pra mim o que há.._

_- Zack, eu quero você, quero sim, mas.._

_- Toda a vez que você pensa em sexo você lembra do tal elfo que te tomou à força, é isso?_

_- Sim.._- grossas lágrimas desciam por seus olhos._- Só seja um pouco paciente, eu sei que vou conseguir superar isso.._- eu acenei que sim.

_- Helena, hoje eu, Emmett e Bernard estávamos discutindo sobre bebês.._

_- O próximo bebê é de Byrdie.._- disse ela alisando o ventre.

_- Eu sei.._- sorri amarelo._- Mas Hell.._- ela olhou pra mim surpresa e com um terno sorriso, eu não costumo chamá-la assim._- Eu quero ter um filho com você também.. Você teria um bebê comigo?_

Ela estava sentada na minha cama e eu ajoelhado em frente dela fechando minha camisa branca sobre seu corpo. Seu cabelo estava preso por um nós que ela fizera há pouco e me olhou emocionada, com os olhos cheios d'água. Seus lábios estavam cerrados, mas seu queixo tremia levemente e quando ela suspirou fechou os olhos expulsando deles grossas lágrimas e em seus lábios surgiu um delicado sorriso.

_- Sim. Eu ainda vou ter um filho com você, Zack.._- disse ela antes de se inclinar pra mim e beijar-me delicadamente os lábios.

Ela me levou para cima da cama e ficamos deitados um de frente para o outro, nos tocando levemente, nos beijávamos delicadamente, trocávamos longos olhares...

Talvez tenha sido a noite mais romântica que eu já tenha tido com uma mulher e não me arrependo disso. Adormeci nos braços dela, mas quando acordei aquela manhã ela não estava mais ali.

...

* * *

**N/a: Hey!**

**Gostaram do cap de hj? fofo neh?**

**O de amanha tmb será!**

**Obrigada pelas felicitacoes de aniver!**

**Beijosss**

**Vic.**


	10. Re adaptaçao 9

PARTE 1 (IX)

RE-ADAPTAÇÃO

**Capitulo 10 – Esquisito**

**WoodyPOV.**

Minha mãe foi dirigindo, eu de carona e Pete dormindo e se babando no banco traseiro do carro. Minha mãe agora parece uma fadinha daquelas de livros infantis com aqueles cabelos cor de cobre dela e ela sorriu pra mim de lado.

_- Filhote, estou realmente orgulhosa de você... Você cuidou de tudo direitinho.._

_- Jake, Billy e tio Joseph me ajudaram bastante mãe, e não foi assim tão difícil, nós somos de longe os mais organizados.._

_- É verdade._- sorriu._- Também fiquei sabendo que o chapéu te mandou para a Sonserina. Eu acho uma boa, desde que você não se deixe influenciar... Cada casa privilegia as habilidades de seus alunos.. A Grifinória privilegia os mais sociáveis, a Lufa-lufa, os cientistas, a Corvinal, os cdfs, aqueles que gostam de saber de tudo um pouco e a Sonserina, os lideres. Você entende agora o porquê de ter ido parar lá?_

_- Você explicando sempre fica mais fácil... mas eu tenho medo que longe do meu irmão eu volte a ficar pequeno... Eu ainda não contei pra Diana que longe de Pete eu viro criança.. Diana não curte muito ter o Pete sempre de vela, assim como ele também não gosta de segura-la pra nós.._- ela olhou p mim e pra Pete que ainda dormia a sorriu de cantinho, mas depois ficou seria.

_- Mas ele está aqui agora e vai sempre estar presente pra você, William. Filho, você precisa dizer a verdade pra sua namorada e se ela não gostar do que ouvir e tiver qualquer reação negativa quanto a isso, ela não merece a pessoa incrível que você é, lamento._- disse ela e definitivamente eu também lamentaria muito se tal coisa acontecesse._- E não se preocupe em ficar pequeno longe de seu irmão, em Hogwarts não há campo suficiente para que a ausência de Pete faça efeito sobre você, e depois, vocês terão aulas juntos.. _

...

**PetePOV.**

Eu não gosto de ficar pendurado no meu irmão quando ele está namorando a cdf dele, mas se eu não ficar não rola namoro e é isso que aquela enjoada não sabe, mas não sou eu quem vai contar pra ela!

Então pra variar, Diana fez uma cara feia pra mim quando me viu ao lado de Woody, esperando por ela. Menos mal que minha ame estava lá pra me fazer companhia.

_- Bem-vinda, Diana!_- disse-lhe minha mãe oferecendo um abraço.

_- Tia Helena! Fico feliz que você esteja de volta!_- a abraçou._- Oi Peter._- falou comigo com cara de tédio e depois se jogou nos braços do meu irmão.

_- O que acham de irmos, pombinhos?Mas antes, eu preciso de um café!_- disse minha mãe._- Querem também?_

_- Eu estou bem. Nos deram café no avião.._- disse Diana.

_- Eu não estou com fome.._- disse Woody.

_- Então vocês podem ir para o carro e seja um cavalheiro e carregue as malas de sua namorada!_- disse minha mãe passando as chaves do carro para ele._- Eu e Pete vamos comprar café!_- deu uma piscadinha pra Woody, agarrou minha mão e nos dividimos._- Moccachino grande, sem açúcar._- pediu minha mãe à atendente co café._- Quer algo, Pete?_

_- Muffin de blueberry.._- pedi e a garçonete foi pegar nossos pedidos.

...

_- Woody, porque seu irmão sempre está pra cima e baixo com você, quando está bem claro que eu e ele não nos suportamos?_- perguntou Diana.

_- Porque eu preciso dele, Di. Sem Peter perto de mim, eu sou uma criança de quase 5 anos! Eu preciso dele perto de mim para ser grande como eu sou agora e ele é gentil o suficiente pra fazer isso por mim mesmo que vocês não se gostem. Você pode achar ele um chato, confesso que às vezes eu também acho que ele é, mas ele é meu irmão!_- disse Woody.

_- Hã? Você está me dizendo que normalmente você não é grande assim?_

_- É. Eu sou uma criança. Eu uso um dos meus poderes para ficar assim como você me vê agora, por isso que parecemos gêmeos idênticos quando na verdade não somos.. meu pai e o dele são bem diferentes.. E dependendo da distancia que ficamos eu rejuvenesço até voltar ao meu corpo real.._

_- Jesus! Isso é bem esquisito, sabia.._- disse ela coçando a cabeça.

_- Sei. Me desculpe não ter te contado nada disso antes, mas se você, se quiser continuar a ser minha namorada, vai ter que se acostumar com Pete.._

_- E porque você não fica pequeno sempre?_

_- Pra mim tanto faz, Di. Eu sou criança só no tamanho, e ficar grande como meu irmão, pra mim, é natural, eu ainda não controlo este poder.. É o tipo de coisa que minha mãe quer que eu aprenda na escola... Eu gostaria que você e Pete, ao menos não se odiassem.. Há um cara legal debaixo de toda aquela marrentisse dele, juro!_

_- É, vou tentar.._- disse Daiana dando de ombros.

...

**Fim de Tarde.**

_- O que você ta fazendo, Ed?_- perguntou Alice ao irmão que estava mexendo no computador.

_- Estou me inscrevendo na Universidade do Michigan, escola de medicina._- respondeu ele.

_- Pra ensinar pra Hell.._- disse Alice tendo uma visão, com um sorriso.

_- É, e pra aprender mais também.. A medicina evoluiu bastante desde a ultima vez que eu fiz a faculdade..._

_- Vai fazer bem pra você, mano. Te vi feliz.._- deu um beijo na testa dele.

_- Allie, só mantenha isso em segredo, helena não quer fazer alarde sobre estar aprendendo medicina.._

_- Minha boda é um tumulo, Ed boy!_- disse Alice fazendo de conta que trancava a boca e jogava a chave fora._- Depois que acabar ai, vá contar pra Hell, ela está lá na cozinha com Zack e mais um pessoal preparando o jantar..._

_- Ih, já compraram os mantimentos pro natal?_

_- Não sei, Ed, quem cuida disso é Esme..._

_..._

_- E agora, querida?_- perguntou dona Carolina à Hell, elas estava preparando musse de chocolate.

_- Está pronto, já! Aerar é o toque final!_- disse Hell pegando um batedor e mexendo a mistura rapidamente, transformando-a em uma nuvem de chocolate.

_- Mas querida, eu não tenho a força que você tem!_- riu Carolina.

_- Use uma potente batedeira por uns dez minutos..._

_- Mãe, posso lamber o batedor quando você acabar?_- pediu Clau.

_- Eu vou querer a espátula!_- pediu Ness que estava dando o jantar para Tony.

_- Certo meninas! Emm, me alcance os potinhos.. Distribuire!_- estalou os dedos da mão direita e algo nela doeu._- Ai!_

_- Que foi, amor?_- perguntou Emm preocupado vendo Hell sacudir a mão.

_- Ai! Essa maldita marca nova está doendo!_- reclamou Hell.

_- Filha, deixe-me ver.. O que você sente?_- perguntou Carlisle.

_- Sinto como se minha pele estivesse queimando.. É esta dor que eu causo em Zara?! Coitada!_- agitou a mão mais uma vez._- Que estranho, passou.. Estão me chamando na Bélgica.._

_- E quem te chamou?_- perguntou Jasper.

_- Não sei._- disse Hell dando de ombros._- Só sei que eu não vou!_

_- E não foi Zara quem te chamou?_- perguntou Jasper de novo.

_- Não. O sinal que divido com ela fica atrás do meu joelho..._- respondeu Hell.

***

***

**Capitulo 11 – Recepcionar**

**Dias Depois.**

_- Shane!_- gritou Claudia recepcionando o irmão no lobby do aeroporto e ele veio cheio de sorrisos pra ela e os dois ficaram abraçados durante vários instantes._- Fez boa viagem? Como foi sua mudança?_

_- Ah a viagem foi ótima! Primeira classe Clau! Nem precisava! Eu me mudei finalmente há duas semanas pra São Francisco pra casa de uns amigos meus! Quero que você vá me visitar! E sua mãe? Hey, Seth!_- abraçou o "cunhado".

_- Minha mãe voltou há uma semana, você vai ve-la em breve, ela saiu ontem, foi para os EUA, mas deve voltar ainda hoje.. Você trouxe uma amiga?_- perguntou Clau ao perceber que havia uma garota incomodamente atrás dele.

_- Ah sim, desculpem. Esta é Nicole, você disse que eu podia trazer quem eu.._- disse Shane e Clau o interrompeu.

_- Seja bem-vinda Nicole! Vocês são super bem-vindos! Você é artista também?_- perguntou Clau à garota e ela acenou que sim.

_- Sim, sou fotografa, de pessoas, lugares.._

_- Então eu espero que você tenha trazido material fotográfico suficiente!_- disse Seth._- Você vai conhecer as pessoas mais bonitas do mundo!_

...

**HellPOV.**

Eu tinha ido à Geórgia, nos EUA atrás de Renné.

Ela era a mãe de Bella, mas o fato de viver afastada da filha há tantos anos creio que à fez mais suscetível à Ed, aos Cullen, à condição em que Bella vivia há mais de 20 anos, a mim...

Ed havia me dito pra deixá-los em paz em sua dor, mas eu não podia, eu sentia que estava devendo uma explicação a eles! Porque apesar de não conseguir, eu tentei salvar ambos porque achei que me entregando àqueles elfos eu traria a liberdade ao meu irmão e cunhada.

Foi Phill quem abriu a porta daquela casa confortável de tijolos, em uma vizinhança de subúrbio naquele fim de tarde, foi Ness quem me deu o endereço deles.

_- Humm.._- disse Phill vendo-me através daquela porta de tela contra mosquitos para o verão._- Oi. Jamais imaginei te ver aqui sob a soleira da minha porta._- riu.

_- Bom, minha mãe sempre me ensinou que devemos bater à porta da frente antes.._

_- Sua mãe provavelmente era muito sabia, assim como você.._

_- Minha mãe era uma rainha, Phill, e quase tão velha quanto o mundo, o mínimo que se espera é que ela fosse sabia..._- trocamos sorrisos envergonhados e ele empurrou a porta dando-me espaço para que eu pudesse entrar.

_- Você é bem-vinda.._- mandou-me entrar._- Renné ainda não chegou, foi ao mercado.._- entrei diretamente em uma sala confortável e aconchegante e ele me mandou sentar.

_- Phill, você não precisa ser assim tão educado comigo, eu quero sinceridade.. como vocês estão? Você e Renné?_

_- Levando. Confesso que não está tão difícil pra mim, o meu trabalho ocupa bastante a minha cabeça.._- há cerca de 5 anos eles tinham se mudado para cá. Phill treina um time de baseball de uma escola aqui de Atalanta.

_- E quanto à Renné?_

_- Ela está bem triste ainda.. aceita uma cerveja?_

_- Aceito._- e ele me passou a garrafinha.

_- Sabe, eu não sei se eu deveria estar falando isso pra você, mas Bells sempre nos disse que se algo acontecesse com ela, você seria a pessoa perfeita em quem confiar.. desde que você apareceu, ou reapareceu, o apareceu de novo..._- me senti péssima com o que ele disse.

_- Tem certeza disso? Eu tenho a mesma idade de Nessie, e mesmo se isso fosse verdade, alguém deveria ocupar este lugar antes de mim..._

_- Ela nunca falou de alguém com tanto respeito ou admiração quanto falava de você.._- ótimo, obrigada, só me fez sentir mais culpada.

_- Phill, cheguei!_- era Renné entrando pela porta da garagem trazendo sacos pardos de supermercado lotados de mantimentos._- Oh, olá.._

_- Oi Renné._- eu disse ainda envergonhada com as palavras de Phill enquanto ela depositava as compras sobre a mesa.

_- Eu pego o resto das compras.._- disse Phill se retirando e nos deixando a sós.

_- E Edward? Não veio com você?_- perguntou-me Renné.

_- Não. Na verdade, eu fugi dele.._- sorri amarelo, ela também.

_- Ele deve estar feliz por te ter de volta.. ele estava tão preocupado com você.. como ele está?_- sentou-se próxima de mim.

_- Triste e se sentindo rejeitado.._

_- É, eu soube que Charlie exagerou com ele.. Sue me contou.._

_- Direito dele, seu também.. Renné, eu vim pedir perdão a você e Phill.. Eu estava lá, eu devia ter reagido.._- levantei-me me preparando para ser escorraçada tal como havia sido o meu irmão.

_- Mas você reagiu, Helena, você está aqui, viva, nos pedindo perdão!_- exclamou Renné._- Siga adiante Helena, você tem seus filhos e família!_- levantou e agarrou meus ombros.

_- Vocês são da família também!_- e ela me abraçou.

_- Obrigada pela consideração, ficamos contentes por você pensar assim sobre nós.._- disse ela.

_- Eu gostaria que vocês aceitassem isso.._- passei dois dos meus medalhões a eles._- Assim eu posso realmente protegê-los, me deixa mais tranqüila.._

_- Obrigado._- agradeceu Phill.

_- E este é o numero do meu telefone. Agora há ainda um lugar para eu ir.. eu gostaria que vocês se juntassem a nos nas festas.._

_- Veremos.. mas você já vai? Não gostaria de jantar conosco?_- perguntou Renné.

_- obrigada, mas eu realmente tenho que ir, ainda tenho mais alguém a enfrentar.._

_- Charlie.._

_- Charlie.. Mas eu gostaria que vocês não dissessem a ele que estou indo.._

_- Como quiser, querida._- disse Renné me abraçando de novo, se despedindo de mim._- Boa sorte com aquele teimoso.._

_- É, acho que vou precisar.. Eu agora vou cuidar de vocês.._

_- Sabemos que sim. Até breve._- despediu-se Phill

_- Até._- e sumi no ar.

...

De Atlanta eu fui diretamente à La Push. Charlie se mudou para lá, para a casa de Sue, quando se casou com ela, pouco depois do casamento de Bella e Edward. Leah e Seth moraram com eles até que ambos se casassem, até mesmo porque freqüentavam a faculdade longe daqui.

Agora, Leah, Brad e os filhos pequenos moravam em outra casa, uma quadra acima e a antiga casa de Seth, vizinha à de Jake e Ness fora alugada à outra família. Aparatei de fronte a casa deles, mas estava tudo apagado e fechado, Charlie e Sue não estavam ali.

_- Achei mesmo que fosse você.._- disse Brad trazendo um cão pela coleira, da calcada, quando desci da varanda escura._- Eles não estão, foram à casa de Ness e Jake com meus filhos, Leah está de ronda esta noite.._

_- Não sabia que Jake e Ness já tinha vindo.._

_- Chegaram ao meio da tarde.. Eu estava indo largar o cachorro em casa.. O que acha de ir ao Shades beber algo comigo? Você está com cara de quem está precisando.._- sugeriu.

_- Aceito._

E foi rápido, logo eu e Brad estávamos descendo as frias ruas de La Push em direção ao bar de Vick e Tod. Era noite de 23 de dezembro, uma noite fria e úmida, mas as pessoas por aqui parecem não se importar muito com isso e o Shades estava cheio e cheio de pessoas conhecidas...

_- Helena!_- gritaram cerca de uma dezena de vozes e recebi outra dezena de abraços.

_- Venham, sentem-se aqui._- guiou-nos Vick até uma mesa._- O que vão querer?_

_- eu quero SDD e uns petiscos, você Brad?_- perguntei.

_- Cerveja amanteigada._- disse Brad e Vick saiu pra pegar nossos pedidos.

_- Você ainda toma essa coisa?_- achei engraçado.

_- Eu gosto._- deu de ombros._- Como você está?_

_- Vou indo.. Vim conversar com Charlie, eu estava com Renné e Phill até agora a pouco.._- então recebemos a inconveniente visita do enjoado do Mike Jr, Matt e Nate e Mike sem ser convidado, sentou-se confortavelmente ao meu lado e tentou me abraçar!

Eu passei aquela fatídica semana de provas depois da viagem ao Alasca fugindo dele e de uma enorme comitiva de garotos que chegavam a me perseguir até em casa! Percebi Brad agarrar a varinha dele por debaixo da mesa e Tod e Elroy logo vieram para o nosso lado.

_- Podemos ajudar?_- perguntou Tod olhando para os três garotos ferozmente.

_- Não será necessário, meu querido, eles já estão de saída.._- empurrei Mike para longe do meu banco.

_- Ahh, eu não sabia que eu estava atrapalhando um encontro.._- disse Mike debochado.

_- Isso não é um encontro Michael, mas não te dá o direito de vir até aqui e fazer isso, eu não te convidei pra sentar comigo! Oi Matt, Nate, como vão?_

_- Bem._- disseram os dois maus afastados do que Mike estava.

_- Humm, ouçam, eu não gosto de ser ríspida assim, mas eu realmente não estou com saco pra reencontros escolares, portanto..._- gesticulei para eles se mandarem e Elroy foi à frente deles e os empurrou para longe de mim ficando depois no meio do corredor. E eu voltei minha atenção para Brad._- Onde estávamos?_- ele guardou a varinha novamente dentro da jaqueta.

_- No porque eu ainda bebo cerveja amanteigada?_- rimos.

E passaram-se vários minutos de conversas amistosas até que Virginia me trouxe outra garrafinha de SDD e perguntou se podia me apresentar o namorado que viera para as festas.

_- Claro, e ele já sabe sobre nós?_

_- Não exatamente, Hell, ele só sabe que você foi nosso cupido.._- sorriu.

_- Traga-o então! Quero conhecê-lo!_- falei e ela foi chamar o cara, o mesmo que meses atrás eu tinha visto na cabeça dela. Bonito e interessante, sem duvida._- Oi Oscar!_- estendi a mão para ele.

_- Finalmente eu te conheci, dona cupido! Prazer!_- riu e retribuiu meu gesto.

_- Prazer é meu! Sente-se, beba uma cerveja conosco!_

_- Obrigado._

Oscar é um cara legal e gosta de Virginia.. ficamos ali conversando um pouco mais, então o relógio bateu as doze badaladas e eu virei abobora. Não queria ir à casa de Charlie e Sue porque era tarde, eu iria até eles na manha seguinte, mas assim que coloquei os pés fora do bar, lá estavam Mike e Nate me esperando e o pobre Matt já dormia dentro do carro.

_- Pode conversar com a gente, agora?_- perguntou Mike cinicamente.

_- O que de tão importante você tem pra falar comigo, Michael?_

_- Ficamos sabendo sobre a tua cunhada.._- disse Nate._- Sentimos muito._

_- Obrigada._

_- Por onde vocês andam afinal? Há meses que ligamos, mandamos e-mails e nada de resposta!_- indignou-se Mike.

_- Eu não sabia que te devia explicações sobre minha vida, Michael... Pelo que sei, meus irmãos ainda falam com o seu..._

_- Mas você não fala comigo!_- exaltou-se e Nate virou os olhos pra ele e entrou novamente no carro.

_- Escute aqui, Michael! Eu nunca quis nem te conhecer! Por que você acha que eu ainda continuaria a falar contigo depois de ter ido embora?!_

_- Mas nós nos beijamos!_

_- E daí? Supera isso cara! Tenham um bom natal e um prospero ano novo! Adeus!_- voltei pra dentro do bar e desaparetei de lá para a casa de Forks.

* * *

**N/a: Um post bem grandao hj, neh?**

**E ai, gostaram?**

**Espero que sim!**

**Nanda nao me odeie pq eu matei a Bella!**

**Ela vai aparecer bastante ainda!**

**Bjusss e até amanhã com mais um cap**

**Vic.**


	11. Re adaptação 10

PARTE 1 (X)

RE-ADAPTAÇÃO

**Capitulo 12 – Just Hold Me (Apenas me Abrace)**

**HellPOV.**

Cheiro de lareira acesa pensou, assim que surgi no jardim da casa dos meus pais em Forks, mas não era da casa grande que vinda o cheiro, era da cabana de Edward. Fui até lá.

A cabana dele parece a casa de biscoitos de João e Maria, saída diretamente dos contos de fada, algumas de suas luzes estavam acesas e pela janela eu vi Ed folhando as paginas de um álbum de fotos, tristonho, bebendo SDD em grandes goles. Suspirei emocionada e ele olhou para onde eu estava e sorriu amarelo pra mim. Deixou a taça e o álbum de lado e veio abrir a porta pra q eu entrasse.

_- Entra, gêmea._- indicou com a cabeça e saiu para que eu passasse._- Quer?_- acenou para a garrafa de SDD e eu disse que sim._- Você saiu pra trabalhar e veio parar aqui.. você ta me perseguindo?_

_- Não estou te perseguindo, mas também não fui trabalhar...E você, o que faz aqui?_

_- Estou sofrendo e arrumando umas coisas, encaixotando meu passado.._- suspirou._- Se você não foi trabalhar, como veio parar aqui?_

_- Agora é porque eu estou fugindo do sarna do Mike Jr, mas fui à Atlanta falar com Renné e Phill e estou fazendo hora pra falar com Charlie.._

_- Por que você é tão teimosa!?_- berrou comigo._- Ele não te culpa pelo que aconteceu, tampouco vejo como poderia, mas não posso arriscar que você seja magoada!_

_- Se eu for magoada, paciência!_- berrei também._- Eu vou ter que conviver com isso, eu só quero que ele saiba que eu me importo com a dor dele, que eu sinto muito e todos os dias pelo que houve! Eu quero que ele finalmente entenda que você não teve culpa de nada que o que aconteceu foi um incidente infeliz que eu poderia ter evitado!_

_- Não seja absurda!_- agarrou meu rosto bem forte._- Não há ninguém no mundo que não saiba que você se importa! Mas eu não vou deixar você fazer isso sozinha, eu faço questão de te acompanhar amanhã!_

_- Por que você é tão teimoso!?_- perguntei e ele relaxou o aperto em meu rosto, sorriu torto, me abraçou e beijou minha testa.

_- Porque eu sou seu gêmeo velho e chato...E não posso ficar longe de você.._- me largou e eu fui sentar no sofá.

_- Você é pior que criança!_- resmunguei e ele rolou os olhos._- Vem, deita aqui.._- chamei-o para deitar-se no sofá e ele se esparramou e colocou a cabeça no meu colo, como quando assistimos TV em casa e eu fiquei fazendo cafuné nele._- Eu vou sentir saudades de você, gêmeo.. Quer mesmo se mudar pra Michigan? Não dá pra ir pra lá só quando você tiver aula?_

_- Eu tenho que ir, Hell. Quero colocar minha cabeça em outra coisa.. Você entende, não entende?_- perguntou.

_- Claro. Eu só espero receber convites pra ir te visitar.._

_- Todos os dias!_

_- Todos os dias eu olhando pra você e você pra mim!? É certo que vamos encher o saco um do outro!_- rimos um pouco.

_- Besta._

_- Chato! Quer ajuda com as caixas ou você quer fazer isso sozinho?_

_- Faça pra mim, não sei se agüento mais.._- estalei meus dedos e as coisas foram se arrumando dentro das caixas e ficamos mais alguns minutos me silencio olhando as coisas flutuando pelo ar._- E você com seus maridos? Eles estão preocupados com você e cheios de hormônios.._

_- Eu sei disso.. Mas vai passar, eu vou tirar esta memória ruim de mim. Achei que podia lidar com ela, me enganei. Vou me livrar dela assim que voltarmos para casa.._

_- Você é a pessoa mais valente que eu conheço._

_- Coragem não é ausência de medo.. talvez eu lide melhor com o meu porque toda a história tem dois lados.. ser uma assassina me ensinou que a morte de um pode ser a sobrevivência de vários, me ensinou a seguir adiante... Bella vai voltar Ed, acredite em mim, eu já estive do outro lado.. Mas mantenha-se vivo até lá, não perca a esperança.._

_- Estou lutando pra não perde-la, eu acredito em você._

_- Eu agradeço, e vou estar sempre perto de você, basta olhar pro lado e estender a mão que eu te pego antes que você caia._- ele estendeu a dele e nossas mãos se uniram, trocamos sorrisos sinceros.

...

**Sete da Manhã.**

_- Entra, mas só você._- disse Charlie sério pra mim ao ver-me acompanhada de Edward na soleira de sua porta quando foi pegar o jornal daquela manhã do dia 24 de dezembro. E Edward ficou parado ali e quando eu entrei acompanhando Charlie ele disse que iria me esperar ali fora._- Senta, toma café com a gente._

_- Helena!_- disse Sue acabando de colocar a mesa do café e vindo até mim, me abraçou apertado._- Sente-se querida, café?_- ofereceu.

_- Por favor._- ela cedeu o seu lugar pra mim e foi buscar mais louças para ela.

_- Você está um pouco diferente, principalmente seu cabelo e na altura.. Nessie e Jake nos disseram ontem que você viria.._- disse Sue.

_- É eu estive com Renné e Phill ontem.._

_- E como eles estão?_- perguntou Charlie ainda separando os cadernos dos jornais metodicamente.

_- Levando.. Ouçam eu vou ser direta com vocês, afinal eu os conheço melhor do que à Renné e Phill.. Eu sinto muito por Bella, eu estava lá e poderia ter reagido, mas não o fiz porque eu acreditei que ao me entregar eles deixariam Bella e Edward saírem de lá ilesos. Eu fui porque sabia que sobreviveria apesar de tudo, mas nós três fomos enganados!_

_Meu irmão não é responsável pela morte de sua filha, Charlie, ele estava boa parte do tempo imóvel, preso a chão e ele não podia fazer nada por mim ou por Bella, por mais que quisesse!_- desabafei e Charlie estava bem nervoso, Sue estava à minha frente e parecia apreensiva.

_- Eu entendo isso, dele não ser o responsável direto pela morte da minha Isabella, mas foi ele quem à levou para lá em primeiro lugar!_- gritou e bateu forte com o punho na mesa e Sua de apreensiva ficou totalmente apavorada.

_- Charles.._- disse Sue tentando acalmá-lo.

_- Eles estavam na hora errada, no lugar errado, foi fatalidade, você como policial deveria entender disso melhor que ninguém!_- falei o mais controlada que podia, eu queria berrar com ele, mas eu não podia, ele estava sofrendo pela filha e eu compreendia isso._- Edward está sofrendo, Renesmee também está, você está! Num momento deste vocês deveriam se unir, não ficarem apontando um pro outro tentando achar um culpado ou competindo pra ver quem é o mais sofrido de vocês! Ness precisa de vocês, ela tem um filho pequeno que precisa que o avô e o bisavô não estejam em pé de guerra! Charlie, é natal..._- peguei a mão dele por cima da mesa, e fiz olhinhos pidões de Alice, admito.

_- Não aproveite-se de que te quero bem como quero à minha neta pra usar esta do "é natal", mocinha!_- disse Charlie bem mais sensibilizado._- Beba o seu café antes que esfrie e coma alguma coisa porque você está muito magra, me deixe ler meu jornal.._- disse ele colocando os óculos no rosto, na ponta do nariz e bufando, enquanto abria o jornal. Sue olhou pra mim com um sorriso no rosto e deu uma piscadinha me agradecendo por pensamento, ela estava aliviada. Enquanto isso eu tomei meu café e comi umas torradas enquanto Charlie achava que estava me enganado que ele estava prestando atenção no jornal, então ele pigarreou enquanto colocava o óculos e o jornal sobre a mesa._- Vamos acabar logo com isso, telefone para aquele irresponsável e o mande vir aqui. Eu vou falar com ele, mas faço isso pela minha neta, pelo meu bisneto e por você, só! Tenho certeza que você não gastaria seu tempo em defendê-lo se você realmente não visse um ponto pra isso.._

_- Obrigada. Mas não vai ser preciso chamá-lo, ele está lá fora com Ness, Jake e Tony.._

_- Humm, eu deveria ter desconfiado._- bufou e levantou-se para abrir a porta._- Entrem._- os três entraram com enormes sorrisos e Tony agitava os bracinhos no colo do pai para vir comigo, me perguntando por pensamento de o avô e o biso dele eram amigos de novo.

_- São sim querido.._- respondi pra ele. E Charlie depois de me olhar meio de lado foi curto e grosso.

_- Tenho certeza de que vocês estavam lá fora ouvindo toda a nossa conversa.._- falou para os três e virou-se para Ed._- Você tem uma ótima advogada de defesa. Faço isso pela minha neta e bisneto e claro, por minha filha.._- estendeu a mão para Ed.

_- Obrigado Charles._- disse Ed retribuindo._- Por favor, venham amanha, para o almoço de natal.._

_- Iremos._- garantiu Sue.

_- Ai Tony, tia Lelê tem que ajudar no preparo de um monte de comidas pra amanhã! Tinha quase me esquecido!_- e o garotinho disse que ajudaria._- Ah, sei que você ajuda.._- ri._- Você e o saco sem fundo do seu pai só sabem comer!_- Tony riu e Jake ficou coradão de vergonha, depois me mostrou a língua, assim como eu fiz pra ele e Tony imitou também.

_- Você tem liga com crianças.._- disse Sue pra mim._- Quando vem seu próximo bebê?_

_- Logo, três meses, eu e Byrdie estamos adiando este bebê há tanto tempo que provavelmente será o bebe mais mimado do mundo todo!_- Tony riu e bateu palminhas pro que eu disse._- Tony quer um priminho e um irmãozinho, Ness.._- informei.

_- Irmãozinho agora mamãe não pode te dar, filho.._- disse Ness com um sorriso amarelo e pegando o filho no colo.

_- Hell, acho que já podemos ir, temos muita coisa pra hoje e amanha lá em casa.._- disse Ed apoiando uma mão em meu ombro.

_- Além do cabelo, vocês são estranhamente parecidos, sabiam disso?_- disse Charlie nos olhando meio desconfiado.

_- Não te contaram? Somos gêmeos.._- disse Ed e Jake e Charlie não acharam graça na piadinha dele.

_- Eu sou a bonita e irresistível, ele é só o chato._- agora riram todos._- Vamos esperá-los amanhã para o almoço._- entramos na lareira deles._- Casa Cullen, Londres!_

E num instante estávamos de volta à nossa casa, na lareira da sala de estudos e assim que saímos de lá Ed me levantou bem alto e ficou me girando com um grande sorriso naquele rosto bonito, depois me abraçou bem forte e chegou à quase quebrar minhas costelas!

_- Obrigado caçulinha! Te amo, te amo!_

_- Também te amo, gêmeo, mas você ta me apertandooo!_- ele me soltou no chão._- Humm, me alcança um daqueles vidrinhos ali na prateleira.._- pedi e ele me trouxe.

_- O que vai fazer?_

_- Aquilo que disse que faria e que eu deveria ter feito assim que voltei pra casa.. Me livrar daquela memória ruim.._

_- E como se faz isso?_- perguntou interessado.

_- Memorius momentanius..._- e um fio prata foi extraído da minha mente e foi depositado no frasco._- Você pensa e retira, é como editar uma fita.. foi! Uff!_

_- E agora?_- perguntou enquanto eu fechava o frasco e o apertava em minha mão, fazendo-o estourar e sumir, virar farelo.

_- E agora a vida segue, irmão._

_- A vida segue._- disse ele resignado.

...

* * *

**N/a: Olaaa meninas!**

**Gostaram desse?**

**Eu gostei.**

**Eu estou escrevendo o cap em que Bella aparece de verdade pra Hell!**

**Entao, nao me odeiem demais ateh lah!**

**Pleeeassseee!?**

**Beijoss e obrigada pelas reviws!**

**Até amanha!**

**Vic.**


	12. Re adaptacao 11

PARTE 1 (XI)

RE-ADAPTAÇÃO

**Capitulo 13 – Let's Be Us Again (Sejamos Nós de Novo)**

**ByrdiePOV.**

_- Respira entre os golpes, Bernard!_- dizia-me Jasper que estava coordenando o meu treino físico e eu tinha que gastar a minha energia extra já que eu não estava fazendo sexo!_- Vai, concentra! 1, 2, 3, 4!_- e reproduzia meus movimentos socando o ar ao meu lado enquanto eu socava o saco de areia super reforçado.

_- 1, 2, 3, 4!_- olhei para o lado e lá estava Hell também socando o ar ao meu lado._- Ta aquecido o suficiente pra lutar comigo?_- perguntou me olhando de lado.

_- Que?_

_- Que é? Se achando forte demais pra lutar comigo?_- riu._- Vamos lá, garanto que a recompensa vai ser boa! Você só precisa acertar um golpe descente em mim, três rounds!_- disse ela ainda pulando e socando o ar.

_- E o que eu ganho se te acertar?_

_- Eu vou pra cama com você!_- disse ela e o meu susto foi tanto que eu parei e levei o saco de areia na cara e Jasper também ficou estático do meu lado._- Que foi?_

_- Sério?_

_- Claro que é sério, Bernard! Me leve a chão uma vez em três rounds e eu irei pra cama com você! Ta arregando?_- riu de novo._- Te deixo até escolher a modalidade!_

_- Yeah! Eu vou ir buscar o pessoal para assistir a luta!_- disse Jasper ao sair correndo.

_- Bom, continua ai aquecendo que eu vou ir trocar de roupa!_- ela piscou pra mim e sumiu no ar.

...

Nessa área de treinos há um ringue de vale-tudo armado sempre e uma pequena arquibancada junto a ele. Eu ainda estava achando que Hell estava tirando com a minha cara quando as pessoas começaram a chegar já fazendo apostas contra mim, obviamente, incluindo meu filho!

_- Volta a aquecer, Bernard!_- gritou Jasper pra mim.

_- Ah, você vai levar uma coça!_- riu Emm.

_- Sabe o que ela ofereceu caso eu acerte um só golpe que à leve a lona?_- e tanto ele quanto Zack que veio logo atrás acenaram que não._- Ela disse que vai pra cama comigo!_

_- Hey! Com quem eu falo pra me candidatar pra essa luta!?_- gritou Emm falando sobre os ombros e todos riram, Zack só revirou os olhos pra nós.

_- Você pode falar comigo, mesma!_- disse Hell já de volta._- Eu aposto 50 em Byrdie!_- gritou pra Jasper que anotava as apostas._- Mas se DeeDee não acertar, eu te deixo tentar, Emm!_- deu um tapa na bunda dele._- E você Zack? Se arrisca?_

_- Eu tenho uma ceia pra acabar de preparar e não gosto de apanhar.._- resmungou.

_- Ah bonitinho!_- ela agarrou o rosto dele e o beijou rapidamente._- E você Byrdie? Escolheu já a modalidade?_

_- Boxe tailandês!_- eu disse seguro.

E fomos para o ringue. Eu continuei saltitando e socando o ar para manter os meus músculos aquecidos enquanto Jasper nos dizia as "regas", ou seja, praticamente nenhuma, desde que não déssemos com o dedo no olho do outro ou nas partes baixas!

Ela tentava me desconcentrar enquanto também saltitava e me mandava beijinhos e piscadinhas, mas eu quase cai de cara no chão quando ela tirou o abrigo que usava para lutar comigo só de bustiê e micro-short se esticando como uma bailarina.

_- Hey, assim não vale!_- exclamei.

_- Como não?_- disse ela sonsamente._- Já ouviu falar em motivação?!_

_- Serão três rounds de três minutos!_- disse Jasper nos chamando no meio do ringue._- Cumprimentem-se!_- tocamos nossas luvas._- GO!_

Acho que nem preciso dizer que levei um pau! Eu me tornei rápido e forte com o aprimoramento dos meus sentidos, mas o que ela fez comigo foi totalmente humilhante nos dois primeiros rounds e daquele jeito eu não iria levá-la pra cama, nunca!

Tanto que Emm já estava se aquecendo para ser o próximo a tentar derrubá-la e eu fui para o ultimo round praticamente derrotado, mas querendo me provar mais que nunca, e lá, demorando alguns segundos para o fim do embate eu finalmente acertei um chute no rosto dela fazendo-a rodar no ar e cair ainda girando no chão. Vibrei e quando eu me voltei para ela, Hell sorriu torto pra mim e piscou.

_- Você deixou eu te atingir de propósito, né? Só pra me levar pra cama!?_- rimos.

_- Obvio que não! Eu fui a única que apostou em você! Acabei de ganhar a maior grana!_- riu enquanto desentortava o nariz, que eu beijei depois do "crac" que fez ao voltar ao normal.

_- Você é maluca!_- beijei seus lábio e ela envolveu seus braços em meu pescoço nos fazendo sumir de lá diretamente para o banheiro do quarto dela onde uma fumegante banheira cheia de espuma nos esperava.

...

**HellPOV.**

Tirar nossas poucas roupas foi fácil e rápido e estávamos ali, um de frente pro outro, nus em pêlo... E como eu adoro aquele corpo, aquele homem. Eu estava sentada sobre a bancada da pia, me inclinei para trás com as mãos apoiadas no mármore da pia e ele se inclinou sobre mim e sorriu, ficou passando o rosto pelo meu, beijinhos de esquimó...

_- Ta tudo certo com você, agora?_- perguntou.

_- Ta._- o enchi de beijinhos._- Você está muito bom em luta, sabia.. E cada vez mais gostoso.._

_- Digo o mesmo sobre você, mas não teve graça, você me deixou ganhar! E tudo por causa de uma aposta!?_- rimos.

_- Claro! Mas pensando bem.. esse seu corpinho.. ê, ainda bem que você é meu!_

_- Só seu!_

Nos beijamos e novamente eu envolvi meu braços em seu pescoço. Byrdie me pegou no colo e me levou para aquela banheira quente. Adoro ficar com DeeDee e mais uma vez o sexo com ele foi bom, deliciosamente bom... delicadamente e deliciosamente bom! Não vejo a hora de ter outro bebê com ele!

...

Deixei Byrdie tirando um cochilo e desci para ajudar na arrumação da ceia natalina, mas não havia mais nada para eu fazer, já estava tudo pronto, só estavam esperando pela hora do banquete, a casa estava calma até, tinham ido dar um passeio pela cidade, algo assim, então eu fui atrás de Zack no quarto dele, onde dona Carolina disse que ele estava.

Mas no meio do corredor, saída de um dos quartos eu encontrei uma garota que eu nunca vira antes e ela começou a tirar fotos de mim, coisa que eu não gostei nada. Dei uma rosnada pra ela e ela se apavorou e se enfiou num cantinho.

_- Quem é você? O que faz na minha casa?_- perguntei meio grossa e a garota só abria e fechava a boca._- Hey!_

_- Nicole, meu nome é Nicole, eu vim com Shane!_- disse ela apavorada.

_- Eu deveria imaginar.._- resmunguei. É, ainda acho que aquele cara pode começar a achar tudo muito estranho aqui e acabar por nos dar problemas se ele começar a perguntar demais ou se tornar muito observador. Mas troquei de postura para não deixar a garota mais apavorada do que ela já estava._- Então, Nicole, tome cuidado por onde anda e por favor, não aponte muito esta câmera, não sou chegada à fotos.._

_- Me, me desculpa, é que você é a garota mais bonita que eu já vi!_

_- Obrigada. Bom, os convidados chegarão em breve, a recepção deles começará às oito da noite.._

_- Eu soube.._- disse saindo do cantinho._- Estarei pronta às oito._

_- Ok. Com licença._- passei por ela e andei mais um pouco e entrei no quarto de Zack.

Ele também estava dormindo, esparramado na cama, de bruços naquele quarto quente cheirando à humano apetitoso e temperos de assados, de dar água na boca...

Dos três, Zack é o mais cuticuti, low profile e enquanto Emm e Byrdie passam boa parte do tempo competindo um contra o outro, Zack fica na dele, se preocupa em só e tão somente só me agradar!

Me deitei do lado dele e fiquei por uns cinco minutos olhando-o dormir, vendo-o sonhar com nosso ultimo verão, até que ele suspirou, abriu os olhos e sorriu pra mim.

_- Oi namorada, faz tempo que você ta aqui?_

_- Oi namorado, não, faz pouco e vim te fazer um convite.._

_- Qual?_

_- Gostaria de ser meu par esta noite?_

_- Um encontro com minha namorada linda!? Claro que aceito!_- me beijou delicadamente._- Sabe namorada, eu adoro beijar você.._

_- E eu gosto muito, muito que você me beije!_- ficamos uns minutos nos beijando sem pressa nenhuma e foi uma delicia, mas meu celular tocou indicando mensagem recebida e ela viera de Emm e pedia que eu o encontrasse na estufa de Esme._- Namorado, eu vou agora me encontrar com Emm, te verei em algumas horas, ta._

_- Ta legal._- nos beijamos mais uma vez e eu fui atrás de Emm.

...

**EmmPOV.**

O único lugar desta grande propriedade que chega ao menos perto do inebriante cheiro que Helena exala é a estufa de flores de Esme e eu estava lá esperando ansiosamente por ela e eu soube exatamente quando ela estava voltando porque todas as plantas ali floresceram ao mesmo tempo e ela veio cantarolando a nossa musica..

_-__"The smile on ur face, let's me know that u need me. There's a truth in ur eyes saying u'll never leave me…" Oi ursao! __Vem até aqui, eu não posso seguir adiante.._- fez uma carinha tão bonitinha.

_- Porque não?_

_- Tem um visgo aqui.._- Olhei para cima da cabeça dela e onde antes não tinha nada, ela fez brotar aquele galhinho de pequenas bolinhas vermelhas que segundo uma tradição qualquer remete ao beijo, e sorriu pra mim.

_- Você quer um beijo meu?_

_- Quero vários, ursao!_- e nos beijamos varias vezes, por vários minutos.

_- Amor, tenho um presente pra você.._

_- Emm, o dia de ganhar e abrir presentes é só amanha..._

_- Amanhã você vai ganhar outro.._- peguei a caixinha de jóia do bolso de trás do meu jeans e dei pra ela._- Foi eu e Allie que escolhemos e eu gostaria que você usasse hoje à noite._

_- Como quiser.._- abriu a caixinha e seus olhos brilharam, era um par de brincos de ametista e brilhantes da cor de seus olhos._- Emm, é lindo! Obrigada!_

_- Allie disse que vai combinar com o vestido que você escolherá pra usar esta noite.._

_- Ah, ursao, vocês me mimam demais!_

_- Você merece cada mimo.._

_- Humm.._- mordeu o lábio envergonhada._- Eu já chamei Zack pra ser o meu par esta noite, mas o que você acha da idéia de ficarmos juntinhos até a hora do jantar?_

_- Acho uma ótima idéia..._

_..._

* * *

**N/a: Oláaaa meninas!**

**Mais um cap compridinho!**

**Gostaram?**

**O natal tah chegando à eles também!**

**O que pediram pro papai noel!?**

**hehehehe**

**Miih, sua pergunta sobre quando se passa a historia eh bem valida..**

**Hell nasceu no mesmo ano que Nessie, 2007..**

**e ali, agora, ela está com 22 aninhos, entao a história está rolando em 2029, para 2030 daqui uns caps que vai passar o tempo..**

**E quanto a nanda ser a Bella 2.. bem, ainda nao pensei nisso pra falar a verdade..**

**escrevi ontem tmb o cap em que Stefano dah o ar da graça dele e bota medindo na Hell, tadinha.. e confesso, dei uma empacada, mas eu estou no cap 33, entao voces nao sentirao a minha falta de criatividade...**

**Uff! Vou parar de enrolar!**

**Até amanha!**

**Beijoss**

**Vic.**


	13. Re adaptação 12

PARTE 1 (XII)

RE-ADAPTAÇÃO

**Capitulo 14 – Christmas Gift (Presente de Natal)**

_- Oh, pequena... Eu sabia que a jóia e essa roupa combinariam perfeitamente!_- disse Alice atrás de Hell enquanto ambas eram refletidas no grande espelho no closet de Helena.

_- Combinam mesmo, Allie, mas vocês todos têm me mimado tanto.._- disse envergonhada.

_- É porque você merece! E depois o que você fez por Ed indo falar com Renné, Phill e Charlie..._- disse Allie emocionada._- Poxa, Hell! Você merece uma estátua em praça pública como Harry Potter! Não sei como que alguém ainda não pensou nisso!_

_- Allie, não diga bobagens, tampouco saia por ai dando idéias!_

_- Ta, ta! Senta ali, quero dar um jeito no teu cabelo... Ed me contou o que você fez com sua memória ruim.. Sabe, aqueles três patetas dos teus maridos não sabem a sorte que eles têm de ter você!_

_- Eu é que tenho sorte.. Eu tenho vocês, tenho meus filhos, os tenho...Ouch!_- agitou a mão.

_- Que foi?_

_- Minha mão, a tal marca de novo.. Me chamam agora em Lyon, na França, mas eu não vou! Pára com isso!_- gritou com o pulso._- Uff! Passou.. Desculpa a ceninha, mas dói._

_- Entendo, mas não tem como se livrar dessa marca?_

_- Se tiver, eu vou, mas só quando eu souber quem me chama e voltar ao trabalho... Eu estou pronta, em sua opinião?_

_- Estamos prontas, pequena! E vamos logo! Eu tenho que te entregar pra Zack!_

...

**ZackPOV.**

A casa pra variar estava cheia e os presentes estavam começando a se acumular sobre a árvore e Peter se divertia debaixo dos visgos, beijando todas as mulheres que passavam por ali, um caminho que depois de certo tempo começou a ser evitado, devo dizer...

Bernard e Emmett estavam lá, conversando com Edward, que hoje estava mais sociável ainda que com o olhar triste que exibia há meses. Então Rosálie e Rolf desceram e junto com eles, Alice e minha namorada! Helena ofereceu-me a mão ao descer os últimos degraus e beijou meu rosto.

_- Você está muito bonito, namorado!_- disse ela. Eu vestia camisa, blazer de veludo e calça jeans.

_- Você também, linda._- eu disse. Ela estava de vestido de coquetel, tomara que caia, estava de cabelos presos e nas orelhas lindos brincos de ametista.

_- Foram presentes.._- se aproximou da minha orelha._- Estou embrulhadinha pra você.._- e me beijou rapidamente.

_- Oba!_- nos beijamos de novo.

_- Heleninha!_- chamou Indra. Ele tinha chegado a pouco e trouxe caixas e caixas de presentes que deixou sob a arvore. Indra veio até nós, beijou bem a neta e depois a arrastou em direção a arvore e eu fui atrás, assim como mais algumas pessoas que estavam por ali._- Eu não vou resistir, querida, abra o presente que eu te trouxe!_

_- Vô, eu vou abri-lo amanha.._

_- Não! Este é especial, acredite e não é só meu..._- à fez sentar-se no chão.

_- Vô.._- Helena abaixou-se e tirou o papel de presente envolto em um grande volume que revelou-se em um baú. Ela olhou confusa para o avô e ele incitou-a a abrir a caixa._- Unlock!_- disse ela ao depositar a mão esquerda na fechadura que se abriu e ao empurrar a tampa para cima um forte cheiro de mofo saiu de lá revelando vários volumes de cadernos de capas de couro. Hell pegou um deles na mão e sua capa era espelhada, mas no rodapé da capa estava escrito no couro, Ivanka Koleston, e ela sorriu._- Vô, você achou! Achou os diários de Ivanka!_

_- Eu fui falar com ela e depois que eu disse que você foi salva por Stefano, num flash de sanidade, ela lembrou o encantamento que ela usou para esconder o baú, mas depois eu a deixei falando sozinha porque ela deu uma surtada... Mas como você vê, eu não consegui abrir nenhum deles.._- disse Indra.

_- É encantado, é um reflexivo.._- disse Joseph pegando um dos volumes em mãos._- Era muito usado, mas depois que inventaram a poção polissuco este encantamento caiu de uso.._

_- Humm, deixe-me tentar, então.._- pegou o livro da mão do irmão e mirou a capa espelhada para seu rosto tornando seus cabelos e olhos marrons, e puxou a capa para abrir o caderno que realmente abriu e revelou uma letra rebuscada e um inglês antigo, lírico e rimado, ela folheou algumas páginas._- 1437, aqui diz que ela tinha 13 anos quando começou a escrever este diário... Wow.. obrigada, vô!_- levantou e abraçou o avô, voltou ao normal e ainda encantada colocou os livros de volta no baú e fechou-o.

...

A festa seguiu divertida e tranqüila. Helena foi agradável com todos e muitas fotos foram tiradas pela garota que estava lá. Quando foi cerca de uma da manhã, Claudia, Seth, Woody, Diana, Pete, Shane, Nicole e Prue saíram para a noite londrina na enorme limusine de Indra e mais alguns se recolheram, e quem não ficaria por lá foi para casa.

Com a casa mais calma Helena levou o baú dos cadernos de Ivanka para seu quarto e desceu de lá com sacolas e mais sacolas de presentes que sinceramente ninguém ali sabia de onde tinha saído. Ela estava sem sapatos, com o cabelo solto e distribuindo todos aqueles presentes sobre a arvore.

_- De onde saiu todos estes presentes?_- perguntei.

_- Hell vai comprando coisas durante o ano._- respondeu Rosálie._- Costumamos apostar em quem ela pensou mais durante o ano.._

_- Pra onde vai o dinheiro de tantas apostas?_- perguntei.

_- Caridade, sempre. A gente gosta de competir, não é que precisemos de dinheiro.._- respondeu Helena já do meu lado._- Quero beber um vinho.._

Enquanto eu escolhia o vinho ouvi dedilhar de piano a certa distancia e um cantar muito suave. Quando sai da adega não havia mais ninguém circulando pela sala principal, haviam nos deixado sozinhos.

_- Onde foram os outros?_- perguntei.

_- Caçar._- respondeu ela ainda dedilhando o piano._- Sente-se aqui comigo.._

_- Que musica é essa?_- perguntei ao sentar-me.

_- Se chama Wave, de Tom Jobim, bossa nova.._

_Vou te contar_

_Os olhos já não podem ver_

_Coisas que só o coração pode entender_

_Fundamental é mesmo amor_

_É impossível ser feliz sozinho_

_E o resto é mar_

_É tudo que eu não ser contar_

_São coisas lindas _

_Que eu tenho pra te dar_

_- É bonita e suave.._- eu estava encantado.

_- Você entende?_

_- Pra falar a verdade não, aquele mala sem alça do meu professor.._- eu ia começar a reclamar do meu professor, mas ela me calou com um gostoso beijo._- Hey.._- eu disse já completamente derretido com ela.

_- Namorado, o que você acha de irmos para o seu quarto? Já passa da meia noite, está na hora de abrir o seu presente.._- disse ela.

...

* * *

**N/a: Olaaa**

**Cap curtinho hj pq eh o ultimo desta parte!**

**Gostaram?**

**Beijos e mais beijosss**

**Ateh amanhã!**

**Vic.**


	14. It's Magic! 1

PARTE 2 (I)

ITENS MAGIC!

**Capitulo 15 – Just Anotar Day (Apenas mais um dia)**

**Três meses depois.**

**ClauPOV.**

Voltando de mais uma caçada noturna na floresta proibida. Eu e Pete caçamos juntos aqui, uma vez por semana e Woody caça conosco durante seu período de transformação, onde minha mãe ou DeeDee vêm dar uma olhada na gente. Depois nos despedimos no átrio e fomos dormir por algumas horas antes das nossas aulas começarem.

No sorteio dos quartos eu vim parar com Barbara Schuster, Úrsula Lane e Sybil Jackmann. Segundo, quarto e quinto ano.

Úrsula tem habilidade com pássaros e as três são até bem tranqüilas comigo, também, eu só as vejo de manhã e à noite, mas nem tudo são flores, claro, Brian vive no meu pé!

Brian McNeal foi o primeiro carinha que eu beijei e nós meio que ficamos algumas vezes nos dois acampamentos de verão da Liga dos quais eu participei aqui em Hogwarts e ainda não cantou pra subir e vira e mexe fica enchendo o meu saco porque é amigo de Pete e costumamos tomar café e almoçar todos juntos, só nos jantares que nos sentamos por casas. Nosso grupo sou eu, meus irmãos, Abe, o chato grudento do Brian e Albert Schuster, irmão mais velho de Barbara, que divide o quarto com Woody.

Woody esta manhã estava lendo suas anotações de aula, Pete mal mantinha seus olhos abertos e estava de óculos escuros, louco de sono. Abe e Brian estavam, pra variar, batendo boca e Albert recém tinha entrado no salão quando eu alcancei à nossa mesa.

_- Hey, dia!_- disse Abe pra mim._- Não estão com fome hoje?_- eu só tinha pegado um suco e Pete estava tomando chá.

_- Nem, eu e Pete fomos caçar esta noite, só não sei por que ele está tão sonolento.._- levantei levemente os óculos dele e ele acordou num susto.

_- Fiquei estudando..._- balbuciou Pete.

_- temos prova de herbologia hoje.._- disse Woody sem tirar os olhos de suas anotações.

_- E os jornais de hoje já chegaram?_- perguntei. Recebemos jornais trouxas todos os dias.

_- Não._- respondeu Woody ainda remexendo em seus papéis._- Hoje é o dia de correspondências lá de casa, Trudy deve estar chegando.._- Trudy é o nome da águia dele.

_- Olhem lá, ta vindo._- disse Brian e a águia de Woody atravessou as janelas superiores e deu um rasante sobre a nossa mesa e largou os jornais, nossas encomendas, dinheiro pra mim, porque amanhã o meu ano vai para a visita em Hogsmeade e ainda além de tudo isso veio um bilhete para nós três que Pete pegou e leu em voz alta.

_- É de nossa mãe._- disse ele limpando a garganta._- "Como pela terceira vez, Alice correu pela casa atrás de mim pra que eu fizesse xixi no palitinho. Estou grávida! Eu e Byrdie iremos à Hogwarts no inicio da próxima semana para o recrutamento da Liga. Eu os amo muito, lembranças a todos e aos seus amigos! Beijos, mami."_

_- Ah que fofo!_- disse Abe._- Mais um bebê! Parabéns!_

...

Nem preciso dizer que tenho Brian "fofoqueiro" McNeal à mesa fez com que todos soubessem da gravidez e da visita de minha mãe à hora do almoço! Vô Rolf e tia Rosie estavam bobos com a noticia, assim como Woody com o mais novo Koleston Scamander o forninho e já no jantar o diretor Longbottom, a imagem do entusiasmo, fez seus anúncios.

_- Boa noite, pequenos!_- disse ele pedindo silencio._- Bom, amanhã será o dia de visitação à Hogsmeade do terceiro ano..._- e eu vou me encontrar com meu noivo lindo!!_- E agora, anunciando oficialmente porque todos por aqui já devem saber.. Segunda e Terça feira da próxima semana, Helena Koleston e Bernard Scamander virão aqui para selecionar alguns de vocês para quem sabe um futuro treinamento na Liga de Exterminadores Bruxos!_- e houve um grande burburinho de excitação._- E neste domingo, teremos o nosso pique nique de primavera à beira do Lago Negro! Agora, aproveitem o resto do jantar de vocês e tenham todos um ótimo final de semana!_

...

_- Poxa Clau, que legal!_- disse Barbara àquela noite._- você me apresenta sua mãe quando ela vier?_- Barbara é completamente fã da minha mãe, Têm um pôster enorme dela na cabeceira de sua cama, ela me disse certa vez que seu maior sonho é se tornar uma loba! Pode!?_- Verdade que ela vai ter outro bebê?_

_- Bom, ela escreveu para nós dizendo que sim..._- eu disse enquanto me preparava pra deitar. Minha mãe deve estar cochilando pelos cantos e botando os bofes pra fora pelo menos umas duas vezes por dia!

_- Ela deve estar tão linda.._- disse Barbara sonhadora olhando para o pôster da minha mãe.

_- Ah Clau! Você está ai!_- disse Sybil, ela é goleira do time da Grifinória._- Posso te pedir um favorzao?_- ela recém tinha voltado do treino e estava toda suja.

_- Claro._

_- Eu encomendei umas luvas novas de goleiro quando eu estive lá em Hogsmeade da ultima vez, mas eu não tenho como ir buscá-las antes do próximo jogo, você as pegaria pra mim amanhã? Eu te dou o comprovante, é só pegar mesmo, já estão pagas.._- disse me estendendo o papel que tinha tirado da gaveta do criado mudo.

_- Okay. E você Úrsula, precisa de alguma coisa de Hogsmeade?_- perguntei.

_- Não, obrigada._- largou o livro que estava lendo no seu criado mudo, se espreguiçou e se cobriu._- Só quero que você aproveite o seu encontro com aquele seu noivo lindo!_

_- Ah, isso eu vou mesmo!_- exclamei e rimos todas.

...

**SethPOV.**

Peguei o trem saído de Londres ontem à tarde e cheguei aqui, hoje, bem cedinho. Helena me disse para ficar na casa de seu avô aqui na cidade, mas eu não quis. Peguei um quarto na pousada do pub Hogs Head, para mim e para Clau, tanto eu pegaria o trem da noite para voltar para casa. É a primeira vez que a verei desde que ela e os garotos vieram para cá em janeiro, estou ansioso, pareço um menino! Depois de um rápido café da manhã, fui esperar o ônibus que chegaria de Hogwarts.

_- Seth!_- Clau exclamou ao sair do ônibus e pilar em meus braços. Ela estava tão linda, seus cabelos tinham voltado ao habitual loiro e o seu cheiro de flores de laranjeira estava tão bom quanto sempre foi._- Que saudades, meu amor!_- me beijou e foi perfeito, fez meu coração disparar.

_- Até que horas você pode ficar?_

_- Tenho que estar aqui de volta às cinco e meia para voltar para a escola.._- olhou para o relógio._- Teremos boas horas juntos, mas antes eu tenho que passar na loja de esportes e pegar uma encomenda de uma colega minha.._- e fomos andando abraçados até a tal loja._- Seth, é mesmo verdade que minha mãe está grávida? Ela nos mandou um bilhete ontem.._

_- Ta sim._- sorri._- Ela e Byrdie estão radiantes, anteontem ela estava conversando conosco, dando algumas ordens durante o café da manhã e caiu de cara, dormindo no prato de panquecas! Depois Alice passou a tarde correndo atrás dela com um teste de farmácia!_- ela riu.

_- Deve ter sido engraçado.._- disse, mas depois mordeu o lábio.

_- Ta com ciúmes, Clau?_- ela ficou envergonhada com a minha pergunta.

_- Um pouco, sei lá, e se for uma menina?_- me olhou emocionada.

_- Você está com medo que ela deixe de amar você, porque se for uma menina ela será realmente filha dela?! Hell jamais faria isso, você é filha dela, mesmo que ela não seja sua mãe de verdade, e você vai ganhar mais um irmão ou irmã.._- a abracei.

_- E eu estou feliz por ela e Byrdie, é só ciúme bobo de filha mais velha.._- sorriu amarelo._- to com saudades.._

_- Ela e Byrdie virão na segunda feira.._

_- É, eu sei._- me beijou e fomos andando para o pub onde eu tinha alugado o quarto.

_- E como está sendo a escola?_

_- Bem legal, eu e os meninos temos algumas aulas extras ainda por conta dos três meses que perdemos anteriormente, está tranqüilo, minhas colegas de quarto são legais.. E você? Como vai seu trabalho com a minha mami?_

_- Eu tenho retomado minhas viagens em busca das propriedades dela, Hell quer criar pontos fixos, alojar os grandes bandos nas cidades, tal como ela já fez com o bando de Claire na França ou aquele de Los Angeles, lembra? Sua mãe mantém o governo dela muito organizado.._

_- Woody nos disse o quanto vocês são organizados enquanto cuidava de algumas coisas quando ela estava sumida.. Mas e quanto aos outros? Meu tio Ed, Ness e Jake?_

_- Seguindo em frente. Edward está morando no Michigan e só volta pra casa nos finais de semana em que não tem que ficar no hospital. Ness, Jake e Tony tem passado bastante tempo em La Push e também só voltam para casa nos finais de semana.. aos poucos eles tem entrado nos eixos.._- eu disse e já estávamos no corredor da pousada.

_- Que bom.._- disse com um sorriso pequeno e entramos no quarto.

_- Humm, me desculpe pelas acomodações.._- eu disse. O quarto era simples, bem simples mesmo, cama, um pequeno armário, mesa,cadeira e uma bacia com um jarro d'água e se quiséssemos usar o banheiro, só no corredor, mas ela sorriu pra mim e veio me beijar.

_- Não seja bobo, Seth.._- me beijou mais uma vez._- Você poderia ter me levado para uma caverna e ainda assim seria perfeito!_

E me ajudou a tira minha jaqueta e camiseta, assim como eu fiz o mesmo com as roupas dela. Soltei seu cabelo da trança que ela estava usando e seus longos fios loiros se espalharam ondulados por seus ombros. Ela vestia uma lingerie clarinha, o mesmo tom rosado de sua pele macia, morna e cheirosa.

Fomos para a cama onde nossos corpos se espalharam um ao lado do outro e reencontraram-se, entrando novamente em sintonia, misturando os nossos cheiros e fluidos, nos embriagando de amor e prazer.

* * *

**N/a: Oieee**

**Este foi o primeiro cap da parte 2!**

**Entao, gostaram!?**

**Espero que sim! **

**E que todos tenham um otimo natal!!**

**Dry, eu comecei a escrever a parte 4 ontem e seu papai jah aparece no primeiro cap!**

**Olha que legal q eu sou!**

**Beijos e ateh amanha!**

**Vic.**


	15. It's Magic! 2

PARTE 2 (II)

IT'S MAGIC!

**Capitulo 16 – I Got a Feeling (Tenho a Impressão)**

_- Albert, porque você não à chama pra sair?_- perguntou Woody para o amigo que olhava fixa e encantadoramente para Abigail que estava na fila se servindo para o almoço.

_- Hã!?_- disse Albert sendo pego em flagrante e ficando vermelho de vergonha.

_- Ah, qualé! Debaixo daquele cabelo emaranhado e atrás daqueles enormes óculos dá pra notar que a garota é bonita e legal a gente já sabe que ela já é.. Oferece ajuda pra ela em alguma matéria, sei eu, convida ela pro piquenique de amanhã!_- sugeriu Woody.

_- Será mesmo?_- perguntou Albert e Woody o incentivou.

_- Fofocando!?_- perguntou Brian para a os dois e ambos reviraram os olhos para ele e o ignoraram.

_- Oi gente.._- disse Peter chegando à mesa com mais um garoto._- Esse é Daniel Sting, ele é meu colega de quarto. Senta aqui com a gente cara!_- pediu Pete._ – Esse é meu irmão Woody, o amigo dele Albert e o meu amigo Brian você já conhece, caras, Daniel chegou anteontem.._

_- E eu sou Agibail!_- disse Abe e os dois trocaram sorrisos.

_- Claro, a bizarra!_- desdenhou Brian e Peter foi o único que achou a piada engraçada, Woody deu um pedala nele.

_- Ah, vai te catar seu enjoado!_- disse Abigail ao sentar-se entre Woody e Albert._- Oi Danny.._

_- Oi Abe._- disse ele e os dois trocaram sorrisos de novo.

_- Perdi alguma coisa aqui?_- perguntou Pete apontando para Daniel e Abigail.

_- Acho que seu novo amigo está pegando a esquisitona!_- disse Brian.

_- Claro, é porque as pessoas só se juntam ou pra aprontar umas com as outras ou fazer sexo..._- resmungou Albert.

_- Brian.. O que as pessoas fazem ou deixam de fazer não é da sua conta!_- disse Woody sério._- Abigail é minha amiga e amiga da minha irmã e a próxima vez que você destratá-la na minha frente, eu farei com que você pense ser uma galinha louca para botar ovos! Estamos entendidos?_- todos ficaram quietos à mesa e Brian soltou uma risadinha enfadonha e nervosa.

_- Você não faria isso.._- disse Brian e Woody o encarou sorrindo sinistramente.

_- Brian, não o provoque, sim.._- pediu Pete.

_- Deixe-o, Woody._- pediu Abe._- Agradeço, mas Brian não me atinge com as bobagens que fala sobre mim, ele na verdade não passa de um infeliz. E quanto a todos vocês, bom apetite!_- encheu o garfo de comida e começou a comer.

...

**PetePOV.**

Já era fim da tarde de sábado e eu gosto de andar pelo castelo, explorar os andares e desta vez eu estava descendo da torre astrologia quando ouvi um choro abafado e desesperado, fui atrás de quem chorava e lá encontrei, sentada em um cantinho da escada, Abigail Fiore se debulhando em lágrimas e ela levou um susto quando me viu ali, levantou enxugou as lágrimas e sorriu amarelo.

_- Ah, desculpa, Peter._- foi me seguindo e eu a segurei pelo punho.

_- Senta ai._- indiquei os degraus._- Vamos conversar, você ta assim por causa de Brian, né?_

_- Eu não quero falar sobre isso com você, Brian é seu amigo.._- fungou.

_- Brian é meu amigo, mas também é um tremendo idiota com você e isso não é legal... Eu sou um bom ouvinte e não costumo fazer fofocas.. fale comigo._- pedi._- Se meus irmãos são seus amigos, você não deve ser tão ruim assim.._- ela sorriu envergonhada e fungou de novo limpando o nariz com as mãos, okay, eca!

_- Eu adoro seus irmãos, Abert.. e Daniel é meu primo, de segundo grau, mas meu primo... sabe, são poucas as pessoas que me tratam bem aqui na escola. Vim pra cá ano passado e sim, eu sou esquisita, olha pra mim!_- apontou para si._- Gosto de animais esquisitos, vivo na biblioteca.. Brian me pegou pra Cristo e eu deixei porque não queria problemas com ninguém, eu estava bem sozinha, eu não tinha amigos, mas agora eu tenho e são vocês, ele sente que eu sou uma intrusa, eu sou a estranhona que virou popular e ele se diverte me humilhando daquele jeito! Eu nunca fiz nada pra ele..._- me senti horrível.

_- E eu incentivo a continuar fazendo o que faz cada vez que eu ri..me sinto um grande idiota!_- eu estava com vergonha de mim, eu realmente achava que ela não se importava com o que Brian dizia dela.

_- Ê, bem!_- disse ela concordando comigo e encolhendo os ombros e meio que rimos juntos.

_- Me desculpa, Abigail.. na verdade eu não acho que você tenha nada de esquisito.. Minha avó Luna, meu vô Rolf, meu tio Lance e até mesmo meu padrasto Byrdie mexem com coisas esquisitas, bichos bizarros e são todos felizes com o que fazem, bem sucedidos e são casados com as pessoas mais incríveis que o mundo mágico conhece! Meu tio Joseph, minha tia Rosálie e minha tia Rose Weasley e claro, minha mãe!_- vi um brilho de alegria e esperança nos olhos dela._- Deixe que Brian diga o que quiser sobre você, como você disse antes, ele é só um infeliz, inseguro.._- ela suspirou, e sorriu me olhando meio de lado, bem mais tranqüila.

_- Tem certeza de que você tem só cinco anos?_

_- É o que meus pais dizem.._- dei de ombros.

_- O que você faz aqui, afinal?_

_- Eu gosto de passear pelo castelo, e você?_

_- Ninguém deveria vir pra esses lados nos finais de semana, principalmente quando elas me flagram chorando minhas pitangas.._

_- Sei.. Humm, nó vamos nos reunir na Sala Precisa hoje à noite, depois no jantar, você ta afim de ir lá?_- eu disse ao olhar meu relógio e ver que já estava quase na hora do jantar.

_- Eu irei, Clau já tinha me convidado hoje de manhã, antes de sair.._

_- Então nos veremos mais tarde.._- me levantei das escadas._- Eu tenho que ir agora porque quero tomar um banho antes do jantar, mas quero continuar conversando com você mais tarde.._

_- Okay, e obrigada Peter.._

_- Disponha, Abe.._- nos despedimos.

...

**ZackPOV.**

_- O que ainda faz aqui? Achei que você já tinha ido ver a sua família..._- disse o sarna do meu professor Phillip Vacarov quando me viu nesta manhã de sábado na sala dele.

_- Bem, sim, mas eu vim lhe fazer um convite em nome dos meus avós, eles querem que o senhor seja nosso hóspede este final de semana em Florença, se o senhor não estiver muito ocupado, claro..._- por favor, diga que está! Pensei.

O que eu não faço por Theodore e Carolina!? Meus avós me mandaram convidar meu professo há tempos, desde que Helena voltou pra casa, mas eu não estava com a mínima vontade de ter aquele mala sem alça como companhia em meu final de semana com minha família quando eu já convivo com ele a semana toda!

Mas agora eu não tinha como escapar, fui intimado a chamá-lo.. eu só rezei que ele declinasse do meu convite, mas ele levantou os olhos do jornal que lia, arqueou uma sobrancelha e inclinou a cabeça pro lado enquanto olhava pra mim, pensando.

_- Aceito, me dê uns minutos.._- dobrou o jornal e o largou sobre a mesa. Que merda!_- Sente-se._- ofereceu._- Sabe qual é a noticia mais importante de hoje no mundo mágico?_- perguntou enquanto ia a outro canto de seus aposentos pegar umas roupas para levar à viagem.

_- Não li o jornal de hoje.._- dei de ombros.

_- Bom, diz que a herdeira está novamente grávida..._

_- Que bom._- sorri._- Ela e Bernard devem estar bem felizes com a noticia..._

_- Se você não leu o jornal, como sabe que ela está grávida de Bernard Lovegood?_- perguntou. Ele ainda insiste em pensar que eu estou mentindo quando digo que conheço Helena._- Foi ela quem te contou?_- riu e eu tive vontade de jogar uma coisa na cara dele.

_- Eu não discutirei a minha vida particular com o senhor.. quando ela vier aqui na semana que vem o senhor verá que eu não minto quando digo que a conheço bem.._

_- Mas eu nunca disse que não era verdade que você a conhece, afinal vocês são meio aparentados, não são!? Acontece que eu não acredito muito no que dizem nos jornais... nem nos trouxas..._- ele ainda me chama de trouxa, ainda por cima!_- Além da vida dela não me interessar em nada.._

_- Mas há algo inegável em relação a ela, Helena é uma bruxa excepcional!_- defendi minha namorada.

_- Execpcional ou não, desde que ela está à frente da Liga de Exterminadores Bruxos, a instituição e seus agentes truculentos têm feito muitos estragos por onde passam!_- exclamou de onde estava._- Eu já fui um agente da Liga à época do bisavô dela, Taranius, mas saí quando ele foi capturado e preso pelo próprio neto quando só estava cumprido a missão pelo qual foi contratado.. Peter Koleston se achava um super-herói, o próprio Merlin!_- sim, isso estava me cheirando à inveja da brava!

_- Eu não duvido que ele fosse!_- eu disse, mas não queria saber de discucao._- Ele é pai de Helena e ela é a pessoa mais doce e incrível que eu já conheci na minha vida e eu respeito sua opinião sobre a Liga, sobre ela, sobre mim, mas você não a conhece, portanto não gostaria que você dissesse mais nenhum "ai". Na segunda-feira, depois do final de semana em minha casa e no final da próxima semana quando ela já tiver passado por aqui, o senhor pode voltar a falar sobre ela e me dizer o que achou, certo!? Mantenha sua mente aberta e o senhor também ficará encantado com ela.._- a esta altura ele já estava na minha frente, ouvindo atentamente o que eu dizia.

_- E se caso eu der meu braço a torcer, você vai parar de ser tão teimoso e aprender de vez o que eu tenho pra te ensinar!? Do meu jeito?_- estendeu-me a mão.

_- Do seu jeito._- estendi minha mão pra ele e fechamos o acordo.

...

_- Espero que você, Phillip, goste de vitelo!_- disse meu avô próximo da hora do jantar, longe do ambiente escolar, até que Phillip era bem agradável como pessoa.

_- Gosto muito, senhor Swift.._

_- Zack, querido, vá à nossa adega e escolha os vinhos para o jantar.._- pediu minha avó que tinha se encantado por ele e eu me levantei e fui à adega.

_- Vó!_- coloquei minha cabeça para fora da sala de jantar._- Estamos esperando mais convidados para este jantar?_- haviam mais do que nossos quatro lugares à mesa.

_- Ah, sim, Indra e Byron virão também! Escolha os vinhos daqueles magníficos Vivara dos Cullen, sim!_- pediu meu avô e eu fui à adega como combinado e minutos depois, da sala se ouvia uma zoeira, aos amigos de meu avô tinham chegado.

* * *

**N/a: Olaaa!**

**Bom dia de natal à todos!**

**Eee**

**ganharam muitos presentes?**

**Eu tive a "sorte" de ganhar dois livros iguais! Olha que beleza!**

**hehehe**

**mas td bem.**

**O que acharam do cap de hj? O Pete é fofo demais né!? E o Zack também sobe nas tamancas!**

**Bom, ateh amanha!**

**Beijosss Vic.**


	16. It's Magic! 3

PARTE 2 (III)

IT'S MAGIC!

**Capitulo 17 – A Marca**

**HellPOV.**

Aquela nova marca élfica no meu pulso direito ardeu de novo alguns dias depois do ano novo e daquela vez eu fui atrás, ainda que disfarçada, por fim achava que tinha sido Stefano a me marcar.

Eu literalmente devorei os diários de Ivanka depois que meu avô os encontrou e me deu de presente de natal. Ela era incrível, mas considerando a longevidade bruxa e principalmente a longevidade de nossa família, ela viveu pouco, muito pouco, 28 anos, de 1424 a 1452. Estudou na Beauxbatons na França, no auge da Idade Média e possuía uma saúde frágil porque normalmente vivia afastada das pessoas e a deixavam em lugares escuros e úmidos, tanto de em um destes lugares ela acabou por ser infectada e morreu de peste negra, mas não que ela fosse má, pelo contrario, ela era muito sensível, sensível às pessoas, seu principal poder era ver e identificar a aura das pessoas, ela via quem era bom, quem era ruim só de olhar pra pessoa, poder que eu não tenho.

Ivanka saía de seu claustro às vezes e numa destas vezes, aos 18 anos, em Veneza, ela conheceu Stefano e se apaixonou perdidamente por ele. Ela o descreveu como tendo a aura mais bonita e delicada que ela já havia visto em alguém, e eles se amaram. Ivanka e Stefano se amaram durante anos e quiseram ficar juntos, mas os conservadores Koleston não permitiram que eles se casassem.

Porém Ivanka era teimosa, coisa de família, e quis tomar as rédeas de sua vida e sempre que sua frágil saúde lhe permitia ela fugia de casa para se encontrar com Stefano e eles renovavam seus laços amorosos e juras de amor eterno, mas numa destas escapadas amorosas, ao voltar para casa ela foi descoberta e levada como "prisioneira" para outra casa da família e sua varinha de diamante e brilhantes foi retirada dela. E lá se foram alguns anos de isolamento.

Quando estava com 25 anos, porém, ela aceitou se casar com quem a família havia escolhido para ela porque sabia que assim teria uma nova casa só para ela e sua varinha lhe seria entregue outra vez, e assim foi ela estava desesperada. Mas alguns meses, anos se passaram e ela não mais viu Stefano, por mais que ela tivesse procurado por ele, então ela achou que ele tinha sido capturado e morto por sua família, ou pior, em sua opinião, ele teria se apaixonado por outra mulher.

Ivanka não amava o marido, mas às convenções da época ela teve uma filha com ele e a chamou de Stephanie Koleston Quinn e ela escreveu que a menina tinha uma aura lilás e rosa e ela simplesmente adorava aquela menina.

Mas ela e Stefano, cerca de três anos depois que ela se casou acabaram se encontrando mais uma vez, em outro baile de carnaval em Veneza e desta vez o amor entre eles falou mais alto e combinaram de fugir juntos, levando com eles Stephanie alguns dias depois, mas então ela adoeceu de verdade e desta vez era a peste negra, e ela morreu.

Como eu disse, achei que havia de ter sido Stefano a me marcar, e confesso que no fundo eu gostaria de que tivesse sido. Ao ler os cadernos de Ivanka eu me encantei por aquele personagem, por aquele amor desencontrado e angustiante eu queria encontrá-lo e desfazer todo o mal entendido que há entre nós, não sei, agradecer, conhecer direito aquele elfo, mas não havia sido ele a me marcar, eu herdei aquela marca e ela viera com aquela elfa que matei antes de ser levada.

Eu havia sido novamente chamada em Lyon, na França e desta vez eu fui. Aparatei como um pássaro, em uma árvore e fiquei de olho. E lá estava uma elfa resmungando com si mesma... hello, amiga, ninguém mandou sua amiga se meter comigo!

Bom, já que de nada me servia aquela marca que eu tinha herdado... A primeira coisa que eu fiz quando voltei pra casa foi me livrar dela! O que deixou uma pequena cicatriz onde havia a marca antes, mas valeu a pena, acho.

As crianças voltaram para a escola, Zack e Ed também, e eu voltei ao trabalho e as coisas pra mim foram se ajeitando levemente e dentro do possível. E chegou o mês de fevereiro e com ele mais um carnaval de Veneza. Obviamente estava bem diferente de 400 anos atrás, mas se eu queria encontrar Stefano e conversar com ele, esta era uma das poucas pistas que eu tinha de um lugar onde ele poderia estar. Fui até lá, mas não o encontrei, e mais uma vez eu tinha que deixar passar, mas eu ainda tinha a Ucrânia e a Rússia como pistas.

Ficava com Emm e Byrdie durante a semana e com Zack nos finais de semana em que ele vinha para cá, e quando ele não vinha eu ia à Ann Harbor, Michigan, estudar medicina com Ed.

Ele havia feito umas provas de proficiência e pulou vários anos de faculdade, até mesmo porque células humanas, os 46 cromossomos, DNA e RNA não haviam mudado desde a ultima vez que ele havia brincado de médico.

Eu não posso dizer que Ed estava feliz, acho que sem Bella ou ao menos no período em que ela não "voltar" ou até que ele, não sei, se apaixone por outra pessoa, ele não vai ser feliz de novo. Mas eu gostava de ficar com ele e nos divertíamos bastante, ele ensinando e eu aprendendo, e era bem legal.

Então eu fui à Ucrânia e nada de Stefano e depois veio o meu período fértil na Rússia com Byrdie e também não o encontrei. Helena! Onde você está com a cabeça!? Obcecada por um elfo cuco maluco que queria te manter prisioneira!? Get a life! E foi o que eu fiz.

Ainda haviam Drumstang e Hogwarts para receber nossas visitas de recrutamento para a Liga e foi em uma quinta feira de manhã exatamente uma semana depois da terceira semana do meu período fértil, no café da manhã enquanto eu passava umas instruções para Byrdie e Seth, que eu cai de cara no meu prato de panquecas!

Eu estou novamente grávida de Byrdie, outro bebê nosso e muito desejado estava a caminho.


	17. It's Magic! 4

PARTE 2 (IV)

IT'S MAGIC

**Capítulo 18 – Visita**

_- Sejam bem-vindos! Como sempre, pontuais!_- disse Neville recepcionando Bernard e Helena em sua sala quando estes saíram da lareira na manhã daquela segunda feira.

_- Bom dia, senhor!_- disseram Hell e Byrdie.

_- Meus parabéns pelo novo bebê!_- disse Neville para Helena._- Todos estão ansiosos por aqui, incluindo seus filhos!_

_- Ah, senhor, obrigada!_- disse Hell alisando a barriga ainda plana._- E se estão todos realmente ansiosos, não vamos deixar mais ninguém esperando e eu estou faminta..._- mordeu a língua.

...

**WoodyPOV.**

Todos por aqui estavam ansiosos pela chegada dos meus pais, mas não sabíamos ao certo a hora que eles chegariam, por isso quando logo cedo eles chegaram acompanhados pelo diretor Longbottom no salão de refeições houve uma grande algazarra, ainda mais que eles vieram diretamente à nossa mesa para nos dar um "oi".

_- Filhotes!_exclamou minha mãe de braços abertos e eu e meus irmãos fomos correndo até ela e meu pai, abraços de urso!_- Ai que coisa gostosa! Beijos, beijos!_- e nos apertaram bastante._- Digam oi pro nenê!_- Pete e Clau se ajoelharam na frente dela e colaram seus ouvidos na barriga dela para tentarem ouvir o bebê enquanto eu fui dar um abraço descente no meu pai e acabei reparando que todos nos olhavam mais curiosos do que já fazem normalmente. Minha mãe estava radiante, tanto que chegava a brilhar e meu pai estava extasiado, tanto que eu me perguntei que se manter aquele sorriso de orelha a orelha no rosto não doía e logo meu avô e tia Rosie foram se juntar a nós.

_- Mais uma vez, meus parabéns, filho!_- disse meu avô ao meu pai.

_- Mãe, eu não ouço nada!_- levantou-se Pete resmungando.

_- Nem eu ouço.._- disse Clau também se levantando.

_- É que ele está ainda bem guardadinho.._- disse nossa mãe ajeitando as roupas._- Oi mana!_- e cumprimentou tia Rosie que tinha ido ve-la junto com meu avô neste fim de semana.

_- Oi querida._- disse tia Rosie beijando-lhe o rosto.

_- Mãe, posso tentar?_- apontei pra barriga dela._- Posso tentar escutar meu irmão?_

_- Claro que pode, meu lobinho!_- disse ela se aproximando de mim e eu me ajoelhei no chão tal como meus irmãos haviam feito antes e eu colei meu ouvido à barriga da minha mãe, eu também não estava escutando nada até falar com ele._- Oi mano.._- eu disse e minha mãe deu m leve tremida e a ouvi soltar uma risadinha, depois eu comecei a ouvir um leve pulsar de coração._- Mãe, é de verdade, ele realmente está aqui!_- me emocionei a ponto de começar a chorar. Pros meus pais, este bebê é tão querido e esperado.. fiquei tão feliz, recebi um cafuné da minha mãe._- Você é muito, muito bem vindo._- levantei a blusa dela e beijei a barriga dela logo abaixo do umbigo fazendo-a rir e dar uma fungada.

_- Oh meu querido, obrigada.._- ela também estava chorando como eu e beijou minha testa.

_- Mãe, eu ouvi o bebê!_- ela enxugou minhas lágrimas e sorriu docemente.

_- É claro que ouviu, telepatia!_- deu um beijinho na ponta do meu nariz._- Queridos, eu gostaria de jantar com vocês e com vossos amigos esta noite em nossas salas aqui nos castelo, pode ser?_- eu e meus irmãos acenamos que sim._- Ótimo, agora eu preciso alimentar este pequeno famintinho e trabalhar! Bom apetite para vocês, nos veremos mais tarde!_- nos beijou bem apertado mais uma vez e seguiu em companhia do meu pai para a mesa dos professores, onde foi carinhosamente cumprimentada por todos.

_- Ah, que legal!_- disse Clau batendo palminhas e voltando à mesa como nós._- Estão todos convidados!_

_- Woody, você ouviu mesmo seu irmão?_- perguntou Abe ansiosa.

_- Sim!_- exclamei feliz.

...

_- Bom dia! Bom dia!_- disse Neville de seu púlpito pedindo para que os alunos se calassem._- Como todos já viram, nossas visitas já chegaram, portanto não perderemos tempo! Bernard, venha dar seus recados!_

_- Olá alunos!_- disse Byrdie ao tomar o lugar de Neville no púlpito._- Nossa visita, como sabem, será curta.. Há uma lista no hall para a inscrição de vocês para a entrevista de amanha, lembrando que só podem se inscrever, os alunos que tenham passado do terceiro ano e que tenham já dezessete anos de idade!_- vários resmungos foram ouvidos._- Amanha pela manha vocês conhecerão os selecionados e os horários das entrevistas, hoje, Helena e eu vamos passar pelas salas de vocês e responderemos todas as vossas perguntas e etc.. Agora acabem de comer o vosso café da manha! Nos veremos mais tarde!_- e sob aplausos voltou à mesa dos professores ao lado de Helena.

...

**ByrdiePOV.**

Depois do café viemos diretamente às nossas salas para nos organizarmos, é bem legal, fica numa das torres que não eram utilizadas e é como os aposentos dos professores, com uma grande sala social à frente e os aposentos propriamente ditos mais ao fundo. E assim que entramos, Hell foi correndo para o banheiro colocar os bofes para fora, enquanto eu fiquei separando uns papeis para as anotações que faríamos sobre os alunos, minutos depois ela voltou para onde eu estava, meio verde.

_- Você está bem, amor? Quer que eu peça um chá pra você?_- perguntei.

_- Enjôo matinal.._- arrotou e esqueceu-se de colocar a mão sobre a boca, ficou envergonhada e eu ri._- Ai, me desculpa!_

_- Você é a mãe dos meus filhos e a mulher que eu amo, por mim, você pode arrotar e peidar na minha frente o quanto quiser!_- lhe ofereci um copo d'água, enquanto ela me olhava completamente chocada.

_- Ai DeeDee! Credo!_- riu e depois suspirou._- Estou tão feliz com a reação dos meus filhos com relação ao bebê... Você viu, ele e Woody já se deram bem! Que lindo!_

_- Você que é linda!_- beijei suas mãos._- Está com fome?_

_- Não! Eca! Vamos trabalhar! Qual é o itinerário?_

_- Poções com Kellan Harper, Transfigurações com Oliver McAbe e Herbologia com nossa ex-colega de casa, Ângela Pelt, então almoço._

_- E depois?_

_- Trato de Criaturas mágicas com meu pai, D.A.T. com Harry, Astrologia com Sinistra e Feitiços e Encantamentos com Hermione.._

_- E então jantar com as crianças, seus amigos e nossos amigos.._- tomou alguns goles de água e suspirou levantando-se._- Vamos nessa!_

...

Descemos aos calabouços e batemos à porta da sala de poções. Uma aula de primeiro ano e uma voz com forte sotaque inglês veio de dentro da sala.

_- Entre!_- era o professor.

E quando entramos naquela sala abafada e fedorenta, todos os alunos do primeiro ano das quatro casas ficaram abismados olhando-a. Não era a primeira vez que eu via aquele tipo de olhar, e também não seria a ultima.

_- Olá Kellan, olá crianças!_- disse Hell animada, e começou a circular pelas bancadas enquanto eu ficava parado na porta e o professor veio falar comigo e me dar o nome dos alunos mais destacados da turma para ficarmos de olho neles até que eles completem a maioridade._- Digam-me, o que estão aprendendo hoje? Diga-me você!_- apontou para um garoto gordinho.

_- Bombas fedidas.._- disse o garoto meio gago.

_- Bombas fedidas! Me lembram uma ótima história!_- disse ela puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se ao lado das crianças apaixonadas por ela.

Hell contou uma história dos meninos, de quando eles aprenderam a fazer bombas fedidas e de quando eles aprontaram com Jake e Sam em La Push os chamando de peidorreiros. Todos aqueles alunos riam que se matavam, os meninos quando pequenos eram mesmo uns pestinhas, mas também eram muito engraçados, como ainda são, mas hoje um pouco mais responsáveis, e depois de uma despedida cheia de protestos daqueles pequenos, fomos para a aula de McAbe, com os alunos do segundo ano, ou seja, com os meninos. A porta da sala de transfigurações estava aberta e como Alice, ela bate à porta e faz barulho._- Nock, nock! Podemos entrar, Oliver?_

_- Podem, claro!_- disse o professor nos chamando para entrar e eu tomei minha posição._- Bem vindos!_

_- Obrigada!_- sorriu Hell._- Meus pestinhas não estão te dando trabalho, estão?_

_- Não muito..._- disse Oliver, depois ele veio até mim e deixou-a fazer o seu tour pelas bancadas.

_- Certo, eu conheço muito bem estes dois.._- bagunçou os cabelos deles._- E o que vocês estão aprendendo hoje? Diga-me você, Barbara Schuster!_- apontou para uma garota que começou a tremer de ansiedade que revirou os olhos e caiu dura no chão e todos riram. Hell correu até a garota e a recolheu do chão, mantendo-a em seu colo até que a garota acordasse. E quando isso ocorreu, ao perceber que estava no colo de Hell ela agarrou-se às suas roupas e começou a chorar freneticamente._- Hey, Barbara, não precisa chorar.._- sorriu para a garota._- Soube que você tem um pôster meu sobre a cabeceira de sua cama, verdade?_- a garota ficou roxa de vergonha e mais alguns alunos riram dela fazendo-a se esconder nos cabelos de Hell._- Sabe, quando estudei aqui, eu também tinha um grande pôster sobre a minha cabeceira e foi Ron Weasley quem me deu. Era de Viktor Krum, ainda da época que ele jogava quadribol pela seleção da Bulgária e demorou anos para que eu o conhecesse de verdade e ainda hoje eu fico completamente boba na presença dele, não há do que se envergonhar, querida.._- acarinhou o rosto da garota e depois abriu a Mao, dando-lhe uma flor._- Mas e agora, me diga, o que estavam aprendendo?_

...

Ficamos com os garotos até o fim do período, depois seguimos para a aula de nossa ex-colega que é dada na estufa. Ângela assumiu a cadeira quando Neville assumiu que ao dava para dirigir a escola e dar aulas ao mesmo tempo, e ela sempre foi sua melhor aluna de Herbologia... Ângela já estava no ultimo ano quando Hell foi para a América morar com os Cullen.

Pelo que me lembro, ela sempre estava suja de terra ou com alguma folha grudada nos cabelos, mas era legal, ao menos sempre se dispôs a me ajudar em meus trabalhos e provas de Herbologia e eu nunca reclamei. Mas ela realmente tinha envelhecido bastante, talvez porque sua mãe fosse uma trouxa e também porque há quase dez anos eu não à via.

Cheguei à estufa antes de Hell que veio andando devagar, olhando tudo, abri a porta e minhas narinas foram invadidas por aquele cheiro de adubo enjoativo e olhei para Clau, já que aquela era a aula do terceiro ano e ela estava com uma máscara sobre o nariz e com muita cara de sofrimento por estar ali. Ela tem o nariz tão apurado quanto o meu e se era sofrido para nós dois ficarmos ali, pra Helena seria uma tortura ainda maior, com ela grávida e mais sensível a cheiros que comumente. Sorte de todos que não estava chovendo hoje.

_- Hey, Bernard! Como vai?_- disse Ângela vindo me cumprimentar cheia de terra._- E Helena?_

_- Lá fora. E eu estou bem, e você?_

_- Bem, muito bem, fiquem à vontade!_

_- Humm, poderemos fazer isso lá fora? Esse cheiro pode fazer mal à Hell.._

_- Claro, claro! Todos para fora, pessoal!_- disse Ângela indicando a saída.

_- Ah, valeu Byrdie!_- disse Clau com cara de alivio, passando por mim e retirando a mascara e saindo. Lá fora encontramos com Hell já sentada na grama brilhando sobre a fraca luz da manhã, como uma visão divina.

_- Olá alunos!Olá minha filha! Venham cá! Eu não entrei porque o cheiro da estufa me enjoou um pouco..Angie! Venham e sentem-se aqui comigo! O que acham de uma sombrinha?_- enfiou a mão direita na grama fofa e todos ficamos olhando uma formosa macieira crescer diante de nossos olhos._- Accio maçã!_- disse ela e uma grande e suculenta maçã vermelha caiu diretamente em sua mão e ela deu uma grande dentada._- Humm, ta gostosa, sirvam-se!_

_- Como você fez isso assim tão fácil?_- perguntou Ângela abismada.

_- Confesso que até uns meses atrás eu não conseguia e ainda estou lidando com estes novos poderes, eles vieram com minha parte élfica.._- explicou Hell.

_- E isso ocorre com qualquer tipo de planta?_- perguntou Ângela.

_- Acho que sim.._- e deu de ombros._- Falaremos sobre isso no almoço Angie, mas e quanto a vocês, garotos e garotas? Alguém deste ano está habilitado para inscrever-se para as entrevistas da Liga?_

_..._


	18. It's Magic! 5

PARTE 2 (V)

IT'S MAGIC!

**Capitulo 19 – Broken-Hearted Girl/Boy (O Sofrido)**

**ByrdiePOV.**

U're everything I thought u never were

_Você é tudo que eu achei que nunca seria_

And nothing like I thought u could've been

_E nada do que eu poderia imaginar_

But still u live inside of me

_Mas você vive dentro de mim_

So tell me how is that

_Diga-me, como pode ser?_

U're the only one I wish I could forget

_Você é única que desejo poder esquecer_

And the only one I'd Love not to forgive

_E a única que amo não poder_

And thought you break my heart

_E pensar em você me faz sofrer_

U're the only one

_Voce é a única_

And thought there are times I hate u

_E pensar que há horas em que te odeio_

'Cuz I can't erase

_Por que não posso apagar_

The times that you hurt me

_Os momentos em que você me magoou_

And put tears on my face

_E me fez chorar_

And even now when I hate u

_E ainda assim quando te odeio_

It pains me to say

_Me dói em dizer_

I know I'll be there

_Que estarei lá pra voce_

At the end of the day

_No fim das contas_

…

São mais de dez anos com Helena na minha vida e tanto alegrias quanto tristezas passaram por nós...

Mas ali estava ela, viva, grávida de nosso "segundo" filho, encantando a todos e por mais que eu a quisesse só pra mim, observando-a tão de perto durante todo este tempo, eu aprendi relutantemente que eu não posso privar o mundo da presença dela.

...

I don't wanna be without you babe

_Eu não quero ficar sem você_

I don't want a broken heart

_Eu não quero sofrer_

I don't wanna take a breath without you babe

_Eu não quero ficar um instante sem você_

I don't wanna play that part

_Eu não quero interpretar este papel_

I know that I Love you

_Eu sei que te amo_

But let me just say

_Mas apenas deixe-me dizer_

I don't wanna Love u

_Eu preferiria não te amar_

In no kinda way, no no

_Se fosse de outra maneira_

I don't want a broken heart

_Eu não quero sofrer_

I don't want to play the broken-hearted girl

_Eu não quero bancar o sofrido_

No, no, no broken-hearted girl

_Não, não, não quero bancar o sofrido_

I'm no broken-hearted girl

_Eu não sou infeliz_

Something that I feel I need to say

_Há algo que sinto que preciso dizer_

Up'til now I've always been afraid

_Mas que até agora tive medo de falar_

That u would never come around

_Por medo de você não retribuir_

And still I wanna put this out

_Mesmo assim eu tenho que dizer_

...

_- Obrigado._- eu disse à Helena por pensamento, durante seu papo descontraído com os alunos do sexto ano, na aula da "sinistra" Sinistra. E ela me olhou com cara de duvida e ficou me encarando em silencio por alguns segundos, e todos pararam de falar e ficaram prestando atenção nela, sem entenderem o que estavam acontecendo.

_- Pelo que?_- perguntou ela em voz alta e senti meu rosto arder em brasa de tanta vergonha, eu estava querendo sair correndo dali, pra que me expor daquele jeito!?_- Por que você está me agradecendo, Bernard?_- arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu maliciosamente para mim. Não gostei.

...

You say u got the most respect for me

_Você diz que tem o maior respeito por mim_

But sometimes I feel u're not deserving of me

_Mas às vezes, eu sinto que você não o merece de mim_

And I still your in my heart

_E continuo sendo seu em meu coração_

But u're the only one

_Mas voce __é a unica_

And yes, are times when I hate u

_E sim, há horas em que te odeio_

But I don't complain

_Mas eu não reclamo_

'Cuz I've been afraid that

_Porque tenho medo que _

U would walk away

_Voce me deixe_

Oh but now I don't hate u

_Oh, mas agora eu não te odeio_

I'm happy to say

_E estou feliz em dizer_

That I Will be there

_Que estarei l__á por voce_

At the end of the day

_No fim das contas_

…

_- Por que você está emburrado comigo?_- perguntou Hell enquanto íamos para a nossa ultima visita.

_- Nada._- resmunguei e segui me arrastando atrás dela, mas ela parou e me puxou para um cantinho._- Que ta fazendo?_

_- Cala a boca e me beija._- disse ela e nos entregamos a um delicioso beijo._- Me perdoa, meu amor... Eu sou uma bobona!_- disse com um beiço lindo.

_- Minha bobona._- eu disse dando nela pequenos beijinhos nos lábios.

_- Sua bobona._- e nos beijamos de novo.

...

I don't wanna be without u babe

_Eu não quero ficar sem você_

I don't want a broken heart

_Eu não quero sofrer_

I don't wanna take a breath without you babe

_Eu não quero ficar um instante sem você_

I don't wanna play that part

_Eu não quero interpretar este papel_

I know that a Love u

_Eu sei que te__ amo_

But let me just say

_Mas apenas deixe-me dizer_

I don't wanna Love you

_Eu preferiria não te amar_

In no kinda way, no no

_Se fosse de outro jeito, não, não_

I don't wanna a broken heart

_Eu nao quero sofrer_

I don't want to play the broken-hearted girl

_Eu não quero bancar o sofrido_

No, no, no broken-hearted girl

_Não, não, não quero bancar o sofrido_

I'm no broken-hearted girl

_Eu não sou infeliz_

Now I'm at the place I thought I'd never be

_Agora estou em um ponto da minha vida em que achei que jamais estaria_

I'm living in a world that's all about u and me

_Eu vivo em um mundo onde tudo é só você e eu_

Ain't got be afraid, my broken heart is free

_E não vou ter medo, meu coração é livre_

To spread my wings and fly away with you

_Para abrir as asas e voar, só eu e você_

...

_- Psiu!_- chamei-a, estávamos já de volta às nossas salas, remexendo em alguns arquivos dos alunos e ela levantou os olhos das paginas que lia._- Eu te amo._

_- Então vamos deixar estes arquivos pra depois.. Vamos namorar um pouquinho.._- disse ela largando os papeis e vindo de encontro a mim. Apontei minha varinha para a porta e tranquei-a, Hell sentou-se na mesa onde eu estava e jogou tudo longe._- Me beija Bernard.._

E foi doce, foi divino, minha total felicidade mora em seus braços.

...

I don't wanna be without u babe

_Eu não quero ficar sem você_

I don't want a broken heart

_Eu nao quero sofrer_

I don't wanna take a breath without you babe

_Eu não quero ficar um instante sem você_

I don't wanna play that part

_Eu não quero interpretar este papel_

I know that a Love u

_Eu sei que te amo_

But let me just say

_Mas apenas deixe-me dizer_

I don't wanna Love you

_Eu preferiria não te amar_

In no kinda way, no no

_Se fosse de outro jeito, não, não_

I don't wanna a broken heart

_Eu nao quero sofrer_

I don't want to play the broken-hearted girl

_Eu não quero bancar o sofrido_

No, no, no broken-hearted girl

_Não, não, não quero bancar o sofrido_

I'm no broken-hearted girl

_Eu não sou infeliz_

Broken-hearted girl, no, no

_Eu não sou sofrido, não, não_

***

***

**Capitulo 20 – Lugar Nenhum**

**HellPOV.**

Depois de fazer amor com DeeDee e de um gostosos banho de banheira, me bateu um soninho tão gostoso que eu fui tirar um cochilo, ao menos me deitar um pouquinho enquanto meus filhos e convidados não vinham para o jantar.

E foi questão de segundos, depois que fechei os olhos e que adormeci... Era um lugar escuro e quentinho, cheiro de árido, digo, de areia mesmo e numa lufada de vento quente que me atingiu naquela escuridão, senti um cheiro conhecido, mas que achei que não sentiria por muito tempo. Bella!

Acordei num pulo e ainda estava sozinha ali no quarto, mas Byrdie estava no banho, pude ouvir. Nem tive tempo pra pensar no que tinha acontecido, batiam à porta de nossas salas, olhei no relógio, estava na hora do jantar e já estava tudo arrumado para tal.

Coloquei uma calca jeans e uma camisa de Byrdie porque adoro usar as roupas dos meus maridos. Abri a porta e lá estava Pete, com dois meninos que eu já tinha visto durante o dia nas minhas conversas com os alunos. Os amigos do meu filho estavam bem empetecados, Pete estava completamente confortável como eu.

_- Por que demorou tanto, mãe?_- perguntou Pete entrando e tirando os sapatos.

_- Eu estava dormindo e tive que me vestir, e Byrdie está no banho.. Oi garotos, fiquem à vontade!_

_- Mãe, estes são Daniel Sting e Brian McNeal.._

_- Tudo bem?_- os meninos acenaram que sim._- Okay, filho, os leve para a sala.._- eu ia fechar a porta, mas Clau apareceu com outras garotas._- Oi fofuxa!_- beijei minha princesinha._- Oi meninas, Barbara.._- a garota estava quase quicando._- Filha, você já conhece o caminho.. Pete acabou de chegar com os amigos dele.._

_- Mãe, estas são Sybil e Úrsula..._- cumprimentei as garotas._- e DeeDee?_

_- DeeDee já vem, ele está no banho..._- então Byrdie surgiu ali, vindo da sala principal com aquele seu físico ridiculamente delicioso e de cabelo molhado. As meninas ficaram babando ele, eu também.. garotas de mente poluída!

_- Oi Clau! Sejam bem vindas, meninas.. entrem antes que os garotos acabem com tudo por lá!_- então Clau foi empurrando as relutantes garotas para a outra sala._- E Woody, cadê?_- me abraçou e me encheu de beijinhos.

_- Daqui a pouco ele vem.. e o senhor.. vou te comprar uma burca! Você é muito lindo e gostoso pra ficar se exibindo pra meninas cheias de hormônios!_- dei uns cutucões nele.

_- Você, com ciúmes de mim!?_- me olhou debochado.

_- Que foi? Não posso? Você é o papai do meu bebê!_

_- Oh, que lindinha!_- e me encheu com muitos mais beijos.

_- Eita! Vocês estão tentando fazer outro irmão pra mim?_- perguntou Woody nos deixando roxos de vergonha, e ele estava acompanhado com um casal de amigos._- Mãe, pai, estes são Abe e Albert!_

_- Sejam bem vindos!_- dissemos eu e Byrdie juntos.

...

O jantar com meus filhos e seus amigos foi bem agradável, e depois do termino da hora do jantar da escola nossos amigos professores deram uma passada por aqui para conversarmos mais..

E outra vez me bateu o soninho e eu dormi recostada em Byrdie enquanto ele mexia em meus cabelos e eu entrei de novo naquele espaço negro e abafado, cheirando a deserto, mas desta vez o vento não me trouxe o cheiro de Bella, só o de areia e me senti perdida em meio a lugar nenhum e acordei quando estava sendo deixada na cama por DeeDee.

_- Hey, minha linda.._- disse ele._- Sua temperatura corporal está aumentando.. fazem dois dias que você não caça, talvez você devesse ir à floresta, eu vou com você..._- sugeriu. Bocejei e me sentei na cama.

_- Fique tranqüilo, eu irei depois... Você já separou a documentação dos inscritos pra mim?_- bocejei de novo.

_- Já._

_- E o pessoal? Ainda estão na sala?_

_- Já foram todos para os quartos.. é dia de semana, lembra?_

_- Lembro, claro. Vamos acabar logo com isso para que o pai do meu bebê possa dormir um pouquinho..._- trocamos um beijo rápido e fomos trabalhar.

...

Selecionamos cinco alunos que combinavam boas notas, comportamento e habilidades e desci para fixar os nomes na porta do refeitório. Depois sai para caçar na floresta proibida, deixando Byrdie dormir por mais umas horinhas.

A caçada foi rápida e logo eu estava de volta e fiquei olhando Byrdie dormir. Eu ainda não estava dormindo direto, tirava uns cochilos de alguns minutos. Desde este ultimo período fértil do qual eu engravidei de Byrdie, andamos no maior grude... Ele é tão querido, fofo..tão totalmente irresistível!

Ai Ai Ai!

* * *

**N/a: OLAAA!**

**Tudo bem com vcs? **

**O que acaham dos caps de hj?**

**A Bella começa a aparecer, nao disse que ela voltava?!**

**Me mandem reviews okay!**

**Beijos e até amanhã!**

**Vic.**


	19. It's Magic! 6

PARTE 2 (VI)

IT'S MAGIC!

**Capitulo 21 – Brinquedinhos**

**EmmPOV.**

_- Mano! Mano!_- era a baixinha me chamando. Eu estava me exercitando na nossa área de treinamentos e ainda assim podia ouvi-la gritar por mim!

Jasper e Carlisle tinham ido para uma inspeção no Centro de Treinamento Vampiro com os Denali, Hell e Byrdie têm feito visitações nas escolas de bruxaria e Edward nem tem vindo pra casa, passa estudando enquanto Rosálie "trabalha".

Só havia sobrado eu, Allie e Esme em casa e elas estavam se distraindo criando o novo quarto do bebê, mas especificamente hoje só estávamos eu e Alice em casa, Esme tinha ido visitar Jake, Ness e Tony em La Push.

Juntei minhas coisas e fui atrás da baixinha pra saber o que ela queria comigo. Quando a encontrei, ela estava no quarto ao lado do de Hell, o mesmo que já foi de Clau e dos meninos, vestindo um macacão jeans, camiseta e um lenço nos cabelos.

_- Aonde você vai vestida assim?_

_- Lugar nenhum bobão!_- me jogou um rolo de tinta._- Você vai me ajudar a pintar o quartinho do pimpolho!_- "iupi"._- Ah grandão! Me ajuda!_- fez seus olhinhos pidões irresistíveis.

_- Ta bom. Que cor?_- ela apontou para umas latas de tinta de cores creme e azulzinho._- Mas e se for uma menina!?_- ela revirou os olhinhos pra mim.

_- Ai Emm, você é tão antiquado! Azul pra menino e rosa pra menina!?_- sacudiu a cabecinha.

...

_- Albert! Parabéns mano!_- disse Barbara correndo para cumprimentar o irmão mais velho quando ele chegou para o café da manha ao salão de refeições._- Você foi um dos selecionados para a entrevista da Liga! To tão orgulhosa!_

_- Obrigado Bab's._- disse Albert à irmã retribuindo-lhe o abraço.

_- Parabéns Albert!_- disse Abigail a ele, dando-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios.

_- Vocês falam como se ele já fosse um "grande" agente.._- debochou Brian.

_- Pelo menos ele foi aprovado pra entrevista, Brian.._- disse Peter._- Você passou o dia de ontem se vangloriando que tinha se inscrito, mas em compensação seu nome não figura entre os cinco selecionados naquele lista fixa à porta.._

_- Há há.._- disse Brian depois que todos riram, ficando quieto em seguida.

_- Humm, gente, eu preciso me preparar de alguma maneira pra esta entrevista?_- perguntou Albert para Clau, Pete e Woody.

_- Cara, este tipo de coisa a gente não sabe._- disse Woody._- Minha mãe normalmente faz o que dá na telha dela!_- riu com os irmãos.

_- Poxa, é minha opinião, claro, mas eu adorei a mãe de vocês! Vocês se dão tão bem!_- disse Abigail._- E ter conversado com teu pai ontem Woody, nossa! Ele foi muito gentil!_

_- É verdade, eu sou ainda mais fã deles!_- concordou Daniel.

_- Minha mãe é muito legal mesmo.._- disse Clau._- E DeeDee é o melhor padrasto do mundo todo!_

_- Fedido como meu irmão, mas muito legal!_- disse Pete dando uns cascudos em Woody.

_- Aiê!_- reclamou Woody se desvencilhando do irmão._- Tu que é fedido! Fedido e pentelho como teu pai!_- todos riram.

_- Hey, vocês dois! Obrigada pela parte que me toca!_- disse Clau rolando os olhos para os irmãos._- Vocês dois são tão melosos!_

_- E os pais de vocês se dão bem mesmo?_- perguntou Abe.

_- São exatamente como estes dois!_- respondeu Clau._- Vivem se bicando, mas não vivem um sem o outro! Vocês tinham que ter visto os quatro aprontando com Zackery nas férias passadas! Coitado! Sorte que Zack é super tranqüilo!_- riu junto com os irmãos.

_- E vocês não ficam de cara com sua mãe tendo tantos namorados?_- perguntou Brian deixando todos quietos.

_- Minha mãe é feliz assim, Brian, eles também._- disse Clau._- Nenhum deles, Bernard, meu pai ou Zackery tem algum tipo de ligação oficial com ela além do amor. Ponto, é assim que funciona. E quanto a nós, e acho que meus irmãos compartilham da mesma opinião que eu, ela pode ter um harém de maridos, ela jamais vai deixar de ser a mãe maravilhosa que ela é, a minha mãe._

_- Mas você não é filha dela._- retrucou Brian.

_- Mas é claro que eu sou!_- disse Clau perdendo a paciência e dando um murro na mesa e rachando aquele pedaço da mesa._- Assim como eu considero Bernard como meu pai e William como meu irmão, e a este novo bebê também! Brian, você é tão ridículo!_- levantou-se da mesa carregando seu material de aula e foi acompanhada por todos os outros. Brian ficou sozinho na mesa.

...

_- Olá meus queridos!_- disse Helena recebendo os cinco alunos em companhia de Neville e Joseph._- Sejam bem vindos! Vocês devem estar se perguntando o porquê deste nosso encontro aqui na área do labirinto, pois então eu lhes digo, hoje vocês não farão uma entrevista, isto é um teste e vocês terão uma hora para cumpri-lo!_

_- Vocês entrarão no labirinto, cada um por uma destas entradas e lá dentro vocês terão suas habilidades testadas. Vocês devem chegar ao meio deste labirinto, lá estará Bernard para recebê-los e os três primeiros que chegarem até ele nesta uma hora virão conosco e iniciarão o seu treinamento da Liga. Infelizmente, neste semestre temos apenas três vagas para os alunos de Hogwarts. Mas os dois que infelizmente não forem vitoriosos, terão vaga garantida para a entrevista na próxima vez que viermos aqui.._

_- E que tipo de encantamentos deveremos usar!?_- perguntou Úrsula Lane, cola de quarto de Claudia e uma das selecionadas para este teste._- Há coisas que ainda não aprendemos!_

_- Alguns de vocês estão no quarto ano.._- disse Joseph apontando para dois dos alunos enquanto lia suas fichas._- Você está no quinto, você no sexto e você no sétimo. Por "maioria", espero que vocês tenham aprendido o básico de defesa e ataque.._- sorriu maliciosamente.

_- A única regra é a de que vocês não se matem e se caso queiram desistir ou precisem de ajuda, lancem um raio vermelho para o alto que iremos resgatá-los! Todos prontos? Alguém quer desistir já?_- perguntou Hell e todos acenaram que não._- Pois bem, posicionem-se nas entradas e com o soar do apito vocês podem entrar e terão uma hora para chegar a Bernard! Boa Sorte!_- então soou o apito e os alunos adentraram o labirinto.

_- Meus alunos não correm perigo, correm?_- perguntou Neville depois de uns instantes.

_- Não se aprenderam o básico, fique tranqüilo._- disse Joseph.

_- Bom, eu confio em vocês. E Helena, o que ela está fazendo?_- perguntou Neville ao observar que Hell estava sentada no chão e fora do ar, como se tivesse em tranze.

_- É ela quem cria os desafios aos estudantes baseando-se no que ela vê nos alunos durante aquelas conversas informais que ela tem com eles durante as visitas que ela faz nas classes e os compara com os relatórios quando os seleciona.._- disse Joseph.

_- Sua irmã é brilhante, ela sempre está anos luz à frente de todos.._

_- Obrigado. A muito de pai nela, acredite, eu conheci bem Peter Koleston e boa parte dos Kolestons como família e eles são muito, muito dedicados à magia... Mas quanto aos meus sobrinhos?_

_- Ah, eles são tão brilhantes quanto à mãe! É difícil, olhando-os tão grandes, acreditar que eles tem apenas 6 e 5 anos de idade. Todos os professores estão admirados com eles. Claudia é uma garota agradabilíssima e mostra grande aptidão para com as pessoas, gosta de cuidar, ouvir.._

_- Claudia é mesmo um doce de menina, as primas à adoram..._

_- Peter é popular e extrovertido. Gosta de magia, mas as notas dele não são excelentes.. e aqueles poderes dele com água e terra são incríveis, assim como o de adivinhação são..Wow!_

_- Pete gosta de magia, mas demora um pouco pra pegar no tranco, entende? Ele não é chegado à praticar, acha que só saber o que se faz e na hora que se faz é o suficiente pra ele... Peter gosta de competição, provoque-o e você terá o melhor dele._

_- Anotado._

_- E quanto à William? Ele é bom, não é?_

_- Bom!? Aquele menino é um escândalo! Estou sinceramente pensando em mandá-lo fazer outra prova de aptidão e realojá-lo em outra série! William é um líder justo e carismático, tranqüilo, inteligente... vem progredindo muito com o mimetismo dele e no poder de persuasão.. A propósito, de onde vem este poder dele? É fantástico!_

_- Rolf e os filhos sempre foram conhecidos por serem carismáticos e sedutores..._

_- Sim, eu estava aqui pra ver isso.._- riu Neville.

_- E Helena consegue fazer com que à obedeçam, mas precisa de um pouco de concentração.. Woody nasceu com esta mistura no sangue.. ele dá uma ordem, consegue o que quer._

_- Isso pode ser um perigo._

_- Pode, mas se ele fizer algo de errado helena puxa a orelha dele, ou o rabo.._- riram._- Ah, parece que temos o primeiro desistente!_- olhou Joseph para o raio vermelho no céu._- Licença, vou pegá-lo._- subiu em sua vassoura e zarpou de encontro ao estudante que pedira ajuda.

...


	20. It's Magic! 7

PARTE 2 (VII)

IT'S MAGIC!

**Capitulo 22 – Duelar**

**...**

**ZackPOV.**

Phillip simplesmente comunicou-me na manhã de segunda-feira que tinha me inscrito na semana de duelos na escola. Sim, eu fiquei com aquela cara de tacho, não gostei nada, mas ele disse que era uma boa maneira de praticar o que eu estava aprendendo, então eu topei participar. E como nas faixas de judô fomos separados por nível e cada nível ganhou uma cor. Eu fui classificado para o nível quatro, cor azul.

Durante o final de semana e nos dias que se seguiram, Phillip baixou um pouco a guarda, diria até que estava tendo alguns momentos simpáticos! Tenho quase certeza de que foi pro conta de alguns elogios que ele recebeu de Indra e do meu avô, tais palavras inflaram o ego dele! E talvez ele fosse mais normal do que eu pensava...

Alguns dos juízes dos duelos eram bruxos convidados, e um destes bruxos eu conhecia bem, era Chlover Scamander, prima de Bernard, amiga de Hell e obviamente objeto de atenção de Phillip Vacarov. Hello! Estava na cara dele, mas ela só ficaria aquele dia ali e meu tutor aproveitou que era meu tutor e ficou pendurado na minha aba o dia todo, já que tirando o tempo em que Chloe estava julgando os duelos e eu os disputando, ficávamos juntos conversando.

_- Esse seu professor não te deixa nunca?_- perguntou Chloe discretamente.

_- Acho que ele está afim de você, normalmente ele quer é distancia de mim!_- falei e ela deu uma olhada detalhada em Phillip.

_- Humm, não.. muito truculento. Gosto mais de homens com cara de indefesos.._

_- Chloe, você está em Drumstang! Aqui é a ultimo lugar onde você vai encontrar algum homem com cara de indefeso! São todos assustadoramente másculos por aqui, inclusive as mulheres..._- rimos.

_- Mas eu encontrei você, não encontrei?_- sorriu maliciosamente pra mim._- É só saber onde procurar..._- fiquei morrendo de vergonha.

_- Poxa, eu não sei o que te dizer, você me deixou sem palavras..._

_- Eu só preciso que você diga "sim"..._

_- Sim!?_

_- Ótimo, vou esperar você para o jantar! Oito da noite no meu quarto._- e saiu de perto de mim. Putz, e agora?

...

Consegui passar para a próxima fase da competição de duelos e consegui me livrar do meu encosto/professor lá pelas sete da noite. Tomei banho, troquei de roupa e fui até o prédio dos convidados, na recepção me disseram que Chlover já estava me esperando.

Ela atendeu a porta na segunda vez que bati, estava bonita, cabelo solto, vestido delicado... O quarto estava bem arrumado, mesa posta para dois, velas.. Romântico demais para um jantar entre amigos, me senti intimidado, incomodado, essa garota estava querendo de mim algo que eu não podia dar.

_- Quer beber alguma coisa? Pedi um vinho, mas eu não sei se é do teu gosto..._- disse ela.

_- Adoraria._- é, quem sabe a bebida me relaxasse um pouco. Então, enquanto eu abria a garrafa e servia as taças, resolvi puxar um papinho._- O que você tem feito Chloe, não nos vemos desde o natal..._

_- Cumprindo missões basicamente, e ganhando dinheiro.._- deu de ombros.

_- Quão bem pagos vocês são?_- me interessei.

_- Por quê? Interessado em se tornar um agente da Liga?_- perguntou e dei de ombros.

_- Sei lá, é que meu ano de supletivo ta acabando..._

_- E você não sente falta de fazer o que fazia antes?_

_- Antes de eu me descobrir como bruxo, meu plano principal era estudar culinária na Itália.._

_- Então porque você não continua de onde parou? Ser um agente é legal, não nego, e eu ganho muito bem, mas minhas missões não são realmente consideradas perigosas... eu participo de missões conjuntas, eu sempre tenho um backup e eles têm a mim. Com você seria diferente, bem diferente.._- disse ela.

_- Por quê?_

_- Zack... Dos níveis destes duelos bobos existem seis, e você, com um pouco mais de um ano estudando magia já está no nível quatro, e foi classificado para a semifinal do seu nível! Magia pra você veio fácil, é fácil, e não existem muitos mais de vocês por ai! Se você fizer o treinamento da Liga você vai acabar indo para os níveis mais altos e lá fora será só você contra o perigo!_

_- Mas Bernard é um agente.._

_- Cá entre nós, ele fez isso pra se provar! Tendo Joseph, Helena e o filho sendo excelentes bruxos, ele se sentiu sendo deixado para trás! Se tornando um agente ele não vai poder estar com Helena o tempo todo, ele é o guardião dela, Helena precisa de um guardião o tempo todo e ela tem procurado por outro, um segundo guardião.._

_- E você acha que eu poderia ser o novo guardião dela? O que eu tenho que fazer? Com quem eu devo falar?_- me exaltei.

_- Hey, calma!_- riu nervosamente._- Por Merlin! Quanto você à ama!? O que há nela que não há em qualquer outra mulher? Diga-me, eu gostaria de saber!_

_- helena é sua amiga, não é? Porque você não me diz o que ela tem que faz de você amiga dela?_

_- Ah, a Hell é legal, destemida, sábia, engraçada, boa ouvinte, inteligente..._

_- Você acabou de descrever as mesmas coisas que chamaram a minha atenção a ela! E pra mim, além de tudo isso ela é bonita e gostosa..._- fiquei corado._- Eu me apaixonei por ela, não planejei nada disso, só aconteceu.._

_- Eu entendo.._- olhou para baixo, envergonhada._- Realmente, se apaixonar por alguém não é algo que você escolha..._

_- Chlover, você precisa ir mesmo embora amanha? Hell virá amanhã fazer uma visita de recrutamento.._

_- É, eu sei.._- sorriu amarelo pra mim._- Eu não preciso ir, mas eu quero..._- respirou profundamente e ficou uns instantes em silencio._- Eu me apaixonei por você Zack, e não é legal ficar perto do seu objeto de afeição quando sua paixão não é correspondida... E Hell é minha amiga apesar de tudo.. eu não quero fazer um papelão!_

_- Me desculpe por isso.._

_- Não é sua culpa ou minha, Zack... Só aconteceu e eu admito que perdi. Nesse duelo, eu não tinha a menor chance..._- disse ela.

* * *

**N/a: Olaaa meninas!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews de ontem e por me adicionarem nso alerts e Fav's de voces!**

**Amanhã tem Hell a Hell em Drumstang!**

**E no fim desta parte teremos mais um pouquinho de Bella, já adiantando!**

**Beijos mil!**

**Vic.**


	21. It's Magic! 8

PARTE 2 (VIII)

IT'S MAGIC!

**Capitulo 23 – Trogloditas**

**HellPOV.**

_- Senhorrita! Bem vinda!_- disse-me Viktor Krum ao me receber nos portões de Drumstang._- Sidney Packerd!_- abraçaram-se.

A escola de Drumstang fica em uma ilha encantada no ponto exato da tríplice fronteira de Ucrânia, Rússia e Polônia. Cheguei de carruagem, sacolejando, e quase botei os bofes pra fora! Desta vez quem veio comigo foi Sid, ele havia estudado lá, ele era o meu cartão de visitas.

Era cedo, o sol ainda nem tinha saído, era um pouco frio também, eu estava vestindo uma calça preta skinny, botas de cano longo também pretas e uma blusa preta de cashmere debaixo de minha grossa capa preta de lã com bordas de pele. Alice tinha escolhido pra mim, eu era um vulto preto com cabelos cor de cobre cruzando rapidamente aquela ilha/escola.

As seleções aqui funcionariam diferente, eu e Sidney levaríamos os campeões dos duelos deles de níveis 4, 5 e 6. Hoje era o dia das semifinais e finais, seria um dia todo de disputas. Viktor e Sid guiaram-me até a sala da diretoria, onde recebi os papéis dos finalistas.

_- Senhor Krum, só por curiosidade, como vai Zackery Swift? Ele têm aprendido bem?_- perguntei em russo e ele sorriu torto pra mim.

_- Por que você não dá uma olhada neste papéis que te dei? Mais especificamente nos de nível quatro.._- disse ele.

_- Que? Jura?!_- fiquei tão orgulhosa do meu namorado que mal me agüentei! Sid me passou os papéis dos relatórios de Zack.

_- Você não sabia que ele estava disputando na semana de duelos?_

_- Sim, eu sabia, mas não imaginei que ele estivesse em um nível tão alto, muito menos na semifinal! Quando eu poderei falar com os competidores?_

_- Agora mesmo, se quiser!_

_- Vamos ao trabalho, então! Sid, você cuide destes relatórios pra mim.._

Saímos da sala de diretoria e fomos para o salão de refeições deles. Não diferenciava muito do salão de refeições de Hogwarts, mas assim que entramos, todos se levantaram em silencio e meio que batiam continência enquanto passávamos por eles. Foi assustador, mas lá pela metade eu estava me esforçando pra não rir!

_- Sentem-se!_- disse Viktor com sua voz grave e todos os alunos e professores voltaram aos seus lugares. Eu estava achando aquilo muito engraçado, parecia academia militar! Eu já tinha ido à Drumstang algumas vezes, mas eram eventos sociais, eventos abertos, mas desta vez eu estava entrando na rotina deles e era bizarro. Acho que era por conta disso que Sid era tão obediente._- Hoje é o dia das finais dos torneio de duelos de Drumstang e eu desejo a vocês uma disputa justa em seus duelos e é por isso que hoje estão aqui conosco os responsáveis pela Liga de Exterminadores Bruxos, nosso ex-aluno, Sidney Packerd e a exterminadora chefe da Liga, a incrível Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen!_- me chamou para frente e eu tomei a palavra.

_- Obrigada senhor Krum! Bom dia a todos! Primeiramente eu gostaria de dar os parabéns a todos os competidores, principalmente aos quatro semifinalistas de cada nível deste campeonato de duelos! Fui informada de que o desejo da maioria de vocês é juntar-se a nós na Liga, portanto, resolvi dar um pequeno incentivo aos campeões dos níveis 4, 5 e 6! Vocês campeões de hoje voltarão comigo e com Sidney para Londres e terão seus treinamentos da liga iniciados imediatamente! Agora, faço minhas as palavras de vosso diretor, boa sorte a todos e uma disputa justa!_

...

**ZackPOV.**

_- Nossa, como ela é "amorosa" com você!_- disse Phillip tirando com a minha cara.

_- Ela está trabalhando, professor.._- resmunguei._- O senhor não acha que se eu e ela ficarmos juntos, vão pensar que ela está puxando o peixe para o meu lado!?_

_- Se você diz.._- deu de ombros._- Já acabou de comer? Temos que treinar, os duelos do seu nível começam depois do almoço!_- fomos para a sala dele onde eu tenho treinado e ele ficou me passando dicas sobre os meus oponentes._- Yago Stern é fraco com muitas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo ao redor dele, o distraia! Já na sua segunda luta, aposto que você vai enfrentar Ülric Braun, e aquele sim é perigoso! Defenda-se e quando ele se cansar, use um estupefaça nele._

_- E quem e garante que chegarei à final e que vou ganhar?_

_- Achei que você tivesse mais confiança em si e no que você aprendeu! Você foi bem treinado antes de chegar a mim.._

_- Mas eu não quero ir pra Liga.._

_- Pois não vá! Ela não pode te obrigar, mas não me faça a besteira de perder! Você pode ser o aluno, mas o prejudicado é sempre o professor porque não ensinou direito e meus alunos jamais perderam!_- zangou-se comigo.

_- Okay, okay.._- me encolhi e bateram à porta.

_- Entre!_- disse Phillip e quanto a porta abriu-se lá estava Helena, Sid e Viktor, meu coração disparou quando meu olhar cruzou com o dela.

_- Atrapalhamos?_- perguntou Sidney._- Como vai Phillip?_- se abraçaram com direito à tapinhas nas costas.

_- Zackery, este é Sidney, ele foi meu ultimo campeão! Sid, este é Zackery Swift, já se conhecem?_- disse Phillip me apresentando o outro bruxo meio franzino e eu duvidei que ele fosse grande coisa, Helena riu.

_- Pessoalmente ainda não._- disse Sidney estendendo a mão para mim e eu retribui._- Mas eu indiquei você, Phillip, quando Helena disse que gostaria do melhor instrutor para Zackery aqui em Drumstang!_

_- Então foi a senhorita quem me deu este teimoso?_- resmungou Phillip para Helena.

_- Culpada!_- disse ela levantando as mãos para o alto._- Vim aqui pra dizer que vou torcer por você, Zack! Extra oficialmente, claro.._- deu uma piscadinha e sorriu pra mim com covinhas.

_- Hell, eu posso dar uma palavrinha em particular com você?_- perguntei.

_- Claro._- assentiu ela e fomos para o corredor, enquanto os outros ficaram dentro da sala._- Diga, namorado.._

_- Hell, ontem Chloe esteve aqui e conversando ela me disse que você está procurando por um novo guardião, verdade?_- ela acenou que sim._- Eu gostaria de me candidatar, com quem eu falo?_

_- Comigo, mas eu preciso pensar um pouco sobre isso..._- sorriu pra mim e me beijou, mas segundos depois parou e separou sua boca da minha e fez uma cara esquisita, me olhando intrigada e eu fiquei roxo de vergonha._- Zack, você beijou mais alguém que não fosse eu?_

_- Humm.._

_- Você beijou Chlover noite passada._- afirmou, séria.

_- Sim, mas na é o que você está pensando, foi um só, não significou nada pra mim..._- me enrolei todo pra explicar e ela ficou quieta enquanto eu falava, o que me deixava ainda mais nervoso.

_- Eu não quero ouvir nada agora, como eu disse, falaremos depois, por hora, apenas vença!_- foi enfática, segurando meu rosto com as duas mãos, depois me beijou rapidamente e me mandou entrar, ficando na porta._- Vamos._- disse à Sidney e Viktor e eles partiram em seguida.

_- O que foi que você aprontou?_- perguntou Phillip debochado percebendo o climão e eu explodi com ele.

_- Nada que lhe interesse! Vamos terminar de treinar!_

_..._

* * *

**N/a: Oieee!**

**E ai? Gostaram do ultimo cap do ano?!**

**Espero que sim!**

**Agora cap novo só o ano que vem! hehehehe**

**E o de amanhã é o ultimo desta parte dois, com amorzinho e Bella!**

**Entao até amanhã!**

**E tenham uma ótima entrada de ano com muito amor e carinho!**

**E tudo, tudo de bom!**

**Beijosss**

**Vic.**


	22. It's Magic! 9

PARTE 2 (IX)

IT'S MAGIC!

**Capitulo 24 – Todo, todinho**

**HellPOV.**

Zack mais uma vez havia sido um cavalheiro e aquele beijo trocado entre ele e Chloe realmente não havia significado nada pra ele, foi uma maneira dele dizer que sente carinho por ela... Chloe é apaixonada por ele e eu sempre soube, mas ele é apaixonado por mim e apesar de me dividir com Emm e Byrdie, o que ele tinha de mim era o suficiente pra ele... E poxa, eu o amo, muito, e ele precisava saber disso, que eu não estava brava com ele.

Voltei para onde ele estava treinando e abria a porta sem bater. Zack e Phillip estavam treinando defesa, Phillip atacava, Zack se defendia e eu me meti no meio deles, agarrei Zack pelo colarinho de sua camisa e o beijei, beijei muito, ele era, melhor, ele é meu namorado e eu posso fazer isso quando eu quiser, na posso!?

Só minutos depois eu me separei dele e Phillip nos olhava meio assustado, assim como Zack por fim.

_- Eu sei que não foi nada demais, meu amor e vim de novo aqui pra pedir que você vença! Nos veremos mais tarde, ta!_- o beijei de novo e sai dali. Quando eu estava alçando a porta Zack finalmente disse algo.

_- Vou vencer pra você, namorada! Te amo!_- disse ele e trocamos sorrisos envergonhados.

_- Também te amo, namorado!_- e sai para assistir as finais dos duelos que estavam para começar.

...

E foi assim, fiquei lá sentadinha, ouvindo as conversas entre Sidney e Viktor sobre os alunos e fiquei pensando no que Zack dissera, que ele queria ser meu novo guardião...

Até então eu tenho protelado escolher outro pra mim, principalmente porque todos que o ministério têm mandado para eu escolher como guardião são muito esquisitos e eu não gostei de nenhum, mas com Zack se oferecendo assim.. voluntariamente e sendo alguém no qual eu amo e confio, a coisa é totalmente outra!

_- Filhote, você acha que Zack pode ser um bom guardião para a mami?_- perguntei por pensamento ao meu bebê enquanto alisava minha barriga e senti um arrepio gostoso, que preferi interpretar como um sinal positivo vindo do meu baby, então virei-me para Sidney e interrompi as conversas entre ele e Viktor._- Sidney, eu escolhi meu futuro guardião.. mande o recado ao ministério e peçam para eles prepararem os contratos.._

_- E quem será, senhorita?_- perguntou Sid, pegando um bloquinho para anotações.

_- Zackery Swift._

_- Boa escolha senhorrita!_- disse Viktor e eu sorri pra ele, orgulhosa.

_- Vou informar ao ministério e a Bernard na hora no almoço.._- disse Sid.

_- Obrigada._

...

_- Ótimo! Chega por hora, apenas concentre-se!_- disse Phillip e Zack sentou-se no chão e aceitou o copo d'água que o professor lhe deu._- Bom, eu dou meu braço a torcer, você é muito bom e sim, ela parece ser bem legal e apaixonada por você!_- admitiu envergonhado.

_- Ah, Phillip, admita, não foi assim tão difícil chegar a esta conclusão! Ainda mais quando seu "campeão" trabalha com ela e quando foi ele que indicou você para ser meu professor!_- disse Zack e Phillip sorriu meio de lado.

_- É, tipo, eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas eu tenho certeza de que voe foi fazer um pedido à sua "namorada", e a não ser que tenha sido um pedido pessoal, eu preciso saber qual foi.._

_- Eu pedi pra ser o novo guardião dela._- respondeu Zack e Phillip fez uma expressão de surpresa._- Acha que eu consigo? Que eu conseguiria?_

_- Acho. Mas esse é um dos empregos mais concorridos e difíceis do mundo! Bom, vença a disputa do seu nível e já será um bom passo...Vamos, então, está na hora._

...

**HellPOV.**

E Zack realmente ganhou as disputas de duelos em seu nível e eu fiquei mais faceira que pinto no lixo! Eu parecia uma tiete e ele usou um dos feitiços de imobilização que eu tinha ensinado para ele quando eu era sua professora, algo que obviamente eles não ensinam na escola e que deixou todos boquiabertos e a mim, muito orgulhosa! Viva meu namorado!

Depois de cumprimentar aos outros dois campeões e seus professores e assinar com eles seus papeis de liberação da escola e fui à sala de Phillip falar com ele e Zack.

_- Olá campeões!_- eu disse ao entrar na sala e vi Zack excitadíssimo e Phillip, apesar de ser muito "duro" também estava feliz com os resultados positivos de seu aluno._- Meus parabéns a ambos!_

_- Muito obrigado._- disse Phillip.

_- Ora, mas é verdade, não é? Porém, para vocês dois, meus planos são outros.._

_- Vá em frente._- disse Phillip.

_- É, por favor!_- disse Zack.

_- Bom Zack, eu não te levarei comigo amanha porque quero que você acabe seus estudos com Phillip.._- Zack quis falar, mas eu não deixei._- Eu quero que você aprenda o que Phillip tem a te ensinar sobre magia como um todo, porque depois, o que você aprenderá com Bernard, será só sobre mim.._

_- Você ta.._- disse Zack com os olhos brilhando.

_- Sim, você será o meu novo guardião, Zackery. Acho que no fundo eu sabia que acabaria escolhendo você quando você veio pra cá.._

_- Yeah!_- gritou ele e rimos._- Vou dar minha vida por você!_

_- Mas a idéia é esta!_- debochou Phillip._- E para mim? Quais seriam os seus planos para mim?_

_- Phillip, eu sei que você não é um dos meus maiores fãs, e não adianta negar.._

_- Eu não ia._- disse Phillip dando de ombros.

_- Bom, considere minha proposta como um favor pessoal.._

_- Diga, estou ouvindo._

_- Eu estou grávida e não é segredo nenhum, por isso, depois, quando você acabar de ensinar Zack, eu gostaria que você voltasse a trabalhar para a Liga, se não como efetivo, como temporário, logo eu não poderei mais trabalhar em campo e você é um nível quatro com bastante experiência.._

_- E porque eu faria isso?_

_- Porque você vai ganhar muito bem. Porque você gosta de perigo e do desafio e principalmente porque você quer provar para mim que você é bom e que merece reconhecimento. Reconhecimento este que meu bisavô não lhe deu quando você trabalhava tão leal e eficientemente ao lado dele.._- vi em sua mente que o tinha atingido no lugar certo.

_- Aceito._

_- Feito._- estendemos as mãos um para o outro e selamos o acordo._- Confio em você para cuidar da educação mágica de Zackery! Só não o deixe duro demais, eu gosto dele do jeito que ele é.._

_- Farei o meu melhor, mas seria muito bom se ele deixasse de ser tão teimoso!_

_- Ouviu seu professor, não ouviu!?_- Zack estava feliz como uma criança e acenou-me que sim._- Ótimo, então assinem aqui!_- passei uns contratos para eles._- Phillip, te verei amanhã, e Zack, espero por você em meu quart às oito da noite e mais uma vez, parabéns a ambos!_- sumi no ar.

...

Tomei banho, troquei de roupa, para algo confortável e fiquei linda e cheirosinha esperando pelo meu namorado, que foi pontualissimo e me trouxe um lindo buquê de rosas vermelhas, bem escuras. Admito, rosas vermelhas não são as minhas preferidas, mas o gesto dele foi tão delicado que eu não daria uma de criança birrenta.

Ele estava lindo e apesar de eu já não ver semelhanças entre ele e Edward, hoje, Zack estava especialmente parecido com ele. Ao menos ele estava parecido com o que Edward costumava a ser quando Bella era viva, radiante.

Hoje, Ed só se veste de preto e vive de expressão fechada. Foi então que Zack falou comigo depois de perceber que eu estava um pouco distraída dele.

_- Pensando no que?_- perguntou e eu sorri amarelo pra ele, estava tão na cara assim a minha distração!?

_- No quanto você está bonito e no quanto você está me lembrando de Edward hoje e do quanto ele ficava feliz ao lado de Bella.._- meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas e ele me abraçou e confortou.

_- Hey, não pensa nisso.._

_- Eu estou com tantas saudades de você, namorado.._- apertei-o em meus braços e respirei fundo, enchendo meus pulmões com seu cheiro humanamente gostoso. Ali era só eu e ele e o mundo todo estava fora daquelas quatro paredes.

_- Faz amor comigo, namorada?_- pediu-me e achei tão bonito, normalmente sou eu quem peço para ser amada por meus namorados...

Trocamos beijos delicados e apaixonados que nos guiaram à cama, onde nos despimos vagarosamente, sem nenhuma ansiedade. Nossos corpos clamavam um pelo outro e não conseguíamos tirar os olhos um do outro, as mãos um do corpo do outro, as bocas um do outro...

Foi perfeito e inebriante, dormimos enrolados um no outro.

Eu ainda não durmo realmente, tiro cochilos quando estou cansada e eu tinha ficado cansada, hello!

Então, depois de algumas noites sem entrar naquele espaço negro cheirando a deserto... lá estava eu de novo.

Foi então que aquele lugar abafado e anteriormente escuro a ponto de eu não enxergar nada, começou a clarear, pintou-se com pequenas estrelas sobre minha cabeça e iluminou-se ainda mais com uma grande e clara lua que brilhava lá em cima.

Eu realmente estava em um deserto, numa paisagem árida e plana, cheia de cactos, plantas rasteiras e pedregulhos, bolas de feno correndo ao sabor do vento. Arizona. Foi a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça, mas o que eu estava fazendo aqui? Ali?

Dei uns passos sentindo a aridez do solo debaixo da sola dos meus pés, era tudo tão real...

Uma grande tempestade de areia começou a se formar mais adiante de mim e o vento que soprou desta tempestade me trouxe de novo a lembrança de Bella. Chamei por ela.

_- Bella! Bella!_- chamei à plenos pulmões.

_- Vá ver Edward. Ele precisa de você!_- era a voz de Bella, mas não vinha de um ponto especifico, ela me circulava por inteiro, como agora me circulava aquela tempestade de areia, me circulando sem tocar.

Eu estava assustada, dei passos para trás e bati em um dos cactos e o susto da picada do espinho me despertou com a ajuda dos sacolejos que Zack estava me dando.

_- Helena, acorda!_- dizia Zack exaltado quando voltei à mim._- O que está acontecendo com você? Você ficou gelada, então fervia de quente e dizia coisas sem sentido, chamava por Bella!_- sentei-me buscando ar e ao apoiar minha mão direita na cama, ela doeu. Olhei-a e ali na palma havia pequenos ferimentos de alguns espinhos. No desespero olhei meus pés e suas solas estavam sujas, havia areia grossa entre meus dedos! Foi real, aquele sonho foi real!_- Helena, diga-me algo!_

_- Preciso ver Edward, imediatamente._- falei.

...

* * *

**N/a: oieee!**

**Feliz ano novo!**

**E hj, como prometido o ultimo cap desta parte, com a Bella!**

**E ai, gostaram?**

**Espero que sim!**

**Amanhã tem mais!**

**Beijossss**

**Vic.**


	23. A Vida dos Outros 1

PARTE 3 (I)

A VIDA DOS OUTROS

**Capitulo 25 – Thinking of U (Pensando em você)**

**EdwardPOV.**

Comparisons are easily done

_Comparações são fáceis e fazer_

Once u have the taste of perfection

_Uma vez que você já provou da perfeição_

Like an apple hanging from the tree

_Como maçãs que pendem de uma árvore_

I picked the ripest one

_Escolhi a mais suculenta_

I still got the seed

_E dela ainda guardo as sementes_

U Said move on

_Você disse para eu seguir adiante_

Where do I GO?

_Aonde eu iria?_

I guess second Best

_Acho que a segunda opção_

Is all I Will know

_É tudo que me sobra_

Cause when I'm with him

_Por que quando estou com ela _

I'm thinking of u

_Fico pensando em você_

Thinking of u

_Penso em voce_

What u would do IF

_No que você faria_

U're the one

_Caso fosse você_

Who I was spending the night

_Aquela com quem eu passo a noite_

Oh I wish that I

_Oh, como eu queria_

Was looking into your eyes

_Estar olhando em seus olhos_

U're like an Indian summer

_Você é como um verão indiano_

In the middle of the winter

_No meio do inverno_

Like a hard candy

_Como um ótimo doce_

With a surprese Center

_Com surpresa_

How I get better

_Como posso ficar bem_

Once I've the Best

_Uma vez que eu já tive o melhor_

U Said there is

_Voce disse que existem_

Tons of fish in the water

_Toneladas de peixe na água_

So the waters I will test

_Então desta água eu vou provar_

He kissed my lips I taste your mouth

_Ela beija meus lábios, e sinto o gosto dos teus_

He pulled me in

_Ela me puxa para si_

I was disgusted with myself

_E sinto nojo de mim mesmo_

Cause when I'm with him

_Por que quando estou com ela _

I'm thinking of u

_Fico pensando em você_

Thinking of u

_Penso em voce_

What u would do IF

_No que você faria_

U're the one

_Caso fosse você_

Who I was spending the night

_Aquela com quem eu passo a noite_

Oh I wish that I

_Oh, como eu queria_

Was looking into your eyes

_Estar olhando em seus olhos_

U're the Best

_Voce é a melhor_

And Yes I do regret

_E sim eu me arrependo_

How could I let myself

_De como eu pude_

Let u go

_Deixar voce ir_

Now the lesson's learn

_Agora aprendi a lição_

I touch it I was burn

_Num instante tudo se acaba_

Oh, I think u should know

_Oh, acho que você deveria saber_

Cause when I'm with him

_Por que quando estou com ela _

I'm thinking of u

_Fico pensando em você_

Thinking of u

_Penso em voce_

What u would do IF

_No que você faria_

U're the one

_Caso fosse você_

Who I was spending the night

_Aquela com quem eu passo a noite_

Oh I wish that I

_Oh, como eu queria_

Was looking into your, your eyes

_Estar olhando em seus olhos_

Looking into your eyes

_Olhando em seus olhos_

Looking into your eyes

_Olhando em seus olhos_

Oh I wont walk through

_Eu não vou superar isso_

And bust in the door and

_E virar esta página_

Take me away

_Seguir adiante_

Oh, no more mistakes

_Chega de erros_

Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay

_Porque em seus olhos eu quero ficar_

Stay

_Ficar_

...

A quem eu estava querendo enganar afinal? Sentei-me na cama e por cima do ombro olhei para Erica dormindo e me senti o pior dos homens.

Aquela pobre humana não tinha culpa de eu ter enchido a cara na noite desta sexta feira e de eu ter visto nela nem que fosse uma sombra da minha mulher. Foi mais forte que eu e quando me dei conta já não havia mais volta, eu estava fazendo sexo com ela, uma mulher que por mais que lembrasse, não era a minha Bella.

Era para ser só mais uma noite de estudos na biblioteca pra não pensar na minha mulher, mas eu resolvi sair de lá, ver pessoas, ocupar minha cabeça com pensamentos que não fossem sobre cromossomos ou meus próprios pensamentos.. Entrei em um bar ali perto mesmo já cheio de estudantes e uma garrafa e meia de uísque depois, quando eu já estava bem amortecido e o ambiente lotado de gente e de fumaça que nublava minha visão que Erica chegou acompanhada de outras garotas e meus olhos mentirosos foram direto para ela.

Era a imagem que eu queria, porque ninguém mais pode cheirar como Bella, e a garota se encaixava em vários quesitos e por incrível que pareça, não precisei nem mesmo dizer nada, depois de uma segunda dose de tequila e alguns goles de cerveja, ela mesma veio falar comigo.

_- Você estuda medicina também, não estuda?_- perguntou-me recostando-se sensualmente contra o balcão do bar onde eu estava sentado enquanto eu enchia meu copo com mais uma dose caubói de uísque e acendia um cigarro. Acenei que sim e na cabeça dela vi às vezes em que ela havia me visto no hospital nas poucas aulas que tenho lá ou quando vou fazer trabalho voluntario._- Prazer, Erica Thomas._- estendeu-me a mão.

_- Edward Cullen._- retribui o gesto e ela não pareceu se incomodar com o gelado da minha mão._- Você estuda medicina também?_- me fiz de desentendido.

_- Sim, quarto ano, você?_

_- Terceiro. Quer?_- apontei para o cigarro e ofereci o uísque.

_- Não obrigada, estou bem com minha cerveja.._- sacudiu levemente a garrafinha._- E você não deveria fumar nem beber tanto Edward, pode te fazer mal.._- ela estava flertando comigo.

_- Definitivamente não é isso que vai me matar, Erica. Fique tranqüila.._- sim eu também estava!? Dei uma longa tragada no meu cigarro e depois o apaguei. Ela sorriu de lado e por um instante havia muito de Bella nela, sorri também.

_- Você fica ainda mais bonito quando sorri, deveria fazer isso mais vezes.._- passou levemente o indicador pelo meu maxilar e eu me afastei um pouco, disfarcei bebendo um grande gole de bebida.

_- Talvez, mas eu não ando com muitos motivos para sorrir.._

_- Por quê?_

_- Hoje, exatamente hoje, faz seis meses que minha esposa morreu em um acidente..._

_- Oh, sinto muito.._- era verdade, e tentou falar algo mais como vai ficar tudo bem e todas aquelas baboseiras, mas eu a cortei.

_- Eu não gostaria de falar mais nisso.._- ela ficou quieta e eu tomei outra grande dose._- O que você faz aqui com um viúvo? Vai curtir tua noite com tuas amigas!_- ela achou que eu fosse bipolar. Tudo bem, eu fui grosso, mas eu estava tentado a ficar com ela e era algo que não seria legal, nem pra mim, nem pra ela.

_- É que você parecia estar precisando de companhia.._- disse levemente tristonha, mas sai dali e foi se juntar às suas amigas.

Acabei a minha segunda garrafa de uísque e fumei mais alguns cigarros enquanto ficava ouvindo ela e as amigas fofocarem de mim, mas no fim eu comecei a pensar no que eu tinha a perder?! Melhor, eu já não estava pensando em nada.

_- Ele continua secando você, Erica.._- disse uma de suas amigas e ela corou, olhou-me de baixo e mordeu o lábio inferior , uma coisa tão simples e tão "Bella" que desisti de tentar pensar no que eu não deveria fazer.

Paguei pelas minhas bebidas, recolhi minhas coisas e sem dizer uma palavra fui até ela e á tomei em meus braços e a beijei na frente de todos.

Ela cedeu, quer dizer, ela sequer tentou deter-me, Erica estava interessada em mim assim como no momento eu estava nela. Fomos para a sua casa, ali perto daquele bar e ela pegou uma camisinha em sua mesa de cabeceira e eu a vesti rapidamente.

Eu estava com tesão, com a visão turva e estava e vendo o que eu queria ver, sentindo o que eu queria sentir, e na minha mente era Bella ali comigo. Fazer sexo com ela foi bom, não serei tão hipócrita ao negar isso, mas quando acabou, o nível de álcool em mim tinha baixado bastante e eu me senti mal, sujo, um traidor.

E um canalha, porque esperei que ela dormisse, vesti minhas roupas e sai da casa dela deixando-a só naquela cama, sem despedidas ou explicações. Embrenhei-me na mata mais próxima para caçar e livrar-me de vez daquele álcool enganador que eu ainda tinha em meu sangue. Mas sem ele dentro de mim, nublando minha visão e sentidos, me dando uma desculpa, meus sentimentos para aquilo que eu tinha feito com Erica e principalmente com a memória de Bella só me fez sentir pior que antes.

Era quase de manhã quando voltei pra casa, para o meu apartamento alugado, e depois de fechar a porta a luz do abajur ao lado do meu sofá se acendeu, e por um momento eu esperei que alguém me atacasse, eu não iria revidar, eu só queria que tudo acabasse logo.

_- Edward, quem é Erica?_- era Hell e virei-me pra ela. Eu já não estava mais sozinho.


	24. A Vida dos Outros 2

PARTE 3 (II)

A VIDA DOS OUTROS

**Capitulo 26 – Only Human (Apenas Humano)**

Edward correu até Helena, sentou-se no chão e depositou a cabeça em seu colo. Agarrou fortemente suas canelas e gemeu como se estivesse chorando compulsivamente. Helena acarinhava seus cabelos e tentava acalmá-lo.

_- Hey, meu querido, o que houve com você?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Eu sou um canalha, um traidor!_- exclamou Edward ainda agarrado às pernas de Hell.

_- Me conte o que aconteceu, Eu liguei para o seu telefone quando cheguei e uma garota chamada Erica atendeu, disse que você não estava lá..._

_- Você vai me odiar tanto quanto eu me odeio agora!_- disse ele sem coragem de olhar para ela, mas Hell segurou seu rosto e olhou carinhosamente pra ele.

_- Não, meu amor, nunca! Não importa o que você faça, eu jamais vou odiar você, você é meu irmão! Conte-me, por favor.._

_- Hoje, noite passada, fez seis meses que Bella morreu.._

_- Eu sei._

_- E eu sai pra beber, ver gente, fui para um bar e fiquei bêbado. Então essa garota, Erica, apareceu, cabelo escuro, mesmo formato de rosto, altura..._

_- Uma sósia, e você se interessou por ela._

_- Sim. Trocamos algumas palavras, fui rude com ela e ela se afastou, mas eu sucumbi, eu a beijei, fui pra cama com ela e quando acabou eu entrei em pânico. Sai correndo de lá, eu trai Bella, Hell! Trai a memória dela! E ainda fui um cafajeste porque deixei a garota sozinha, sem contar o meu celular lá!_

_- Edward.._- disse ela acarinhando o rosto do irmão._- Você não traiu ninguém, fique calmo sim, pense direito. Eu estou aqui agora, aqui por você e pra você e eu nunca vou deixar de te amar e de estar do seu lado.._

_- Obrigado, meu anjo.._- sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá e ficaram em silencio por alguns instantes._- Mas o que você faz aqui? Nos encontraríamos só na semana que vem..._

_- Bella me mandou vir cuidar de você e eu não irei embora enquanto ela não me mandar, ou até quando você encher o saco da minha cara e me mandar embora.._

_- Bella!?_- perguntou ele desesperadoramente ansioso.

_- É, eu sonho com ela às vezes quando durmo..._- disse envergonhada._- Por isso eu não tinha dito nada, de fato eu só tive a confirmação esta noite, eu fui parar no Arizona, no deserto.. Eu não a vi, mas ouvi sua voz, ela me mandou vir ver você, porque você precisava de ajuda, e ela estava certa.._- uniram suas mãos.

_- Bella tem razão, eu preciso de você, Hell. Você me distrai e deixa a minha cabeça livre.._

_- Fico feliz em ajudar, meu irmão._

...

**EdwardPOV.**

E Helena realmente estava ali pra mim e não me julgou. Estendeu-me a mão e abriu-me os braços, me acolheu e senti-me bem, protegido, a dor não podia me alcançar quando ela está perto de mim. Me senti feliz até.

Passamos o dia juntos e foi gostoso, fiquei calmo com o passar das horas e não mais tocamos em Erica e Bella, ficamos apenas aplastados no sofá estudando minhas anotações de aula e só fazendo pausas para que ela comesse e vomitasse devido aos enjôos da gravidez.

Já era noitinha quando eu quis levá-la para jantar fora, tínhamos passado o dia presos em casa e ela gostou da idéia, disse que iria tomar um banho rápido e o fez, depois, na minha vez de tomar banho, bateram à porta do meu apartamento.

_- Hell, atende pra mim!_- pedi e fiquei ouvindo.

_- Olá!_- disse ela ao abrir a porta._- Ai caramba._- resmungou.

_- Oi._- disse a garota envergonhada. Era Erica, caramba mesmo. Mesmo assim fiquei quieto, Hell se livraria dela._- Humm, essa é a casa de Edward? Ele está?_

_- No banho. Você deve ser a Erica, não?_

_- Sim. Eu trouxe o celular dele, ele deixou lá em casa na noite passada.._- seu tom foi insinuante._- Foi você quem ligou de madrugada? Você é irmã dele?_

_- Hell se livra dela, por favor!_- pedi, se aquela garota esperou o dia todo pra vir me devolver meu celular, era porque ela esperava de mim algo que eu não estava nada afim de dar pra ela de novo.

_- Ah não, queridinha! Sou namorada dele! Na verdade eu liguei pra avisar que estava vindo..._- disse Hell com uma risadinha.

_- Mas ontem ele me disse que era viúvo.._- o tom da garota trocou totalmente, ela agora estava se sentindo derrotada.

_- Mas ele é. Bella infelizmente morreu há seis meses, de fato estamos juntos faz pouco, mas eu briguei com ele, achei que ele estava me usando, sabe, sexo, mas ele me pediu pra voltar e cá estou eu, estamos felizes agora. Ah, eu sei que ele foi pra cama com você e de verdade, eu não me importo com isso porque é o tipo de coisa que não vai mais acontecer de novo. Eu estou grávida de Edward e ele quer ficar comigo, eu não vou a lugar nenhum._- seria bonitinho o que ela dissera se o tom que Hell tivesse usado não fosse tão assustador, cheguei a sentir pena da garota, tanto que ela decidiu se afastar. Ponto pra Hell.

_- Humm, felicidades pra vocês, então.._- disse Erica com a voz tremula de emoção.

_- Muito obrigada, Erica. E obrigada por trazer o celular de Ed de volta!_

_- Nada._- disse Erica e segundos depois a porta de fechou.

_- Pode sair do seu esconderijo, Ed._- disse Hell no corredor, à porta do banheiro onde eu estava e sai enrolado na toalha, dei de cara com ela de cabelo ainda meio molhado e de calcinha e sutiã.

_- Você atendeu a porta assim? Não é à toa que a garota saiu correndo!_

_- Não to pelada!_- deu de ombros e foi para o seu quarto se arrumar.

_- A propósito, obrigado._- falei já do meu quarto.

_- Me agradeça alimentando a mim e ao teu sobrinho ou sobrinha!_

_- Feito._- ri sozinho.

Perto de Hell é fácil sorrir, ela acende a luz no final do túnel pra mim. Ela estava ali porque Bella queria, ela estava ali pra cuidar de mim, senti pela primeira vez que poderia voltar a ser feliz.

_- Edward, eu estou pronta, loira e linda, você ainda vai demorar muito?_- perguntou ela já da sala.

_- Hell, eu não estalo os dedos e fico pronto! Espera!_

...

Apesar de vir aqui me visitar pelo menos uma vez por mês, nunca saímos do meu apartamento, mas agora eu a levei para comer hambúrgueres e beber milkshake como ela pediu. Fomos a um grill perto do campus da universidade, eu teria levado ela a outro lugar, mas tirando a caça, minhas idas à aula e a um mercadinho ao lado do meu prédio pra comprar grandes doses de bebidas alcoólicas e o hospital, eu não ando muito por ai. Aquele não era o bar que eu tinha ido, mas este ficava ali perto também.

Nos colocaram em uma mesa em um canto e ficamos conversando sobre como haviam sido os recrutamentos que ela estava fazendo durante as ultimas semanas nas escolas de magia pelo mundo e ela contou que Zack, depois de acabar seu anos de supletivo dele , vai treinar com Byrdie para ser seu novo guardião e ela estava feliz com isso. Eu também fiquei, ela contagia e me faz bem.

_- Por que você ta me olhando assim?_- perguntou ela com a boca cheia e o rosto e mãos sujas de molho, se deliciando com aquele hambúrguer gordurento.

_- Como você consegue comer isso?_- perguntei horrorizado.

_- É gostoso!_- limpou o rosto e bebeu milkshake que deixou um bigodinho nos lábios dela que ela lambeu fazendo caras hilárias._- Meu baby tava com fome!_- ela tinha comido quase tudo.

_- Acredito._

_- O que você costumava comer em casa? O que de especial sua mãe fazia pra você comer?_- perguntou interessada. Nunca ninguém tinha me perguntado isso com tanto interesse, me surpreendi, faziam muitos anos que eu não pensava em nada disso._- Digo, você deveria gostar de comer alguma coisa, não é possível!_- dei de ombros._- Okay, pensa ai, eu vou até o banheiro me limpar.._

_- Posso pagar para irmos?_

_- Sim._

Ela saiu em direção ao banheiro e eu fui pagar a conta no caixa. Enquanto eu aguardava ela um colega meu chegou acompanhado com uma das amigas de Erica que a acompanharam no bar na noite passada. Ele foi simpático comigo, trocamos umas palavras e por fim, um aceno, mas ela só sabia pensar que eu era um canalha filho da puta e tantas coisas a mais. Paguei na minha vez e ainda esperei por mais uns instantes por Hell.

_- Pronta? Estava pensando em dar uma passada em um show que vai ter.._

_- Ed, desculpa, to com soninho.._- bocejou bem grande._- Mas você pode ir.. vou pra sua casa e durmo, depois eu me encontro com você.._- bocejou de novo.

_- Vamos pra casa que enquanto você dorme eu assisto TV, depois quando você acordar a gente vai..._

_- okay.._- bocejou mais.

Em casa, ela foi direto pro sofá, tirou apenas os tênis que usava e eu fiquei catando na TV algo pra assistir..coloquei seus pés sobre minhas pernas.

_- O que você escolheu?_- perguntou ela já enrolando a língua.

_- Um filme que eu tinha posto pra gravar, mas que ainda não assisti.._

_- Ah, que legal.._- sorriu e relaxou, segundos depois ela estava dormindo e roncando.

...


	25. A Vida dos Outros 3

PARTE 3 (III)

A VIDA DOS OUTROS

**Capitulo 27 – Oportunidades**

**JudePOV.**

_- Bem vinda à L.A, Jude!_- recepcionou-me Justin de braços abertos.

Vim para Los Angeles atrás de um novo sonho, uma nova realização.

A temporada de nossa peça teatral havia sido um sucesso e excursionamos por algumas cidades dos estados de NY, Connecticut e Vermount, incluindo a minha cidade de Burlington, mas eu já estava em casa há um mês, sem nada pra fazer à não ser cuidar da minha casa e do meu marido, até receber uma ligação de Justin.

Meu amigo tinha entrado para o elenco de uma nova série que estava em fase de pré-produção e estava felicíssimo, me ligou para contar e me fazer um convite.

Uma noite, enquanto ainda nos apresentávamos naquele teatro na cidade de Nova Jersey onde tínhamos alugado o teatro ele e uns amigos vieram ver a peça e adoram, pois bem, ele ligou para dizer que um daqueles seus amigos que viera era o produtor de elenco desta serie e que ele estava à procura de uma atriz com meu perfil para alguns episódios, caso o piloto fosse aprovado e queria que eu fosse à L.A fazer o teste para o tal papel!!!

Fiquei felicíssima também e Greg como o marido fantástico que é também me apoiou 100%, então fui. Cheguei agora, num domingo de manhã, no LAX e Justin foi me receber! Meu teste será amanhã à tarde e ficarei hospedada na casa dele!

_- Justin!_- nos abraçamos forte, não nos víamos há meses._- Você está tão diferente!_- eu disse quando nos afastamos.

_- É.._- disse ele mexendo na cabeça agora com cabelos raspados._- Me pediram pra raspar a cabeça e que eu engordasse um pouco pro personagem.._- sorriu._- Ao menos você que é minha BFF tem que me dizer que eu estou gatinho! Decoraste tuas falas?_

_- Sim você ta gatinho e sim eu às decorei!_- ele pegou minhas malas e fomos para o estacionamento._- Justin, você não tinha vendido essa Masserati quando veio pra cá?_

_- Sim, mas vendi pro meu pai com a promessa dele que ele me vendesse de volta o mais rápido possível! E vamos combinar que vender o carro pro seu pai não é "vender" de fato! Depois, eu não poderia jamais me livrar de um presente desse!_- apontou para o carro._- Você tem visto ou falado com a minha diva suprema? Não a vejo desde a premiere da sua peça há meses atrás! E sinceramente eu não sei o que ela faz com aquele telefone dela às vezes.._- revirou os olhos, ele estava se referindo à Hell.

_- Ela está bem agora.._- abri meu bocão.

_- Por Deus! O que houve com ela?_- perguntou preocupado.

_- Ela passou um período doentinha..._- mentira, eu sabia que ela tinha sido seqüestrada e que ela passou maus bocados por meses, fiquei super preocupada com ela e só sosseguei quando a vi de novo._- Mas foi só o susto, Kath é muito forte, tem uma saúde de ferro!_

_- Uff! Não me assuste mais assim, Jude! Ah, você soube que Kev se mudou com a mãe de San Jose para San Francisco? Recebi um e-mail dele semana passada, mas ainda não fui visitá-lo, ando sem tempo.._

_- Também recebi esse e-mail e estava pensando em dar uma passada por lá para visitá-los já que eu já cruzei o país de qualquer maneira.._- dei de ombros.

_- E quanto tempo você vai ficar aqui pela Califórnia? Eu estou com saudades de você, miga, quero pelo menos uns três dias contigo!_

_- E eu de você! Na verdade eu não tenho prazo pra voltar pra casa, mas estava pensando em ficar uns dez dias, cinco com você e cinco com Kev, depois eu volto pra NY e faço minhas malas de novo.._

_- Nossa, quantas viagens! E pra onde você vai dessa vez?_

_- Londres! Eu e Greg vamos visitar a sua "Diva Suprema"!_

_- Ai jura!? Eu sou pequenininho, eu não caibo na sua mala!?_- disse ele com olhinhos pidões, mas ainda assim rimos.

...

**Dias depois.**

_- Pequena, posso entrar?_- perguntou Alice à porta do quarto de Helena. Ela havia chegado de Ann Arbor, da casa de Edward pela manhã e tinha subido para tomar banho antes do almoço e sairia para o trabalho à tarde.

_- Claro Allie, entre._- disse Hell de seu banheiro e Alice a encontrou admirando o ventre ainda plano no espelho._- Diga._

_- Como está Edward?_

_- Sentindo-se ainda perdido.. Você viu a garota, não viu?_

_- Vi, claro que vi, mas preferi não falar nada, ele precisa reagir! Fiz tão mal assim?_- perguntou Alice apreensiva.

_- Acho que não. Nos dias em que estive lá ele acalmou-se, não sei, acho que vi nele vontade de sair dessa apatia.. _– recostou-se a pia do banheiro._- Quando cheguei, ele estava desesperado a ponto de desejar que eu fosse atacá-lo e pensando em não revidar o ataque, pensou também em fugir de lá, voltar pra cá, ele estava se sentindo um traidor e tirar tudo isso da cabeça dele me deu certo trabalho, você sabe tão bem quanto eu o quão teimoso ele é! Mas no fim deu tudo certo, enfrentamos a garota, fizemos uma excursão pela cidade... tudo bem que eu tive que dar uma de namorada grávida e ciumenta umas duas vezes, mas no fim deu tudo certo._

_- Vocês dois juntos!?_- disse Alice com cara de chocada._- Não deixa Emm Byrdie ou Zack saberem disso! Que você bancou a namorada ciumenta do Edward!_- Hell rolou os olhos pra ela.

_- Você ta é com ciúmes porque antes quem bancava a namorada enlouquecida era você!_- riram as duas._- Não estressa que eu não vou roubar o gêmeo de você!_- se abraçaram._- Você quer que eu te leve até lá? Jazz ainda está no centro, né?_

_- Sim está e eu tenho saudades dos dois, mas eu vou ficar por aqui, estou no meio de processo criativo de um grande projeto, por isso que vim aqui, eu preciso da sua opinião!_

_- Ta legal!_- então Alice a arrastou para o quarto vizinho ao seu e helena entrou no quarto de bebê mais lindo que tinha visto até então e lá dentro viu Emm e Byrdie terminando de arrumar os móveis._- Ah gente! Que fofo! Obrigada!_

_- Bem, eu e Esme escolhemos a decoração e a cor, Eu e Emm pintamos e depois os dois montaram os móveis quando eles chegaram ontem! Ficou lindo, né? Agora só falta o guarda roupa do bebê, mas eu só vou comprar quando eu souber o sexo do pimpolho!_- disse Alice animada.

...

_- Alo._- disse Jude atendendo ao seu telefone celular.

_- Judith Lovett?_- perguntou a voz feminina.

_- Sim, sou eu._

_- Oi, aqui é a secretaria do diretor de elenco da C.W... Você está em L.A?_

_- Estou em San Francisco, é sobre o meu teste?_

_- Bem, sim. Quando você poderia vir à Los Angeles? O diretor de elenco quer ve-la pessoalmente.._

_- Então quer dizer que meu teste foi bom?_

_- Eu não costumo ligar para quem não faz um bom teste.. O senhor Turci pode recebê-la na manhã de quinta-feira, às 10h, está bom pra você?_

_- Pra mim está ótimo! Poxa, achei que não passaria no teste!_

_- Meus parabéns então! Nos veremos na quinta feira!_

_- No mesmo local em que eu fiz o teste?_

_- Sim, mas no prédio da administração, desta vez._

_- Certo, obrigada e até breve!_

_- De nada, até!_- e ambas desligaram o telefone.

Judith começou a pular e gritar histericamente ainda de pijamas naquela manhã, no quarto que estava ocupando na casa de Kevin e ele e sua mãe correram até a porta do quarto dela.

_- Jude, você está bem?_- perguntou Kevin à porta, que ela abriu com um enorme sorriso.

_- To ótima! Acabaram de marcar uma reunião comigo com o diretor de elenco da C.W! Ele quer falar comigo pessoalmente!_

_- Poxa querida, meus parabéns!_- disse a mãe de Kevin ao abraçá-la._- Vamos comemorar no café da manhã e rápido porque eu tenho uma entrevista de emprego agendada!_

_- Esse é o jornal de hoje, mãe?_- perguntou Kevin quando os três jê estavam à mesa.

_- Sim, e já separei pra você o caderno de entretenimento. Há uma exposição de quadros e fotografias em uma galeria perto daqui com ótimas criticas! Pra você que gosta de fotos artísticas filho... E essa casa nova é maior do que aquela que você tinha em San Jose, ainda há muitas paredes vazias..._- disse a senhora Harvest.

_- Humm, deixa eu ver.._- disse Kevin pegando o jornal._- Quer dar uma passada lá comigo, Jude?_

_- Claro!_- disse ela.


	26. A Vida dos Outros 4

PARTE 3 (IV)

A VIDA DOS OUTROS

**Capitulo 28 – Te Conheço de Algum Lugar**

**ShanePOV.**

San Francisco. Uma cidade nova, queridos amigos, velhos amigos, uma vida nova depois de Spring Lake. Me desfiz de todos os bens dos meus pais que haviam lá e assim que pude vim para cá para morar com meus amigos nesta casa de artistas aqui na cidade.

Aqui moramos eu, Nicole, Joy, Mario, Sophie e Bruno. Mario e Bruno são irmãos e foram meus colegas de faculdade de artes quando estudei aqui, Sophie e Joy são as namoradas deles e Nicole é amiga das garotas e minha "peguete".

É, meu relacionamento com Prudence não dá lá muito certo, ela mora na Suíça e eu nos EUA! A ultima vez em que à vi foram nas festas de final de ano na casa da minha irmã em Londres quando levei Nicole e não rolou nada, mas continuamos amigos.

Claudia e a família dela nos receberam bem como sempre e gentilmente serviram de inspiração para esta nova serie de quadros estilizados que fiz assim como para uma nova serie de fotografias que eu e Nicole estamos expondo com bastante sucesso e repercussão em uma galeria aqui da cidade que pertence à um amigo nosso. Já vendemos quase tudo, o que fez uma boa grana entrar e em breve voltarei à Inglaterra para visitar minha irmã em suas férias escolares.

Na metade da manhã passei na galeria para levar-lhes mais alguns quadros que eles pediram que eu levasse, já que aqueles que eles tinham em exposição, alguns, já haviam sido entregues à seus donos, e entrando na galeria, um casal, e deste par, a mulher eu conhecia.

_- Judith!?_

_- Shane Tannat!? Oi!_- nos cumprimentamos._- A exposição é sua?_

_- Sim, minha e de minha amiga fotografa. Prazer, Shane Tannat._- cumprimentei o cara que à acompanhava.

_- Kevin Harvest. Vim dar uma olhada na sua exposição, as criticas são muito boas.._- disse o cara.

_- Bom, espero que goste! Minha irmã e a família dela foram nossas grandes inspirações.. digo minha e de Nicole Giordano a fotografa!_- e Judith arregalou os olhos para mim e soltou um muxoxo._- Vamos entrar?_- sugeri.

_- Kev, vá na frente, eu tenho duas palavrinhas à trocar com Shane.._- disse Jude e o cara entrou na nossa frente na galeria e assim que ele se afastou um pouco Judith agarrou meu pulso bem forte._- eu preciso te pedir um favor, voce não precisa entender, mas voce precisa fazer até sairmos daqui. Kevin é meu amigo desde criança e ele conhece os Cullen, mas não tem noção que são todos da mesma família e vai se referir à alguns deles por outros nomes, o que voce tem que fazer é apenas não corrigi-lo quando ele fizer isso._

_- Humm, hã? Como assim?_- não entendi nada.

_- Ssshh! Ouça-me, Helena é Katherina, Bernard é Robert, Joseph é John e Luna é Amélia!_

_- Okay..._- ué se ninguém me contrariava quando eu estava maluco não era a gora que eu iria comecar à contrariar os outros malucos!

Entramos na galeria, nisso haviam se passado alguns minutos e ela me ajudou a carregar as telas que eu ainda tinha no carro para a sala de acervo, mas o tal amigo dela não estava nem à vista ali na minha área e eu fiqui mostrando à ela as minhas telas expostas, depois fomos entrando mais e mais pelas outras salas da galeria até que encontramos o amigo de Judith olhando encantado para um dos pôsteres em preto e branco de Helena que ela tinha deixado Nicole fazer, depois de muita insistência de Claudia.

_- É Kath!_- exclamou e começou a girar pela sala, meio alucinado devo dizer._- São os Efron e os Cullen! Jude, até voce está aqui!_- apontou para uma foto de grupo, feita no almoço de natal, o dia em que à conheci._- Quando foi tirada? Tem gente aqui que eu não conheço.._

_- No almoço do dia 25 de dezembro do ano passado, em Londres._- respondi e Judith me olhou feio e Kevin completamente confuso.

_- Não acho que seja possível!_- disse ele descrente._- Jude, eu liguei para sua casa em Burlington à tarde e voce e seu marido estavam lá com seus pais!? Voce não poderia estar em dois lugares e nem em dois continentes diferentes no mesmo dia!_

_- Humm.._- ela se enrolou toda e ele ainda achando aquilo engraçado olhou para a plaquinha de identificação da fotografia e ficou chocado. Eu poderia dizer todas as mentiras que ela quisesse, mas os dados ali escritos não poderiam mentir por ela.

_- Por que aqui está escrito Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen ao invés de Katherina Efron?_- foi pra outra foto._- Péra lá, ou nesssa, creditando Robert como Bernard Loveggod? Judith!? Voce está escondendo algo de mim? Voce e esse cara?_- apontou pra mim.

_- Não me inclua nessa, amigo!_- me abstive.

_- Kev, a historia não é bem essa.._

_- Mas há uma história, não há? Porque se estes créditos forem reais... Voce é minha melhor amiga e mente pra mim!_- pirou de vez na batatinha, achei que teria que interceder pra protege-la.

_- Kevin, não é uma historia minha, eu não tenho o direito de te contar!_- chorou._- Eu mesma só descobri na noite anterior ao meu casamento, eu não posso contar nada sobre isso!_

_- Mas eu quero saber! Porque há cinco anos eu sou apaixonado por Katherina Efron e acabei de descobrir que ela é na verdade Helena Koleston, a namorada de Robert, que é na verdade Bernard!_- pegou o celular e começou a discar.

_- Kevin, que voce está fazendo? Ela não vai te dizer nada por telefone!_- disse Jude puxando o próprio celular para fora da bolsa._- E voce perderia seu tempo, esse numero ela já não usa faz tempo, esse nunca foi o numero real do telefone dela!_- e foi para um cantinho telefonar.

_- Que?_- disse ele desistindo de discar e no desespero apoiando a cabeça contra o grande pôster.

_- Cara, quer uma água?_- ofereci.

_- Eu quero respostas e não água!_- disse ele entredentes.

_- Okay.._- me recolhi, mas fiquei por ali, aquele cara parecia estar disposto a arrancar os olhos de alguém à unha! Judith desligou o celular e puxou para fora da blusa um colar semelhante ao meu e o apertou como Claudia me disse para fazer caso eu me sentisse em perigo.

Menos de um minuto depois, Helena e Bernard estavam entrando pela sala da galeria em que estávamos! Não é que aquele troço funciona!?

* * *

**N/a: Oláaa!**

**Eu já estava à alguns dias sem falar umas bobagens aqui, mas é que ninguém me manda uma review pra dizer se tah gostando, entao...**

**Bom, eu vim pra dizer que comecei ontem a parte 5 em que o tempo passa e entram vaaaarios personagens novos, mas que ainda vao demorar para a parecer caso voces nao sejam boazinhas e me deixarem bem feliz com as reviews de vcs, ai feliz eu posto caps maiores! Olha só chantagem valida! Eu fico feliz, voces também!**

**hehehehe**

**E ai, gostaram do POV do Shane com Jude e Kevin surtando?**

**Bom, até amanha!**

**Beijosss**

**Vic.**


	27. A Vida dos Outros 5

PARTE 3 (V)

A VIDA DOS OUTROS

**Capitulo 29 – Espere o Inesperado**

**ByrdiePOV.**

_- Papai já disse que te ama, filhote?_- falei brincando com o umbigo de Hell e ela riu, me chamava de bobo enquanto fazia cafuné na minha cabeça._- E amo muito mais a sua mamãe!! Você verá daqui uns meses, filho, ela é a pessoa mais linda de todo o mundo!_

_- E seu papai é o lobo mais lindo e babão que existe!_- disse ela rindo mais depois de eu ter assoprado a sua barriga._- Papai, mamãe quer beijinhos.._- pediu manhosa.

_- Mamãe quer beijinho?_

_- Sim, sim! Muitos, muitos!_- bateu palminhas e se inclinou sobre mim e é claro que ela ganhou muitos e muitos beijinhos!

Naquele fim de tarde estávamos namorando cheios de doce um com o outro na sala da sala da casa de minha mãe. Tínhamos vindo para jantar com eles e estávamos cuidando das meninas que estavam brincando juntas sobre o tapete à frente do sofá em que estávamos.

Ouvimos um pigarrear atrás de nós e nos separamos a tempo de vermos que as duas crianças nos olhavam com cara de interessadas a ponto de terem as cabecinhas inclinadas para o lado.

_- Vim oferecer mais vinho, mas quem sabe vocês queiram um quarto!?_- era o mala sem alça do um irmão metendo o bedelho dele onde não é chamado, deixando Helena super envergonhada.

_- Quando foi a ultima vez que você deu uns pegas na sua mulher, hein seu chato!?_- disparei e Lance fechou a cara pra mim, deixou a garrafa sobre a mesa de centro e saiu da bala resmungando.

_- Lance, espere!_- pediu Hell me dando uns tapas._- Bernard, você não precisava falar com ele desta maneira!_- me jogou pra fora do sofá._- Xô! Vai agora pedir desculpas pro teu irmão!_

Sai me arrastando e a ouvi chamar as meninas para sentarem com ela no sofá.

_- Que cara medonha é esta, Lancelot?_- ouvi minha mãe perguntar ao meu irmão.

_- Adivinha.._- disse o chatonildo._- Bernard, "o ultimo biscoito do pacote"!_- o flagrei fazendo aspinhas no ar.

_- Se você não fosse tão enjoado, talvez eu não fosse tão rude!_- exclamei e ele levou um susto, não me ouviu chegar._- Mas realmente me desculpe, foi desnecessário!_

...

**HellPOV.**

_- Tia Lelê, tem mesmo um nenê ai?_- perguntou Felícia alisando a minha barriga.

_- Ah, tem sim, mas ele vai demorar um pouquinho pra te conhecer, ele é bem, bem pequeno.._

_- E quando nasce, tia?_- perguntou Indira.

_- Humm, você já sabe fazer contas?_- nem consigo acreditar que Indira é mais velha que meus filhos, mesmo assim cresce como uma garotinha completamente estabanada de 5 anos! Ela acenou que sim._- Então abra as mãozinhas e conte comigo nos dedinhos.. Abril, Maio, Junho, Julho, Agosto, Setembro.. eles nascerão em Outubro! Você e seus primos já estarão na escola, mas eu quero vocês todos lá para conhecê-lo!_- as meninas continuaram brincando com minha barriga mais um pouco e meu telefone pessoal tocou, era Jude._- Oi amiga! Ansiosa pra vir me visitar?_

_- Hell._- ela estava séria._- Não foi pra isso que eu liguei, tem uma coisa acontecendo..._

_- Okay, espera um segundo.._- pedi._- Byrdie! Vem aqui!_- chamei-o e ele logo estava ali._- Queridas, titia precisa atender esta ligação, ta.._- elas acenaram que sim e voltaram ao tapete, para seus brinquedos.

_- Liguei em má hora?_- perguntou Jude.

_- Não, está tudo bem, pode falar.._- apertei no viva voz para que Byrdie pudesse ouvir melhor._- O que houve, onde você está?_

_- San Francisco. Na exposição de Shane Tannat e da amiga fotografa dele, com Kevin.._- soltei uma maldição em russo. Sabia que as tais fotos que Claudia pediu que a amiga de Shane fizesse, não dariam em boa coisa!_- E ele está me cobrando respostas que eu não posso dar! O que eu faço?_- ela estava nervosa.

_- Byrdie?_

_- Vamos dar um jeito nisso._- disse Byrdie seguro._- Vamos lá, você consegue apagar a memória dele?_- perguntou na língua dos exterminadores e eu acenei que sim.

_- Mas eu não gostaria de fazer isso, vamos ver como ele reage a mais uma meia verdade.._- respondi na mesma língua._- Fique tranqüila, Jude. Chame-nos pelo colar!_- falei antes de desligarmos os telefones.

...

**KevinPOV.**

_- Você é uma mentirosa!_- exclamei para Kath, ou sei lá qual o seu verdadeiro nome!

_- Não fale assim dela!_- defenderam-na Jude e Robert.

_- Deixem ele dizer o que quiser._- disse ela.

Eu havia me espantado quando ainda com a cabeça encostada sobre aquele grande pôster da mulher que tanto amo, ela e Robert entraram naquela sala de galeria e pediram que fossemos conversar de volta à minha casa, algo que concordei, mesmo tendo três dos meus amigos mentido pra mim.

Aqui em casa Kath e Robert realmente me disseram que se chamam Helena e Bernard e que são agentes secretos, algo que eu achei bem suspeito, ainda mais que disseram que não trabalham para o governo, trabalham para quem os contrata, o que faria deles mercenários...

E Burlington era só mais uma missão deles, e o pior de tudo, eles não eram irmãos, ele era o tal Bernard por quem ela é tão apaixonada! Eles eram amantes, amantes com dois filhos! Fiquei com a cara no chão!

_- Sim, e quem me garante que vocês também não estão enganado à Jude? Vocês são duas fraudes!_- berrei.

_- O marido de Jude é um dos nossos._- disse ela séria._- Bom.._- levantou-se do meu sofá._- Não deu certo, Byrdie, eu tentei explicar de uma maneira que você Kevin fosse entender, mas eu não tenho tempo e nem paciência para chiliques!_- então saltou sobre mim.

...

_- Estupefaça!_- bradou Hell contra Kevin e ele caiu sobre si no sofá onde estava sentado.

_- Hell! O que fez!?_- disse Jude assustada.

_- Fique tranqüila Jude, ela ainda deu uma chance pra ele, eu já teria feito isso antes, ela não vai machucá-lo._- disse Byrdie pra a garota.

Helena sento-se ao lado de Kevin e tirou dele a memória de todo aquele dia, o mesmo que tinha feito com Shane, dizendo a ele que ele estava se sentindo fraco, adoentado e que ele e Jude tinham ficado o dia todo em casa. E garantindo que ele não chegaria nem perto novamente daquela galeria de novo. Depois Bernard deitou-o direito no sofá.

_- E quanto a mim?_- perguntou Jude.

_- Ele ficará mais uns minutos desacordado. Só não comente nada sobre a galeria e se a mãe dele perguntar algo, diga que vocês nem chegaram a sair porque ele se sentiu mal.._

_- E ele vai ficar realmente doente?_

_- Por hoje ele se sentirá indisposto._

_- Hell, Byrdie, me desculpem, eu não sabia o que aconteceria com ele.._- disse Jude, sentindo-se culpada.

_- Não se preocupe com isso Jude..Vou esperar por sua ligação quando você quiser ir à Londres nos visitar.. e quanto à Los Angeles?_

_- Voltarei para lá amanhã à noite, tenho uma reunião..._

_- Parabéns, eu vou querer saber como foi!_- disse Hell.

_- Sim, eu aviso. E mais uma vez, me desculpem.._

_- Está tudo bem, já dissemos.._- disse Byrdie e depois ele e Hell sumiram no ar.

...

* * *

**N/a: Olaaa**

**Gostaram do cap de hj?**

**Obrigada Nanda e Dry pelas reviews de ontem!**

**Amanha teremos mais um cap com as criancas em Hogwarts!!**

**muito fofos!**

**Beijosss**

**Vic.**


	28. A Vida dos Outros 6

PARTE 3 (VI)

A VIDA DOS OUTROS

**Capitulo 30 – O Primeiro**

**Semanas Depois.**

**PetePOV.**

E eu bati na cara dele.

Brian ficou no chão, com a cara toda sangrando, me xingando por todos os nomes bastardos que conhecia, mas ele mereceu, ele tinha feito Abe chorar! E pensar que eu o considerava meu amigo...

Corri atrás dela e a encontrei no pátio da frente da escola, sentada no parapeito da fonte, chorando compulsivamente. Passei meu braço sobra seu ombro e ela recostou-se no meu peito sujando-o de maquiagem, mas eu não estava preocupado com isso.

_- Abe, por favor, não chora._- pedi.

_- Você não entende, né?_- soluçou._- Eu finalmente acreditei nele e pra que? Ele estava me fazendo de besta!_

_- Tanto entendo, que acabei de quebrar a cara dele._- ela se separou de mim, me olhou confusa e riu um pouco.

_- Obrigada, mas eu achei que ele fosse seu amigo._

_- Brian é um trouxa, e acho que no fundo eu sempre soube disso._- tirei um lenço do bolso do casaco do meu paletó e passei por seu rosto._- Não chora, ta. Ele não merece as lagrimas de ninguém, muito menos as tuas._- ela pegou o lenço das minhas mãos para acabar de se limpar.

_- Você é muito gentil, Pete.._- suspirou._- Mas talvez você devesse voltar à festa, seu par deve estar esperando por você.._- dei de ombros.

_- Só chamei Barbara pra vir comigo porque a garota que eu queria convidar já tinha par.. Bab's é legal, ela não vai ficar brava comigo.._

_- Mas que chato.._- fungou._- Mas porque essa otaria que você queria convidar não largou o par dela pra ficar com você?_- eu ri.

_- Ela não é uma otária, eu só não fui rápido o suficiente para convidá-la... Mas pensando bem, talvez eu possa repara este equivoco.._- pensei alto.

_- Então vai lá! Corre atrás da sua garota!_- insistiu ela.

_- Já fiz isso._- ela olhou surpresa e confusa pra mim._- É você Abe, eu queria ter convidado você..._

Ela me olhou com aqueles olhos verdes lindos, mas inchados por causa do choro e sorriu envergonhada, sorri pra ela também. Passei minha mão por seu rosto para mais uma vez retirar o molhado de suas lágrimas e a puxei de encontro a mim sem resistência.

Aquele, apesar de toda a propaganda, ou do que possa parecer foi o meu primeiro beijo, ou ao menos foi o primeiro com o qual eu tremi na base.

Foi incrível!

...

Tudo tinha começado semanas atrás.

Depois do fora que Brian tinha dado e levado com a visita da minha mãe, ele percebeu que se continuassem agindo como um imbecil ninguém mais de nosso grupo falaria com ele, então ele começou seu reingreço em nosso grupo por pedir desculpas à Clau.

E havíamos "perdido" um dos nossos, Albert Schuster fora um dos aprovados no teste da Liga.

Bem, o fato é que Brian, nos dias que se seguiram, mudou da água para o vinho e dentro do seu possível ele estava sendo até mesmo sociável, principalmente com Abe e ela acabou encantada com ele e a "relação" deles foi evoluindo, assim como a nossa.

Abe é amiga dos meus irmãos e finalmente eu estava vendo além daqueles cabelos sempre desgrenhados e daqueles óculos enormes sempre sujos...

Abigail é incrível e acho que comecei a ter uma quedinha por ela.

Sim, me chamem de esquisito, principalmente com tantas garotas em cima de mim e do meu irmão, mas sei lá, acho que por ela não me dar muita bola era que eu a estava achando tão sensacional!

Mas acabei perdendo a minha vez, Brian tinha convidado ela para o baile de primavera e Clau e Woody iriam juntos, porque os dois são compromissados, e eu acabei por convidar Barbara, a irmã de Albert e colega de classe minha e de Woody, bacaninha, tirando o fato que é completamente pirada na minha mãe!

Para se arrumarem, as garotas fizeram um grupinho e foram à Sala Precisa e nós, caras, nos arrumamos em nossas residências mesmo e depois ficamos esperando por nossos pares no hall das ampulhetas.

Clau estava linda de vermelho, Barbara estava vestida de verde, mas quando Abe chegou, meu queixo caiu. Ela estava linda, em um vestido branco, curto com vidrilhos e os cabelos penteados, com belos cachos nas pontas e bem longe daqueles óculos horrorosos dela, o que dava uma boa vista de seus lindos olhos verdes, verdes como os meus e incríveis. Abigail Fiore estava GATA, MUITO GATA!

E foi ali, na frente de mais da metade da escola, que Brian mostrou o grande canalha, filho de uma cadela que ele é...

Brian McNeal não ficou nenhum pouco tocado com a beleza de Abe, ele deu meia volta e se enroscou com uma garota do quinto ano! Uma chata que era tida como a maior vadiazinha da escola!

Abe começou a chorar ainda chocada com a situação, ali mesmo, mas a aquela altura e ainda agarrado à putinha Brian e ela começaram a tirar com acara da pobre Abe, a raiva me subiu, Abigail correu para um lado, Brian e a "garota" dele iam tranquilamente para o outro e sim, eu estava puto da cara.

Mandei Barbara entrar e sentar na nossa mesa, Daniel a acompanhou, entrei no salão atrás de Brian, cutuquei-o e quando ele se virou eu esmurrei a cara dele!

_- Você não tinha o direito de fazer o que acabou de fazer com Abigail, seu imbecil! Nunca mais chegue perto de mim, de mus irmãos e principalmente nunca mais se aproxime dela! E outra! Fique na sua com esta sua vadia, porque num suspiro seu eu acabo de quebrar você todo!_- berrei na frente de todos e sai atrás de Abe e a encontrei na fonte.

O resto vocês já sabem..

...

_- Peter Koleston Cullen..._- era a voz do diretor Neville atrapalhando meu perfeito beijo. E quando eu olhei pra ele, ele estava de pé ali ao nosso lado, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos de suas calcas e com uma expressão que eu não pude identificar se ele queria me botar nos calabouços de castigo ou me parabenizar com um abraço esfuziante._- Você sabe muito bem que não é permitido bater em outro aluno, mesmo que ele definitivamente mereça..._- meio que riu, ok, ele não me colocaria nos calabouços._- Senhorita Fiore, você está muito bonita esta noite..._

_- Obrigada, diretor.._- disse Abe super envergonhada, olhando sobre seu ombro, para trás, para disfarçar, transformando seus lábios cheios em uma linha e escondendo o rosto em meu pescoço.

_- De nada. E Peter, você já deve desconfiar, eu vou chamar seus pais..._

_- Tudo bem, diretor._- concordei.

_- Ótimo, agora entrem e aproveitem o Baile de Primavera._- gesticulou.

_- E Brian, onde está?_- perguntou Abe.

_- Na enfermaria, ficará lá por um tempo. Peter, você quebrou a cara dele, toda. Você chegou a se machucar? Precisa ir à enfermaria?_- perguntou o diretor e eu nem tinha me lembrado disso, olhei para minha mão e ela estava recuperada, não havia nada nela além do sangue de Brian, limpei-a na água da fonte antes de responder.

_- Nem me arranhei, senhor._- ele sorriu de lado para nós e nos guiou de volta à porta do salão de festas. Chegando à nossa mesa Clau e Woody tinham enormes sorrisos para nós, até mesmo Barbara e Dan estavam conspirando com eles._- Woody, eu vou precisar de um favor seu.._- eu ia pedir que meu irmão mandasse Brian ficar afastado de nós.

_- Vai não, eu já fiz isso.._- disse Woody com um sorrisinho malandro e uma piscadinha, alçando sua taça de hidromel. Adoro meu irmão fedido.

_- E a garota?_- perguntei.

_- A pobrezinha estava andando e de repente escorregou no gelo, sabe como é, não dá pra fazer pole dancing de perna quebrada.. foi fazer companhia a Brian na enfermaria..._- disse Clau com cara de sonsa e nós três rimos, os outros nos olharam como se fossemos um trio de sádicos.

_- Clau, você.._- disse Abe, mas Clau a cortou.

_- Culpada!_- disse ela levantando as mãos._- Mas a minha parte ninguém presenciou, foi no banheiro... Peter, cê sabe que vão chamar nossos pais, né?_

_- Sei sim. Assim como sei que eles não vão brigar comigo pelo que fiz... Ainda mais porque eu não usei nenhum de meus poderes contra ele, eu só desci o braço mesmo!_- dessa vez riram todos.

_- É, estava na hora já!_- disse Woody.

...

* * *

**N/a: Olaaa**

**E ai? Gostaram do cap?**

**Peter é igualzinho ao pai, né?**

**hehehehe**

**fofinho, tirei ele do zero à zero!**

**Dry, nao briga comigo, mas eu nao ia deixar o pobre do Pete no seco enquanto seu personagem nao chega!**

**Nanda! Dá uma olhada no meu perfil e veja que linda a cançao que Hell canta pra "voce" dormir! Tem o video do YouTube!**

**Depois me digam o que acharam?**

**Ah, amanhã teremos Bella e Hell cara a cara e vai tar explicado porque eu coloquei uma foto da Bella como sendo mais velha!**

**Sejam boazinhas e comentem!**

**Beijosss e ateh amanhã!**

**Vic.**

**=P**


	29. A Vida dos Outros 7

PARTE 3 (VII)

A VIDA DOS OUTROS

**Capitulo 30 – Você Me Vê**

**HellPOV.**

_- Bella!?_- chamei e a figura virou-se.

...

Meu bebê é um menino, mais um e Robert será seu nome, para homenagear "Robert Efron", à missão de Burlington, à missão que reaproximou eu e Byrdie!

E agora eu tenho dormido mais, por algumas horas e já fazia um tempo que eu não sonhava com Bella, mas desta vez ela apareceu. Eu estava em casa, no meu quarto, tirando um cochilo depois do almoço/festa de domingo e de repente eu estava de volta àquele árido deserto, agora na claridade do dia.

Meus pés tocavam o chão seco e meu corpo brilhava no sol, calor, fiz um nó no meu cabelo e minha nuca já suava depois de uns segundos, eu queria uma sombra.

Andei, andei e andei um pouco mais, eu não conseguia sair de lá e comecei a ficar preocupada, a ultima vez em que havia estado ali Bella havia me mandado cuidar de Edward, estaria ele ou mais alguém precisando de minha companhia? Mas andando mais um pouco eu finalmente encontrei uma sombra, sim uma frondosa e verde árvore no deserto, o que eu achei muito estranho, mas de costas para mim, recostada no tronco da arvore e olhando pra frente havia uma figura que eu não via a quase um ano, exatos oito meses para ser mais precisa.

_- Bella!?_- chamei e a figura virou-se. Era Bella, mas ela estava diferente, estava mais velha, mas aquele sorriso era o mesmo._- Bella!_

_- Hell!_- ela veio até mim e ficamos abraçadas por muito tempo.

_- Bella, Bells, me perdoa..._

_- Hey, hey..._- passou as mãos pelo meu rosto e beijou minha testa._- Me escute atentamente, eu não sei quanto tempo eu tenho. Eu estou bem, e vim te parabenizar por este menino.._- passou sua mão pela minha barriga, sorriu._- Vim também para agradecer por você estar cuidando tão bem dos meus pais, da minha filha, do meu neto.._

_- Comemoramos o aniversario de Tony hoje.._

_- Eu sei querida, eu sei.. mas eu vim te agradecer por cuidar de Edward também.._

_- Bells, depois que eu deixei que isso acontecesse com você, é o mínimo que eu poderia fazer!_

_- Minha morte não foi sua culpa, Helena, eu estou bem, acredite!_

_- Então porque você está assim?_

_- Não estou bonita?_- fez cara de incrédula pra mim._- Essa é a cara que eu teria se eu tivesse envelhecido normalmente, você não lembra? É a mesma cara que eu tive na festa de cinco anos de Claudia! Me deu tanto o que pensar..._- mordeu o lábio inferior._- Eu posso ter a aparência que eu quiser aqui..até meus olhos voltaram à cor natural.._

_- Bella, você é linda! Mas quando você volta? Ed precisa de você..._- sua expressão se apertou um pouco, ela sente tanta falta dele quanto ele dela.

_- O certo é que não sei dizer quando vou voltar Hell, ninguém por aqui sabe me dizer isso, não depende só da minha vontade... Hell, só diga a todos que eu os amo, que estou bem, que sigam adiante e que parem de chorar por mim, me machuca ve-los tristes como estão, mais dia, menos dia eu volto._- disse segura.

_- Eu vou continuar vendo você?_- ela não tinha uma expressão segura mas acenou que sim._- E porque aqui no Arizona?_

_- Eu sabia que você identificaria o lugar logo de cara! Você não sabe a falta que eu senti disso aqui, Hell!_- se afastou de mim e ficou girando feliz de braços abertos._- Sendo vampira eu jamais poderia ficar aqui no sol, sentir de verdade este calor!_- foi para o sol e não mais brilhava, fiquei boquiaberta.

_- Você não brilha mais!_- ela soltou uma gargalhada divertida.

_- Aqui eu posso ter a aparência que eu quiser, já disse! Agora você precisa ir, até breve!_- acenou pra mim e senti-me ser puxada de volta à realidade.

...

**EdwardPOV.**

Eu vim ver minha irmã e lhe entregar a correspondência que havia chegado há pouco, vinda de Hogwarts. A encontrei dormindo e agitada, meio chorosa até, passei minha mão por seu rosto e ela despertou.

_- Ed, oi.._- acordou com um longo bocejo, se espreguiçou e depois ficou instantes me encarando silenciosa._- Esse papel é pra mim?_

_- Ah, sim._- passei pra ela e a curiosidade me bateu._- Com o que você estava sonhando?_

_- Bella._- disse simplesmente. Fiquei sem chão, ela deve ter visto na minha expressão, escondi meu rosto com as mãos. Ouvi-a sentar-se na cama, depois ela tirou as mãos de meu rosto e levantou meu rosto pra ela._- Ela está bem lá, Ed, acredite em mim. Pediu também que parem de chorar por ela..._

_- Ela disse quando volta?_

_- Não, me desculpe._

_- E você a tem visto com freqüência?_

_- Não à via desde a vez em que fui visitar você, ela aparece quando quer, o tempo lá e aqui não possui a mesma medida... e tenho quase certeza de que a alcanço porque quando durmo eu atinjo outro estado de consciência..._- só trocamos olhares, nada mais foi dito, desisti de tentar tirar algo mais dela.

_- E esta correspondência é o que?_- perguntei sobre o papel que havia dado a ela e ela abriu, leu rapidamente, bufou e revirou os olhos.

_- Eu e Emm teremos que ir amanhã à Hogwarts.._

_- O que houve?_

_- Pete esmurrou alguém na festa de ontem... sinceramente estava até demorando.._- meio que riu.

...

**PetePOV.**

Depois do café da manhã daquela segunda-feira eu fui chamado na sala da diretoria. Lá estavam meus pais, minha mãe tomando café com o diretor e meu pai, recostado em uma das prateleiras de livros, de braços cruzados e expressão divertidamente orgulhosa no rosto.

_- Bom dia, senhor Cullen!_- disse Neville._- Com fome?_

_- Não, obrigado. Acabei de comer._

_- Então sente-se e vamos discutir suas atitudes de sábado à noite._- disse ele.

_- Eu bati no Brian porque ele aprontou com Abigail! Ele é um baita FDP!_

_- Filho, o palavreado..._- resmungou minha mãe._- Diretor Neville, eu sugiro que Peter cumpra uma detenção, mas porque ele bateu no rapaz, não porque defendeu a garota, que isso fique bem claro.._

_- Mãe! Não!_- mas ninguém me deu ouvidos.

_- Ótimo!_- disse o diretor anotando coisas._- Por duas semanas!_

_- Pai! Diz alguma coisa!_- eu não queria detenção.

_- Eu gostei do que você fez, filho!_- disse ele com os dois polegares pra cima e um sorriso enorme, imitei-o.

_- Emmett! Não incentiva!_- exclamou minha mãe revirando os olhos pra ele.

_- Aqui, olhando à suas fichas, Peter.._- disse Neville mexendo em uns papeis._- Suas notas são aceitáveis, sete, oito, mas sua média em Feitiços e Encantamentos é péssima, seis... Vou te dar duas semanas de detenção com Hermione! Ela diz aqui que você não pratica e você precisa de prática se quiser ser um bom bruxo! Suas aulas extras começam hoje, por duas horas, das três e meia às cinco e meia, de segunda à sexta._- disse ele, que merda. E minha mãe deu uma rosnadinha pra mim.

_- Não é "que merda", isso é pouco ainda!_- disse ela._- Eu fiquei sem disputar meus jogos de quadribol e com duas semanas de detenção! Isso que eu não bati em ninguém, eu só estava fazendo sexo!_

_- Helena querida, não dê idéias..._- disse o diretor._- E você recebeu tal punição por que estava usando inapropriadamente propriedade escolar, fora o "lufata" que você aplicou na garota, acha que eu não sei que foi você?_

_- Me desculpe, senhor.._- disse minha ame envergonhada e meu pai só ria._- Bom, mas além dessa detenção mole, eu te darei um incentivo, filho.._- tirou do bolso um papel dobrado e o estendeu para mim, quando eu ia pegar, ela puxou de volta._- Mas você tem que me prometer que esta foi a primeira e a ultima vez que eu e seu pai viemos aqui por conta de seu mau comportamento, ou eu mesma te deixarei de castigo e sem nenhuma regalia! E você sabe que eu não brinco!_

_- Prometo, mãe! Me dá!_- meus dedos coçavam, então ela me passou o papel e o abri feliz da vida. Não entendi nada do que estava escrito._- É o que eu acho que seja?_

_- Sim, é. Encontrei o feitiço de invisibilidade que você tanto queria e ele funciona, mas você vai ter que ser bonzinho e deixar Hermione te ajudar a conjurá-lo, e vou querer a tua média na matéria dela bem superior a estes ínfimos "seis" no final do ano!_

_- Pode deixar, mãe!_- sentei no colo dela e a abracei bem apertado._- Te amo!_

_- Sim, muito, muito, meu principezinho!_- e me encheu de beijos estalados e cócegas.

...

_- Amor, você está quentinha.._- disse Emm à Hell._- O que acha de caçarmos aqui na floresta proibida antes que você volte ao trabalho?_

_- E você vem comigo? Mesmo, mesmo?_- perguntou Hell beijando Emm.

_- Mesmo, mesmo!_- disse ele.

Foram à floresta e caçaram, Hell acabou por ceifar as almas dos animais que serviram de alimento para eles. Emmett ficou totalmente excitado com a situação, mas quando as coisas entre eles estava esquentando, Hell ficou completamente estática e gelada.

_- Emm, você precisa ir embora, agora._- disse ela olhando para além do ombro de Emmett e ele quis olhar para onde ela estava olhando, mas Hell segurou forte seu rosto e olhou-o com olhos urgentes._- Emm, 911._- disse ela olhando em seus olhos e ele acenou compreendendo._- Eu amo você._

_- Eu amo você._- disse ele e se beijaram mais uma vez.

Durante o beijo, Hell fez Emmett sumir, depois ela deu mais alguns passos em direção ao que ela havia visto ao longe e ele apareceu diante dela.

_- Olá, Ivanka._- disse ele.

_- Olá, Stefano._- disse ela.

* * *

**N/a: Oieee**

**E ai? Gostaram do cap de hj?**

**Eu gostei!**

**Estou escrevendo a parte em que Pete, Clau e Woody já estao grandes e logo entrarao novos personagens!**

**Mas vai demorar ainda pra eu postar, recém postei o cap trinta, estes sao do 48 à diante!**

**Me digam o que acaharam!**

**No de amanhã tem mais Stefano tocando o terror!**

**hehehehe**

**Beijosss**

**Vic.**


	30. A Vida dos Outros 8

PARTE 3 (VIII)

A VIDA DOS OUTROS

**Capitulo 31 – Eu Não Te Quero Mal**

**EmmPOV.**

911.

911.

911.

E Hell me mandou diretamente para a sala de Indra, no Ministério, e ele me olhou espantado, tal qual eu estava.

_- Emmett! O que faz aqui? Como entrou?_- perguntava ele ainda agarrado aos braços de sua cadeira.

_- Indra! Helena me enviou! 911!_- falei e ele esbugalhou de vez os olhos pra mim.

_- E onde ela está?_- perguntando ele abrindo um painel sobre sua mesa e apertando um botão vermelho totalmente clichê.

_- Floresta Proibida, Hogwarts._

E em menos de dois minutos a sala dele estava cheia de bruxos, incluindo Joseph, Bernard e Ron Weasley, o resto eu não conhecia.

_- Emmett, você fica._- disse Joseph.

_- Não! Eu não posso ficar!_- berrei.

_- Fica._- disse Bernard me tranqüilizando ao colocar as mãos sobre meus ombros e olhando em meus olhos._- Você vai ficar porque vai pra casa avisar à Carlisle, ela pode precisar de um medico.. Merlin queira que não seja necessário, mas é melhor que estejamos preparados. Eu vou trazê-la de volta, Emm!_

_- Eu sei que vai._- eu disse à ele.

...

**HellPOV.**

_- Ivanka!_- Stefano estava emocionado, correu pra me abraçar, mas protegida dentro de um escudo que eu não projetei, ele veio do meu filho.

_- Não se aproxime de mim Stefano, eu não quero te machucar._- ele me olhou admirado, não tinha me dado ouvidos, então enquanto ele avançava, eu recuava.

_- Eu achei que você tivesse morrido na destruição da caverna, mas você está aqui, e tão linda!_

_- Eu não sou Ivanka. Ivanka Koleston realmente morreu de peste negra há mais de 400 anos. Me chamo Helena, Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen, Ivanka era minha parente distante, eu agradeço muito que você tenha cuidado de mim, mas eu não sou ela._- sua expressão mudou totalmente e senti uma pontada de medo dele.

_- Você mentiu pra mim?_

_- Infelizmente sim, Stefano e te peço perdão por isso.._- ele agora olhava mais detalhadamente pra mim.

_- Você não é Ivanka._- afirmou.

_- Não._

Nisso chegaram vários bruxos e meu avô, Joseph e Byrdie me cercaram, apontando suas varinhas para Stefano.

_- Afaste-se dela, devagar._- disse Byrdie.

_- Acalme-se, criança, eu jamais pretendi fazer mal à ela.._- disse ele em tom cínico, levantando as mãos para o alto, mas fazendo com que o tempo fechasse e um raio atingisse o chão à centímetros de Bernard, fiquei possessa.

_- VOCÊ SEQUER OUSE PENSAR EM FAZER ALGO CONTRA O PAI DO MEU FILHO!_- tomei a frente de todos agora à palmos do rosto do elfo._- ELE É UM PROTETOR, VOCE NÃO PODE ATACÁ-LO!_

_- ELE É UM LOBO!? E VOCE É UMA VAMPIRA NÃO É? LOBOS E VAMPIROS NÃO DEVERIAM SE MISTURAR!_

_- STEFANO, NÃO ARRISQUE!_- rosnei pra ele.

_- CRIANÇA, A SUA SORTE É SE PARECER COM IVANKA._- rosnou pra mim também, mas me mantive irredutível, ele havia ameaçado meu marido e minha família.

_- A SUA FOI TER SALVADO MINHA VIDA._- agora ele sorriu meio de lado, debochado até.

_- TENHO QUE DAR O BRAÇO À TORCER, SEU DOMINIO DE MINHA LINGUA É IMPRESSIONANTE.._

_- TALVEZ PORQUE EU TAMBÉM SEJA UMA ELFA!_- abandonamos nossos corpos humanos e nossas alturas eram quase as mesmas, eu era cerca de uns 30cm mais baixa que ele e ele pareceu surpreso.

_- QUANTOS ANOS VOCÊ TEM?_

_- 24._

_- VOCÊ É MAGNIFICA._

_- AGRADEÇO PELO ELOGIO, MAS NOSSO TEMPO ESTÁ ACABANDO, E COMO EU DISSE, NÃO QUERO MACHUCÁ-LO, VÁ EMBORA._

_- EU TAMBÉM NÃO QUERO MACHUCA-LA, NEM AO SEU BEBÊ.._- estendeu a mão para a minha barriga.

_- NÃO ME TOQUE._

_- COMO QUISER._- se afastou._- MAS NÃO PRECISAMOS SER INIMIGOS, JÁ DISSE, EU NÃO TE QUERO MAL._

_- TEM RAZAO, NÃO PRECISAMOS SER INIMIGOS. ENTRE EM CONTATO, EU GOSTARIA DE CONHECÊ-LO MELHOR, COMPROVAR SE O QUE IVANKA SEMPRE ESCREVEU SOBRE VOCE É VERDADE.._- ele fez uma cara de duvida._- EU TIVE ACESSO AOS DIÁRIOS DE IVANKA, ELA DIZIA QUE VOCE TINHA A AURA MAIS BONITA QUE ELA JÁ HAVIA VISTO.._

_- ENTAO INFELIZMENTE EU DEVO TER MUDADO MUITO NESSES ANOS._

_- EU NUNCA SABEREI, NÃO VEJO SUA AURA.._

_- PRECISO IR.._- disse ele.

Trocamos sorrisos educados e ele sumiu no ar em seguida em um redemoinho de terra e folhas e eu estava esgotada, física e psicologicamente.

...

**ByrdiePOV.**

E Helena apareceu de novo.

Desde que ela tomara a nossa frente, falando em língua de elfos, ela nos prendera dentro de um escudo e não podíamos ver ou ouvir nada do que acontecia do lado de fora. E agora ela estava ajoelhada do lado de uma árvore, vomitando no chão, corri até ela.

_- Você está bem? Pra onde ele foi/_

_- Stefano foi embora e eu estou completamente exausta._- vomitou de novo._- DeeDee, me leva embora daqui._- pediu tremula.

...

E à levamos pra casa.

Carlisle à colocou no soro e lhe deu um leve calmante que à deixou sonolenta e fez exames que comprovaram que nosso bebê estava bem.

Não sai de seu lado nem um minuto, nem eu, nem Emm.

_- Ainda bem que você escolheu seu novo guardião, Hell. Você não pode sair por ai sem proteção, meu amor.._- eu disse à ela._- Ainda bem que Emm estava lá com você._

_- Byrdie está certo, Hell._- disse Emm.

_- Eu sei meus amores e obrigada por estarem lá pra mim, prometo tomar mais cuidado quando sair de casa..._- suspirou._- DeeDee, agradeça à todos que estiveram lá, tranqüilize às crianças e diga para Clau e Pete só caçarem no local reservado à eles na floresta, ta..._

_- Claro que farei isso, minha linda, mas agora procure descansar um pouco..._- eu disse.

...

* * *

**N/a: Oieee**

**gostaram?**

**Amanhã teremos mais de Jude e Justin em L.A!**

**Beijossss**

**Vic.**


	31. A Vida dos Outros 9

PARTE 3 (IX)

A VIDA DOS OUTROS

**Capitulo 32 – L.A Times**

**JudePOV.**

Gostaram tanto do meu teste que eu ganhei o papel de coadjuvante na nova série dramática do canal, onde Justin também vai trabalhar! Diferente do papel para o qual eu tinha feito o teste. O piloto foi gravado em uma semana e aprovado na outra e estou me mudando temporariamente para Los Angeles enquanto a temporada será gravada.

Greg continuará em NY e virá me visitar em breve, disse que um conhecido dele vai me apanhar no aeroporto e vai me levar para o apartamento em que vou ficar, este emprestado por Helena. Para mim e para Justin porque o apartamento xexelento dele que ficava lá num buraco a horas de qualquer tipo de civilização, teve uma infiltração semana passada e o teto caiu!

Se quiserem saber, isso está me cheirando à sabotagem da Hell, mas é melhor eu ficar quieta, ela sempre cuida da gente e com o passar do tempo eu comecei a identificar pequenas coisas que ela faz e etc. Justin não poderia vir me buscar hoje no aeroporto porque tinha gravações de um comercial logo cedo

E lá no lobby me esperava um latino aparentando por volta dos 30 anos e cara simpática, com um papel escrito "Sra. J. Foreman" e a única coisa que eu sabia sobre ele era como se chamava, Pablo. Aproximei-me dele puxando minha pesada bagagem, esta cheia de roupas novas que comprei quando fui à Londres há pouco mais de uma semana.

_- Você é Pablo?_- perguntei.

_- Aham, e você é a senhora Foreman?_- seu sotaque era bem carregado no espanhol.

_- Sim._- estendemos as mãos um ao outro e ele pegou minhas malas depois come se pesassem nada.

_- Bem vinda à Los Angeles! Seu amigo Justin já está instalado desde esta manhã, a rainha disponibilizou tudo para a acomodação de vocês e poderão ficar o tempo que quiserem.._- e foi me enchendo de informações do aeroporto até adentrarmos na garagem de um prédio de lofts numa área da cidade onde tudo brilhava como o sol californiano e quando descemos do carro ele me passou as chaves daquela camionete impressionante em que viemos e mais outro molho de chaves, do apartamento e do prédio._- Isso agora é seu, seu amigo Justin também os tem.._

_- Você também mora aqui?_- perguntei enquanto seguíamos para o elevador.

_- Ah sim, somos um bando de oito lobos aqui em L.A, morávamos espalhados pela cidade o que era meio perigoso para nossa segurança e de nossas famílias.. Mudamos-nos para cá há uns quatro meses... Todo este prédio é da rainha.._- tinha uns dez andares._- E é dentro do possível super seguro, funciona como um QG de lobos, um ponto de referencia para os nômades, etc.._

_- Mas não há mais lobos por aqui na cidade?_- andávamos com ele na minha frente, me guiando pelos corredores, eu não podia ver suas expressões.

_- Claro que há, mas o maior bando é o nosso, por isso da residência fixa.._

_- Mas e quanto aos outros?_

_- Nós somos um bando porque dividimos o mesmo veneno, os demais tem venenos diferentes, se juntam porque encontram algo em comum.. é meio estranho na verdade.._

_- E vocês costumam receber os nômades e suas famílias aqui?_

_- Depende, você e seu amigo são protegidos da rainha, e seu marido é o xerife da cidade de NY, é uma troca de favores e uma obrigação, mas não me entenda mal, você e seu amigo são muito bem vindos aqui conosco.._

_- Obrigada. E aqui há um xerife também?_

_- A xerife. Tatiana. Você vai conhecê-la em breve, ela é loba há mais de 40 anos.._

_- E há quanto tempo você é lobo?_

_- Há 10 anos._

_- E você gosta? Gosta de ser lobo? É tudo o que eu quero, ser igual ao meu marido.._

_- Aprendi a gostar na verdade, mas no começo, os primeiros anos foram difíceis.. não espere moleza, senhora Foreman, caso se torne uma de nós.._

_- Anotado. Humm, Pablo, eu preciso me preocupar com vampiros?_

_- Sempre!_

_- Não, digo aqui na cidade, há algum lugar que seja território deles e que eu deva evitar?_

_- Infelizmente sim, mas aqui é ensolarado, eles só costumam dar as caras à noite, mas no seu caso eu não me preocuparia muito com eles já que você carrega o colar da rainha no pescoço, nenhum deles é imbecil o suficiente pra se meter com ela!_- riu e apontou para o meu colar, depois me ajudou carregando minhas malas para dentro do apartamento.

_- Nossa!_- exclamei, o lugar era lindo.

_- Bom, vou te deixar agora e voltar para meus afazeres, use o interfone caso precise de algo, passarei aqui mais tarde para ver como está... até logo senhora Foreman.._- e foi.

_- Obrigada, Pablo!_- eu disse antes que ele fechasse a porta e eu fui dar uma volta pelo meu novo e temporário lar.

Depois disso corri para ligar pra Hell, depois para Greg e por fim para Justin que disse que passaria no mercado antes de voltar para casa e nos prepararia um jantar especial!

Arrumei minhas roupas no closet, depois tomei um bom banho e por fim fiquei esperando por Justin, e mais uma vez, durante o jantar, meu amigo me surpreendeu.

_- Jude, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa..._- então suspirou, ele estava praticamente se coçando pra me contar uma fofoca._- Olha, eu juro que eu não uso drogas, mas talvez você pense que eu estou maluco..._

_- Bom Justin, se você não me disser eu não vou saber se devo chamar o rabecão!_- rimos._- O que tem pra me dizer? Sou toda ouvidos!_

_- Eu acho que Kath e Byrdie não se chamam Kath e Byrdie de verdade, e acho que esta gente toda, estes nossos "visinhos", trabalham com eles ou pra eles, ainda não sei.._- disse cochichando e se inclinando sobre a mesa.

_- E porque você acha isso?_- fiz o mesmo que ele, confesso estava me divertindo com a situação, e queria saber a sua teoria.

_- Eu já vi pelo menos meia dúzia deles nos lugares que eu freqüento e eu já os ouvi falando sobre uma Helena Mentz Koleston e sobre um Bernard Lovegood, e vamos combinar, esta é a esposa de Byrdie e o tal do eterno namorado de Kath!_-eu estava chocada e minha língua coçando, mas eu lembrei que não posso falar nada._- E não sei amiga, eles são excêntricos demais e definitivamente bonitos demais para serem pessoas simples e comuns como eu e você, com contas a pagar no fim do mês!_

_- Humm, sei.._- deixei-o falar.

_- Eu acho que a tal Helena e Kath são a mesma pessoa, assim como Robert e Bernard também são! E a não ser que eles sejam incestuosos, que deus me perdoe, eles se amam mais do que fraternalmente! Pronto, falei!_

_- E você tem mais alguma teoria do que ela é? Do que eles são?_

_- Poderosos, sem dúvida! E podres de ricos!_- então me olhou com duvida._- Jude, você não está achando graça e nem negando, contradizendo nada do que eu te disse.. O que você sabe sobre eles que eu não sei? Eles não são irmãos, né? Não to errado!_- seu rosto se iluminou.

_- Não._- confessei e nada aconteceu comigo, resolvi tentar de novo._- E sim, eles se chamam Helena e Bernard.._- ele segurou o queixo._- Você é muito mais observador do que eu jamais fui em relação a eles.._- fiquei com vergonha, como eu não pude notar?_- Mas entenda, é só o que eu posso lhe dizer sobre eles, se quiser saber mais, você terá que perguntar a eles.._

_- okay.. Mas como você descobriu? Pode me dizer?_

_- Ela meio que foi obrigada a me contar..._- eu mirava insistentemente minhas mãos.

_- E por quê?_

_- Gregory trabalha pra ela..._

_- E eles são poderosos como eu supus, não são?_

_- São, são bastante. E eles têm cuidado de nós, eu, você, Kevin, Noah e Jonas há anos..._

_- Não duvido! Kath, é e sempre será a minha diva suprema! Um brinde a ela!_- alçamos nossas taças.

_- À Helena!_- dissemos juntos.

...

* * *

**N/a: Heyy!**

**amanhã o ultimo post desta parte!**

**Beijossss**

**Vic.**


	32. A Vida dos Outros 10

PARTE 3 (X)

A VIDA DOS OUTROS

**Capitulo 32 – Meses**

**...**

**EdwardPOV.**

E o tempo passa, não dá pra segurar, e o semestre na escola de medicina da Universidade do Michigan estava chegando ao fim e eu tinha decidido voltar para casa, estudar agora na Universidade de Londres pra ficar perto da minha família e pra ficar perto da minha irmã e cuidar de sua gravidez direito de agora em diante..

Helena veio aqui mais umas duas vezes e nós, depois de estudarmos as minhas anotações, passeávamos pela cidade quando ela não dormia.

E hoje eu fui à imobiliária assinar os papeis para a entrega do meu apartamento e enquanto eu estava assinando as rescisões de contrato e pagando uma multa, Erica e mais uma amiga entraram na mesma imobiliária em que eu estava e ambas levaram um susto a me ver. A amiga fez de conta que me ignorou e Erica ficou triste e envergonhada, pensando se falava comigo ou não, no hospital não nos falamos, quase mal nos vemos e para não alimentar sentimentos que eu não tenho por ela prefiro me manter afastado, mas desta vez eu resolvi falar com ela.

_- Oi._- me aproximei.

_- Oi._- disseram as duas.

_- Você veio renovar o contrato do seu apartamento?_- perguntou Erica.

_- Não, eu tinha alugado por um ano, mas eu vim pra assinar a rescisão, vou voltar pra casa, voltar pra Londres, e você?_- a expressão de Erica caiu, ela estava à procura de um apartamento no meu prédio pra ficar perto de mim.

_- Eu e minha amiga viemos procurar um apartamento maior para o próximo semestre, vamos morar juntas... Quando você volta pra Inglaterra?_- ela estava esperando que a amiga se afastasse pra que ela pudesse me convidar pra sair, sem as criticas da amiga. Enquanto a amiga tinha a idéia fixa de não sair dali.

_- No fim do mês.._- faltavam ainda duas semanas._- Semana que vem tem as provas finais do semestre e na outra semana eu irei visitar minha sogra, a mãe da minha esposa.._

_- E a sua namorada? Ela não tem ciúmes?_- perguntou a "amiga" se metendo no assunto._- Você não vai levar ela com você?_- invejosa de merda, tanto de Erica por ter estado comigo, quanto de Hell por "estar".

_- Helena já está em Londres com minha família há algumas semanas eles estão cuidando dela pra mim..._- menti e a "amiga" fez cara de nojo enquanto Erica só ficou mais triste._- E Helena não tem ciúmes, ela sabe que eu a amo e que não posso ficar longe dela e do nosso bebê.._- eu tinha que cortar o mal pela raiz. Disfarcei olhando meu relógio._- Bom, eu preciso começar a fazer minhas malas, com licença, tchau Erica._- e sai para a chuva grossa que caia.

...

**ClauPOV.**

Semana de provas! Semana de provas!! Semana de provas!!!

Concentre-se Claudia, concentre-se nas tuas provas e pare de ficar pensando em você e no seu noivo e em tardes, manhãs e noites de muito amor e sexo com ele sob a luz do luar, ou sob a luz do dia...

_- Claudia Cullen!_- chamou a minha atenção a "sinistra", Sinistra._- Como se chama esta constelação?_- apontou sua varinha para o ar e produziu um desenho de constelações.

_- Humm.._- fiquei pensando._- Ursa Maior!_

_- Certa a sua resposta, porém, por que ela se chama assim?_

_- Por que Zeus castigou Calisto? Ou por conta da carruagem de Odim?_- eu ia começar a explicar quando ela me cortou.

_- Só preste atenção na aula, garota!_- me passou um pito.

...

**PetePOV.**

_- Excelente, Peter! Excelente!_- me elogiou o professor de poções na saída da aula.. Era a nossa aula de revisão, amanhã começam nossas provas finais de todas as nossas matérias que vão durar a semana toda, a ultima semana antes de nossas férias de verão.

_- Êêê!_- disse Woody me dando uma chave de braço e uns cascudos._- Abe têm feito milagres com você nestes últimos meses!_- e tem mesmo, eu ela continuamos ficando e temos "estudado" bastante, quando não é anatomia, é estudo de verdade.

_- Ai, fedido! Pára de bagunçar meu cabelo!_- o empurrei.

_- Que? Ta achando que pra mim você é cheiroso?! Pra mim você cheira à peido!_- disse ele meio que rindo.

_- Tu também!_- agora rimos e estávamos chegando à nossa mesa para o almoço nos empurrando lá e cá, mas de brincadeira.

_- Brigando de novo?!_- perguntou Abe e eu larguei minhas coisas na mesa e trocamos um beijo rápido, depois que ficamos a primeira vez ela não mais voltou a usar os cabelos desgrenhados, mas não abandonou os óculos, mas pelo menos agora ela os limpa todos os dias, o que já é grande coisa.

_- Eles não brigam, Abe!_- disse Clau chegando também._- Eles se adoram, vão até passar as férias juntos! Eu e Seth também, claro.._

_- Onde?_- perguntou Abe.

_- Vamos passar uns dias em casa, depois vamos para o Hawaii e San Francisco! Você pode ir também, não pode? Please?_- pedi a ela tentando fazer os olhinhos pidões de tia Alice, mas ela passou a mão pelo meu rosto e deu uns tapinhas de leve.

_- Não vai dar, Pete. Vou fazer o acampamento da Liga nesse verão.. Você não pode ficar?_- perguntou e foi como um soco no estomago de todos nós, eu queria ficar com Abe, mas eu não podia deixar meu irmão na mão. Clau e Woody me olharam apreensivos pela minha resposta.

_- Não posso, Abe._- respondi. Isso de Woody ficar pequeno longe de mim, quase ninguém sabe, também não é uma coisa lá muito bacana de se ficar espalhando._- É que esta viagem já está programada há meses.._

_- Que pena._- disse Abe tristonha._- Vou sentir saudades de vocês..._

_- Que pena._- disse eu. Abe não era minha namorada, mas eu sentiria saudades dela.

...

**WoodyPOV.**

Meu irmão é o cara e eu queria dizer isso pra ele.

Depois do almoço tínhamos aula com Harry Potter, de D.A.T, mas ainda no corredor eu o abracei, abracei forte e quando nos separamos ele olhava surpreso pra mim.

_- Okay.._- me olhou esquisito._- Por que do esfuziante abraço?_

_- Eu só queria te dizer obrigado!_

_- De nada, mas ta me agradecendo por quê?_- meu irmão é lento como tio Emm, coitado.

_- Porque você é um irmão bem legal, obrigado._

_- De nada, já disse!_- deu de ombros, então me olhou de lado e sorriu torto, depois me deu uma chave de braço, como eu tinha feito nele antes._- Você é fedido, CDF e na maior parte do tempo um chato, mas você é meu irmão, e se precisa de mim, eu sempre vou estar do seu lado! Ponto final!_- fiquei emocionado.

_- Pete, eu vou aprender a controlar o meu poder e você vai poder se ver livre de mim, vai poder fazer o que quiser._- ele riu.

_- E quem disse que eu quero me ver livre de você?! Com quem eu iria brigar? Quem encheria o meu saco?_- exclamou e trocamos sorrisos ao entrar na sala de aula para a nossa revisão de D.A.T.

...

**EdwardPOV.**

Era noite e tinha chovido o dia todo. Cacei e voltei para casa ensopado, pingando mesmo, naquela madrugada. Estava voltando pela Main Street e logo atrás, quase quando eu estava alcançando o meu prédio, uma motocicleta entrou zunindo pela rua e mesmo sem precisar, me escondi num beco.

E uma coisa esquisita aconteceu. Eu estava ali no beco, no escuro e camuflado, mas quando a moto passou exatamente naquele ponto da rua o motociclista, escondido dentro de roupas de couro e um capacete escuro me encarou, mesmo que por milésimos de segundo.

Não era possível que um humano tivesse me visto na rua, ou que tivesse realmente me visto ali no escuro daquele beco e quando ouvi a moto se afastar sai do meu esconderijo e cheirei o ar úmido da noite e tive certeza, aquele que passara por mim, era um vampiro.

* * *

**N/a: Tah Dah!**

**este foi o ultimo post da parte tres!**

**Dry, como prometido seu papai chega amanhã..**

**E eu já escrevi o cap de apresentacao de Karlla! E Peter já a viu!**

**Nanda, o seu também já está escrito, como voce sabe..**

**E obrigada pela review! Sim, Justin é pura porpurina e eu adoro ele!**

**Buenas, até amahã com uma nova parte!**

**Beijos mil!**

**Vic.**


	33. Tempo 1

PARTE 4 (I)

TEMPO

**Capitulo 34 – That Supose To Be My Home (Esta Deveria Ser Minha Casa)**

**TakeshiPOV.**

Voltando pra casa depois de tanto tempo, supondo encontrar minha família, mas cruzo com um vampiro da Main Street e encontro minha casa fechada e em ruínas, abandonada. Onde estarão Elizabeth e Karlla?

Poderia aquele vampiro me responder?

Era madrugada e tinha voltado a chover. Peguei minha moto e voltei ao centro, à altura do beco onde eu havia visto o tal vampiro. Teria ele acabado com minha família? Seria ele um nômade? Ele seria um vampiro confortável com sua condição, ou como eu que acha que há seus prós e contras?

Chovia mais agora, chovia muito e eu estava ali parado na chuva tentando encontrá-lo, tentando ao menos sentir seu rastro, então vindo na direção contraria veio um carro com duas garotas dentro e pararam de fronte a um dos prédios de esquina. A caroneira desceu, trançando as pernas de bêbada e foi até o interfone do prédio, e de dentro do carro a motorista gritava com ela.

_- Erica! Não perca seu tempo! Não insista mais do que já fez, volte pro carro! Edward Cullen não quer nada com você!_- enquanto isso a outra garota ficou apertando insistentemente num botão, não dando ouvidos à amiga.

_- Não!_- gritou a garota bêbada, agora esmurrando os botões._- Ele vai ter que dizer na minha cara por que não me quer, porque que depois daquela noite não fala mais comigo! Vai ter que me dizer o que há de errado comigo!_- e chorava desesperada e desabou no chão.

A motorista saiu do carro, juntou a garota do chão e ensopadas, as duas voltaram pra dentro do carro e foram embora, mas não antes que a garota que guiava o carro visse que eu estava ali observando toda a cena dela e da amiga de camarote.

Edward Cullen. Seria ele o vampiro que vi? O "rei" leitor de mentes, Edward Cullen? Testei. Aproximei-me mais um pouco do tal prédio e do outro lado da rua, por pensamento, pedi uma audiência e que se ele fosse "ele", que ligasse as luzes do apartamento e que me recebesse. Ele atendeu, e gentilmente me recebeu.

_- Prazer, sou Takeshi Yle, senhor._- me curvei levemente, mas ele estendeu a mão para mim, fiz o mesmo.

Eu sei que os Cullen são vegetarianos e de fato alguns outros pequenos clãs que acabei conhecendo pelos meus caminhos também se tornaram, desde que eles assumiram os tronos, é como se fosse uma nova moda...

Eu confesso que não consigo me libertar da sede por sangue humano, mas há anos não ataco ninguém.. Benditos postos de doação de sangue! Alguns destes criados até por eles nas grandes cidades... Mas eu estava mais interessado na minha Beth e na nossa filha.

_- Entre, e me trate por você.. E quanto à sua família, vamos conversar um pouco.._- me deu passagem e entrei em um apartamento simples, um apartamento de um solteiro, já que ele ficou viúvo recentemente, estudante.. e pensar que ambos já passamos dos 100 anos. Havia ali um piano e sobre ele várias fotos, destacando-se quatro mulheres em grandes fotos e separadas das fotos de grupos, me aproximei para ver._- São Isabella, minha mulher, Renesmee, nossa filha, Alice e Helena, minhas irmãs.._- me deu uma toalha para que eu me enxugasse, me ofereceu umas roupas secas que neguei, mas aceitei o uísque que me ofereceu em seguida.

_- Qual destas duas é a "herdeira"? _– apontei para as fotos.

_- A ruiva, minha gêmea.._- meio que sorriu. Eles eram meio parecidos mesmo e a garota era muito bonita. Comenta-se dela, mas na verdade eu nunca à tinha visto antes daquela foto._- Mas é certo que você não veio até mim falar da minha família.._- me ofereceu um cigarro enquanto acendia um para si, mas eu neguei._- Bom, eu jamais às vi.. Elizabeth e Karlla, certo?_- afirmei, mas ele negou._- É, nunca vi nem ouvi sobre elas, mas estou aqui há seis meses.. Há quanto tempo você não às vê?_

_- Desde o nascimento de Karlla, há 50 anos..._ele se engasgou com a fumaça do cigarro e depois começou a rir da minha cara.

_- Cinqüenta anos, Yle!?_- me olhou debochado._- E você só volta hoje e esperava que elas estivessem te esperando?!_- é ele tem razão.

_- É que faz pouco mais de 4, 5 anos que não recebo mais noticia delas, vim ver se estava tudo bem..._

_- Quatro ou cinco anos? Você estava preso ou no espaço? Já ouviu falar em telefone, internet, carta, sinal de fumaça? Elas estavam bem arrumadas com você.._- resmungou pra si e entornou o copo, apagou o cigarro e acendeu outro e eu meio que me irritei, foi para o bem das duas que me afastei! Elas corriam perigo ao meu lado e eu não devo explicações de minha vida particular pra ele!_- Me desculpe, sim, você certamente teve seus motivos.. Mas elas podem ter morrido, não podem?_

_- Não morreram, eu saberia._- afirmei e ele deu de ombros enquanto pegava a garrafa de novo para completar nossos copos.

_- E como pretende encontrá-las? Elas podem estar em qualquer lugar..._

_- Na verdade, eu estava esperando contar com sua ajuda..._

_- E o que eu ganharia te ajudando? Elas podem estar muito melhor sem você.._

_- Bom, isso é algo que eu mesmo tenho que verificar..e ganharia de mim minha gratidão e serviços, caso seja necessário um dia.._- ele ficou pensando._- Só lhe peco que me indique um rastreador de sua confiança, eu pagarei à ele por seus serviços.._

_- Bom, quem conhece estes vampiros que fazem este trabalho é meu irmão Jasper, é ele quem lida com os guerreiros.. eu sou mais o detector de mentiras no caso dos interrogatórios e audiências..._- pegou o celular e começou a discar.

_- Espero ter passado.._

_- Eu não estaria ligando pra ele se você não tivesse, licença.._- se retirou para trás do balcão do bar e eu fiquei esperando ansiosamente. Minutos depois de uma conversa da qual eu não entendi muita coisa porque não tinha intimidade com a língua ele me olhou._- Você tem alguma habilidade, Yle?_

_- Com espíritos, senhor._- ele me olhou surpreso.

_- Como?_

_- Eu vejo e converso com espíritos, por isso sei que Beth e nossa filha estão bem, mas não sei onde, eu era um médium antes de ser transformado, minha família ganhou muito dinheiro com meu dom..._- e então o silencio, mas agora ele me encara e tive a impressão que ele estava se coçando pra me perguntar algo, então a conversa dele com o irmão acabou.

_- Você vê algum espírito ao meu redor?_- eu sabia exatamente qual era a resposta que ele esperava mesmo eu não podendo ler mentes.

_- O espírito da sua mulher não está com o senhor, nem todos ficam presos à terra._- sua expressão foi de tristeza.

_- Minha irmã, Helena, à alcança quando dorme.._- seu sorriso era uma linha tênue no rosto, ele gostava da garota, tinha muito carinho por ela.

_- Isso é porque definitivamente ela é poderosa, e o que ela diz à sua irmã?_

_- Que está bem, que devemos seguir adiante... mas às vezes é difícil.._- se abriu.

_- Senhor, eu nunca estive do outro lado, mas a experiência me diz que a morte só é ruim pra quem ainda vive. Façam o que a sua esposa diz, continuem vivendo, é o sofrimento de quem fica que prende os espíritos e eles merecem descanso..._- ele me olhou emocionado e suspirou.

...

**EdwardPOV.**

Aquele japonês em nenhum momento estava mentindo pra mim, ele via espíritos e tinha certeza das palavras que dizia pra mim. Bella estava bem como Hell sempre afirmara e realmente estava preocupado com a mulher e a filha, mesmo depois de ter se passado meio século.

_- Mas porque só agora? Se você se preocupa tanto com sua família, porque não vive com elas? Por que às abandonou à própria sorte?_- perguntei.

_- Quando me envolvi com Beth, meu clã quis matá-la e eu não pude permitir isso, à trouxe pra cá, comprei uma casa com o dinheiro que ganhava fazendo minhas seções espíritas... havíamos fugido e ela ficou grávida, pouco tempo depois soube que estavam procurando por mim, vim embora dizendo à minha família que eu havia matado Beth em acesso de fome... desde então eu deposito uma quantia em uma conta bancária pra elas, mas nunca mais às vi..._- disse ele, e outra vez era verdade.

_- Mas se Elizabeth é uma vampira, porque escondê-la?_- perguntei e ele riu.

_- Mas Beth não é uma vampira, senhor. Ela é uma senhora de 70 anos de idade..._

_- O que? Como!?_

_- Eu mesmo fiz o parto prematuro de minha filha, Beth foi salva, eu conhecia uns médicos meio suspeitos, confesso, na cidade vizinha, mas por conta do serviço deles Beth não pode mais ter filhos.._- verdade.

_- Mas ela nunca quis ser uma de nós? Era a maior vontade de Bella!_- eu estava chocado.

_- Ela não sabia direito o que eu era até que ficou grávida, me achava excêntrico.._- sorriu saudoso._- Mas não, depois ela nunca falou no assunto, acho que ela compreendeu que sendo uma de nós poderia ser mais facilmente localizada..._

_- Entendo.. mas quanto à sua filha? Ela tem algum poder? Afinal você vê espíritos.._

_- Não que eu saiba.._

_- E onde? Quando conheceu Elisabeth?_

_- Em Washington, capital. Década de 80.. Ela era estudante de jornalismo, eu o "charlatão" que falava com espíritos.. é lá que penso em localizá-la, Beth sempre quis voltar pra lá, se não me engano tinha parentes, é lá que penso em ir primeiro.._

_- E quantos anos você tem? Digo, há quanto tempo você é um vampiro?_

_- Há bastante tempo, eu e minha família fomos transformados no fim do século 19, viemos para a América nos navios de imigrantes.._- riu envergonhado lembrando-se que as mortes no navio deles eram dadas como doenças._- Eu, meus pais e mais um casal de irmãos.. mas meu irmão não durou muito, morreu pouco depois, não resistiu à transformação.._

_- E qual é seu clã?_

_- Shiriro. Yle não é o meu sobrenome, é o de Beth._

_- Yuki Shiriro é sua irmã?!_- fiquei chocado de novo.

_- Você à conhece? Meus pais à expulsaram de casa à tanto tempo.._

_- Sim, à conheço! Yuki trabalha para nós, ensina artes marciais no nosso centro de treinamento de exércitos! Porque você não pede a ajuda dela para localizar sua família?_- me pareceu a coisa mais lógica à fazer.

_- Yuki e eu não nãos damos bem, de fato foi ela quem deu a idéia de matar Beth em primeiro lugar..._

_- Compreendo.. Bom, Jasper me passou estes números de telefone.._- anotei e passei os números pra ele._- Eles são nossos rastreadores aqui nos EUA, ligue pra eles e veja quem está livre pra trabalhar com você.._

_- Obrigado mesmo._- disse ele se levantando e o dia lá fora estava clareando por cima das nuvens escuras de chuva.

_- De nada, é um prazer ajudar, espero que você encontre sua família.._- estendemos as mãos um ao outro à porta do apartamento._- Por favor, este é o meu telefone.._- anotei em outro papel._- Eu gostaria de conhecer sua família quando às encontrar.._

_- Claro, senhor, será um prazer.. e mais uma vez obrigado. Lembranças à sua família.._- e foi embora.

...

* * *

**N/a: Oieee**

**Um novo cap de uma nova parte!**

**O que acharam do takeshi? Já adianto que ele é gente boa..**

**Nanda, o nosso querido personagem porpurinado aparecerá de novo só mais além agora.. mas eu guardo surpresinhas pra ele..**

**Amanhã tem mais!**

**Beijosss**

**Vic.**


	34. Tempo 2

PARTE 4 (II)

TEMPO

**Capitulo 35 – Apresentando**

**Dias Depois.**

_- Sejam bem vindos, meus amores!_- disse Hell ladeada por Byrdie, Emm e Seth, naquele sábado de manhã na estação de Trem de King's Cross, recepcionando os filhos de braços abertos.

As aulas para eles tinham acabado no dia anterior e os três tinham sido aprovados para o ano seguinte. De toda a família, só os quatro estavam ali, cercados por outros pais que esperavam os filhos, por muitos fotógrafos e por alguns agentes da Liga que agora por ordem de Joseph acompanhavam Helena, mesmo que de longe e para todos os lugares que ela fosse fora de casa.

_- Pai! Mãe! Seth!_- exclamaram os três adolescentes que correram diretamente para os braços da mãe, tomando todo o cuidado com sua barriga de grávida, que apesar dos três meses, aparentava cinco e os três ficaram agachados diante dela.

_- Oi Rob!_- disse Pete.

_- Oi Bobby!_- disse Clau.

_- Oi mano!_- disse Woody.

Depois levantaram, abraçaram-na e aos pais e padrasto, assim como à Seth, e Clau já ficou ao lado do noivo.

_- Que saudades eu estava de vocês, filhotes..._- disse Hell._- E seus amigos? Onde estão?_

_- Humm, ali!_- disse Woody apontando para Daniel e Abe, que estavam atrás da cortina de repórteres, olhando sobre seus ombros._- Dan, Abe, venham cá!_- e depois da ajuda dos seguranças os adolescentes conseguiram chegar até eles.

_- Olá, meus queridos, como vão?_- disse Hell cumprimentando-os._- Tiveram um bom ano?_

_- Sim, tivemos!_- disseram os dois.

_- E gostariam de almoçar conosco hoje?_- convidou Hell.

_- Obrigado pelo convite, senhorita.._- disse Daniel._- Mas não poderemos, a nossa família nos espera em York Shire, temos que pegar outro trem em alguns minutos..._

_- Poxa, que pena! Mas vocês dois são muito bem vindos à nossa casa quando quiserem ir, certo? É só combinar com as crianças e teremos muito gosto em recebê-los!_- disse Hell.

_- Obrigada!_- disse Abe.

_- Bom, nós não vamos atrasá-los mais, filhotes, se despeçam de seus amigos, nós também precisamos ir! Nossa família toda já nos espera na casa do bisavô de vocês!_- disse Hell.

...

**ClauPOV.**

Fomos para a casa do biso Indra depois de nos despedirmos de nossos amigos e sair da estação. Estavam quase todos lá, menos tio Ed que voltaria para a Inglaterra de avião depois de passar mais uns dias visitando o padrasto e a mãe de tia Bella nos EUA e Nessie, Jake e Tony que estavam lá com eles e Zack é claro, que chegaria à noite. De resto, estavam todos lá, incluindo os avós dele.

Eu estava nos jardins tirando um pouco do atraso dos beijos e carinhos de Seth quando Pete veio até nós se encarregando de fazer bastante barulho e pedindo que entrássemos porque mami estava esperando por nós no escritório do biso Indra. Chegando lá, meu bisavô, ela e Woody esperavam por mim e Peter.

_- Olá meus amores, hoje eu lhes trouxe aqui porque eu e o bisavô de vocês queremos lhes apresentar umas pessoas que estão ansiosas em conhecê-los..._- disse minha mãe e nenhum de nós estava entendendo muita coisa, não havia ninguém ali, mas a parede onde havia incrustado o brasão Koleston abriu-se em uma grande porta.

_- Vocês vão nos levar ao Conselho, mãe?_- perguntou Woody com os olhos brilhando.

_- Exatamente! Não tenham medo, entrem!_- disse meu bisavô tomando nossa frente e nos chamando para segui-lo._- Luminus!_

_- Luminus!_- dissemos nós três com nossas varinhas.

Era um longo e escuro corredor, cheirava à umidade e depois de uns passos começamos a ouvir um burburinho que foi aumentando conforme nos aproximávamos de uma porta de madeira maciça que Indra escancarou ao entrar e que depois fechou de novo. Os meninos avançaram e estavam um alisando a roupa do outro, se emplumando para o que encontrariam lá dentro mas eu parei onde estava e comecei a dar passos para trás, fiquei apavorada.

_- O que houve? Venha, Clau._- chamou minha mãe estendendo a mão para mim.

_- Mãe, eu não posso entrar ai, eu não sou uma Koleston.._

_- Clau, você é minha filha, não importa nem um pouco pra mim o sangue que você tenha correndo em suas veias. E se você é minha filha, esta é sua família, eles estão ansiosos para conhecê-la tanto quanto a seus irmãos.. venha, fique comigo, nada vai te acontecer.._- deu-me a mão e me puxou para um abraço gostoso.

Agora estávamos os quatro à porta, esperando por Indra que abriu novamente aquelas portas momentos depois nos dando a visão de um enorme salão cheio de retratos à luz bruxelante de tochas.

Eram rosto completamente desconhecidos pra mim e pra meus irmãos que nos olhavam enquanto entravamos ali, admirados, amistosos, respeitosos, raivosos, desdenhosos ou simplesmente nos ignoravam, aquele era o Conselho Koleston.

...

_- Lhes apresento, meus bisnetos!_- disse Indra orgulhoso e Hell acenos para os filhos e lhes pediu que fossem ao centro da sala._- Claudia Klein Cullen, Peter Koleston Cullen , William Mentz Koleston Scamander e em breve, Robert Mentz Koleston Scamander!_

_- A mãe de vocês tinha toda a razão, vocês são todos lindos, meus netos..._- disse a figura do quadro de Peter Koleston para os netos. Tirando às fotos que eles viam do avô não existia nenhum outro tipo de homenagem ao pai de Helena exposta, ao morrer ele havia sido rechaçado pela comunidade bruxa como traidor e todas as suas imagens foram destruídas. Sobrando apenas aquela imagem naquele quadro do Conselho.

_- Dada!_- exclamaram os três emocionados e Hell os alçou no ar para que eles pudessem alcançar ao quadro do avô.

_- Olá crianças! Sejam bem vindos! Estávamos ansiosos por recebê-los aqui! Contem-nos sobre vossos poderes, mostrem-nos!_- pediu feliz._- Comece por você, querida Claudia, quais são suas incríveis habilidades?_- perguntou enquanto Hell os levava de volta ao chão e mesmo envergonhada Claudia começou a falar.

_- Minha mãe biológica transformava-se me água liquida, mas eu não, apesar de ainda ter habilidade com o elemento... Na verdade eu congelo, tanto a água como qualquer outro liquido, e posso também produzir qualquer tipo de forma com este gelo... e ele dura por horas._- demonstrou produzindo uma boneca de gelo._- E minha varinha é de quartzo rosa e ouro._

_- Grande feito pra uma Klein.._- desdenhou um dos quadros e Clau encolheu-se, magoada com o que ouviu e Hell alçou-se no ar em direção a quem dissera tal coisa.

_- Sua sorte é não estar mais vivo, infeliz, cale-se ou destruirei seu quadro._- ameaçou Hell.

_- Você não faria isso._- disse a figura.

_- Quer testar?_- Hell alçou a mão para o quadro.

_- Deixe-o, querida._- pediu a figura do quadro visinho._- Ele nunca foi grande coisa quando vivo e garanto que aqui nenhum de nós quer acabar dividindo o quadro com ele, ao menos neste 3x4 dele ele não incomoda ninguém! Não se rebaixe ao seu nível, a gente não escolhe os parentes... Eu quero saber se algum de seus filhos têm o meu poder! Mimetismo, alguém tem?_- perguntou a figura e Hell sorriu para ele.

_- Eu e Woody temos, Silvéster._- disse Hell retornando ao chão e abraçando a filha._- Apresente-se, querido._

_- Meu nome é William._- disse Woody para todos aqueles que o olhavam._- e como minha mãe e meu pai, eu também sou um lobo, sou o príncipe herdeiro de minha mãe e possuo todos os poderes da raça. Posso fazer com que as pessoas me obedeçam com uma só ordem._- agora não havia ninguém que o ignorasse, gostando dele ou não._- Me pareço com meu irmão, mas longe dele volto ao tamanho normal, volto a ser uma criança de cinco anos, mas estou trabalhando com meu poder na escola e agora a distancia de meu irmão pode ser maior do que antes e minha varinha é de Jacarandá, titânio e diamante._- houve um grande burburinho excitado entre as figuras.

_- Menino! Você tem um poder que nenhum de nós jamais possuiu!_- disse a figura de uma senhora em um grande quadro._- É realmente verdade que você consegue que as pessoas te obedeçam com apenas uma ordem?_

_- Ah, consegue!_- disse Peter excitado._- Ele sempre consegue que eu faça o que eu não quero! Ele manda em todo mundo! Só não manda na nossa mãe, mas isso não vale muito porque ela faz tudo o que a gente quer!_- muitos riram e Hell ficou envergonhada._- Okay, okay, nem tudo, mas eu não entendo porque alguns de vocês não gostam dela..._

_- E você, "comunicativo", deve ser Peter..._- disse a figura de Marcus Koleston em seu quadro._- Meu tio Indra tinha razão, você e seu avô são muito parecidos... Peter também não sabia a hora de ficar quieto e esperar sua vez!_- riu relaxado e a figura do quadro de Peter Koleston revirou os olhos pra ele.

_- Essa excitação toda vem do pai dele também!_- riu Hell._- Emmett é ligado na tomada!_

_- E quais são seus poderes, garoto?_- perguntou Marcus.

_- Como minha mãe, eu controlo água e terra, e se eu me concentro bem, prevejo o futuro!_- mais um burburinho se seguiu mas Pete continuou falando._- Mas eu não congelo nada, então eu e minha irmã trabalhamos bem juntos, e como nosso pai somos grandes e fortes e vampiros, claro... Ah sim, e minha varinha é de ônix e diamante, e o mais legal é que com um encantamento que minha mãe me deu e que eu estou treinando eu vou poder ficar..._- foi cortado.

_- Você ficará invisível._- disse Taranius com cara de poucos amigos, de seu quadro._- Minha varinha tinha o núcleo de ônix e você.._- olhou com desdém para Hell._- Você criou um encantamento de invisibilidade pra ele... que boazinha que você é.._

_- Na verdade, "querido" bisavô, o encantamento que dei ao meu filho era o seu, encontrei-o em seus arquivos..._- disse Hell com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

_- Impossível!_

_- O que? Acha mesmo que eu não conseguiria quebrar seus encantamentos de proteção? Eu atravesso VLAVAV's! Aquilo foi moleza! Vê, você pode me odiar com todo o seu empenho e ainda assim temos muito em comum! Dei à luz a uma criança com seu poder para a invisibilidade! Todos meus filhos são poderosos e eu me esforço ao máximo para ensiná-los os valores que aprendi com meus pais e se Merlin quiser, nenhum deles será o tirano que você foi!_- disse Hell.

_- Viu só! Minha mãe é o máximo, seu velho chato!_- disse Pete.

_- E quanto ao novo bebê? Você já sabe se ele possui algum poder, querida?_- perguntou a figura de Ivanka.

_- Por enquanto ele é um ótimo protetor, Ivanka.. ele não deixa que nada me atinja enquanto ele está aqui dentro.._- alisou a barriga carinhosamente._- Ele é também um ótimo telepata e se comunica tanto comigo como com o pai e o irmão, sem contar que é um tanto esfomeado e outro tanto um pouco preguiçoso, Robert tem me feito dormir bastante.._

_- E Stefano, você tem o visto?_- perguntou ansiosa.

_- Não desde aquele dia em Hogwarts, Iva.. eu já te disse, se eu o vir de novo, vou falar pra você..._- disse Hell.

...

**ZackPOV.**

E meu ano de supletivo estava acabado. Era noite fechada e ali naquela plataforma em King's Cross, a 6 e 2/4, esperando por mim e Phillip estavam Sidney, Joseph, Bernard e meus avós.

Phillip e eu nos despedimos e ele seguiu não sei para onde com Sidney e eu fiquei ali com Joseph e Bernard que já me deram pastas e mais pastas para que eu começasse a ler, dizendo que meus treinamentos começariam na manhã seguinte.

Depois abracei bem apertado aos meus avós e seguimos todos para a casa de Hell. Eu não à via desde sua ida à Drumstang, mas nos comunicávamos por cartas e eu estava louco de saudades dela e Bernard me disse que ela não tinha ido pessoalmente me receber na estação porque teve um dia cansativo e que não acordou a tempo, depois me deixou subir para ve-la.

_- Helena?_- chamei-a quando entrei em seu quarto, mas não ouvi nenhuma resposta além de um ressonar relaxado e tranqüilo.

Ela realmente estava dormindo e fui entrando naquele quarto gelado e a encontrei dormindo encolhidinha em sua vasta cama, com seus vastos cabelos cor de cobre sobre os muitos travesseiros, só de lingerie e uma redondinha barriga de grávida já bem grandinha, a coisa mais linda que já vi.

Me aproximei mais, sentei-me na cama e puxei o lençol para cobri-la, mas antes acariciei seu bonito rosto quente e passei levemente a mão por seu ventre que ondulou levemente ao meu toque. Era o bebê, Robert, me dando um "oi"... Sorri e ela estremeceu um pouco, depois puxou o ar pra dentro de seus pulmões.

_- Zack? É você, meu amor?_- sussurrou ela virando-se de barriga para cima e esfregando os olhos com as costas das mãos.

_- Sim, sou eu, namorada.._-ela sorriu.

_- Senti saudades, namorado.._- alisou carinhosamente meu rosto.

_- E eu de você._- fomos em direção um do outro e nos beijamos.

* * *

**N/a: oieeee!**

**E ai? Se ninguém me manda reviews e nao sei se estao gostando...**

**snif snif!**

**amanhã teremos um POV da Nessie e outro do Ed se nao me engano..**

**Beijosss**

**Vic.**


	35. Tempo 3

PARTE 4 (III)

TEMPO

**Capitulo 36 – The Way I Feel (Como Me Sinto)**

**NessiePOV.**

Esta tarde sentei-me na varanda da casa de minha avó e fiquei olhando-a brincar com meu filho à sombra de uma grande árvore no jardim da frente de sua casa em Atlanta.

Eu gosto de vir aqui. Aqui o tempo passa e você realmente vê no rosto das pessoas. Lá em casa, são todos congelados no tempo, o que troca são as roupas e quissá a cor ou o comprimento dos cabelos...

Mas o tempo realmente passou, o notei através do meu filho. Tony já tem um ano e é um lindo indiozinho, como o pai.

Jake tirou o dia pra ir visitar os lobos dele, Phill tinha ido à escola em que treina o time de basebol e meu pai chegou ontem de madrugada, mas ao contrario de mim, Jake e Tony, ele está em um hotel, mas só viria visitar-nos à noite, aqui o sol é a pino, tanto que até eu prefiro ficar um pouco na sombra.

Sinto saudades de minha mãe, claro, mas neste quase um ano em que ela morreu, compreendi que ela realmente não se foi. Ela vai voltar, vai acabar nos encontrando de novo e isso me conforta bastante. Meu pai também está começando a melhorar, ainda mais porque minha mãe têm se comunicado esporadicamente com Hell enquanto ela dorme. Isso deixou a todos muito mais confortáveis com sua ausência, ela está bem, e todos nós também ficaremos.

...

**EdwardPOV.**

_Ayer_

Ontem

_No me preocupaba nada_

Nada me preocupava

_Y en sus brazos descansaba_

E em seus braços descansava

_Como iba imaginar_

Como eu podia imaginar?

_Se fue_

Se foi

_Sin decir una palabra_

Sem dizer uma palavra

_Para que sérvio dicirle tantas veces que la amaba_

De que me serviu dizer-te tantas vezes que te amava?

_Se fue con Ella el aire y la luz_

Foi-se com ela o ar e a luz

_Mis ganas de amar_

Minha vontade de amar

_Y és que ya no puedo más_

E acontece que já não posso mais

_Porque siempre mi pierdo_

Porque sempre me perco

_Con tu recuerdo_

Em tuas lembranças

_Sabe más frio solo intentar olvidar tu amor_

E se torna cada vez mais frio em tentar esquecer teu amor

_No sentir dolor_

Não sentir dor

_Obligarme a perder tu calor_

Me obrigar a perder teu calor

_Porque muerro por dentro_

Porque morro por dentro

_Finjo y me miento_

Finjo e minto

_Desaparezco por ti_

Desapareço por você

_Y el dolor no desaparecera_

Mas a dor não desaparecera

_Hoy que He perdido esta batalla_

Eu, que hoje perdi esta batalha

_Donde solo yo luchaba_

Onde só eu lutava

_Fui un ciego nada más_

Fui nada além de um cego

_Talvez cura el tiempo las heridas_

Talvez o tempo cure as feridas

_Que dejaste en mi vida_

Que deixaste em minha vida

_Y que marcaste en mi alma_

E que marcaram minha alma

_Se fue con Ella el aire y la luz_

Foi-se com ela o ar e a luz

_Mis ganas de amar_

Minha vontade de amar

_Y és que ya no puedo más_

E acontece que já não posso mais

_Porque siempre mi pierdo_

Porque sempre me perco

_Con tu recuerdo_

Em tuas lembranças

_Sabe más frio solo intentar olvidar tu amor_

E se torna cada vez mais frio em tentar esquecer teu amor

_No sentir dolor_

Não sentir dor

_Obligarme a perder tu calor_

Me obrigar a perder teu calor

_Porque muerro por dentro_

Porque morro por dentro

_Finjo y me miento_

Finjo e minto

_Desaparezco por ti_

Desapareço por você

_Y el dolor no desaparecera_

Mas a dor não desaparecera

_No desaparecera_

Não desaparecerá

_No desaparecera_

Não desaparecerá

_Porque muerro por dentro_

Porque morro por dentro

_Finjo y me miento_

Finjo e minto

_Desaparezco por ti_

Desapareço por você

_Y el dolor no desaparecera_

Mas a dor não desaparecera

...

Eu tento, juro que tento, mas aqui, sentado neste quarto de hotel, sozinho e escondido esperando o sol desta cidade baixar, não há como não pensar em Bella e na falta que ela me faz... Deus, como me dói!

Os únicos momentos em que consigo suportar é quando finjo pros outros que estou bem, quando ocupo minha cabeça com estudos, ou quando estou com Hell. Minha cabeça fica vazia, silencio.

Mas aqui estou eu sozinho, só eu e minha dor e o buraco é cada vez mais fundo.

Desci ao lobby do hotel e pedi que pegassem meu carro e o recepcionista ficou me encarando por conta da minha brancura, já era inicio da noite e eu finalmente podia sair.

Trouxeram meu carro e assim que entrei e liguei os faróis, de fronte deles estava Helena, ridiculamente vestida com um shortinho de moletom uma regata arregaçada sobre a barriga, chinelos de dedo, cabelos desgrenhados e uma adorável carinha de sono. Ela veio se arrastando até entrar no carro, ao meu lado.

_- Espero que você me leve pra dormir..._- resmungou ela ao fechar a porta do carro, depois bocejou.

_- Como quiser. Foi Bella quem te mandou?_- avancei com o carro pelas ruas. Ela se ajeitou no banco e de olhos fechados alisava a barriga.

_- Aham._

_- E porque você a obedece? Você só faz o que quer..._- resmunguei eu e ela deu uma bufada.

_- Por que nenhuma de nós gosta de te ver triste.._- virou-se de lado e me olhou, sorrindo._- E vamos combinar, Edward, você depende de mim._- mostrou-me a língua e ela definitivamente tinha razão._- Pra onde você está me levando?_- bocejou.

_- Pra casa de Renné... Hell!_- chamei-a porque ela estava cochilando._- Querida, vá pra casa.._

_- Vou ficar com você.._- balbuciou de olhos fechados.

_- Helena Cullen! Eu estou bem, obrigado por ter vindo e agora vá pra casa, vá deitar-se confortavelmente na sua cama e cuide bem deste menino! Não seja uma gêmea chata e teimosa, eu sou seu medico, me escute. Eu estarei em casa em alguns dias e não vou mais sair do seu lado, ta!_

_- Promete?_- me abriu um só olho.

_- Você sabe que sim, vou ficar tão grudado em você que você vai encher o saco da minha cara!_

_- Nunca, Ed._- sorriu de lado.

_- Nunca!? Duvido!_- rimos soltos e o peso que eu estava sentindo antes tinha ido embora, Helena é o meu salva vidas e eu estava me sentindo pronto para enfrentar os próximos dias._- Vai pra casa agora?_

_- Ta bom, mas é só porque eu realmente estou com sono.. te espero em casa._

_- E eu não vejo a hora de chegar lá._

_- Eu te amo, gêmeo._- beijou-me o rosto.

_- Te amo mais, gêmea._- beijei sua testa e fiz carinho com as costas de minha mão em sua barriga, então ela fez "puff" e já não estava mais lá.


	36. Tempo 4

PARTE 4 (IV)

TEMPO

**Capitulo 37 – Colinho**

_- Oi mãe.._- disse Hell à Esme, ao chegar em casa bocejando.

_- Oh, filha, o que faz aqui? Achei que estivesse dormindo..._- disse Esme largando no sofá o livro que lia.

_- Eu estava, mas Bella me mandou ir ver Edward.._- sentou-se ao lado de Esme e bocejou de novo._- Ele continua triste, mãe, eu não sei mais o que fazer..._

_- Nenhum de nós sabe.._- disse Esme suspirando tristemente._- Mas sua presença faz muito bem pra ele, você é a verdadeira rocha dele._- Hell sorriu timidamente.

_- Parece que sim. Mas é porque não falamos de Bella, conversamos sempre sobre outras coisas, coisas comuns... Ed é muito fechado e é raro fazer ele falar sobre como se sente e eu o deixo em privacidade mental e ele não me "ouve"..._- disse Hell puxando a camiseta para baixo para tapar a barriga.

_- Por isso que você é boa pra ele... Ele nos ouve e sabe que sentimos por ele..._

_- É. Foi por isso que ele escolheu ficar longe e este tempo foi bom pra ele, mas não lhe curou as feridas e voltar aqui o está assustando. Ele quer voltar, mãe e precisamos ajudá-lo.._

_- E iremos, querida. Agora deite-se aqui comigo, quero cuidar de minha filha caçula e do meu netinho..._- puxou Hell para recostar-se nela.

_- Onde estão os outros?_- perguntou Hell ao relaxar sobre o corpo da vampira.

_- Seu pai está de plantão, Alice, Jasper e Emmett estão caçando no bosque. Bernard, Zack e Seth estão dormindo, assim como as crianças e os guardas estão em seus postos..._- disse Esme mexendo nos cabelos de Hell e ela bufou.

_- Ainda acho essa coisa de guardas um exagero, eu fui e voltei e eles nem tomaram conhecimento, eles deveriam proteger vocês, não a mim!_

_- Foi um pedido do seu irmão, você é poderosa querida, mas é também muito visada.. E é certo que estes guardas te querem proteger, mesmo que eles não saibam onde você anda.._

...

**EmmPOV.**

_- Por que ela ronca deste jeito?_- perguntou Zack, estávamos nós três no quarto gelado de Hell esperando que ela acordasse e já era próximo do meio dia e Hell realmente estava roncando beeem alto.

_- Isso é mais uma coisa pra você aprender sobre ela, Zack.._- disse Byrdie, "a enciclopédia ambulante sobre Hell", ele definitivamente me irrita!_- Ela quando está grávida fica sensível, cansada e cheia de vontades que se a gente não faz a deixam triste e chorosa... e quanto mais alto ela ronca e mais quente ela fica, é sinal de que ela precisa se alimentar, sangue ou alma, depende.. E você tem que insistir, porque ela fica muito mais teimosa do que já é, acostume-se! _

_- Mas ela me pareceu tão mais relaxada.._- disse Zack.

_- Foi o sexo amigo. Ela fica bem calminha depois, né Byrdie?_- levei um pedala com minha piadinha._- Ela também fica tarada, prepare-se... ela vai esfolar você. Sem contar que ela fica com imã, principalmente com as crianças pequenas..._

_- Verdade.._- disse Byrdie um pouco envergonhado._- Zack, esta tarde você tem que passar comigo no Ministério, você tem que assinar uma papelada e eu vou te interando do ambiente.._

_- Okay._- disse Zack.

_- Bom, esta foi a minha deixa.. Caiam fora vocês dois, agora eu vou ficar com ela!_- e os empurrei para fora do quarto de Hell.

...

**HellPOV.**

E mais uma vez Bella tinha me mandado ir atrás de Edward, mas eu não a vi, foi só a sua voz, como da primeira vez. Eu sabia onde ele estava porque tinha falando com ele no dia anterior e na Geórgia ele só poderia sair à noite por conta do sol.

E meu irmão estava triste, mais uma vez triste nestes nove meses sem Bella.

Eu tenho animá-lo como posso, mas já estou ficando sem idéias... em minha opinião, ele não deveria ter ido à casa de Renné, isso o deixará mais fragilizado do que já está e infelizmente desta vez eu estava cansada demais para ficar lá com ele. Voltei pra casa e acabei dormindo no confortável colo gelado de Esme enquanto conversávamos.

Fui acordada com beijinhos gelados em minha cintura, que subiram por minhas costas e pescoço. Mordidinhas em minha orelha e aquele cheiro sexy que me bota louca e então aquela voz forte e todo aquele vampiro delicioso se encostou em mim.

_- Acorda, dorminhoca.._- disse-me Emm e me virei de barriga pra cima, abri os olhos e ali estava o meu vampirao lindo que sorriu tortinho pra mim, tirou as remelas dos meus olhos e me beijou delicadamente._- Boa tarde, minha linda._

_- Oi ursão.. dormi demais?_

_- Sim, mas você pode... Com fome?_

_- Eu não, mas pergunta pro Rob.._

_- Rob, você está com fome?_- perguntou sussurrando sobre meu umbigo e minha barriga se torceu toda, rimos._- Acho que isso quer dizer que sim! Esme vai servir o almoço ao redor da piscina hoje, estão todos lá... Vista um de seus milhares biquínis e vamos mostrar a todos que mesmo grávida você é o maior pitel!_- ri.

_- Pitel!?_- ri mais e ele me encheu de beijinhos._- Você anda roubando as gírias de Edward ultimamente.._

_- É que as gírias pré-históricas de Edward te fazem rir, e você fica tão linda..._

_- Verdade.. e sim, eu vou vestir um biquíni e ficar um pitel, mas antes..._- passei uma de minhas mãos por seu rosto e o trouxe para mim, nos beijamos mais profundamente agora._- Emm, eu quero você.._- sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Nos ajoelhamos na cama e fomos tirando nossas próprias roupas e logo estávamos nus, um de frente pro outro.

Eu ofegava e mordia meus lábios de excitação, Emmett é um verdadeiro deus grego em sua pele de mármore e seu corpo tremeu sobre meus beijos e carinhos, trazendo àqueles lábios carnudos que tanto amo, gemidos de puro prazer, musica para meus ouvidos.

E não foi necessário, nem pedi para que ele retribuísse meus carinhos, eu já estava pra lá de excitada e assim que ele me penetrou eu senti muito prazer, o mesmo prazer que senti nos incríveis minutos que se seguiram, cravei minhas nele.

_- Hell, você é uma delicia.._- disse ele extasiado depois do gozo.

_- Emm! Eu não sou uma delicia, eu sou um pitel!_- rimos juntos ainda ligados um ao outro.


	37. Tempo 5

PARTE 4 (V)

TEMPO

**Capitulo 38 – Uma Canção Pra Nós Dois**

**ZackPOV.**

Bernard me levou ao Ministério... definitivamente eu tenho muito a aprender! Mas ele me disse que eu aprenderia com o tempo, que neste período ele me ensinaria às coisas mais importantes, que o resto vinha por osmose.

Estava um calor do cão, eu só ansiava por um banho gelado, ou nadar em uma piscina.. ao chegar em casa coloquei um calção e corri para me refrescar nos jardins. Todos estavam na área da piscina, Pete brincava com o seu poder com água, Woody lia debaixo do guarda-sol, Carlisle, Esme e meus avós estavam em volta de uma grande mesa de refeições sobre uma tenda, Clau, Seth, Jasper e Alice faziam lutinhas na água e os garotos carregavam as garotas sobre os ombros e Helena boiava na água com Emmett que a segurava nos braços.

Indra estava viajando a compromissos, Joseph, Luna e todos os outros estavam em suas casas e Bernard ainda não estava ali porque tinha ido falar com os seguranças...

_- Hey Zack! Pensa rápido!_- gritou Pete, mas eu não escapei da bola d'água que levei no rosto e riram, riram mais ainda quando Helena devolveu uma na cara dele._- Ah, mãe!_

_- Já te disse pra não brincar com isso, você pode afogar alguém, peça desculpas!_- disse Hell bem séria.

_- Desculpa, Zack.._- disse ele cabisbaixo

_- Tudo bem, eu estava com calor!_

_..._

Passamos mais umas horas ali, até o fim do dia. Quando Bernard chegou, trouxe alguns violões com ele e depois ele, Emmett e Helena ficaram cantando várias canções e creditando a várias pessoas, atendendo a pedidos, foi divertido.

Fazia já uns dias que eu tinha chegado, mas ainda não tinha passado a noite com minha namorada e quando ela não estava dormindo por horas a fio ela estava comendo, cuidando de compromissos, dos filhos.. não sobrava muito tempo pra mim que não fossem uns beijinhos.. e como não aconteceu nada hoje, eu achei que passaria mais uma noite sem sua companhia.. apesar de que Bernard disse que era mais do que obvio que ela e Emmett tinham transado por que ele estava o tempo todo com cara de bocó olhando pra ela, o que era bem verdade.

Então eu estava dormindo quando um dedilhar de violão me acordou e meio zonzo de sono ao pé da minha cama, sentada e de pijamas, cabelo desgrenhado e certa cara de maluca Helena estava lá.

_- Helena, o que você está fazendo?_

_- Afinando o violão._

_- E porque aqui?_- me sentei tirando a remela dos olhos e vi que era três e vinte da manhã._- Você não deveria estar dormindo?_

_- Eu estava, bobinho, mas eu acordei porque percebi que eu e você não tínhamos uma canção! A minha e de Emm é "When you say nothing at all", a minha e de Byrdie é "Hallo",mas que eu e você não tínhamos uma canção até agora.._- continuava a mexer no violão, sem me olhar.

_- E agora nós temos uma?_- bocejei.

_- Temos!_- sorriu._- Conhece esta?_- começou a dedilhar umas notas.

_- Não._

_- Então você me diz o que acha depois, ela me lembrou o nosso primeiro final de semana juntos..._

_We got the afternoon_

Temos a tarde toda

_You got this room for two_

E você tem este quarto de casal

_One thing I've left to do_

Há uma coisa que deixei por ultimo

_Discover me_

Me descobrir

_Discovering you_

Descobrindo você

_One mile to every __inch of_

Um quilometro a cada palmo

_Your skin like porcelain_

Sua pele é como porcelana

_One pair of candy lips_

Um par de doces lábios

_Your bubblegum tongue_

E sua língua de chiclete

'_Cause IF u want Love_

Porque se você quiser amor

_We'll make it_

Vamos faze-lo

_Swimming a deep sea__ of blankets_

Nadando neste mar de lençóis

_Take all of ur big plans_

Pegue todos os seus compromissos

_And break'em_

E os cancele

_This is bound to be while_

Isso vai demorar um pouco

_Your bod__y is a wonderland_

Seu corpo é meu parque de diversões

_Ur body is a Wonder (I__'ll use my hands)_

Seu corpo é um parque (Vou usar minhas mãos)

_Ur body is a wonderland_

Seu corpo é meu parque de diversões

_Something about the way the hair fall in your face_

Existe algo sobre como seu cabelo cai sobre seu rosto

_I Love the shape u take when crawling toward the pillowcase_

E eu adoro quando você engatinha sobre os lençóis

_You tell me where to go_

Voce me diz onde ir

_And thought I might leave to find it_

E mesmo que eu precise percorrer grandes distancias

_I'll never let ur head hit the bed_

Eu nunca deixarei sua cabeça atingir a cama

_Without my hand behind it_

Sem minha mão para apoiá-lo

_U want Love?_

Voce quer amor?

_We__'ll make it_

Vamos faze-lo

_Swimming a deep sea of blankets_

Nadando neste mar de lençóis

_Take all of ur big plans_

Pegue todos os seus compromissos

_And break'em_

E os cancele

_This is bound to be while_

Isso vai demorar um pouco

_Your body is a wonderland_

Seu corpo é meu parque de diversões

_Ur body is a Wonder (I__'ll use my hands)_

Seu corpo é um parque (Vou usar minhas mãos)

_Ur body is a wonderland_

Seu corpo é meu parque de diversões

_Damn baby_

Caramba, baby

_U __frustrate me_

Voce me frustra

_I know u're mine, all mine, all mine_

Sei que você é meu, só meu, todo meu

_But u look so good it hurts sometimes_

Mas você é tão bonito que às vezes dói

_Your body is a wonderland_

Seu corpo é meu parque de diversões

_Your body is a Wonder (I__'ll use my hands)_

Seu corpo é um parque (Vou usar minhas mãos)

_Your b__ody is a wonderland_

Seu corpo é meu parque de diversões

_I'll never speak of this again_

Não vou dizer isso de novo

_Now there's no reason_

Agora não há mais razão

_I've got the kinda Love in my hands_

Tenho seu amor em minhas mãos

_To last all the season_

E vai durar toda a estação

_- Só pela estação?_- perguntei.

_- Claro que não! Seu besta!_- ela largou o violão de lado, agarrou meu rosto com as duas mãos e me beijou, foi muito gostoso._- Ainda ta bravo porque eu te acordei de madrugada?_

_- Claro que não, meu amor._

_- Ah, que bom!_- sorriu sobre meus lábios me enchendo de beijinhos._- Ainda preciso te convencer a fazer sexo comigo?_- perguntou com a cabeça tombada pro lado.

_- Não mesmo!_- ela riu e voltou a me beijar._- Mas eu nunca fiz sexo com uma grávida antes.._

_- Uhhh, vou desvirginar meu namorado.._- disse montando sobre mim e começando a tirar as roupas._- Não encana, é só uma questão de adaptação, você vai gostar, garanto..._- e voltou a me atacar.

E eu gostei, adorei pra falar a verdade!

Fizemos posições que eu ainda não tinha tanta segurança, mas nada como a prática! Foi incrível!

De ladinho, de quatro, com ela sobre mim de frente, ela sobre mim de costas.. foi uma total loucura até um cair exausto, totalmente suado, ofegante e pedindo penico de volta na minha cama.

_- Você acabou comigo..._- bem que tinham me avisado, e nos embolamos nus, um no outro.

_- Faço minhas as suas palavras, namorado.. Vou dormir como um anjo.._

_- Somos dois. Te amo, namorada._

_- Te amo, Zack.._- e trocamos mais uns beijos e carinhos antes de dormir.

...

* * *

**N/a: Oláaaa!**

**Gente, eu sou uma autora cheia de leitores fantasmas!**

**Mas td bem, continuem lendo, já desisti de querer reviews de voces!**

**Creditando as músicas...**

**Do POV de Edward é a "No Desaparecera" do Reik**

**e a de hj é "Your body is a Wonderland" do John Mayer...**

**e ambas estao com links do YouTube no meu perfil, assim como todas as outras das demais histórias...**

**Buenas...**

** Dry querida deu sinal de vida lá de onde ela está passando férias...**

**E Nanda querida, eu estou tentando bolar um jeito de voce nao ficar tao brava comigo por vc nao ser a reencarnacao de Bella! Mas te dando um spoiller sobre seu personagem, ela só fala em italiano e é super espoleta!**

**Escrevendo o cap 55 hj, cheio de acao!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do cap de hj, continuando com o de amanhã com Hell cheia de amor pra dar!**

**Beijossss**

**Vic.**


	38. Tempo 6

PARTE 4 (VI)

TEMPO

**Capitulo 39 – O Pai do Meu Bebê**

**...**

**Dias Depois.**

**HellPOV.**

Eu amo Bernard, muito, muito, muito!

E é de dia, de noite, nas coisas grandes, nas pequenas e eu poderia passar horas, dias, semanas e meses só olhando pra ele, ficando perto dele. Bernard é meu chão, minha rocha e eu sou muito feliz ao lado dele.

_- Por que ta me olhando assim?_- perguntou ele com a boca cheia de panquecas. Àquele dia eu tinha acordado cedo e sem enjôo, fiz uma tonelada de comida pra todos! E estavam todos ali, mesmo que não comessem e sim todos viraram pra mim, o que me deixou morrendo de vergonha._- To sujo?_- passou a mão no rosto.

_- Não. Você quer se transformar comigo e com Woody em lobo, mais tarde?_- perguntei e ele ficou surpreso.

_- Você não costuma se transformar quando está grávida.._

_- Pra tudo há uma primeira vez.._

_- Se você diz..._- deu de ombros._- Okay, mais tarde._

...

Passei a manhã ansiosa como uma criança e todos me olhavam esquisito, okay, talvez porque nos últimos dias eu tenho bancado a completa maluca, cheia de vontades e desejos de grávida, sono atravessado, calor e tesão.

No meio da tarde eu perdi minha paciência por completo e fui atrás de Woody que estava no meu escritório reservando as passagens dele, do irmão, de Clau e Seth. Os quatro irão visitar Shane e Diana nestas férias. Primeiro Hawaii, depois Califórnia e Diana deve ir junto com eles.

A nossa primeira opção era irmos todos para a Itália, mas eu decidi ficar em casa, sem contar que neste período de férias os compromissos sociais são vários, e eu ando em falta com tanta coisa...

_- Filhote! Vem brincar de lobinho com a mami!_

_- Só um pouco, mãe.. estou acabando de reservar o hotel em Maui.._

_- Ah, amanhã eu vou pedir novos cartões de crédito da minha conta civil e você e seus irmãos poderão levá-los, ta! Anota ai para eu não esquecer!_- pedi, eu estava atrás dele, com a cabeça sobre o seu ombro.

_- Ta._- disse ele anotando num post-it e o grudando na minha testa._- Agora você não esquece!_- depois riu quando eu o enchi de beijinhos e fungadas em seu pescoço.

_- E as passagens, tudo certo?_

_- Tudo certo, partiremos em uma semana._

_- Ótimo! Agora vem comigo filho, quero te ensinar uma coisa.._- manhei e ele veio.

_- Que você quer comigo, mãe?_- resmungou.

_- Ai Woody, que beiço feio! Eu estou prestes a te dar uma chave de poder e você resmunga pra mim desse jeito..._- seus olhinhos brilharam.

_- Chave de poder!?_

_- É. Vocês não podem andar por ai com suas varinhas, então eu vou te dar uma chave temporária para o teu medalhão. Você vai conseguir se transformar por uma hora quando a usar e poderá ajudar Seth caso seja necessário... Merlin permita que não.._

_- Não se preocupe com isso, mãe. Seth ficou de falar com os lobos.._

_- Eu sei, mas eu sou sua mãe, e você e seus irmãos sempre vêm antes de tudo.._- fiquei chorosa e ele me abraçou alisando minha barriga.

_- A gente sabe disso, mãe. Hey, por favor, não chora.._

_- Okay, eu ando uma chorona mesmo..._- suspirei._- Então, vamos aprender a chave? São movimentos de mão.._

...

Ensinei o encantamento temporário para Woody e o deixei treinando sozinho, fui atrás de Byrdie, mas não o encontrei em lugar nenhum da casa, ele também não atendeu ao telefone e fiquei emburrada, fui brincar de lobinho com meu filho nos jardins onde ele estava.

Me transformei, mas o ato me deixou tão cansada que eu tive que deitar-me sobre uma arvore e descansar um pouquinho, pouco depois passinhos rápidos se aproximaram de mim.

_- Pequena, porque você não ta correndo pelos campos como Woody?_- perguntou Allie depois de sentar-se e se recostar em mim, cocar atrás das minhas orelhas.

_- Cansei..._- comecei a sentir pequenos puxões em meu pelo._- Allie o que você ta fazendo?_

_- Trancinhas!_- disse ela com uma voz divertida. E eu bufei pra ela.

_- Allie, eu não sou um poodle, eu sou a rainha lobisomem, tenha um pouco de respeito por mim..._- resmunguei mas ela não me deu ouvidos, bufei de novo.

_- Porque ta emburrada?_

_- Byrdie fugiu de mim. Você acha que eu tenho sido muito grudenta com ele?_

_- Humm.._- ela demorou pra responder.

_- Okay, é claro que sim! Nem sei por que eu pergunto quando eu já sei a resposta!_- bufei mais uma vez. Eu tenho dado uma canseira nele, tadinho, obvio que ele deve estar querendo fugir de mim!

_- Não surta, pequena... Só deixa ele quieto um pouco, você mal saem do quarto dele, Bernard deve estar até machucado, coitado!_- riu.

_- E que culpa eu tenho de estar tarada?_

_- Nenhuma, mas Zack perdeu peso e está com olheiras enormes, mas Emm está bem feliz, não creio que pra ele fazer sexo varias vezes durante o dia seja um problema..._

_- Ao menos um... Onde ele está? E Zack?_- ela deu um puxão no meu pêlo.

_- Helena! Aquieta esta periquita! Zack está dormindo praticamente em coma e Emmett foi ao aeroporto buscar Edward junto com Jasper.._

_- E os outros, onde estão?_

_- Carlisle e Esme estão nos jardins lá na frente plantando as plantas que você fez pra ela, eu acabei de vir dos estábulos e Clau, Seth e Pete continuam lá cuidando dos cavalos e Woody está logo ali.._- então ela me agarrou apertado._- Hell, seu pêlo é tão macio e cheiroso.._- e ficou em silencio, suspirou varias vezes.

_- Allie, Ed vai ficar bem?_

_- Não consigo ver..._- desceu do meu cangote e sentou-se me frente do meu focinho passando as mãozinhas nele.

_- Como assim, não vê?_

_- Por sua causa. Você está muito ligada ao futuro dele..._- sorriu tortinho._- Mas eu fico tranqüila com isso, ele fica feliz com você por perto._

_- Eu fico feliz de poder ajudá-lo.._- mais uns minutos se passaram e estávamos nós duas aplastadas à sombra das árvores, olhando para o céu azul que escurecia gradualmente.

_- Foi daqui que pediram um irmão desgarrado?_- gritou Emm e eu saltei e corri até as portas de casa que dão para os jardins e vi Edward, sempre de preto, mas com um lindo sorriso pra mim.

_- Oi gêmea! Senti saudades de você!_- disse Ed acarinhando meu queixo e eu dei uma baita babada nele o deixando molhado de saliva de cima a baixo._- Oooh! Você não fez isso!_- passou a mão no rosto pra se limpar.

_- Ah, eu fiz sim!_

_- Vou pegar você!_- disse ele enquanto eu ainda rindo dei passos pra trás.

_- Desiste, você não corre o bastante!_-e saímos correndo pelos campos em velocidade.

...

**ByrdiePOV.**

Eu ando bem exausto.

Ensinando Zackery, atendendo aos desejos sexuais de Helena umas 4, 5 vezes por dia... Mas eu fui chamado por Joseph na sede da Liga.

Havia uma missão para mim, minha primeira missão, sereianos, eu e mais um auror vamos participar de negociações com um grande grupo deles.

Depois eu peguei a agenda de compromissos de Hell e mais as correspondências e voltei pra casa, o plano era nos transformarmos em lobos esta noite, eu ela e Woody, ela deveria estar dando pulos de ansiedade, mas a encontrei feliz, transformada em loba e correndo com Edward pelos jardins! Até ela olhar pra mim.

Edward saltou sobre ela e os dois rolaram ribanceira abaixo! Todos saímos correndo atrás deles, fiquei preocupado e furioso, Helena está grávida, poderia ter sido perigoso pra ela e pro nosso bebê!

Mas os encontramos rindo, Hell tinha voltado ao normal e Edward estava sobre ela, meu sangue ferveu de ciúmes e pela cara, o de Emmett também.

_- Peguei você, eu disse que faria!_- disse ele com olhos famintos pra ela, não gostei.

_- Pegou não, gêmeo! Eu deixei você me pegar, foi diferente!_- Hell envolveu as pernas na cintura dele e girou o corpo ficando por cima dele e seus olhos cresceram pra ela._- Você ainda tem que comer muitos veadinhos pra chegar a me alcançar! Além do mais eu me distraí, Byrdie chegou..._- olhou com olhos famintos pra mim. Deu um beijo na testa dele e levantou num pulo e logo estava ao meu lado, enquanto Edward ficou lá estatelado no chão ainda de olho nela, só parou quando Jasper deu um chute nele, tratei de tirar ela de perto dele rapidinho.

_- Vocês estão bem?_- perguntei ao passar minhas mãos por seu rosto e barriga.

_- Aham, Rob é um ótimo protetor! Criou um campo de forca ao meu redor, mas me deixou completamente exausta amor..._- suspirou._- Eu preciso de um banho, comer e dormir... E você? Onde foi?_

_- Joseph me chamou, ganhei minha primeira missão!_- ela ficou animada.

_- Qual? Onde?_

_- Sereianos, Escócia, negociações..._

_- E quanto tempo te deram pra você chegar lá?_

_- Eu vou precisar partir amanhã cedo. Será que você consegue ficar o tempo em que eu estiver fora não se meter em confusão, não rolar ribanceiras abaixo e não andar com Edward quando ele tem fome?_- ela rolou os olhos pra mim.

_- Edward não ia me morder, mas quanto ao resto, sim senhor!_- bateu continência pra mim._- E pode ficar tranqüilo, eu vou te deixar descansar hoje, eu mesma mal posso caminhar!_- bocejou.

_- Não seja por isso!_- a peguei no colo e a levei até seu quarto.

_- Toma banho comigo?_- perguntou com carinha de safada quando eu a deixei no chão, já puxando minha camiseta pra cima.

_- Não foi você mesma quem disse que me deixaria descansar hoje?_

_- Você sabe muito bem que eu não resisto a você, além do mais, você vai descansar quando eu estiver dormindo.._- foi me puxando pra dentro do banheiro._- DeeDee, eu já te disse hoje que te amo muito, muito, hoje?_

_- Muito, muito, hoje ainda não!_- e era obvio que eu não resistiria a ela. Nos beijamos.

* * *

**N/a: E ai Dry?**

**Matou a ansiedade?**

**hehehehe**

**amanha tem mais!**

**E bem de querida, me dah uma review dem legal!**

**beijosss e até amanha com um POV da Diana!**

**Vic.**


	39. Tempo 7

PARTE 4 (VII)

TEMPO

**Capitulo 40 – Se Eu Fosse Você**

**Dias Depois.**

**DianaPOV.**

Dor de cabeça. Muita, dor de cabeça. Doía até piscar, pensar então, nada possível! Rolei na cama e bati em um corpo quente de costas para mim, destapei-o.

Merda! Merda! Era Jim, e eu tinha ido pra cama com ele.

Eu tinha ido para escola preparatória de medicina este semestre e há duas semanas eu tinha voltado pra cá de férias, na casa do meu pai. Há seis meses eu não via o meu namorado, apesar de nos falarmos quase todos os dias.

Amo Woody, amo sim, mas o que se comprovou é que eu estou bem longe de ser uma santa! Hello! Eu tenho só 17 anos de idade, se eu não puder errar agora...

É, sim Diana, tente se convencer disso!

Bem, o caso é que eu e Jim nos encontramos algumas vezes só na amizade durante estes seis meses, e nestas ultimas semanas que estou aqui temos saído todos os dias, pra surfar, pra comer, conversar, ir a luaus na praia...

Eu sentia falta disso, dele e de mim, sabe? Ainda mais quando Woody não me dava certeza de que viria me ver, ou vice-versa. Minha relação com ele estava quase tão fria quanto gelo, mas eu o traí, e isso é um fato.

_- Jim, acorda!_- o sacudi.

_- Hã? Que?_- acordou assustado.

_- Nós fizemos o que eu acho que fizemos?_

_- Sexo?! Sim._

_- Great._- resmunguei tapando o rosto com as mãos.

_- Di.._- suspirou._- Já faz um tempo que eu quero te dizer isso, eu quero voltar com você.. quero ser teu namorado de novo._

_- Você fala isso porque fomos pra cama esta noite? Jim, não foi nossa primeira vez.._

_- Também, mas acontece que eu não quero que seja a ultima! Eu gosto de você e todos estes meses em que estivemos separados me provaram isso!_- disse ele. Estávamos os dois deitados um do lado do outro de barriga pra cima e eu tinha que dar meu braço a torcer.

_- É, eu acho que também não quero que seja a nossa ultima vez.._- sorrimos envergonhados um pro outro._- Mas acontece que eu tenho que falar com o Woody primeiro, me acertar com ele, preciso de um tempo Jim, por isso eu quero que você vá embora agora, antes que meu pai chegue._

_- Okay._- levantou e começou a se vestir._- Janta comigo hoje? Lá no caranguejo?_

_- Sim._

Nos arrumamos, arrumamos meu quarto e mais um pouco da casa. Meu pai tinha ido dormir na casa de uma peguete dele na cidade vizinha e devia estar por chegar, eu não queria arriscar ser pega em flagrante por ele e ter muita coisa pra explicar. Mas não resistimos um ao outro e nos atracamos em um lascivo beijo de fronte à minha casa quando nos despedimos, foi ai que um carro zarpou dali cantando pneus.

...

**WoodyPOV.**

_- Me tira daqui, Pete! Me tira daqui!_- eu dizia entre dentes ao meu irmão que estava dirigindo o carro que havíamos alugado no hotel.

Passei semanas planejando esta viagem, esta surpresa, mas eu é quem fui surpreendido, eu fui chifrado e ninguém teve que me contar, eu mesmo vi.

Tínhamos chegado em Maui à noite e eu tinha ido diretamente à casa de Diana, mas não havia ninguém lá, nem ela, nem o pai dela e seu celular estava desligado. Mesmo assim deixei um bilhete pra ela avisando que eu estava na cidade.

Acordei cedo e azucrinei meu irmão pra que ele fosse novamente comigo à casa de Diana. Ficamos esperando do lado de fora já que o jornal do dia ainda não tinha sido recolhido, mas ai veio o meu tormento.

Ela estava acordada, haviam duas pessoas na casa, falavam baixo e então, quando eu estava prestes para sair do carro e surpreende-la..

_- Espera, Woody._- disse Pete segurando meu braço.

_- Que foi?_

_- Você não vai gostar do que vai ver, mas você precisa. Eu sempre soube que havia um motivo pra eu não gostar dela.._- Pete estava irritadíssimo.

_- Hã?_

Então ela e seu ex saíram porta afora, trocaram poucas palavras e se atracaram num super beijo enquanto eu me senti vazio, meu chão havia sido tirado de mim.

_- E agora? Quer ir lá sentar a mão nos dois?_- perguntou Pete me puxando pra realidade.

_- Me tira daqui, Pete! Me tira daqui!_- pedi e meu irmão ligou o carro e saímos cantando pneus dali, voltamos para o hotel, onde eu me enfiei no banheiro chorando e arrasado e não queria ver mais ninguém.

...

**DianaPOV.**

Eu estava organizando as correspondências quando reparei em um papel dobrado no chão. Abri-o e fiquei chocada, dizia: "Estive ai esta noite, mas não te encontrei. Ligue-me quando chegar, ou me espere para o café da manhã! Com amor, W.M.K.S."

Era ele. Era ele naquele carro, era Woody.

Perfeito Diana, perfeito! Liguei para ao celular dele, caixa postal, liguei para o celular de Claudia e ela também não atendeu, me obriguei a ligar para Peter.

_- Eu sempre soube que você não valia nada!_- disse ele ao atender o telefone.

_- Peter, eu quero falar com William._

_- Ah, isso você não vai fazer nunca mais!_

_- Peter, por favor!_

_- Eu já disse que não!_- desligou o telefone e eu fui para a lista telefônica.

...

_- Woody precisa de mim!_- disse Hell fora do ar durante seu almoço e saiu em disparada para fazer ligações._- Zack, você vem comigo! Alô Pete! O que houve filho?_

_- Eu também vou junto!_- disse Edward à Zack e subir pra pegar suas coisas.

_- Pronto Zack?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Prontos!_- disse Edward.

_- Você vem junto?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Você pode precisar de mim!_- disse Ed.

...

**SethPOV.**

Só sei que eu e Clau fomos acordados com Pete esmurrando a porta do nosso quarto, que era um pouco longe do quarto deles, ambos disseram que nos ouvir fazendo sexo era o fim da picada!

_- Que foi?_- perguntei ao abrir a porta.

_- Façam as malas, estamos indo embora._- disse Pete com uma cara de furioso.

_- Por quê?_- perguntou Clau se juntando a nós toda escabelada e com o rosto todo amassado, ainda assim, linda._- Cadê Woody?_

_- No quarto, chorando. Mamãe, Zack e tio Ed estão lá com ele._

_- O que aconteceu?_- perguntei enquanto Clau saiu correndo pelo corredor em direção ao quarto dos garotos.

_- Diana deu um par de chifres pra ele! Eu sempre soube que ela não prestava, eu sempre disse, não disse?_

_- Eu me abstenho. Vou trocar de roupa e logo me encontro com vocês._- disse ao fechar a porta do quarto.

Chegando ao quarto dos garotos, Helena estava sentada na beirada da banheira, com William encolhido em seus braços, chorando muito e ela também tinha uma expressão triste no rosto.

_- Filho, eu sei que dói agora, mas com o tempo você vai ver que é para o seu melhor, ela não era a garota certa pra você.._- dizia Hell.

_- Você sempre soube isso, mãe?_- perguntou Woody ainda soluçando.

_- Não com tanta certeza, meu anjo, mas ela não gosta de você de verdade, ela só ficou encantada, você é tão bonito.._- passou a mão com carinho pelo rosto dele._- O amor dela não superou a distancia.._

_- Mas o meu superou! Por que comigo? Por que ninguém me disse nada!?_

_- Eu não controlo a mente e a vontade dela, não sei te dizer... Isso é uma coisa pela qual todos passamos, cedo, tarde, alguns até mais de uma vez.. não adiantaria eu ou qualquer outro de nós te alertar do que aconteceria, você não teria dado ouvidos, teria?_

_- Acho que não.._- fungou já bem mais calmo.

_- Você quer ir pra casa, querido?_- perguntou Hell._- Eu sei que você planejou esta viagem com tanto carinho, mas.._

_- Não. Mas eu quero trocar, pular esta parte da viagem, quero ir direto a São Francisco.. Clau quer ver Shane e eu preciso me distrair. Vou ficar bem, mãe._

_- Eu sei que vai, meu lobinho. Arrume suas malas, então, eu vou levá-los. Clau, avise Shane, por favor... Zack, ajude-os. Ed, você vem comigo._- então, pouco tempo depois os dois saíram porta afora e eu e Clau voltamos ao nosso quarto para pegarmos nossas coisas enquanto Zack ajudava os meninos.

...

**DianaPOV.**

_- Eu vou ser mal educada, mas você não vai chegar nem perto do meu filho!_- disse-me Helena, calma e pausadamente, parada diante da porta do hotel onde os filhos dela estavam hospedados. Não foi difícil de encontrar o hotel, fiz meia dúzia de ligações para os hotéis cinco estrelas perto da minha casa.

_- Eu gostaria de falar com ele, me explicar.._

_- Você perdeu sua chance antes mesmo de traí-lo!_

_- Helena, você deve entender tão bem quanto eu, foi mais forte!_- seus olhos saltaram em um roxo cor de vinho e ouvi um rosnado baixo vindo dela.

_- Apesar de ter três namorados, Diana, eu jamais trai nenhum deles, eles estão comigo porque querem! Eu nunca forcei e nem forço ninguém a ficar comigo. Meu filho foi muito magoado hoje e não quer ver você, falar com você, tanto que partiremos assim que eles acabarem de fazer suas malas. Portando dê meia volta e volte pra sua casa, para Jim, e aproveite bem seu tempo com ele porque ele vai te deixar na mão de novo e logo, logo._- disse bem séria e aquela previsão me doeu, eu queria saber por que ela estava sendo tão dura comigo, a verdade machuca, é claro.

_- Mas.._

_- Você fez porque quis, porque "foi mais forte que você"_- fez as aspinhas no ar._- Agora aprenda a viver com suas escolhas infelizes! Volte pra casa, esqueça que meu filho existe, ou eu mesma farei isso por você._- ela estava espumando de raiva, mas eu não me rendo fácil, dei um passo à frente.

_- Você está me ameaçando?_

_- Não, estou advertindo. Vai._

_- E se eu não for? Se eu fizer um escândalo aqui?_- ela rosnou mais alto desta vez e uma rajada de vento carregado de areia atingiu meu corpo, especialmente meu rosto, doeu. Eu não vi mais nada depois que meus olhos se encheram de areia.

_- Hell, não faca nada do qual você se arrependa, por favor.._- ouvi uma voz masculina perto de nós._- Pare, por favor, eu sei que você não quer machucá-la._- aquela areia e excesso de vento estavam me sufocando, me sentia no meio de um furacão.

_- Pára, por favor.._- tossi._- Eu vou embora!_

_- Ótimo. Vai._- foi dura comigo._- eu ficarei aqui até que você se vá e se você disser qualquer coisa sobre nós eu saberei e vou fazer mais com você do que jogar areia em seus olhos!_

...

_- Hell, querida, seus olhos estão negros._- disse Edward à Hell depois que Diana foi embora, Hell estava respirando pesado e um pouco tremula.

_- Eu estou faminta, Ed...muita gente, estou até um pouco zonza.._

_- O pior é que só tem gente aqui! Vem comigo, eu tive uma idéia._- carregou Helena para o quarto de Claudia e Set que ficava mais perto de onde eles estavam._- Seth! Abra a porta! Estamos com pressa!_

_- Claro, entrem!_- disse Seth abrindo a porta._- O que ho... Helena!_

_- Ela está faminta! Tire Claudia daqui e saia também, agora._- e Ed carregou Hell ao banheiro enquanto os dois saiam.

_- O que vai fazer, Ed?_- perguntou Hell ainda zonza reparando que Edward desabotoava uma das mangas de sua camisa preta e puxava o tecido pra cima.

_- Vou alimentar você, ao menos por um tempo!_- disse ele dobrando a manga.

_- Mas.._

_- Cala a boca!_- abriu o punho com uma mordida e o colocou sobre a boca de Helena._- Bebe!_

_..._

* * *

**N/a: oieee**

**Gostaram do cap de hj?**

**Diana de putinha, Woody de chifrado (tadinho), Pete furioso, Hell malvadinha e Ed alimentando-a, eu disse que acabaria com sangue!**

**Amanha tem o desbobramaneto dessa historia!**

**Beijosss**

**Vic.**


	40. Tempo 8

PARTE 4 (VIII)

TEMPO

**Capitulo 41 – A Clareira**

**EdwardPOV.**

**...**

**Algum tempo depois.**

Helena passou dias chorando e ninguém entendia porque ela estava chorando tanto, nem ela, nem eu falamos nada do que aconteceu no banheiro do quarto daquele hotel no Hawaii, mas quando descobriram, todos brigaram comigo, Bernard e Emmett me deram uns tapas e eu não revidei, pelo estado que ela estava, eu bem que mereci.

Na hora eu só pensei nela e no bebê, não que meu sangue à faria chorar todas as lágrimas que eu não pude durante todos estes meses sem minha esposa!

Eu não fui expulso de casa, claro, mas quando finalmente à levaram pra caçar pra que ela parasse de chorar como uma louca eu fugi aqui pra Forks. Então, cá estou eu, deitado no centro da clareira que pertence à mim e à Bella, seca por conta do verão que este ano está super quente.

_- Posso me deitar ai com você?_- perguntou Helena saída do meio das árvores que circundam a clareira, nem me mexi além da cabeça que virei pra ela, toda bonitinha de vestido azul clarinho e chinelos de dedo e cabelo amarrado numa trança.

_- Claro que pode._- então ela veio e se deitou com o corpo da direção contraria ao meu, mas nossas cabeças estavam uma do lado da outra._- Você não parece tão chorona pra mim, agora.._- ela sorriu envergonhada, depois suspirou.

_- Eu não tinha idéia de que você estava assim tão triste, Ed..._

_- É.._- resmunguei dando de ombros e continuei olhando pras nuvens que corriam ao sabor do vento, ela também._- Foi ela quem te mandou aqui?_

_- Mais ou menos.._- suspirou de novo._- Sim, ela me disse pra ficar de olho em você, mas eu sabia onde você estava e como está se sentindo.._

_- Como?_- virei de bruços pra olhar direito pra ela.

_- Seu sangue, Ed. Ele está dentro de mim e até que ele se vá, digamos que você está ferrado, sei tudo sobre você, inclusive que você me acha bonitinha.._- disse coradinha e eu olhei pro lado, querendo um buraco._- E que você no momento, quer um buraco._

_- Okay, entendi.._

_- Go figure!_- rolou os olhos._- Você e Bella nunca trocaram sangue?_- inclinou a cabeça pra me ver melhor._- Eu e Emm fazemos isso quase sempre e eu fico bem tarada nele..._- ai foi a minha vez de rolar meus olhos pra ela, conheço bem os efeitos que o sangue dela dá em Emmett, ele não cansa de falar e de pensar quando eles fazem isso!

_- Não, nunca trocamos sangue.. eu à amava, pra mim era o suficiente._- ela fechou a cara pra mim.

_- Ah, claro, você é todo puritano, eu me esqueci!_- cruzou os braços sobre o corpo._- Eu também amo Emm, mas eu estou falando de tesão, você ao menos sabe o que é isso? Vontade de trepar com alguém! Me diga que ao menos isso você sente, afora esse grande buraco de dor!_- me irritei, é claro que eu sinto, mas do jeito que as coisas são, eu não consigo pensar em sexo com a dor que sinto, certo, tirando a vez com Erica, me sentei.

_- Escuta, Bella te mandou até aqui atrás de mim pra nós conversarmos sobre sexo, tesão e troca de sangue?_- eu estava me irritando, ela se sentou também, estávamos um de frente pro outro.

_- Não. Esta sou eu, Helena, falando pro meu irmão Edward que ele precisa sair deste buraco negro em que ele se enfiou!_- ela estava brava comigo._- Ed, eu te amo e chorei por você todas as lágrimas que você não pôde por conta de sua amada e falecida esposa, mas já foi, passou, entende?! Quando que você vai entender que Bella quer que você siga adiante? Que ela quer que você seja feliz, que até encontre outra pessoa! Eu faço o que posso por você, mas eu estou ficando cansada!_- se levantou e ficou andando de um lado pro outro.

_- Você veio até aqui pra romper comigo? Você veio me mandar pastar é isso?_- fiquei desesperado, eu não podia viver sem ela também.

_- Não! Eu jamais faria isso, ainda mais quando você não pode ficar sem mim..._- sorriu de lado e eu à abracei bem forte.

_- Verdade, a mais pura verdade.._- nos separamos._- Mas quanto à este negócio de eu começar à sair com garotas.._

_- Certo, eu nunca pensei que você fosse agarrar a primeira que você visse! Humm, quer dizer, a segunda, a primeira fui eu!_- mordeu a língua.

***

***

**Capitulo 42 – Summer Nights (Noites de Verão)**

**ShanePOV.**

**Mais algum tempo depois.**

Há um mês Claudia me ligou e disse que ela, os irmãos e o noivo estavam vindo à São Francisco para uma temporada. Uma temporada de "pé na jaca", devo dizer, mas também muito legal.

Eles não ficaram hospedados na nossa casa porque não tínhamos lugares suficientes, mas o hotel deles não chegava a ser longe..

Saiamos todos os dias, pela cidade, pelas redondezas e os quatro estavam aproveitando bem as férias deles.

Claudia tinha mudado um pouco desde a ultima vez que eu à tinha visto, estava mais alta e suas feições estavam mais adultas, quase não lembrava mais a garota de cabelos vermelhos pintados que estivera ao meu lado quando voltei à mim no hospital há um ano. Jamais entendi como ela poderia crescer de tal maneira, ou como ela poderia ser realmente minha irmã quando era assim tão grande... Mas o fato é que meu coração me dizia pra eu não me preocupar com isso, eu não eu não o faria, ponto final.

Seus irmãos estavam diferentes também, mais altos e fortes que da ultima vez e seus cabelos estavam mais escuros. Peter estava sempre feliz e de alto astral. Fazia todos rirem, o tempo todo, já William passou semanas calado e tristonho, o que devo dizer, deixava as garotas louquinhas por ele.. Woody nos acompanhava sempre, mas arrancar um sorriso dele era difícil, quiçá uma risada! Depois fiquei sabendo que era porque ele estava curtindo uma fossa pela namorada que o havia traído. Lembro dela do verão passado na França, era uma garota baixinha e de cabelo bem escuro... Mas com o passar dos dias ele foi melhorando o humor e lá pela terceira semana aqui ele estava até se divertindo, em minha opinião..

E Seth... poxa, finalmente eu descobri que meu "cunhado" é um cara muito legal! Um cara super legal devo dizer, um cara que ama Claudia e gosta muito dos garotos, que conta piadas engraçadíssimas, as melhores que já ouvi e claro que dança como alguém com dor de barriga! À propósito, fazemos par neste quesito! Muito engraçado!

Meus amigos também adoraram à todos, adoraram ainda mais , quando por conta deles, fomos passar uns dias em Los Angeles, onde Helena, Zackery, Bernard e Emmett foram passar conosco o fim de semana, assim como Judith, o marido dela e mais um amigo deles se juntaram à nós.

Foi muito legal, as garotas ficaram encantadas com a mãe de Clau com todo aquele barrigão e com os atores da série que elas adoram, uma nova que começou à passar na TV faz pouco. Helena era a grávida mais bonita que eu já tinha visto e ela gentilmente posou para mim e para Nicole depois de mais pedidos de Claudia.

Nicole até fez um ensaio nu com ela e as fotos ficaram maravilhosas, mas eu só as vi depois de prontas, no dia nenhum dos três caras me deixou entrar naquele estúdio improvisado no quarto de Hotel em que ela estava hospedada. Eles compraram as fotos depois, como um book especial.

Bom, em Los Angeles freqüentamos os melhores lugares, as melhores festas.. degustamos tudo de melhor ao que eles tem acesso todos os dias. De Los Angeles, Claudia e todos os outros voltaram à Londres, enquanto nós voltamos pra casa.

Fiquei de ir à Londres quando o irmãozinho de Claudia nascesse e já ficar para o seu aniversario, em outubro, daqui umas semanas mais, mas depois eu fiquei pensando...

O que eu poderia dar à Claudia que ela já não tenha?!

...

_- Mas estas fotos estão lindas!_- disse Esme folheando o álbum de fotos do book de Nicole tinha feito de Hell._- Alice querida, vá pegar uns porta retratos, vamos espalhar esta lindas fotos por nossa casa! Esta fotografa é muito talentosa, estas fotos parecem que foram tiradas de um livro de fotografia artística!_

_- Isso porque a modelo ajuda!_- disse Emm abraçando Hell por trás e enchendo-a de beijos em seu pescoço, enquanto acariciava sua barriga._- A mais linda de todas!_

_- Ai Emm, você ta me babando toda.._- disse Hell resmungando, cansada.

_- Eu babo sim! E você precisa caçar, está ficando quente, no mal sentido.._- disse Emm.

_- Mais tarde, ursão, agora eu estou com calor, me acompanha na piscina?_- perguntou e Emm acenou que sim._- Allie, mais tarde precisaremos discutir sobre o aniversario de sete anos da minha filhinha!_

* * *

**N/a: hello!**

**Um post, dois caps curtinhos!**

**Amanha teremos mais Bella e um bonita homenagem à ela...**

**Eu quero saber onde andam Nanda e Miihh!**

**Desculpem pela demora!**

**Beijosss**

**Vic.**


	41. Tempo 9

PARTE 4 (IX)

TEMPO

**Capitulo 43 – All My Favorite Flowers (Todas as Minhas Flores Preferidas)**

**Dias Depois.**

**HellPOV.**

E pela primeira vez eu estava em lugar diferente, era verde, florido e muito, muito cheiroso. Eu conhecia aquele lugar, era a clareira de Ed e Bells na primavera, bem longe da clareira seca e mal cuidada de semanas atrás quando eu estive lá com Edward no dia em que passei um pito nele.

Então ali estava eu com meu barrigão de quase seis meses, com um delicado vestido branco de algodão, pés descalços, cabelo trançado do lado esquerdo do meu pescoço e cheio de flores de laranjeira que os estavam enfeitando, sinceramente acreditei que eu estivesse bonita.

Sentei-me no chão florido, fechei os olhos e fiquei cheirando aquele delicioso ar doce daquele dia de céu claro, alisando minha barriga.

_- Este é um dos lugares que mais gosto no mundo..._- era Bella, encostada em uma das árvores à margem da clareira e vestida tal como eu, mas na cabeça carregava uma coroa de flores e sua imagem era a que eu conhecia, aquela que brilhava ao sol.

_- Bells, você está linda._

_- Obrigada._- sorriu timidamente._- Hell, posso te pedir um favor?_

_- Claro, todos os que quiser.._- eu disse.

...

_- Vamos precisar de roupas brancas!_- disse Alice tendo uma visão.

_- Roupas brancas, amor?_- perguntou Jasper.

_- É! Poxa, vai ser tão bonito..._- disse Alice emocionada.

_- O que será bonito?_- perguntou Esme.

_- Hein?_- disse Alice disfarçando._- Eu não disse nada! Cadê a Hell?_

...

**Dias Depois.**

_- Como estamos bonitos!_- disse Carlisle. Àquela manhã de primeiro se setembro._- Aonde iremos?_

_- A um lugar muito especial, fazer um favor especial. Estão esperando por nós._- disse Hell.

_- Quem? Onde?_- perguntou Rosálie.

_- A curiosidade não é a melhor amiga de ninguém, mas vocês logo verão._- disse Hell._- Coloquem as mãos sobre a vassoura e por favor, se segurem._

...

**WoodyPOV.**

Estávamos todos de branco, parecíamos um grande grupo de "filhos de santo" pra falar bem a verdade, depois minha mãe pediu que agarrássemos a vassoura e o vórtice se abriu.

Aquela sensação sufocante e enjoativa chegou a todos nós, porque não era possível que só eu sentisse aquilo ao aparatar e desaparatar dos lugares. Fomos parar na floresta de Forks e um pouco mais adiante nos encontramos com alguns quileutes, Ness, Jake e Tony também de branco, os pais de Bella, o padrasto dela e tia Sue.

Hoje era o dia em que a morte de tia Bella completava um ano e era o dia em que também começaríamos um novo ano letivo, mas nos juntaríamos aos nossos colegas em Hogsmeade. A tristeza em todos era bem visível, mas ali estávamos entre amigos e seguimos andando em silencio, subindo pela mata até chegarmos a uma clareira seca sob os primeiros raios de sol daquela manhã de fim de verão, a Clareira de meus padrinhos.

_- Obrigada a todos por terem vindo._- disse minha mãe serenamente. Eu já havia estado ali, mas quando caçávamos aqui jamais tínhamos vindo tão longe, essa clareira fica fora dos territórios, tanto dos quileutes quanto os dos Cullen, então só vínhamos aqui acompanhados._- Eu não sei se todos vocês sabem, mas eu tenho recebido visitas esporádicas de Bella desde que fiquei grávida de Robert.._- as caras dos pais de Bella e do padrasto dela caíram._- E é ela quem tem me ajudado a cuidar bem de vocês.. Charlie, Renée, Jake, Ness, Tony.._- sorriu pra eles._- E principalmente de você, Edward, mas faço porque quero também, porque me sinto em divida._- se iniciou um burburinho, mas ela voltou a falar depois de um longo suspiro._- dias atrás, enquanto eu dormia, ela me pediu para realizar-lhe este favor, começando por reuni-los aqui... Terra!_

Seu braço direito estava esticado com a palma da mão virada para cima e num canto à margem da clareira pedras formaram um montinho e depois, sobre seu comando elas se uniram formando um a placa lisa com as seguintes inscrições cravadas na pedra : Memorial Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Filha, Amiga, Esposa, Cunhada e Mãe Adorada. 13/09/1987 a 01/09/2030._ – Este era um dos lugares preferidos de Bella, um lugar onde ela e Edward descobriram-se muito apaixonados, onde Jake e vocês quileutes a salvaram, aonde ela vinha pra pensar, onde ela trazia Ness e Tony pra brincar... Este lugar carrega muito dela, mas infelizmente as intempéries da natureza o deixaram seco, vazio e este não deve jamais ser o destino dele. Esta é a imagem do coração de Bella e pelo que ela mesma me mostrou, ele era assim... Floratus!_- e o que estava seco e amarelado foi instantaneamente tomado de flores de todas as cores e cheiros, inclusive sobre nossos pés e todos giravam em torno de si, espantados, era o jardim mais lindo que qualquer um de nós jamais esteve.

_- Minha querida, é lindo!_- exclamou Renée emocionada.

_- Me desculpem por não contar dos meus encontros com ela, mas foi ela mesma quem me pediu. Bella está bem, Renée e esta é a imagem que ela me pediu para dar-lhes. Beleza, paz, alegria... E agora, todos que passarem por aqui poderão ver e sentir o que eu já sei, que a morte não separa corações que nasceram pra ficarem juntos, apenas e infelizmente separa por tempo indeterminado. Eu não posso precisar quando ela volta, ou se volta, ou se ainda vou vê-la enquanto espero pela chegada do meu filho, por isso esta homenagem... _

_- Muito, muito obrigado, Helena._- disse Charlie enxugando suas lagrimas.

_- Foi um prazer. Foi um elfo que infelizmente levou-a e é como uma elfa que vou fazê-la ser lembrada pra sempre. Eterniatus!_

E mais nada afetaria aquela clareira, ela estaria bela e florida para sempre, exatamente como a imagem de minha tia, congelada no tempo.

Senti-me pequeno, tão pequeno.

Aquilo ali que eu estava presenciando é que era amor. Um amor de verdade, um amor que espero viver um dia.

***

***

**Capitulo 44 – Trocando Fraldas**

**...**

**Outubro**

**ClauPOV.**

Olho-me no espelho e ainda não consigo assimilar que já não vou mais mudar, que é este o rosto e o corpo que terei pra sempre, acho que é uma sorte ser bonita e gostosa! Ri sozinha e no banheiro as garotas me olharam esquisito, juro, acho que todas acham que eu sou completamente maluca.

_- Pensando em que pra rir sozinha desse jeito?_- perguntou Sybil dando com a toalha molhada na minha bunda._- Pensando naquele seu noivo, lindo?_- agora Sybil é a capitã do time de quadribol da Grifinória.

Meu aniversario de sete anos tinha sido um festão, no final de semana passado, na casa do biso Indra em Hogsmeade, cheio de amigos e sim, seguranças, com minha mãe parecendo explodir por ser os últimos dias de sua gravidez.

De lá eu sei que ela e DeeDee foram diretamente para a Rússia para a cerimônia de confecção da matriosca de Rob que eu também sei ser azul marinho com branco e dourado, mas ele anda preguiçoso, ainda não chegou..

_- Penso nele o tempo todo, todas as horas!_- respondi à Sybil e rimos como bobas, ela também estava saindo com um carinha do sétimo ano. Coloquei meu pijama, peguei minhas toalhas e nécessaire e sai em direção ao nosso quarto e lá encontramos com Barbara quase quicando de emoção e seus olhos quase saltando da orbita e tia Rosálie sentada na cama que era de Úrsula e que ainda não havia sido ocupada._- Ta na hora, tia?_

_- Sua mãe está tendo um bebê!_- disse Barbara feliz da vida e tia Rosie revisou os olhos pra ela.

_- Anda Clau, troca logo de roupa!_- disse tia Rosie me apressando.

Nos encontramos com os garotos na sala do diretor, e acompanhados do vô Rolf fomos todos pra casa. O diretor Neville nos deu 24h de dispensa para que fossemos conhecer o nosso irmão.

Em casa, que pra variar estava cheia de gente, corremos para as salas médicas de vô Carlisle e grudamos nossos rostos às portas de vidro.

Lá dentro minha mãe colocava forca na tarefa de trazer meu irmão ao mundo, ladeada por tio Ed e Byrdie que davam as mãos pra ela e tentavam ao Maximo disfarçar a dor que estavam sentindo enquanto ela esmagava seus dedos. Vó Esme também estava ali enquanto vô Carlisle a mandava fazer força.

_- Amor, vamos trocar de mão.._- sugeriu Byrdie.

_- Que foi? Ela já te quebrou os dedos, fracote?_- riu meu pai e Byrdie lá de dentro mostrou o dedo do meio pra ele e mamãe meio que riu e definitivamente revirou os olhos pra eles.

E lá se foram mais uns dez minutos de expremessão e duas contrações. Um puxão e aquela coisinha pequena rosada e sujinha veio ao mundo chorando a cântaros e cheirando a cachorro molhado. Ele foi dado diretamente à minha mãe, enquanto tio Ed correu pra juntar Byrdie do chão já que ele tinha desmaiado.

Rob é um lindo bebê, grande, de pele clarinha, cabelo bem loirinho e olhos claros, meio azul, ou verde, ainda não dá pra dizer. Cheira mais forte que Woody, mas deve ser porque é mais forte que ele já que Byrdie agora é um lobo, mas era um bebê lindo, sem duvidas e Bernard era ainda mais apaixonado pela minha mãe, dava pra dizer só de olhar pra ele.

Depois de um tempinho Vó Esme e ti Ed pegaram o pequeno dos braços de minha mãe. Ele fez uma cara horrorosa, mas deixou-se ser limpo, enrolado, pesado e medido. Enquanto isso Byrdie, agora bem recuperado, enchia minha mãe de beijos e vô Carlisle separava umas bolsas de sangue pra dar pra ela. Tia Alice dava pulinhos ali fora com um roupão em mãos.

Minutos depois as cortinas ali se fecharam pra nós e quando elas se abriram estava tudo limpinho e minha mãe e Byrdie saíram dali para apresentar-nos Robert sob os olhares carinhosos dos três vampiros que vieram logo depois deles, ali estava um novo príncipe Lycan.

Robert Mentz Koleston Scamander, seja bem vindo.

...

* * *

**N/a: Olá meninas!!**

**Este é o ultimo post da parte 04!**

**Amanha comeca a parte cindo com a passagem de tempo!**

**Nanda, voce está lá!**

**Entao, gostaram?**

**Espero que sim!**

**Beijosss Grandesss**

**Vic.**


	42. 3 Anos e Algum Tempo Depois 1

PARTE 5 (I)

TRÊS ANOS E ALGUM TEMPO DEPOIS

**Capitulo 45 – Babadinhos e Firulas**

**ZackPOV.**

Antes eu era apaixonado por uma só mulher, entenderam bem, eu disse antes porque agora eu sou apaixonado por duas! Uma é Helena, claro, e a outra é Fernanda. Fernanda Mentz Koleston Swift, nossa filha, minha e de Hell, a criança mais linda do mundo, a nossa pequena menina.

Fernanda era o nome de minha mãe e para mim foi uma surpresa quando ela quis homenageá-la, assim como quando ela disse que esperava uma menina, foi tudo junto!

Hoje nossa princesinha tem um ano e meio e é o bebê mais esperto que eu já conheci, só se comunica em italiano e entende quando falamos inglês, mas só responde em italiano e se você pede pra ela falar em inglês ela se nega, resmunga e nega com a cabecinha, uma fofa.

A casa na verdade anda cheia de crianças, há Nandinha, Rob, Tony, Felícia, Indira e Lisa, filha de Ness e Jake que hoje completa um ano. O aniversario dela será aqui, mas mais lá apara baixo no terreno, perto da área dos cavalos.

_- Amori, dove sieti?*_- berrei ao pé das escadas.

_- Qui su!*_- disse Hell._- Eu estou tentando colocar as roupinhas neles, estes dois não param quietos! Nanda quer colocar um vestido enorme e fica birrando comigo e Rob não quer se vestir! Chama Byrdie e venham me ajudar!_- logo eu e Bernard estávamos à porta do quarto das crianças e ficamos ali só olhando os três, mãe e os dois filhos e foi impossível não darmos risadas! Rob corria pelado por todo o ambiente, rindo, e toda a vez que Helena chegava perto dele com uma cuequinha e uma muda de roupas ele armava o seu escudo protetor e desintegrava tudo que tentava tocá-lo, fazendo-o rir ainda mais. Fernanda rodopiava e dançava com um vestido de algodão que era quatro vezes o tamanho dela, devia ser de Felícia ou de Indira e não queria tirar de jeito nenhum, abria o berreiro quando alguém chegava perto dela._- Hey! Vocês dois vão ficar ai só me olhando?!_- exclamou Hell pra nós dois e depois se virou para os pequenos._- Basta voi due! Non vi piacio cosi! Me ne vado via!*_- fechou a cara pra eles e jogou tudo o que carregava no chão, deu meia volta, mas não chegou a dar nem dois passos os dois pequenos estavam agarrados à suas pernas pedindo desculpas e pedindo que ela ficasse ali com eles.

Depois eles foram obedientes e puseram suas roupas. Normalmente eles eram bonzinhos, mas também são crianças e crianças têm seus dias... Hell deu o respectivo bebê para cada pai e nos mandou pra festa, disse que ficaria um pouco mais pra tomar banho e trocar de roupa.

...

**NessPOV.**

Minha filha faz um ano hoje e como em qualquer aniversario em nossa família, foi tratado como um feriado nacional e a casa está cheia de gente!

Minha casa agora também, de novo, eu e Jake mudamos para cá quando eu fiquei grávida de novo e alguns dos lobos vieram conosco também... É, o tempo passa pra todos, menos pra nós e não dá pra ficar morando num lugar onde reparam demais, mas a tribo está a salvo, estavam ficando com excesso de lobos, e com eu e Hell tendo filhos pequenos, a "família real" precisa de seguranças.

Vieram conosco Vick, Tod e Elroy. Os irmãos deixaram o bar deles com Virginia que se casou com Oscar há pouco mais de dois anos e Miriam, a irmã mais nova deles, que estudava em um internato até completar o segundo grau.

Minha menina se chama Isabel Cullen Black e foi muito desejada e esperada. E é claro que foi uma babação generalizada de todos, eu e Hell estávamos grávidas juntas e de duas meninas! Apesar de eu só saber que era uma menina, meses depois... o nome dela é em homenagem à minha mãe, assim como Fernanda tem este nome por conta da mãe de Zack.

Lisa, ao contrario de Tony, que é a versão mini de Jake, é bastante parecida comigo! Pequenininha, pele clarinha, cabelos castanho claro e olhos marrons como os meus, mas confesso, é beiçuda como o pai. Jake e Tony são apaixonados por ela, assim como o resto da família, meus avós e meu pai.

Meu pai está bem melhor, não gosta de falar, mas eu sei que ele sai com uma garota aqui, outra ali, porém, nada serio e tampouco às trás em casa, diz que nenhuma das garotas com quem sai é pra compromisso, que minha mãe ainda possui seu coração e que ele está apenas conhecendo outras pessoas enquanto ela ainda não volta.

_- Tia Allie! Aonde você pensa que vai carregando a minha filhinha?_- perguntei já que ela furtivamente carregava Lisa de volta pra casa.

_- Vou trocar a roupa dela! Lisa está imunda!_

_- Tia! Lisa é uma criança, deixe ela se sujar! Olhe pra Nandinha, Tony, Rob, Indira e Felícia! Eles estão tão bem, deixe-os se divertirem!Larga ela._- eu disse e tia Allie fez um beiço enorme, mas deixou Lisa sair correndo atrás dos primos._- Porque você não vai até ali e separa as bolinhas daquela piscina de bolinhas por cor?_- sugeri rindo e a baixinha semicerrou os olhos para mim e deu meia volta resmungando que iria atrás de Hell.

A festa de Lisa foi organizada perto da área dos cavalos e bem ao estilo de La Push, com grandes mesas de piquenique, churrasco, fogueira e bandinha country. Alguns estavam cavalgando, outros brincavam com as crianças nos brinquedos e a maioria estava bem a vontade não havia necessidade de ficarmos empetecados como tia Allie queria.

...

_- Ah, Allie! Me ajuda aqui com o fecho deste vestido por favor!_- pediu Hell quando Alice entrou em seu closet.

_- Por que todos vocês estão vestidos de caipiras? Ninguém me disse que a festa era temática._- resmungou Alice fechando o vestindo xadrez que Hell estava usado e depois ela vestiu uma sandália baixinha cheia de brilhos pra agradá-la, depois prendeu o cabelo com um rabo de cavalo.

_- Feliz?_- Alice fez sinal de mais ou menos com as mãos, mas depois sorriu._- E a festa?_

_- Já chegaram quase todos os convidados e estão preparando a churrasqueira.._

_- Por que você está emburrada?_

_- Porque Ness não me deixou trocar a roupa de Lisa que estava suja.._

_- E por que você não tentou trocar as roupas dos meus filhos?_- riu Hell.

_- Por que eu não sou louca! Rob me queimaria com o escudo dele e Nanda conseguiria ver de longe que eu mexeria nela e daria um escândalo! Não mesmo!_- balançou a cabecinha e as duas riram.

_* Queridas, onde estão?_

_* Aqui em cima!_

_* Chega, vocês dois! Não gosto de vocês assim! Vou embora!_

_***_

_***_

**Capitulo 46 – Cantigas**

_- Non ho sonno mamma*..._- dizia Fernanda bocejando no colo da mãe, à tarde.

_- No? Stai sicura? Guarda a Rob, lui gia dorme, anche Lisa e Tony*..._- Hell apontou pras crianças sobre a árvore deitadas em cima de uma colcha, dormindo._- È perche sei cosi grandi que non voi dormire?*_- perguntou enquanto embalava a garotinha no colo, que lutava pra manter os olhinhos abertos.

_- Si._- bocejou de novo e passou a mãozinha pelo rosto da mãe._- Sei bella mamma, brilli.*_

_- Anche tu sei bellissima, amore. Auita a dormire si canto?*_- perguntou Hell.

_- Ah, si.._- disse a garotinha e Hell limpou a garganta e começou a fazer cafuné na filha.

_Leve na lembrança_

_A singela melodia que eu fiz_

_Pra ti ó bem amada_

_Princesa, olhos d'água_

_Menina da lua_

_Quero te ver clara_

_Clareando a noite intensa deste amor_

_O céu é teu sorriso_

_No branco do teu rosto_

_A irradiar ternura_

_Quero que desprendas_

_De qualquer temor que sintas_

_Tens o teu escudo_

_Teu tear_

_Tens na mão querida_

_A semente_

_De uma flor que inspira um beijo ardente_

_Um convite para amar_

_Leve na lembrança_

_A singela melodia que eu fiz_

_Pra ti ó bem amada_

_Princesa, olhos d'água_

_Menina linda_

Ao terminar de cantar, Fernanda já dormia pesado e Hell a depositou no chão ao lado do irmão e dos primos e voltou à mesa onde Emm estava e ele a colocou sobre seu colo, ela estava emocionada e Emm a tinha com todo o carinho, secou suas lágrimas com beijos delicados em seu rosto.

_- Obrigada._- disse Hell ainda fungando e depois lhe devolveu cada um dos beijos amorosos que recebera._- E as crianças?_

_- Cavalgando por ai, acho que estavam se organizando pra jogar pólo.. Você parece tão cansada.._- disse Emm.

_- Estou. Mas depois de amanhã vai melhorar, vou revisar a matéria hoje, farei a prova amanhã e no final serei uma medica trouxa e medibruxa! Minha primeira formação, estou orgulhosa de mim!_- disse Hell.

_- E dupla! Eu que estou orgulhoso de você!_- disse Emm dando-lhe muitos beijos e ela ria de cócegas.

_- Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa da minha vida enquanto passava boa parte dos meus últimos quatro anos grávida ou cuidando de lindos bebês que crescem normalmente e que em pouco tempo serão mais espertos do que eu ou você..._- disse ela.

_- Mais espertos que Emmett eu não duvido, mas mais espertos que você eu duvido, gêmea!_- Edward beijou-lhe o rosto bem demoradamente e Emm o empurrou pra longe cheio de ciúmes.

_- Cai fora, Edward!_- disse ele bem serio e Hell só se ajeitou mais no colo de Emmett e deitou a cabeça em seu peito, Emm a apertou instintivamente em seus braços como se Edward fosse pegá-la ou ela fosse fugir dele, mas Edward só rolou os olhos pra ele e sentou-se do outro lado da mesa.

_- Emm, você está me sufocando.._- resmungou Hell e Emm soltou um pouco os braços.

_- Despeça-se dela, grandão. Vim buscá-la para estudarmos para a prova de proficiência dela de amanhã._- disse Ed e Emm apertou os olhos pra ele e Hell resmungou também._- Suas horas de atendimento no P.S começarão assim que os resultados da prova chegarem, em mais ou menos um mês.._

_- Eu já sei disso, Ed._- disse Hell depois de um suspiro pesado, voltando a sentar-se._- Me ajudem a levar as crianças pra dentro, então.._- pediu.

_- Você leva o Rob. Eu não quero levar um choque._- disse Emm.

_* Não tenho sono mamãe.._

_* Não? Tem certeza? Veja Rob, ele já está dormindo, Lisa e Tony também.. É porque você já é bem crescida que não quer dormir?_

_* Você é bonita mamãe, brilha._

_* Você também é muito bonita, meu amor. Ajuda a dormir se eu canto?_

...

* * *

**N/a: Olaaa**

**Gostaram dos primeiros capitulos desta nova parte?**

**E dos dois pestinhas?**

**Gostou Nanda?**

**respondendo.. mesmo q o Ed vá ficar com vc(o que eu nao estou confirmando).."Nanda" só teria o xeirinho bom quando entrasse em periodo fertil e isso aconteceria só quando ela chegar aos 18 anos, na maioridade loba dela.. voce quer deixar o pobre coitado na seca ateh lá?! Acho que nao, tadinho, ele já passou mais de 80 anos no osso, nao eh justo com ele! hehehe**

**Bom, amanha tem mais!**

**Beijosss**

**Vic.**


	43. 3 Anos e Algum Tempo Depois 2

PARTE 5 (II)

TRÊS ANOS E ALGUM TEMPO DEPOIS

**Capitulo 47 – Vê o que vejo?**

**EdwardPOV.**

Na manhã seguinte levei Hell para fazer a sua prova de proficiência na London University, ela, todo este tempo estudara comigo. Nestes últimos anos ela estudou também com Bradley Skeeter, aprendendo sobre medicina mágica, Helena é um gênio, um gênio de coração nobre e eu morro de orgulho dela.

E quanto a mim, você deve estar se perguntando... um passo por vez eu lhe direi, e com um passo por vez, eu nos últimos anos andei quilômetros. Retrocedi algumas vezes, confesso, e todas as vezes que caí, Helena estava lá me oferecendo a mão e me alçando de novo.

Não sei se é feliz, ou infelizmente que isso acontece, mas ela é a única que não me olha com pena ou me trata com compaixão, ao contrario, ela briga comigo, me xinga e tem me dado até uns tapas ultimamente.

Então ficamos horas, até alguns dias sem nos falarmos, de birra um com o outro, até que um de nós dê o braço à torcer e tudo acaba em choradeira, dela claro, e muitos abraços, até a nossa próxima briga. E eu à amo muito por isso, por não desistir de mim.

Depois da gravidez de Rob ela não teve mais contato com Bella, ou se teve, jamais me disse ou deixou que eu soubesse, até uma de nossas homéricas brigas foi por isso, ela estava grávida de Fernanda e em uma de suas noites de sono agitado eu perguntei com o que ela tinha sonhado e ela simplesmente me mandou à merda, me mandou ter uma vida e parar de me meter com os mortos... "Se preocupe com os vivos, são eles quem precisam de você" ... E eu não mais toquei no assunto, ela também não.

Minha filha também ficou grávida e também teve uma menina, muito parecida com ela e teimosa como o pai, e tudo se acerta quando paramos de correr contra a maré.

_- Você vai ficar bem sem mim?_- perguntei quando paramos em frente ao prédio onde ela faria a tal prova naquele dia chuvoso e ela me olhou de lado, riu.

_- Tenho lápis, caneta, borracha e uma ótima memória, é, acho que posso ficar sem você por umas horas.._

_- Engraçadinha.._- eu disse e ela mostrou a língua pra mim._- Bom, o meu turno no hospital vai começar daqui a pouco, quando você acabar sua prova, passe lá pra me dizer como se saiu, ta?_- ela acenou que sim, beijei-lhe a testa e em seguida nos separamos.

À vi correr em direção ao prédio para escapar da chuva e segui com o carro para o estacionamento do hospital universitário onde sou medico residente.

_- Hey gatinho! Tão cedo aqui?_- perguntou-me Whitney ao entrar na sala médica, ela era a médica responsável pela ortopedia. Chamava-me de gatinho, mas era lésbica e tão macho quanto Emmett._- Não é hoje que sua irmã fará a prova dela?_

_- Sim, e troquei de turno com a Pamela hoje pra podermos comemorar mais tarde em família e você? Saindo do plantão?_

_- Quase! Ainda tem mais uma hora, mais ou menos, vim pegar um forte carregamento de café,minha mulher esta hora deve estar acordando..._- disse carinhosamente adoçando o café dela._- E faça um favor por si esta noite quando sair, tome um porre, divirta-se e se cruzar com uma garota bonita como você em seu caminho transe com ela, mas com proteção, claro! Você vive aqui, tenha um pouco de ação na sua vida!_- eu ri, fazer o que?

_- Vou pensar sobre isso... Viu meu pai por ai?_

_- Seu pai estava se preparando para uma cirurgia de emergência a ultima vez que eu o vi.._- pegou um jornal pra dar uma olhada enquanto bebia o café dela.

_- Eu vou procurar por ele antes de começar minha ronda.._- vesti meu jaleco e coloquei o estetoscópio em volta do meu pescoço._- Te vejo mais tarde Whitney! Tchau!_

_- Tchau, gatinho!_- acenou pra mim mesmo sem me olhar e comecei meu turno, das seis da manhã às seis da tarde.

...

**Horas Depois.**

_- Doutor Edward Cullen, chamando Dr. Edward Cullen na recepção..._

Era a voz da recepcionista. Meu turno já estava quase acabando, era quase seis da tarde já, cinco e meia pra ser mais exato. Quando cheguei lá nem precisei saber quem estava me chamando, Hell e Carlisle estavam circulando pela área e ele estava mostrando pra ela umas coisas e parabenizando-a pela prova e por ela ter se superado durante estes últimos quatro anos.

_- Você está pronto pra sair comigo, gêmeo?_- perguntou-me ela.

_- Você só saiu agora daquela prova?_

_- Claro que não!_- rolou os olhos pra mim._- Demorou umas duas horas pra coisa começar, mas eu me diverti passeando pelo prédio... a prova mesmo eu fiz em meia hora, mas daí eu me irritei, aqueles que estavam me aplicando os testes estavam mais interessados em olhar pros meus peitos do que pros meus resultados.. deixei uma cópia lá enrolando e fui à sede da Liga, fiz uma reunião rápida com os lobos e com Woody, fui com Clau às obras do museu, me despedi de Pete que estava indo para o México e ainda tirei um tempinho pra brincar com meus pequenos!_

_- Tudo isso!?_- ri.

_- Sou muito eficiente!_- disse jogando os cabelos pra trás._- Então, ta pronto? Eu quero comemorar!_

_- Pode ir filho, faltam poucos minutos pro seu turno acabar, eu cubro você._- Carlisle é o chefe das cirurgias aqui do hospital universitário.

_- Mas você não vem conosco, pai?_- perguntei.

_- Não agora, vamos mais tarde.._

_- É, Carlisle começou à me ensinar, mas vou você quem me agüentou durante todo este tempo, por isso eu acho bem valido que eu e você possamos sair e tomar uns goros antes que o resto do pessoal nos alcance, mais tarde eles vão nos encontrar.._- disse Hell.

_- E aonde iremos?_

_- Ah, isso é uma surpresa! Vai se trocar e para de ficar enrolando!_- disse ela.

...

Cerca de uma hora depois de transito londrino chegamos à uma boate, um lugar vibrante e de cores fortes e com certo movimento já, uma boate latina, ela adora isso.

_- Achei que iríamos para um bar.._

_- Mas isso é um bar! Um bar onde a gente dança e se bebe muita tequila e mojitos, mas ainda um bar!_

_- E quanto às crianças?_

_- Ah, não estressa, os avós de Zack iriam lá pra casa hoje e vão cuidar deles, e a casa é cheia de seguranças.._- deu de ombros e foi em direção à hostess._- Querida, eu sou Helena Cullen, tenho uma reserva de mesa pra esta noite!_- fomos guiados à uma grande mesa perto da grande pista de dança, demos nossos casacos à ela e já fizemos pedidos de tequilas e mojitos e instantes depois já tínhamos nossos pedidos._- Ed, quero fazer um brinde.._- levantou seu copinho cheio de tequila._- À mim, a você que me agüenta e às coisas novas que virão, ao futuro, à alegria!_- ela praticamente brilhava pelos poros.

_- À alegria, gêmea!_- batemos nossos copinhos e entornamos aquelas doses goela abaixo, e depois de uma garrafa de tequila e de uns três mojitos cada ela encasquetou que queria dançar.

...

**AlicePOV.**

Eu já sabia que iríamos sair pra comemorar o fim dos estudos de Hell, eu estava ansiosa pra saber onde, mas na verdade ela só deu o endereço pra nós quando veio à tarde em casa pra tomar banho e trocar de roupa, então, depois de minutos intermináveis no transito chegamos à uma boate de musica latina. Da família tínhamos sido os primeiros à chegar, estava rolando um eletro tango e eu estava distraída com o ambiente e largando nossos casacos na chapelaria quando Jazz me cutucou.

_- Allie, olha lá.._- apontou para a pista, falando baixinho, me puxando e meio que nos escondendo atrás de uma pilastra. Eu demorei um pouco pra perceber o que estava acontecendo, mas um casal saiu da nossa frente e eu pude ver o que ele vira. Era Hell e Ed dançando e Jesus, aquilo era sexy!_- Ta vendo o mesmo que eu, não ta?_

_- É química.._- balbuciei._- O que você sente deles?_

_- Se alguém chegar com uma chama perto deles eles prendem fogo._- disse Jazz bem seguro.

_- E o que a gente faz?_- perguntei e ele deu de ombros.

_- Você não vê nada?_

_- Tanto quanto você, Jazz.._- ou seja, nada.

_- O que vocês dois tanto cochicham ai nos cantinho?_ Perguntou Emm em sua voz de trovão atrás de nós, nos dando um baita susto e fazendo o ardente casalzinho que bailava na pista se separar ainda ofegantes de excitação e eu e Jazz sorrimos amarelo pra ele, que não notou nada e que foi diretamente agarrar Hell.

_- E quanto à nós? O que a gente faz Jazz? Não é preciso prever o futuro pra saber que isso pode ser um problema!_- eu disse entre dentes.

_- É, eu já vinha percebendo, dele, mas vamos deixar quieto, vamos averiguar eu tenho quase certeza de que eles nem noção do quanto se gostam..Principalmente, Edward. _- disse Jazz e eu tenho que concordar com ele.

...

* * *

**N/a: xururu!**

**E ai? O que acharam?**

**O primeiro POV da Allie e ela dá de cara com praticamente o obvio!**

**Depois, um pouquinho mais além, vai tah explicado pq Ed nunca soube de nada sobre as visitas de Bella na segunda gravidez de Hell!**

**Amanhã teremos Clau, Woody e Pete ( E sim finalmente Karlla dah o ar de sua graça!! Dry, solte os foguetes amanha e mande rezar a missa de açao de graças! hehehe)**

**Beijosss**

**Vic.**


	44. 3 Anos e Algum Tempo Depois 3

PARTE 5 (III)

TRÊS ANOS E ALGUM TEMPO DEPOIS

**Capitulo 48 – Arte**

**ClauPOV.**

O Koleston Museum vai inaugurar em breve aqui em Londres porque meu bisavô Indra não tinha mais onde gastar o dinheiro que tem e acho que estava precisando de lugares vagos no grande, enorme e gigantesco cofre que pertence à família em Gringots, todas as obras a serem expostas sairão de lá.

Eu acabei de cursar Hogwarts e logo vou iniciar na London School of Arts, vou ajudar minha avó Esme na curadoria do museu, serei sua assistente, enquanto tia Allie e Tia Rosie vão se ocupar dos eventos sociais ligados ao museu.

Tia Rosie se cansou de Hogwarts faz muito tempo, mas ficou lá até que eu acabasse de estudar, saímos as duas. Eu fiz todo o curso, do terceiro ao sétimo ano. Em seu terceiro ano e ao completar sete anos, Pete bateu o pé e foi para a Liga, mas isso só aconteceu porque Woody fez coro com ele e já tinha controlado seu poder de mimetismo.

William se tornou tão dedicado à magia que no intervalo das festas do final daquele ano, antes mesmo dos dois completarem sete anos, ele fez uma prova de proficiência e no segundo semestre pulou do terceiro ano para o sexto! Acabou se formando antes que eu e desde então tem andado pra cima e para baixo com os lobos, agora se dedica completamente à eles, está estudando para se tornar um bom herdeiro e vai conseguir, sem duvida.

Bem, eu não sei ao certo porque demorou tanto, mas o fato é que Pete só saiu ano passado do treinamento da Liga, sim o treinamento dele levou dois anos e ele foi para as cabeças, alto nível, não me perguntem qual, mas dizem que ele é mortífero, mas pra mim ele continua sendo meu irmão mais novo que adoro.

Mas há um, porém, minha mãe não deixa que ele saia por ai em missões assassinas e deu à ele um lugar na administração da Liga, disse que enquanto ele não completar a maioridade de fato é lá que ele vai ficar. Isso deu à ela mais tempo livre, ela olha pelos lobos e pelos bruxos agora de cima enquanto passa bastante tempo em casa cuidando dos pequenos e estudando.

Rob é uma gracinha com um escudo matador e Nanda é uma menininha hiper ativa que só fala italiano e que vê sua aura, em suma é um detector de mentiras ambulante de cabelos cor de mel e olhos amendoados e eu os amo muito, são nossos xodós e eu, Woody e Pete passamos paparicando eles e os filhos de Ness e Jake.

Quanto à mim? Eu nunca tive pretensões de poder, nunca quis saber da minha verdadeira materna, tanto estão todos mortos e nunca quis provar nada pra ninguém.

Eu só quero cuidar de Shane e viver um amor pleno com Seth, acho que não é pedir demais, é?

_- Bom dia minha querida!_- disse-me vó Esme quando desci para o café da manhã._- Panquecas?_

_- Uff! Não! A única coisa que passa hoje é café preto duas aspirinas!_- minha cabeça estava explodindo, latinos sapateavam nela ainda animados pela festa de ontem.

_- Ressaca?_- sorriu pra mim e acenei que sim, foi até o armário e colocou um frasco na minha frente._- Beba uma colher de antiácido ao invés do café. Hoje temos hora marcada com Indra no fim da tarde para selecionarmos mais umas obras no cofre dos Koleston..._

_- Aham, eu sei.._- esfreguei minhas têmporas, estava me preparando psicologicamente pra mandar aquela caca de antiácido goela abaixo, eca._- Vó, você tem planos até lá?_- ela acenou que não._- Já que temos este tour artístico hoje, o que acha de passarmos em São Francisco pra ver o que Shane anda produzindo de novo?_

...

***

***

**Capitulo 49 – Quero**

**WoodyPOV.**

Eu sou o príncipe herdeiro de minha mãe e estou sendo preparado para assumir o trono um dia, por isso, logo depois de eu ter acabado meus estudos em Hogwarts eu passei à fazer viagens de visitação aos bandos em suas residências fixas, como em La Push chefiada por Sam, em NY, por Gregory, em Nice na França chefiada por Claire, em Los Angeles que é chefiada por Tatiana e Burlington que é chefiada por Rod e mais outras cidades pelo mundo.

Em cada lugar eu fico um tempo, às vezes alguns dias ou semanas pra aprender como funciona a rotina deles. O governo Lycan como eu digo sempre é muito organizado e cada bando tem autonomia de governo e produz relatórios semanais que são enviados pela internet para minha mãe e seus conselheiros que se reúnem uma vez por semana.

E eles, os lobos, não "produzem" novos lobos sem a autorização dela e dependendo da região há bandos com muitos lobos, ou bandos com poucos lobos como no caso de Burlington só com aqueles quatro, isso vai pelo numero de vampiros que costumam circular pelas regiões...

Agora controlo quase todos os meus poderes, é fácil, e minha vida possui uma agenda, tudo sobre controle de horários e coisas especificas, mas não controlo meus sentimentos... E desde que meu namoro com Diana acabou eu não fiquei com mais ninguém, me dediquei inteiramente à magia e agora aos lobos, meu coração está vazio que qualquer tipo de sentimento amoroso para as mulheres..

É verão, e aqui em Londres tem feito muito sol e calor ultimamente, inclusive à noite, eu não estava conseguindo dormir, ainda não era tão tarde, por isso resolvi ir surfar. Sim, fui surfar em La Push e sim, eu agora posso sair quando me dá na telha desde que eu diga pra onde eu vou.

Peguei os meus equipamentos no galpão atrás da casa de Billy e já estava surfando à uma meia hora, quando ainda dentro d'água sentei-me sobre a prancha e virei em direção à praia. Ninguém poderia me identificar da distancia em que eu estava e lá na areia, nos troncos haviam uns dois grupos grandes com suas fogueiras e o Shades estava cheio, eu queria ver gente que não fossem exclusivamente lobos, vampiros ou bruxos, eu queria ver humanos.

Desaparatei de volta ao galpão de Billy, larguei minhas coisas, tomei uma ducha ali mesmo pra tirar a maresia do corpo, recoloquei minhas roupas e agora caminhando pela estrada, desci de volta à praia.

Apesar de eu e Pete termos nove anos, quase dez, em janeiro, eu fisicamente não sou mais parecido com meu irmão. Uso meu corpo numa projeção do que eu serei daqui uns anos, agora muito mais parecido com meu pai e aparento ter uns 19 anos. Já Pete aparenta ser mais velho que eu e está mais parecido com tio Emm do que era antes. Nossas únicas semelhanças agora são os cabelos e os nossos olhos, os mesmos olhos verdes de nossa mãe.

Quando entrei acenei para aos lobos lá presentes, mas fiquei na minha e me sentei num banquinho junto ao bar, de fronte para a bandinha que estava sendo montada para tocar, eu estava distraído me perguntando se pediria pra tocar com eles, bebendo uma cerveja, quando me cutucaram.

_- Hey, cara! Quanto tempo!_- era Matt Newton. Logo que fomos embora daqui, nos falávamos por MSN e e-mail pelo menos uma vez por semana, mas depois nosso contato foi diminuindo e fazia já uns dois anos que eu não falava e nem via ele, ele continuava baixinho.

_- Matt! Oi! Como vai?_- nos cumprimentamos.

_- Eu vou bem, muito bem! No meu primeiro ano de administração em Seattle!_- disse todo cheio de dentes, humanos são engraçados._- Humm, você está aqui sozinho, né?_- acenei que sim._- Eu vim pegar umas bebidas, você não quer ir lá fora com a gente? Quero te apresentar uns amigos.._- aceitei e o ajudei com as garrafas. Ele e seu grupo de amigos estavam em volta de uma daquelas fogueiras que eu vira antes. Matt me apresentou seus amigos e foi bacana, passei a primeira meia hora me divertindo até e estava ficando mais à vontade, isso até passos se aproximarem daquele grupo, vindo por trás de mim, o rosto de Matt à minha frente de iluminou, era a garota dele certamente, então o cheiro chegou, flores do campo, merda._- Ah, a minha garota!_- levantou-se e à beijou, me levantei pra ir embora._- Woody, esta é minha namorada... Vocês devem se conhecer.._

_- Oi Woody._- disse ela se sentindo envergonhada enquanto eu não sabia se o que eu estava sentindo era tristeza ou raiva, ou até mesmo ciúmes. Desde aquele dia eu não mais à tinha visto, intencionalmente na maioria das vezes e por alguma razão ela também nunca me procurou, definitivamente melhor assim, mas namorando Matt, aquilo era o fim da picada!_- Nós já nos conhecemos, Matthew.._

_- Sim._- bati a areia das minhas calças._- Diana foi minha namorada por uns oito meses, mas me traiu._- falei alto mesmo, eu à queria humilhada e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, os de Matt e seus amigos só cresceram._- Bom, eu vou indo, vou porque eu não consigo ficar no mesmo ambiente que ela sem ter vontade de enfiar-lhe a mão a cara! Matt, foi bom te rever e sinceramente eu espero que ela não faça com você o que fez comigo um dia, mas isso é mio improvável.. então no dia que você ganhar o seu par de chifres você volte à me procurar, até lá.. não vejo motivos para sermos amigos de novo, com licença e boa noite._- sai pisando duro na areia fofa de volta ao bar, ouvia as pessoas comentando sobre a minha cena, mas eu não estava nem ai. Haviam passos apressados à me seguir, mas não olhei pra trás pra saber quem era, então chamei um dos lobos._- Michael, seja quem for que estiver me seguindo, afaste-o de mim, é uma ordem!_- ele acenou o entendimento e protegeu minha retaguarda._- Hey, você!_- chamei o cara que estava atendendo no bar, outro humano burro._- Me serve de uísque!_

_- Claro, mocinho, mas antes sua identidade!_- disse o cara e eu estava tão furioso que rosnei pra ele assustando-o pra valer, ele chegou à cair no chão e senti a maioria das pessoas presentes me encarando.

_- Deixe este cliente comigo, Jack.._- disse Miriam juntando-o do chão e mandando-o ir tomar uma água, depois pegando um copo e a garrafa de Jack Daniels para me servir, olhando sobre meu ombro._- Vejo que você encontrou logo quem não queria.. beba, hoje é por conta da casa.._

_- Obrigado._- e comecei a encher a cara.

...

**PetePOV.**

Ia ficar uma noite em Miami antes de seguir em viagem para o México para visitar o Centro de Treinamento Vampiro onde estou coordenando os treinamentos dos Damphirs que se juntaram à nós.

Resolvi dar uma volta na cidade, não era a primeira vez que eu ia ali, eu já tinha vindo antes com meu pai e meus tios, com Woody, para virmos à nossas noite de macho assistindo à dançarinas de strip-tease! Saí sem destino, procurando só me divertir antes de dias de trabalho.

E pensar que existem vampiros na ensolarada Miami... Cruzei com alguns pelas ruas que acenaram pra mim respeitosamente, sem se aproximarem muito e encontrei também com alguns lobos em outro bairro, que só não me atacaram quando invadi o território deles porque me identificaram como filho de minha mãe por conta do medalhão que carrego no meu pescoço.

Mas naquele bairro eu não quis ficar muito tempo, não quis arriscar minha segurança e nem o tênue equilíbrio entre as espécies..

Passei a noite entrando e saindo de bares e boates, colecionando números de telefone de garotas, mas foi na ultima boate que entrei que fiquei vidrado. Não era uma boate de strip-tease como a ultima na qual eu tinha entrado, mas haviam queijinhos com gaiolas enormes onde garotas seminuas dançavam.

Uma daquelas dançarinas chamou minha atenção além da beleza exótica e do corpo, porque mesmo com toda aquela gente, suor, bebida, cigarro e sexo no ar ela continuava a cheirar à limpo e fresco, capim limão.

Aproximei-me do bar e dei cinqüenta dólares ao cara que atendia ali em troca de informações sobre a garota. Ela chama-se Karlla, com K e dois L, dança ali há uns três meses, tem fama de durona e é solteira, era tudo o que eu precisava saber por hora, o resto seria comigo.

Recostei-me em uma das pilastras do lugar e passei o resto da noite de olho nela, guardando por ela, mesmo que de longe, tanto que quase perdi meu vôo para o México na manhã seguinte e antes de ir prometi a mim mesmo voltar a procurar por ela depois de cumprir meus compromissos, eu tinha que conhecer pessoalmente aquela garota.

* * *

**N/a: Oieeee!**

**E entao?**

**Eu adorei este post e vcs?**

**Eles cresceram mesmo, cada um tem uma vida agora, mas continuam sendo irmãos que se amam muito!**

**Dry, ainda nao estou ouvindo os fogos!**

**Amanhã o cap é com o POV exclusivo da Karlla!**

**Ah, sim, um P.S: Como ontem eu vi o teletom do George Clooney para as vitimas do Haiti e quase chorei, mais adiante vamos ter um cap te terremoto tmb, no Japao desta vez, onde Hell, os aurores e lobos vao botar a mão na massa e ajudar a salvar a galera! eeeee**

**Beijosss**

**Vic.**


	45. 3 Anos e Algum Tempo Depois 4

PARTE 5 (IV)

TRÊS ANOS E ALGUM TEMPO DEPOIS

**Capitulo 50 – Passos**

**KarllaPOV.**

_- Hey, japinha! Hoje você me rendeu uns trocados!_- disse-me o barman enquanto eu pegava a feria da noite. Quinhentos dólares por noite, de quarta a domingo. Faço o que gosto e ainda me rende uma boa grana, fora as gorjetas.

_- Que bom pra você._- eu disse. Não gosto muito de papo, eu já tenho os meus próprios problemas.

_- Não quer nem saber quem foi? O nome do cara?_- perguntou ele pegando a caixinha onde ficavam as notas do cartão de credito. Eu diria não a ele, mas eu realmente decidi ignorá-lo, cara chato._- Até guardei, o cara gastou uma baba, só bebeu uísque 25 anos.. Achei!_- sacudiu o papelzinho._- Peter Cullen! Ele estava interessado em você._- não seria o primeiro e nem será o ultimo, mas Peter Cullen não era um nome que eu conhecesse ou me lembrasse alguém._- E acho que ele logo voltará aqui pra te ver._- dei de ombros, acabei de guardar minhas coisas e meu dinheiro e sai de lá.

Moro há quinze quadras da boate onde danço, mas mais para dentro. Espero amanhecer e volto pra casa, vou e volto a pé e nunca tive problemas, mas esta manhã foi diferente e eu deveria imaginar. A boate estava cheia de turistas esta noite.

Depois das primeiras quadras passadas começaram a caminhar atrás de mim, três caminhares distintos, três homens, preferi continuar meu caminho sem olhar pra trás.

_- Hey gatinha!_- gritou e um deles enrolando a língua, bêbado.

_- Te vimos dançando hoje, você não quer dançar pra gente no nosso quarto de hotel?_- gritou outro, também enrolando a língua.

_- Acho que ela quer nos levar pra casa dela!_- disse o terceiro que arremessou uma garrafinha de cerveja nos meus pés.

Dei uma apressada no meu passo, eles também. Vocês devem estar se perguntando o porquê eu não saí correndo e gritando, não é?

Eu lhes digo. O cheiro do suor e da excitação deles me deu fome, sede.

Prazer, me chamo Karlla Yle e sou diferente, sou uma mestiça de mãe humana e pai vampiro e sim, eu bebo sangue humano. Não todo dia, claro, mas com certa freqüência, meu tempo máximo sem foi três meses, mas desta vez eu estava há mais tempo sem, meu prazo havia expirado e eu vi ali uma boa oportunidade de satisfazer minha vontade. Aqueles caras tinham escolhido a garota errada com quem mexer porque eu me alimentaria deles.

Eu já conhecia bem aquela região e os guiei até um pequeno beco que serve a drogados na madrugada, mas que esvazia pela manhã à cerca de cinco quadras da minha casa, usei minha velocidade e minha habilidade atlética e os levei lá para dentro, certamente eles acharam que haviam me encurralado, mas quem os havia encurralado fui eu e eu estava faminta.

_- Procurando por mim, rapazes?_- perguntei à entrada do beco e eles me olharam surpresos._- O que acharam do lugar que escolhi? Ainda querem se divertir comigo?_- apenas um deles se encolheu, o que estava menos bêbado, os outros dois se animaram ainda mais.

_- Pode apostar que sim!_- disse o maior deles, que veio avançando sobre mim.

_- E seu nome é Peter Cullen?_- perguntei ao cara.

_- Não, nenhum de nós se chama assim, mas se esta for a sua tara, gatinha, eu serei "Peter Cullen" pra você!_- disse ele se aproximando ainda mais.

Eu dei-lhe um golpe de arte marcial que lhe deixou desacordado assim que ele me alcançou. O segundo cara veio pra cima de mim raivoso e com mais alguns golpes também caiu desmaiado no chão. O terceiro correu. Correu até o fundo do beco e começou a tentar subir o muro pra escapar de mim, fui até ele e com um só puxão eu o trouxe de volta ao chão. O cara caiu de costas no chão, me olhava assustado e o cheiro de seu temor despertou ainda mais meu apetite, sorri agradecendo por não ter veneno na minha mordida.

Não sei ao certo o que veio depois, mas quando aquele liquido rubro e quente desceu pela minha garganta e atingiu meu corpo, me fez tremer por inteiro. Parei antes de matar o cara e curei o corte de seu pescoço com minha saliva e deixei-o no chão, com meu corpo ainda tremia, voltei pra casa, agora correndo.

No caminho eu finamente me dei conta do que eu tinha feito, depois veio a coisa mais consciente a fazer porque assim que aqueles acaras acordassem e vissem o terceiro cara quase morto eles iriam à policia e ao hospital, eles me reconheceriam! Pisei na bola, feio!

Enquanto arrumava umas roupas na minha sacola da boate e pegava minha grana, chamei um taxi e pensei em me mandar para o aeroporto pra pegar o próximo vôo pra Washington, se eu fosse pra cadeia, ao menos eu queria ver minha mãe antes. Ao menos eu espero chegar lá antes de ser pega.

...

***

***

**Capitulo 51 – Spin-Off (Fora de Série)**

**JudePOV.**

A série em que eu e Justin trabalhamos vai muito bem, obrigada e já estamos na quinta temporada com bons índices de audiência, indicações à prêmios de critica e publico que até já ganhamos como elenco e atrizes e atores principais, até mesmo eu já fui indicada uma vez, mas não ganhei.

Mas minha vida se transformou mesmo quando logo no meu primeiro filme de grande orçamento eu consegui o papel de Wolfsbane (Lupina) no filme "X-Force – Os novos Mutantes" da franquia dos X-Men da Marvel/Fox Studios!

Meu papel era o de uma loba! Dá pra acreditar nisso?!

E agora adivinhem que me ajudou com o papel? Hell, é claro! E depois de eu ter estudado os trejeitos, a historia do personagem e de ter treinado fisicamente feito uma louca pra ficar com o corpo em dia, eu definitivamente decidi, eu quero me tornar uma loba! Está decidido e ponto final!

Confesso que protelei um pouco, minha carreira de atriz vai bem, meu casamento com Greg vai bem, mas às vezes me bate total pânico de chegar a não sobreviver a transformação.

Mas agora e pela primeira vez eu estava disposta a tentar, ainda mais quando em pouco tempo eu irei aparentar ser mais velha que Gregory. Na verdade cronologicamente eu já sou, tenho quase 29 anos, enquanto meu marido vai ter sempre seus eternos 25, minha sorte é que minha genética é boa e minha carinha é como de um bebê, tanto que meu personagem na série que faço, Anna, tem recém vinte anos de idade.

E ainda há um grande porém nisso tudo... eu estou em evidencia e querendo ou não é uma coisa que eu gosto. O filme X-Force foi um grande sucesso antes mesmo de estrear e quando estreou foi um estrondo, catapultou eu e os outros cinco atores principais do elenco às alturas, pra todo o lugar que eu vou tem um paparazzi atrás de mim e o filme ganhou todos os prêmios populares daquele ano. E se eu quiser me tornar uma loba, minha vida colorida vai ter que ficar para trás, assim como minha família e amigos, cedo ou tarde. Eu estaria pronta pra isso quando recém me ofereceram pra que eu fizesse um filme só do meu personagem? Talvez eu só precise de mais um tempo pra me acostumar com a idéia...

...

**PetePOV.**

Enquanto viajava eu repassava em mente as revelações desta manhã. A tal garota era uma mestiça como eu! Uma mestiça boa de briga e devo dizer que isso me deixou ainda mais interessado nela.

Karlla sabe meu nome, mas não sabe quem sou e deu um pau naqueles caras que queriam atacá-la e acabou por se alimentar de um deles e tirando a parte de beber sangue de gente, ela é o meu tipo certo de garota.

Ela não me viu ali naquele beco ou seguindo-a. E ninguém à viu por lá também com aqueles caras e depois que ela saiu completamente tremula e assustada eu apaguei a memória daqueles três caras e chamei uma ambulância, eles não se lembrariam dela ou de qualquer outra coisa daquela noite.

Por isso me atrasei pra pegar o vôo para o México, mas nada como aparatar e desaparatar... Aproveitei o vôo pra descansar um pouco e pensar em nosso futuro encontro..

...

**WoodyPOV.**

Eu não queria ir pra casa, eu queria tranqüilidade de certa forma. Liguei para o meu tio Joseph e fui para a casa dele, mas quase não chego lá por conta do porre em que eu me encontrava, quase deixei metade de mim no meio do oceano, mas por fim consegui chegar lá.

Era bem cedo da manhã na Inglaterra e eles todos estavam recém acordando. Meu tio Joseph e minha avó Luna e minha tia/prima Indira continuam morando na casa de torre de xadrez com meu tio Lance, minha tia Rose e minha prima Felícia e eu cheguei lá na maior cara de pau e duro de cachaça! Minha convivência com tio Emm me deixou muito sem noção, juro!

_- William, eu vou ter que chamar seus pais e você sabe muito bem disso, né?_- disse tio Joseph quando abriu a porta pra mim e eu só grunhi resmungando pra ele._- Okay, eu só aviso, só aviso.._- revirou os olhos pra mi e me puxou pela gola da camiseta para eu entrar na casa dele.

_- O que aconteceu com você, querido?_- perguntou minha linda avó terminando de atar seu roupão ao descer as escadas e depois apertando bem meu rosto.

_- Só dormi bastante, vó... Posso tirar um cochilo por aqui antes de voltar pra casa?_- perguntei e ela sorriu.

_- Claro que pode, querido, esta casa é sua também.._- disse ela.

_- Além de beber demais você deu uma rolada na areia, né William!_- riu meu tio Lance quando me viu._- Venha, eu vou te emprestar umas roupas, mas faça silencio as meninas ainda estão dormindo..._

Meu tio é legal, mas às vezes consegue ser mais enjoado que meu tio e padrinho Edward, a única pessoa que o tem agüentado desde a morte de minha madrinha, tia Bella é minha mãe, mas até ela perde a paciência com ele.

Meu pai, as vezes e só para irritar o irmão o chama de Edward e quando o tio Emm ta junto os dois morrem de rir da cara dele. Zack só acha tudo uma criancice e eles nunca falam na frente do meu tio porque minha mãe certamente brigaria com os dois, mas que é engraçado, é.

Ele me guiou até o antigo quarto de minha avó e que também já foi do meu pai, onde os antigos afrescos dos rostos jovens dela e de seus amigos me encararam mesmo já quase apagados pelo tempo. Me deu uma toalha e me mandou tomar um banho enquanto ele pegaria uma roupa para mim e arrumaria a cama para eu dormir.

Quando sai do banheiro estava tudo pronto e havia um pijama de algodão azul sobre a cama arrumada. Vesti só as calcas, eu estava com calor demais, depois me atirei naquela cama e dormi pesado.

Nem sei que horas era quando fui acordado com o som das cortinas se abrindo que zuniram na minha cabeça e mandaram o sol daquele dia diretamente na minha cara e a janela aberta me trouxe uma brisa quente.

Eu estava sonhando com minha época de escola, Hogwarts, com meus amigos que não vejo à tanto tempo e uma mão quente passou sobre meu rosto, depois bagunçou meu cabelo, achei que estava sonhando ainda, o cheiro daquela pessoa me era conhecido, parecia mel, mas quando eu finalmente abri os olhos a porta já estava se fechando, achei que era minha avó.

Levantei e fui ao banheiro, lavei minha cara e escovei meus dentes e tentei ajeitar meu cabelo, mas não deu certo e desisti. Voltei para o meu quarto e com minha varinha arrumei a cama. Procurei minhas roupas e não achei, minha avó deveria te-las pego para lavar, o que era um perigo porque ela comprou uma lavadora de roupas que ela não sabe mexer e destruiu muitas roupas de todos eles há algumas semanas, mas isso deixou minha tia Alice super feliz porque ela e tia Rose tiveram que comprar tudo de novo.

Bom, desci e fui em direção à cozinha onde tia Rose preparava o almoço e não encontrei minha avó lá, minha tia disse que ela estava lá fora e que o almoço sairia em breve. Pelas janelas eu vi as meninas brincando no sol e ouvi minha avó conversando com alguém na varanda.

_- Vó! Vó, você viu minhas roupas?_- sai perguntando. Não que eu estivesse pelado, mas na hora eu me senti.

Ali na varanda e tomando limonada com minha avó estava uma garota que eu não via há anos e ela estava tão bonita que me surpreendeu!

Wow, era a única palavra que me veio à cabeça e meu coração pulava no meu peito.

_- Suas roupas estão secando no varal, querido, e eu finalmente aprendi a mexer naquela maquina! E acho que você já conhece a minha mais nova assistente, não é? Você sabe, William, eu preciso de um pouco de organização na minha vida!_- então lá estava minha avó tagarelando..

_- Oi, Woody!_- disse a linda garota.

_- Oi, Abe!_- disse eu com um sorriso bobo na cara.

* * *

**N/a: E entonces?**

**Goataram?**

**Eu sim!**

**Beijoss e até amanhã!**

**Vic.**


	46. 3 Anos e Algum Tempo Depois 5

PARTE 5 (V)

TRÊS ANOS E ALGUM TEMPO DEPOIS

**Capitulo 52 – À Segunda Vista**

**AbePOV.**

Ainda naquele verão em que fiz meu primeiro acampamento da Liga o meu mundo virou de cabeça pra baixo. Meu avô, pai de meu pai, morreu e eu e meus pais nos mudamos imediatamente para a França. Perdi totalmente o contato com Clau e com s os gêmeos, eu não conseguia mandar correspondências pra eles porque os encantamentos chave deles, por segurança, trocavam toda a semana e eles também não conseguiam falar comigo porque eu já não estava mais em Hogwarts e também já não estava mais na Inglaterra, sai de lá sem dar meu endereço novo...

Eu enviava cartas pra eles, mas as únicas respostas que eu recebia de volta eram fotos autografadas de Helena, escrito: "Obrigada pelo carinho" e um carimbo do Ministério.

Tudo bem, eu entendo, imagina o numero de malucos que não mandam coisas pra eles todos os dias! No verão seguinte fiz outro acampamento da Liga e me encontrei pessoalmente com Bernard, o pai de Woody, mas depois de certo custo, devo dizer, e ele se lembrou de mim, me colocou em contato com Claudia de novo.

Foi por ela que eu fiquei sabendo de tudo o que estava acontecendo com eles, que ela e o noivo estavam bem, que Pete havia ido treinar para a Liga e que Woody devorava livros por conta de seu coração partido, que tinha um irmãozinho e que a mãe estava grávida de novo de uma menina... Nestes anos me encontrei com ela umas duas vezes, três quando ela vinha pra França e ficava hospedada em Paris.

Ela estava ainda mais linda do que sempre foi, mas dos meninos eu n tinha como saber como eles estavam, nos jornais franceses, a famosa é Helena e não os filhos como é na Inglaterra.

Completei meus estudos na Beauxbaton há cerca de um ano e meio, depois fiz uns cursos, mas tirando isso eu não tinha um emprego ainda, até que há algumas semanas recebi uma carta de Clau me dizendo que Luna Lovegood, a incrível pesquisadora de animais e seres mitológicos do mundo mágico estava procurando por um assistente que pudesse organizar a papelada dela e os arquivos do antigo "Quibbler" que pertencia ao seu pai, Xeno Lovegood!

Claudia tinha me recomendado para Luna e ela tinha, segundo ela, adorado a idéia e só estava esperando que eu entrasse em contato com ela! Minha chance de ouro! Trabalhar como assistente de minha idola, me reaproximar dos meus queridos amigos e ainda por cima ser paga por isso!? Ta brincando!

Depois de seu "ok", arrumei minhas malas, me despedi dos meus pais e vim embora de volta á Inglaterra, estou morando na mesma colina da casa Lovegood, numa pequena edícula pertencente á uma senhora que planta abóboras e cria patos e é simples mas muito bonitinha, pra mim é o melhor lugar do mundo, estou mais feliz do que nunca!

Esta manhã eu achei que seria só mais um dia de trabalho, separando e catalogando aquela infinidade de papeis desorganizados dos Lovegood, quando, no meio da manhã, Luna voltou de um compromisso qualquer e me informou que tinha ido negociar um novo livro em parceria com Rolf a ser editado a partir do que for encontrado naquela papelada que eu estava mexendo. Me disse também que havia uma surpresa pra mim no quarto do primeiro lance de escada, me pedindo que eu abrisse as cortinas e as janelas ao sair de lá.

Eu fui, achando já que encontraria um bicho fantástico lá dentro, ou que iria encontrar caixas e mais caixas de documentos pra eu continuar trabalhando, mas encontrei algo muito melhor do que isso, era um dos gêmeos, e ele estava deitado dormindo, descoberto e ressonando alto...

Peter e William sempre foram muito bonitos e muito legais, eu sentia muitas saudades deles, de Pete e de seus beijos fabulosos e seus braços de polvo e de Woody com aquele olhar e aquele sexappeal que sempre deixaram minhas pernas bambas...

Fiquei minutos olhando pra ele, independente de quem fosse, tinha ficado ainda mais bonito.. então me lembrei do pequeno e mínimo detalhe que os diferenciava, o brilho leve em sua pele, mas na posição em que ele estava e naquela luz eu não conseguia dizer quem estava fazendo o meu estomago borbulhar de emoção.

Fui até a grande janela e arreganhei bem as cortinas, levantei um pouco o vidro e os raios da manhã bateram sobre aquele corpo forte e bonito, mas nada brilhou além de meus olhos, meu coração pulou dentro do meu peito de vez, aquele era Woody.

Voltei á cama, acarinhei seu rosto e passei a mão por seu cabelo para tirá-lo da frente para que eu pudesse ver direito a sua face, e por Merlin, ele estava ainda mais bonito do que eu imaginei que ele estaria! Woody se mexeu um pouco e eu me assustei, sai de lá rapidinho e Luna me chamou da varanda pra que eu fosse tomar uma limonada com ela enquanto o almoço ainda não ficava pronto.

E não mais que de repente ele surgiu ali, perguntando por suas roupas, de torso nu e cabelo bagunçado e definitivamente muito gato pra ser um lobo!

_- Oi, Woody!_- eu disse quase me incendiando sobre aquele olhar.

_- Oi, Abe!_- disse ele com um sorriso sexy nos lábios.

...

**EdwardPOV.**

Tarde, cheguei do meu plantão e fui pro meu quarto. Troquei de roupa, coloquei um jeans, uma camiseta e um tênis. Eu tinha que ir caçar mais tarde. Inclinei-me sobre o parapeito de minha sacada e fiquei fumando, olhando para o horizonte daquele pedaço de jardim, fazendo hora para o sol baixar, ouvi passinhos rápidos se aproximando de mim, Alice.

_- Sabe mano, fumar é um habito horrível, mas admito que você fica super sexy._- disse ao recostar-se ao meu lado, de costas para o parapeito e para os jardins, tive que rir um pouco._- E você fica ainda mais bonito quando sorri!_- apertou minhas bochechas._- Salvou muitas vidas hoje?_- cruzou os braços e ficou esperando ansiosamente pela minha resposta.

_- Se você considera dar uns pontinhos e receitar antibióticos para criancinhas ranhentas.. Sim, hoje eu salvei muitas vidas._- ela fez carinha de nojo._- e você? Como vão os preparativos para a inauguração de museu do século?_- perguntei debochado e levei uns tapas.

_- Ai, Ed! Você fala como se isso não desse um trabalhão!_- fechou a cara e fez beicinho.

_- Certo, desculpa, baixinha..._

_- Você está vestido assim porque vai caçar?_

_- Aham. Estou esperando o sol baixar, quer vir comigo?_

_- Não, cacei ontem de noite com Jazz e eu vou ficar pra cuidar dos pequenos. Clau, Hell e Emm vão sair mais tarde, porque você não pega uma carona com eles?_

_- Pra segurar vela!? Não mesmo!_

_- Não, seu bobo! Ao menos você faz companhia pra Clau, hoje é a noite de pôquer dos garotos, Seth, Byrdie, Zack, Elroy, Vick e Tod vão jogar a noite toda! Vai lá falar com Hell, ela está no quarto dela dando banho nos pequenos.._- sorriu de ladinho, beijou meu rosto e foi embora, saltitando porta afora.

Gastei mais uns minutos escovando os dentes e tentando tirar um pouco o cheiro de cigarro de mim, depois cruzei os metros que separam o meu quarto do de Hell e já na entrada eu pude ouvir o trio se divertindo muito e muito barulho de água. Coloquei a cabeça dentro do banheiro e encontrei com Rob, Hell e Nanda na banheira, brincando. Quando Hell me viu sorriu lindamente, mesmo que estivesse toda molhada e com a cara cheia de espuma, acenou, fazendo as crianças se virarem pra mim.

_- Babo! Vieni, vieni babo!*_- disse Nanda também coberta de espuma, abrindo e fechando as mãozinhas pra mim. Ela continuamente me confunde com Zack quando eu estou perto de Hell.

Sorri pra pequena espoleta, eu iria dizer quem eu era, mas quando eu olhei pra Hell ela estava com o indicador nos lábio pedindo que eu ficasse quieto, me ajoelhei ali e me inclinei á borda da grande banheira e Rob me olhou sabendo exatamente quem eu era.

_- Você não é tio Zack, é tio Ed!_- disse Rob botando as mãozinhas molhadas na minha cara.

Enquanto Fernanda só fala italiano, o sotaque de Rob é extremamente inglês. Nanda se levantou da água, ela e o irmão estava pelados, Hell estava de biquíni, veio até mim, molhou bem meu rosto e camiseta e me olhando bem fundo nos olhos ela estava me analisando, vendo minha aura, depois sorriu com a testinha ainda colada á minha e segurando minhas orelhas.

_- Stai inammorato zio.*_- afirmou.

_- No._- respondi ainda surpreso com tal afirmação.

_- Si che stai, lo vedo.*_- disse seria, a pequena não gosta de ser contrariada.

_- E che cosa vedi, figlia?*_- perguntou Hell á menina.

_- L'amore mamma, l'amore..._- disse Nanda, depois ela me beijou a testa, me deu as costas me deixando no vácuo e voltou á brincar com a mãe e o irmão.

...

_* Papai! Vem, vem papai!_

_* Você está apaixonado tio._

_* Sim que está, eu vejo._

_* E o que você vê, filha?_

_* O amor mamãe, o amor._

* * *

**N/a: Oieee**

**Este cap vai diretamente para o meu leitor(a) fantasma que tem me dado muitos hits lendo minhas historias nos ultimos dias!**

**Sim, voce mesmo(a)!**

**E ai?**

**Eu gostaria de saber a sua opiniao! Mande uma review pra mim!**

**Aos meus demais leitores, espero que voces tenham gostado também!**

**Amanha tem mais! Isso se este computador tmb nao resolver morrer como os meus dois laptops!!**

**batendo na madeira!! toc, toc, toc!**

**beijosss**

**vic!**


	47. 3 Anos e Algum Tempo Depois 6

PARTE 5 (VI)

TRÊS ANOS E ALGUM TEMPO DEPOIS

**Capitulo 53 – Papo de Criança**

**Alguns Dias Depois.**

_- Edward, porque esta cara?_- perguntou Carlisle enquanto os dois estavam indo para um plantão noturno do hospital._- Já faz uns dias que você está assim, com cara de dor, você está se sentindo bem?_

_- To, só tenho pensado um pouco, coisa minha..._- disse Edward coçando a cabeça.

_- Sobre o que? Posso saber?_

_- Fernanda me disse algo que me deu o que pensar... Ela disse que estou, melhor, afirmou que estou apaixonado.._

_- E você está?_- perguntou Carlisle e Edward se remexeu um pouco no banco de couro do carro.

_- Se estou eu não consigo imaginar por quem seja!_- exclamou ele e Carlisle riu._- Não houve mais ninguém depois de Bella eu não estou preparado pra isso, Carlisle!_

_- Filho, o simples fato de uma criança ter visto isso em você... Por que relutar tanto? E pense bem, realmente você não sabe por quem você está apaixonado?_- Carlisle sorriu mas fez questão de pensar em outra coisa._- Só não tenha pressa, faça as coisas ao seu tempo.._

...

**EmmPOV.**

_- Que foi? Vocês duas vão continuar me ignorando?!_- exclamei pra Nessie e Hell que estavam conversando na sala, tomando drinques depois de terem feito as crianças pequenas dormirem. Tudo por que eu esta tarde tinha brincado com os quatro pequenos! Mas elas continuaram fazendo de conta que eu não estava ali e sei lá, seguiram falando sobre remelas e ranhos de crianças! Voltei para onde estava e quase tive que sair correndo, três pais muito irados me olhavam feio._- Vocês vão me dar uma frente pra depois correrem atrás de mim?_

_- Não é má idéia.._- disse Jacob com os olhos entreabertos e as mãos pousadas nos quadris, ele ficou definitivamente muito chato depois que foi pai, muito cheio de responsabilidades..

_- Bom, nós viemos até aqui pra te dar a chance de nos pedir desculpas e nos dizer algo como "isso não vai acontecer de novo"!_- disse Zack, ele definitivamente roubou o ligar de bonzinho de Byrdie. Zack é tão legal que não há como ficar bravo do lado dele, o que é altamente irritante!

_- Mas porque diabos eu faria isso, gente? As crianças estavam se divertindo! Por que todos vocês estão bravos deste jeito comigo? Aquilo era uma brincadeira!_- exclamei de novo.

_- Emmett! Você estava jogando um galho, um graveto, pros nossos filhos correram atrás e trazerem de volta pra você! Eles são lobos, não cachorros! Quantas vezes ainda vamos ter que repetir isso pra você?_- berrou Bernard.

De bonzinho a nervosinho, ainda acho que é porque Hell teve uma menina com Zack e não com ele e ainda mais porque Hell disse que quer dar um tempo e fechar a fabrica de bebês por tempo indeterminado... Hello! Eu sou totalmente a favor! Adoro os pequenos, mas Hell faz tanta coisa que mal sobra tempo pra nós, os maridos. Acho que Byrdie anda no osso! Hell riu atrás de mim, mas então uma das crianças acordou e veio até a ponta das escadas, acho que todos nós estávamos um pouco alterados.

_- Mamãe.._- chamou a vozinha com forte sotaque inglês, era Rob. Hell correu e subiu as escadas, sentou-se com o menino em seu colo ali mesmo.

_- Esses bobos fizeram muito barulho e acordaram você, meu querido?_- perguntou delicadamente, mas nos olhou furiosa. Jake enfiou o rabo no meio das pernas e foi se juntar à mulher dele, depois ela apontou pra nós e fomos até eles.

_- Não._- disse o garotinho esfregando os olhos e ajeitando-se no colo dela, ele sabe o que é bom.

_- Eu acho que seu tio Emmett tem algo á te dizer, filho.._

_- Me desculpe por hoje, pequeno._- passei a mão por seu rostinho e ele sorriu um pouco, depois se apertou mais à mãe. Nisso a porta que leva à ala de Hell se abriu e Elroy estava lá parado com um papel na mão.

_- Senhora, desculpe incomodar, este papel acabou de chegar.._

_- Tudo bem.._- disse Hell que ainda com o filho no colo e descendo as escadas, até se encontrar com o lobo, pegar o papel, ler e ficar completamente aparvalhada._- Por Merlin.._- balbuciou, levou uma das mãos ao rosto, com os olhos emocionados.

_- O que é Hell?_- perguntou Zack.

_- É Justin, ele está doente, eu preciso ir vê-lo._- falou com um fio de voz, depois limpou os olhos e suspirou._- Eu vou fazer Rob dormir de novo e vou arrumar minhas coisas.._- soluçou e limpou a garganta._- Vou pra Los Angeles o mais rápido que eu puder, Elroy, avise de minha visita à Tatiana e obrigada._- seus lábios eram uma linha fina e tremula, então "puff".

Era mais do que obvio que ela estava se sentindo impotente em relação àquilo, mas se ela sentia que não podia fazer nada, nós poderíamos muito menos. Ouvimos as matrioscas serem aciona das nos quarto das crianças e nós três fomos até lá, mas não entramos, ficamos esperando no corredor, nenhum de nós tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer.

* * *

**N/a: Olaaa**

**O cap de ontem deveria estar muito bom pra ter mais de 27 leituras!**

**hehehehe**

**este eh um cap de ligaçao, os proximos sao mais ativos e amanha comecam uma parte cheia de acao!**

**Espero que tenham gostado, ateh amanha!**

**Beijoss**

**Vic.**


	48. 3 Anos e Algum Tempo Depois 7

PARTE 5 (VII)

TRÊS ANOS E ALGUM TEMPO DEPOIS

**Capitulo 54 – O Sopro**

_- Allie, o que vê?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Luz! Hell, eu só vejo luz! Por favor, não vá, deixe os médicos cuidarem dele!_- disse Alice nervosamente.

_- Eu não posso Alice, eu tenho que ir! A vida de Justin é uma responsabilidade pra mim desde que ele sabe de nosso segredo, eu não posso abandoná-lo agora! Eu vou até lá ficar com ele com luz ou sem luz! Tatiana e os lobos dela estão esperando por mim, eu só quero que Carlisle chegue logo, ele tem mais experiência que eu com medicina humana..._- Hell respirou fundo._- Vou me alimentar._- então saiu.

_- Eu irei com ela, Alice._- disse Byrdie._- Zack, você fica e cuida das crianças, e cancele qualquer compromisso pra hoje._

_- Certo._- disse Zack.

_- Eu vou também._- disse Emm.

_- Eu não sei se isso é realmente um boa idéia.._- disse Byrdie.

_- Eu vou! Posso proteger minha mulher tanto quanto você!_- disse Emmett alterado e Bernard rosnou pra ele.

_- Não vão brigar agora!Emmett! Vai caçar no bosque!_- disse Jasper entre os dois._- Eu, Edward, Esme e Alice vamos cuidar das coisas por aqui._

...

Depois da chegada de Carlisle e da insistência de Edward em ir junto com o grupo para a América, os cinco partiram para Los Angeles pelo grande espelho presente no hall do complexo onde moravam.

Saíram do outro lado, através do espelho que ficava no escritório de Tatiana, a xerife dos lobos daquela cidade. Helena tomou a frente do grupo e Bernard ficou para trás para garantir a proteção dos vampiros.

_- Rainha.._- disseram os oito lobos pertencentes àquele bando que se curvaram ficando de joelhos para a surpresa dos visitantes. Tatiana foi a única que não ficou de joelhos, apenas se curvou e depois foi abraçar Helena quando foi chamada por ela.

_- Olá, olá meus queridos, por favor, levantem-se e vamos conversar._- disse Hell._- Antes de tudo, estes são Carlisle, Emmett e Edward, eles vieram me ajudar, não oferecem perigo... Digam-me, o que realmente aconteceu com meu amigo? Tatiana, você me escreveu dizendo que ele foi encontrado em sua casa, desacordado e que foi levado ao hospital...Quem o achou? O que ele tem? Faz meses já que eu não o vejo.._- Hell estava preocupada.

_- Pablo o encontrou, ele é quem pode te explicar melhor._- disse Tatiana apontando para o lobo latino que tinha no rosto uma expressão preocupada.

_- O que aconteceu, meu querido?_- perguntou Hell ao lobo, carinhosamente.

_- Justin foi para Vancouver trabalhar a algumas semanas em um novo filme e já estava reclamado que não estava se sentindo bem, mas eu não cheirei nada nele, o pessoal que fez a ronda no set também disse que nada de errado estava acontecendo..._- começou Pablo._- Ontem íamos nos encontrar com mais uns amigos em comum, mas ele não apareceu e não respondeu aos telefonemas. Passei no apartamento dele antes de voltar pra cá, usei minha chave para entrar e o encontrei no chão, ele nem tinha desfeito as malas! Chamei a ambulância e o levaram para o hospital, fizeram um batalhão de exames... Diagnosticaram como leucemia, rainha, e meu amigo está bem doente._- Helena ficou chocada, mas respirou fundo.

_- E quanto á família dele? Justin está sendo bem tratado?_- perguntou Bernard.

_- Os melhores médicos, o melhor tratamento e a família também já foi avisada._- disse Tatiana.

_- Ótimo. Pablo, você que é mais intimo à ele, vai nos levar ao hospital, e quanto a todos vocês, não é necessário que fiquem aqui me bajulando, obrigada por tudo, vocês estão liberados._- disse Hell e todos os lobos curvaram-se de novo antes de saírem, deixando apenas Tatiana e Pablo na sala.

_- Pablo, você ficará com eles hoje e fará tudo o que lhe for pedido._- disse Tatiana à seu lobo.

_- Com prazer, senhora._- disse Pablo.

...

Estavam os seis à caminho do hospital na grande camionete de vidros negros, todos quietos, até que Emmett resolveu puxar assunto com Pablo que dirigia.

_- Pablo, você também é gay?_

_- Ai, jesus.._- resmungou Edward escondendo o rosto com a mão e Pablo olhou para Hell ao seu lado, com um olhar que perguntava se podia responder ou não à pergunta. As janelas do carro estavam abertas porque logo depois dos primeiros metros ninguém agüentava ficar com elas fechadas, todos "fediam".

_- Pode responder sem medo, Pablo._- disse Hell._- Emmett é completamente sem noção, mas na verdade é só o tamanho dele que assusta.._

_- Não senhor, eu não sou gay. Mas Justin é meu amigo e não me importo com quem ele vai pra cama.._- respondeu Pablo e de novo fez-se silencio.

Andaram mais um pouco até que o horizonte mais 'a frente começou a escurecer rapidamente e Hell começou a remexer-se desconfortavelmente no banco do carona do carro.

_- Parece que está se armando uma forte tempestade._- disse Byrdie._- Hell, é você quem está fazendo isso?_

_- Não sou eu, Byrdie._- disse Hell enfiando a cabeça para fora do carro e cheirando o ar._- Mas isso é obra de um elfo! Pablo, falta muito para chegar ao hospital? O que fica naquele nado de lá?_- apontou.

_- O próprio hospital fica lá, e ainda falta um bom pedaço, vai demorar porque o transito está lento!_- disse Pablo.

_- Merda, eu não tenho tempo pra isso!_- Hell desafivelou o cinto e meteu-se para fora da janela com o carro em movimento, causando pânico em todos, tanto dentro do carro como os que estavam nos carros ao redor. Edward saltou sobre ela e a agarrou pelo tornozelo, Helena o chutou._- Me larga! Pablo, continue o mais rápido que puder! É uma ordem!_

Hell passou rapidamente para o capô do carro, não se preocupando se estava chamando a atenção dos demais. Seus cabelos vermelhos voavam para todos os lados e antes de ir olhou sobre seus ombros, piscou e sorriu para aqueles dentro do veiculo, chamou pelo vento e tornou-se diante de todos um risco prata que foi em direção à tempestade.

* * *

**n/a: Tah dah!**

**O que acharam da primeira parte das super cenas de ação?**

**eu dividi em duas por que eu sou má!**

**heheheheh**

**agorta todo mundo já sabe o q o nosso querido personagem porpurinado tem, mas será que eh tao grave a ponto da hell transformá-lo?**

**que coisa de elfo eh essa, quem será se nao é ela quem está trazendo a tempestade?**

**alguem realmente viu a hell se pendurando no carro e sumindo do nada?**

**o que farao nossos herois!?**

**Espere até amanha para o final desta aventura emocionante em L.A!**

**adoro chamadas de novela mexicana!**

**apertem o botaozinho verde e façam suas apostas!**

**beijos e ateh amanha!**

**Vic.**


	49. 3 Anos e Algum Tempo Depois 8

PARTE 5 (VIII)

TRÊS ANOS E ALGUM TEMPO DEPOIS

**Capitulo 55 – Nunca Pensei**

_- Corre com este carro, lobo!_- gritou Emmett para Pablo, desesperado.

_- Não posso! Está tudo parado lá na frente!_- gritou o lobo.

_- Então encoste, vamos a pé!_- disse Edward.

_- E o sol?_- perguntou Carlisle.

_- To pouco me lixando pro sol!_- disse Edward antes de saltar do carro.

...

Helena sobrevoou a área em direção ao epicentro da tempestade que estava cada vez mais se aproximando e exatamente sobre o prédio do hospital. Ali o céu estava escuro como a noite e raios brilhantemente prateados o cruzavam, o vento era gelado e cortante e tudo que não estava preso ou era pesado voava pelos ares ou era arrastado pelo chão.

As pessoas saiam para olhar ou simplesmente saiam correndo com medo. Hell procurou ao redor, mas não encontrou o elfo que estava causando aquilo e do alto viu Edward, Emmett, Bernard, Carlisle e Pablo se aproximando do prédio do hospital e viu um dos quartos começar a iluminar-se à incandescência absoluta.

_- Ai, merda!_- balbuciou Hell que se lembrou da visão que Alice teve, mas ainda assim foi atrás da luz.

_- Meu Deus! Alice estava certa!_- exclamou Carlisle.

Helena se apressou, mas não chegou a tempo de ver o que acontecia pra tentar impedir, ela foi atingida por uma onda de impacto que a arremessou longe e temporariamente a deixou cega quando explodiu, estourando também todos os vidros da estrutura externa do hospital e abalando suas bases e a correria e gritos das pessoas só se intensificou.

Hell, Byrdie e todos os outros aproveitaram a distração das pessoas para entrarem no hospital. Quando chegaram ao quarto de onde havia vindo a tal luz, Justin estava deitado em sua maca, estatelado e por cima dele, um grande e volumoso corpo musculoso de cabelos prateados.

_- Stefano!_- exclamou Hell e o zonzo elfo virou-se pra ela.

_- SALVEI, SALVEI SEU AMIGO.._- engasgou-se e antes que Hell ainda surpresa pudesse apóiá-lo e tira-lo de cima de Justin, Edward e Emmett oi seguraram, enquanto que como lobo, Bernard saltou sobre ele e o segurou sobre sua pata com o focinho a centímetros do rosto do elfo que não queria e nem tinha forças para revidar, enquanto Carlisle foi diretamente tomar os sinais vitais de Justin que ainda estava desacordado.

_- Bernard! Volte imediatamente à forma humana! É uma ordem!_- disse Helena furiosa e com os olhos saltados._- e vocês dois, levantem-no do chão e o apóiem naquela cadeira, este elfo não está nem em condições de pensar, muito menos de reagir!_- depois voltou à maca de Justin e tomou-lhe o pulso.

_- Ele está vivo, filha._- disse Carlisle._- Não há nenhum sinal de doença nele, cheire-o, ele está bem._- Hell de aproximou do peito de Justin e o cheirou com cuidado, sujando com seu sangue os lençóis._- Você está bastante machucada.._

_- Estou bem, pai._

_- EU O SALVEI, JÁ DISSE.._- falou Stefano se engasgando de novo e Emmett e Edward aumentaram seu aperto contra ele, assim como Bernard com sua varinha, agora novamente vestido com uma cópia da calça de Edward e exibindo em seu peito, rosto e pés filetes de sangue e arranhões onde antes haviam os cortes causados pelos estilhaços dos vidros.

Emm, Ed e Carlisle estavam com alguns rasgos nas roupas, mas não estavam machucados, nem Justin ou Stefano e Hell só percebeu que poderia estar machucada ao ver que tinha sujado os lençóis hospitalares que cobriam Justin. Ela limpou o local mas não tinha nenhuma idéia da extensão de seus ferimentos porque com a adrenalina que ainda sentia, não sentia dor.

Lá fora o tempo voltava a abrir e sirenes de bombeiros se aproximavam para isolar a área e atender os feridos. O Hospital estava funcionando por gerador e ninguém havia chegado ali ainda para verificar o paciente.

_- O que você quer dizer com "o salvei"?_- perguntou Hell virando-se para os quatro e seus olhos estalaram porque só naquele momento eles estavam prestando atenção nela. As roupas de Hell eram pouco mais que trapos e em seu rosto, braços, pernas e tronco estavam com cortes abertos e muitos estilhaços grandes cravados na pele, tudo estava sujo, ela era quem estava mais perto na hora da explosão._- Responda Stefano! O que fez com ele?_

_- Eu dei vida ao seu amigo humano! Sou velho e poderoso o suficiente pra poder fazer isso, você também é! Você tem quatro filhos seus não tem? Você literalmente deu vida a eles!_- disse o elfo.

_- E como você sabia de Justin? Eu não te vejo há anos!_- disse Hell.

_- É só você quem não me vê, eu moro próximo à sua casa há anos, desde que nos encontramos em Hogwarts!_- todos rosnaram alto._- Eu não quero mal a nenhum de vocês, eu os protejo, criei um território pra mim e nunca entrei nos terrenos de vocês, juro, eu fico longe, mas ontem este aqui.._- Stefano indicou Emmett com a cabeça._- Este aqui foi caçar nas minhas terras e ficou resmungando, não é preciso ser muito esperto.. Depois foi só vir pra cá!_- todos apertaram os olhos para Emmett.

_- E Justin, ele está bem?_- perguntou Carlisle.

_- Ele está livre de qualquer doença, é como se jamais tivesse estado doente.._- disse Stefano.

_- E por quê? Por que você o salvou?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Por você, pra você!_- disse Stefano e Hell ficou chocada._- Eu não sei ao certo porque, mas sinto que tenho que ficar por perto, eu não pude amar ou salvar Ivanka, então resolvi cuidar e amar você, mesmo que distante.. Eu sabia que transformar, dar uma outra condição que não fosse a humana ao seu amigo torturaria você.. Helena, eu sei que você não é a maior entusiasta de todos os poderes que você possui!_

_- Você não me conhece!_- Hell exaltou-se e vários dos estilhaços que estavam em seu corpo voaram longe._- Eu não quero o seu amor, eu não quero saber de você, olha a bagunça que você causou! Mas eu não sou mal agradecida e é por te agradecer pelo que você fez pelo meu amigo que eu vou te deixar ir embora daqui, mas eu nunca mais quero te ver! Libertem-no, agora. E jamais ouse pensar por mim de novo ou serei extremamente feliz de usar todos os meus poderes contra você!_

_- Senhora, está na hora de ir._- disse Pablo ao entrar no quarto.

_- Vamos de uma vez, então._- disse Hell.

...

_- Alo!_- disse Joseph ao atender seu telefone particular.

_- Joseph, sou eu._- disse Hell._- Meu irmão, eu preciso falar com Darius, tive um incidente aqui em Los Angeles, preciso da ajuda dele._

_- Certo. Mas você está bem? Sua voz está estranha.._- disse Joseph.

_- Vou ficar bem, meu irmão, vou ficar.. Diga pra ele me ligar logo, okay, é urgente.._

_- Claro, prioridade, daqui a pouco ele liga pra você._- disse Joseph antes de desligar o telefone.

_- Ouch! Pai, isso dói!_- Hell gritou com Carlisle que estava retirando os cacos de vidro ainda presos à sua barriga. Só estavam os dois na enfermaria do prédio dos lobos, Bernard, Emmett e Edward os esperavam na enfermaria._- Pára, já chega, obliviate!_- disse e todos os cacos que ainda estavam nela saíram de seu corpo e foram diretamente para o vasilhame de inox que ele estava usando para depositar os cacos de vidro.

_- Certo, eu não vou discutir com você.._- disse Carlisle largando os instrumentos na bandeja e sentando-se na maca enquanto Hell ia ao banheiro se lavar e colocar um roupão._- Filha, que é este Darius?_

_- É o meu contato no governo americano, bom, na verdade ele limpa a sujeira pra mim independente do lugar do mundo onde estou... Ele é responsável pelos "super humanos".._- Hell achou melhor não dar mais detalhes, mas nem precisou, seu telefone tocou e Carlisle saiu da enfermaria pra deixá-la falar em paz.

_- Olá, em que posso te ajudar, Helena?_- perguntou Darius e era a primeira vez em anos que Hell ouvia a sua voz,.

_- Oi._- disse ansiosa e envergonhada._- Darius, ocorreu uma confusão de ordem mágica aqui em Los Angeles.._

_- Já soube._

_- Bom, é provável que enquanto eu estava trabalhando, não sei, mas eu posso ter sido pega.. Fora o hospital que sofreu danos estruturais.._

_- Pode considerar isso concertado, mas eu vou te pedir um favor em troca, um pelo outro.._

_- Se eu puder ajudar.._

_- Amanha eu preciso comparecer a um compromisso social em Washington e ainda não consegui companhia. Você faria isso por mim? Assim poderíamos começar àquela conversa que devemos um ao outro há anos.. Sem contar que eu mataria a todos os homens de inveja, levando à festa a mais bela mulher de todo o mundo.. Oito da noite no Capitólio?_

_- Estarei lá._- disse Hell.

* * *

**n/a: oiee**

**e ai gostaram?**

**espero q sim!**

**amanhã tem mais!**

**bjuss **

**vic.**


	50. 3 Anos e Algum Tempo Depois 9

PARTE 5 (IX)

TRÊS ANOS E ALGUM TEMPO DEPOIS

**Capitulo 56 – Não Quero Falar Sobre Isso**

**HellPOV.**

Eu estou mesmo precisando trocar de ares e este "encontro" com Darius vai me ajudar, falar sobre outras coisas que não sejam as irresponsabilidades seguidas de Emmett, ou a presença perseguidora de um elfo praticamente no quintal da minha casa... é tudo isso seria bom demais, nem que fosse só por uma noite.

_- Eu ou Zack temos que ir com você, você sabe muito bem como funciona isso._- disse Bernard pra mim, enquanto eu estava no meu escritório pegando uns armamentos em meu cofre e lá de dentro eu rosnei pra ele.

_- Não. Eu não quero e nem preciso de ninguém comigo e diante do que descobrimos ontem é melhor que vocês dois fiquem aqui com nossos filhos, isso não é uma sugestão, muito menos um pedido._- eu disse.

_- Mas eu não conheço este cara, não sei quem ele é, Hell, ele pode ser perigoso pra você!_- Bernard insistiu lá de fora.

_- Mas ele não é!_- sai e bati a porta do cofre, mas ainda fiquei de costas pra ele._- Bernard, eu realmente não estou com saco pra discutir, vamos parar por aqui ou vamos acabar brigando._

_- Você não vai nem me dizer aonde vai?_- perguntou e eu rosnei pra ele de novo e ele parou. Irrita-me todas estas perguntas, toda esta proteção, tanto dele, quanto de Emm, Zack, Edward que tem encasquetado em me seguir pra cima e pra baixo, agora descobri que tem um elfo que também me persegue! Eu só quero sumir um pouco, me deixem!

Desaparatei diretamente pro meu quarto e fechei as portas, queria ficar sozinha, me enfiei debaixo d'água do chuveiro e comecei a chorar de raiva.

...

**PetePOV.**

Não agüentei nem dois dias no México, eu tinha que ver aquela garota de novo. Voltei à Miami e fui àquela boate, mas a garota que estava dançando dentro daquela gaiola não era a japinha que eu queria e o barman me disse que desde que eu estivera ali ela não tinha mais aparecido.

Me irritou ao dizer que eu tinha assustado a melhor dançarina da casa, mas eu sabia que se algo a tinha assustado fora a idéia de ser presa. Perdi minha garota e fiquei uma arara de bravo e depois de dois dias de buscas sem sucesso eu voltei pra casa, queria ver e conversar com meu irmão, mas me disseram que ele não estava, que tinha ido à casa do tio Joseph.

O clima lá em casa estava pesadíssimo, meu pai estava jogado num canto com cara de cachorro molhado e todo mundo ignorava ele e todos os outros estavam fazendo outras coisas.. ficar em casa hoje estava um saco e eu não estava com saco de brincar com meus irmãos caçulas. Peguei uma garrafa de SDD na adega e me enfiei no meu quarto.

Agora eu tenho um quarto só pra mim, eu e Woody estamos bem grandinho pra dividir aposentos. Eu fiquei com o quarto que era nosso e ele se mudou para a ala dos lobos lá em baixo.

Fui encher a cara e pesquisar na web se alguma Karlla com K e dois L tinha saído de avião de Miami recentemente... se é que Karlla é realmente o nome dela. Droga.

...

**KarllaPOV.**

Eu estava tão borrada de ser reconhecida e pega que fui de Miami a Washington de ônibus, onde ninguém pede sua identidade, mas demora uma eternidade pra te levar ao seu destino. Demorei quatro dias.

Fui diretamente à casa de repouso onde minha mãe está internada. Tudo o que ela precisa é pago com o dinheiro que meu "papai" mandava pra gente. Nunca antes havíamos usado este dinheiro, minha mãe costumava dizer que ela tinha pernas e braços, podia trabalhar e ganhar o suficiente pra mim e para ela. Eu também nunca toquei no tal dinheiro, sempre consegui me sustentar dando aulas de dança ou me apresentando por ai, mas o tempo foi passando, minha mãe está doente, tem alzaimer e infelizmente já faz tanto tempo que eu não a vejo que já nem sei se ela se lembra de mim.

Era tarde já, noite, e passei naquela clinica para vê-la dormir ao menos, voltaria ali no dia seguinte, no horário de visitas, durante a viagem eu até pensei em tirá-la de lá e voltar a viver com ela.. eu estava distraída pensando nas minhas futuras possibilidades, se eu ainda tivesse alguma, enquanto a olhava, quando ouvi um farfalhar nas folhas secas atrás de mim, me assustei.

Era um vampiro macho, oriental, que eu jamais havia visto ali ou em qualquer outro lugar, deu alguns passos em minha direção e parou, tinha no rosto uma expressão de paisagem e algas as mãos estavam nos bolsos da frente de suas calças jeans. Eu tomei uma posição de ataque qualquer e exibi minhas presas pra ele, ele que nem pensasse em chegar perto da minha mãe, eu morreria por ela, mas ele não fez nada, apenas sorriu pra mim.

_- Não vou atacar você, eu gosto de vir aqui de noite e ficar velando o sono dela._- disse serenamente._- Você é realmente muito bonita, Karlla. Lembra muito a sua mãe na juventude._- me desarmou, ele conhecia a minha mãe, sabia meu nome.

_- Quem é você? O que quer com ela?_- rosnei pra ele.

_- Desarme-se Karlla, já disse eu não vou atacar você ou Beth... Me chamo Takeshi Shirriro. Karlla, eu sou seu pai._- fiquei completamente chocada, tanto que tive que me segurar pra não cair no chão.

...

**WoodyPOV.**

_- Posso te acompanhar até em casa?_- perguntei a Abe quando escureceu e ela acenou pra mim que sim e sorriu, fazendo meu coração dar pulos dentro do meu peito, se eu já não estava apaixonado por ela, eu definitivamente muito afim dela. Desde que eu a reencontrei só volto pra casa pra dormir e quando eu o faço, sonho com ela.

_- Abe, você gosta do Woody?_- perguntou Felicia e tanto eu quanto Abe viramos pimentões.

_- Eu acho que Woody gosta de você, ele te olha o tempo todo com cara de bobo!_- disse Indira, cruzes, eu dou tão na cara assim?

_- Indie, você não tem mais nada pra fazer?_- perguntei pra ver se ela se flagrava, a garotinha é mais esperta do que parece, acho que é mau de família.

_- Não._- disse ela bem seria. Indira vai começar Hogwarts no ano que vem, Primeiro ano, credo, isso que ela é mais velha que eu e Pete.

_- Woody, acho que já está na hora de eu ir.._- disse Abe olhando para o relógio de pulso dela._- Amanhã eu tenho que acompanhar Luna bem cedinho.._- acho que Abe também estava querendo escapar das duas abelhudas, elas nos acompanharam até a porta da casa, mas não pelo caminho, fomos a pé, Abe está morando na edícula da propriedade da senhora Roman que planta abóboras e cria patos._- Sabe, Woody, você tem me ajudado bastante nestes últimos dias com as papeladas dos teus avós, mas não está atrapalhando a sua agenda?_

_- Você está querendo se livrar de mim? Sou tão chato assim?_

_- Não!_- disse alto e se virou pra mim com um sorriso tímido nos lábios, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha._- Mas é certo que você deve ter algo mais pra fazer do que ficar comigo o dia todo..._

_- Você é a melhor parte do meu dia.._- falei chutando as pedras do caminho._- Abe..._- eu queria convidá-la pra sair, só eu e ela.

_- Chegamos!_- exclamou ela com voz esganiçada, que me assustou, pegou as chaves e abriu a porta de sua casa com tanta pressa que achei que ela deveria estar com dor de barriga!_- Obrigada por me acompanhar, William, boa noite!_- entrou e bateu a aporta na minha cara.

Depois desse fora não me bastou mais nada além de voltar pra casa com o rabo entre as pernas.

...

**EdwardPOV.**

Bam! E ouvi uma pesada porta bater enquanto eu andava pelo corredor e pouco depois, Bernard passou por mim, furioso, preferi escorar-me na parede pra não sobrar pra mim. Eu estava indo para o meu escritório quando passei pelo escritório de Hell e a porta estava aberta.

Vocês devem estar pensando, quão grande é esta casa, certo? Fácil, ela é sim enorme, mas é também encantada, pensem em uma letra "E" maiúscula de três andares e façam suas contas...

Jardim enorme na frente, jardim enorme nos fundos, jardins enormes pra direita e pra esquerda... uma confortável casa para empregados e seguranças, uma gigantesca garagem para os nossos carros e a ala médica de Carlisle de fica no subsolo. Estábulo, bosque e muitos bichinhos, um mini zôo eu diria, para a nossa alimentação pra quando não temos saco de irmos longe pra caçar e agora, a descoberta de um visinho incomodo e elfo chamado Stefano que criou uma baita confusão e quebrou a cara de todo mundo salvando a vida do amigo de Hell, great.

Bom, eu tinha que passar pelo escritório dela pra chegar ao meu e como eu dissera, a porta do escritório dela estava aberta. Eu já havia estado ali muitas vezes, mas nunca às sós e a curiosidade bateu em mim, confesso, entrei ali, mas deixei a porta encostada pra que eu pudesse saber quando alguém se aproximaria. As coisas ali se mexem sozinhas, parecem vivas, é incrível.

Eu estava me pelando de medo de ser pego no flagra, mas continuei ali, mexendo nos livros, nos objetos, até que me assustei com meu telefone que tocou e caiu no chão, escorregando em direção à outra prateleira. Quando fui pega-lo reparei em uma porta escondida ali, atrás de uma prateleira de livros.

Peguei meu celular e cancelei a ligação, e puxei aquela porta pra abri-la.

Dei de cara com um arsenal bélico incrível e bem longe daqueles que Jasper tinha em casa, vidrinhos de poções, mais alguns livros, montanhas de dinheiro de todas as moedas usadas no mundo, algumas jóias, roupas em cabides, alguns uniformes de Hell, sapatos, garrafas de SDD e uma geladeirinha cheia de bolsas de sangue.

Lá também havia um armário de madeira escura que abri, também cheio de objetos. E dentre aqueles objetos havia uma caixa de madeira quase negra, do tamanho de uma caixa de sapatos, com uma plaqueta dourada escrito "Bella".

* * *

**n/a: ooohhhh!**

**tudo ao mesmo tempo agora!**

**o que será que vem depois?**

**este foi o ultimo post da parte 5!**

**amanhã, começa uma nova parte com muito mais confusão!**

**uff, pobre da hell, ela só arranja sarna pra se coçar!**

**beijos, beijosss**

**Vic.**


	51. Up In The Air 1

PARTE 6 (I)

UP IN THE AIR

**Capitulo 57 – Pensieira**

**EdwardPOV.**

Peguei a caixa de madeira na mão e abri. Pequenos vidrinhos com conteúdos prateados brilharam às minhas vistas, memórias, eram frascos de memória de Helena referentes à Bella e eu precisava ver.

Sai daquele cofre deixando a porta aberta para que eu pudesse voltar, mas fui à porta principal e a fechei, eu não queria ser visto.

Andei até a pensieira do escritório de Hell, eu sabia como funcionava, então peguei o primeiro frasquinho e derramei seu conteúdo na água. Tomei um longo suspiro e mergulhei meu rosto ali, afogando-me em memórias.

...

**HellPOV.**

_- Tão bela quanto nos meus melhores sonhos.._- disse-me Darius fazendo-me uma pequena reverencia e beijando as costas de minha mão direita._- Obrigado por ter vindo._

_- Um favor pelo outro e você me deve uma conversa, mas vou lhe fazer um único pedido, divirta-me, meus últimos dias têm sido horríveis.._

_- Farei meu melhor._- disse ele. É, assim espero.

...

Eu quase tinha esquecido como Darius tinha feito minhas pernas bambearem assim que eu o conheci. Ele é encantador, sexy, leve.

Fomos a um jantar em um hotel em beneficio de crianças africanas coordenado por ele.

_- É real? Esse dinheiro vai mesmo pras crianças?_- perguntei durante o jantar e ele sorriu matreiro.

_- Bem, o governo me deixa promover eventos sociais pra que eu possa arrecadar dinheiro, e este que eu consegui aqui, vendendo os lugares neste jantar.._- estava cheio._- E com as doações desta noite vamos construir uma escola na África. Uma escola para os meus "especiais", mas sim, este dinheiro vai ser usado pra instrução deles, não pretendo jamais mentir pra você._

_- Obrigada pela consideração, mas você todos os anos nos rouba novos aprendizes de bruxo e por conseqüência rouba novos agentes de mim, eu deveria ficar brava com você, mas é sempre bom que estas crianças tenham treinamentos adequados para suas habilidades especiais. Diga-me quanto você arrecadou esta noite no total que eu também lhe farei uma generosa doação._

_- Obrigado, ages como a verdadeira rainha que és.._

Acabei assinando um cheque cheio de zeros no final da noite e realmente gostei do meu "encontro". Foi tão bom que sequer falamos de mim, dele, de problemas ou até mesmo da minha mãe que foi o principal motivo de eu ter aceitado sair com ele. Mas desta vez trocamos telefones diretos, assim poderíamos nos falar quando quiséssemos, sem o intermédio de Joseph.

E mesmo sem necessidade, ele me levou de volta ao Capitolio e de lá eu parti de volta pra casa passado pouco mais de meia noite. Em Londres eram seis horas a mais e cheguei lá com o novo dia, com os primeiros raios de sol.

Passei nos quartos de Woody, Clau e Pete, depois nos de Byrdie e Zack quando não encontrei meus bebês no quarto deles, esta noite cada um deles estava com o pai. Rob estava dormindo sobre as costas de Byrdie que estava de bruços e Nanda estava bem espalhada na cama de Zack enquanto ele dormia emboladinho e encolhido num cantinho, não encontrei Emm.

Desaparatei dali de volta ao meu quarto, tomei uma ducha rápida e coloquei meu abrigo de treinos, eu precisava descarregar a agressividade que eu estava sentindo antes de falar com qualquer um, sobre qualquer coisa que fosse. Peguei os armamentos que eu tinha pegado esta noite para devolvê-los ao cofre do meu escritório.

Ali seria tudo tranqüilo, era apenas largar aquelas armas e ir em seguida treinar feito uma louca para esvaziar minha cabeça, mas eu entrei numa sala de interrogatório com o interlocutor bêbado!

Edward cravou seus olhos dourados em mim com um olhar que me exigia respostas.

A água de minha pensieira brilhava, a porta do meu cofre estava escancarada, havia pelo menos duas garrafas de SDD vazias, fora uma terceira que estava pela metade nas mãos de Edward. A camisa dele estava toda molhada, seu topete estava tombado e molhado e o mais importante de tudo, a caixa de madeira em que eu guardei todas as minhas lembranças de meus encontros com Bella estava aberta e todos os meus frascos de memória estavam vazios e espalhados sobre a mesa.

_- Feche a porta._- disse ele bem serio.

_- O que você faz aqui? O que significa isso, Edward?_- eu fiquei puta da cara ele havia xeretado nas minhas coisas, minhas!

_- Te faço a mesma pergunta, agora, feche esta porta._- disse entre dentes e eu fechei, esperando que esta tortura acabasse de vez, que ele brigasse de uma vez comigo, que me rechaçasse de uma vez. Tornaria tudo tão mais fácil até, arrancaria o curativo de uma vez só. Recostei-me à porta depois que a fechei, fechei meus olhos bem apertados só esperando pela dor, tanto física quanto emocional e puxei o ar bem fundo, mas pra aquilo que ouvi, eu não estava preparada._- Hell, eu acho que te amo._

* * *

**n/a: finalmente!**

**ontem este nosso querido site ontem resolveu que n me deixaria atualizar a historia! pode!?**

**nao fiquem bravas comigo, mais tarde eu vou postar outro!**

**Adri, pode ser minha amiguinha d novo!**

**beijosss**

**vic!**


	52. Up In The Air 2

PARTE 6 (II)

UP IN THE AIR

**Capitulo 58 – I Think I Love You (Acho Que Te Amo)**

_- O que?_- perguntou Hell ainda recostada à porta, abrindo um olho só.

_- Que é, ficou surda? Eu disse que te amo!_- disse ele cheio de gestos, recostado na mesa.

_- Sim gêmeo, eu também te amo._- bufou Hell revirando os olhos e cruzando os braços sobre o corpo.

_- Não! Eu Edward, amo você Helena, longe destas bobagens de irmãos!_- ele veio avançando pra cima dela e ela começou a recuar pra o outro canto da sala.

_- Quanto de SDD você bebeu?! Tomou alguma das minhas poções também? Edward, você ta maluco!_

_- Não! Eu não to maluco e eu só bebi pra ter coragem de dizer-te o que sinto, Hell, e vi tuas memórias, não há nada de errado!_- ele continuava perseguindo ela e ela recuando.

_- Pára! Pára com isso, pára agora!_- disse ela com a mão sobre o peito dele enquanto ele ainda forçava ao contrario, sem sucesso._- Eu vou te dizer as mesmas coisas que disse o tempo todo pra Bella, vocês dois tem que ficar juntos, eu sou sua irmã! Agora sai da minha frente, eu não quero brigar com você, não quero te machucar, curta este porre, depois, quando você estiver sóbrio e eu mais calma a gente conversa sobre isso, agora vai._

_- Mas.._

_- Só vá, eu vou arrumar a bagunça que você deixou aqui e não quero te ver tão cedo!_- disse Hell.

...

**HellPOV.**

Eu estava furiosa, muito furiosa pra falar a verdade. Arrumei a bagunça que Edward fez e desci pra área de treinamento, há esta hora já com Elroy e Vick treinando, Tod tinha ido à La Push, mas eu não dei muito papo pra eles, comecei a esmurrar, esmurrar e esmurrar um dos sacos de areia reforçados que temos lá com as mãos nuas.

_- Palhaçada, palhaçada! Palhaçada!_- eu gritava pra mim mesma enquanto batia e chutava, nem notei quando os dois lobos foram embora chispados.

Toda esta historia de Edward, pra mim, era um absurdo, desde o principio.

Durante a minha gravidez de Nanda, continuei recebendo visitas esporádicas de Bella, mas desta vez ela queria que eu ficasse com o marido dela, que ele também me amava!

E era um papo sempre mais maluco que o outro, que me deixava irritada, tanto que eu só via Edward quando eu tinha consulta com ele. Passei boa parte da minha gestação na Itália, na casa dos Swift, acho que é por isso que Nanda só fala italiano, nasceu mal acostumada...

Agora me volta tudo! Porque meus problemas não vêm como o dos outros? Um de cada vez? Mas que merda, eu gostaria de um pouco de sossego!

...

Os gritos furiosos de Helena ecoavam por toda a casa e acordaram e assustaram a todos, Hell não tinha um ataque de raiva em anos. Lá fora o céu estava escuro e raios grossos o cruzavam, chovia forte, granizo, até os gritos cessarem dentro de casa e passarem para os jardins.

Helena estava agora nos jardins, molhando-se na chuva, continuava gritando e fazendo com que raios caíssem do chão a centímetros dela, até que caiu ofegante e cansada no chão, chorando aos soluços.

_- Acabou._- disse Byrdie._- Woody, filho, pegue seu irmão, eu vou lá com ela._

_- É seguro?_- perguntou Zack segurando a filha tremula nos braços.

_- Provavelmente não, mas eu não posso deixá-la lá._- disse Byrdie antes de sair.

...

**ByrdiePOV.**

A cada ataque de Helena eu tenho medo. Medo do que pode acontecer, medo principalmente que ela se perca. A cada ataque ela perde a humanidade, literalmente vira um bicho e um bicho bravo.

Sai naquela chuva e nem dei muitos passos em sua direção, porque ela virou-se pra mim em posição de ataque, agachada, olhos negros e mostrando as presas, parei. Suas mãos estavam feridas, seus cabelos estavam molhados e grudados ao seu rosto, suas roupas, completamente respingadas de sangue.

_- Helena, meu amor, sou eu, Bernard._- me ajoelhei no chão pra ficar em um nível mais baixo e menos ameaçador pra ela, menos agressivo. Ainda chovia bastante e eu ultimamente tenho me negado a usar qualquer encantamento sobre ela, principalmente porque ela n estava fazendo mal a ninguém, só estava expressando-se._- Sou eu, meu amor._

Ela veio até mim, ainda meio de quatro e começou a me cheirar, eu continuei ali, duro e louco de medo que ela me atacasse, mas ela só me cheirou e começou a ronronar, deu cabeçadas em mim, depois esfregou seu rosto no meu.

_- DeeDee._- sua voz saiu arranhada._- Eu preciso ir... Amo você._

_- Também te amo._- passei minha mão por seu rosto e ela me deu mais uma cabeçada._- Vai, mas volta pra mim._

_- Sempre._- e sumiu no ar logo depois disso.

...

_- Ed, podemos entrar?_- perguntou Alice colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto de Edward e encontrando-o atirado na cama com um travesseiro cobrindo seu rosto e uma garrafa de SDD vazia no chão. Ele bufou sob o travesseiro e gesticulou para que ela e Jasper entrassem._- Por que você está assim? Aqui? Você não ouviu à Hell quase colocar a casa abaixo? Ela quase atacou Byrdie!_- e Edward riu nervoso com o rosto ainda tapado.

_- Ela jamais faria isso. Dos três, é a ele quem ela mais ama, mas se fosse eu lá fora, no lugar dele ou perto eu certamente teria morrido, bem, de novo!_- disse ele gesticulando, ainda bem alterado.

_- O que houve com você?_- perguntou Jasper abrindo as cortinas e janelas co quarto de Edward e deixando o ar úmido da chuva que ainda caia entrar.

_- Longa história, mas resumindo, eu entrei no escritório de Hell e havia um cofre aberto e lá tinha um monte de coisas e dentre este monte de coisas, eu encontrei uma caixa de madeira que continha todas as memórias de Hell sobre os sonhos que ela teve com Bella.._- contou Edward e Alice e Jasper se olharam e resolveram sentar-se na cama e acompanhar de perto o resto da historia._- E eu as vi, vi todas. As referentes à gravidez de Rob, Bella pedia que Hell cuidasse de mim, de Ness, dos pais dela, de você, Allie.. Bella dizia que estava bem e pedia que seguíssemos adiante.. vi as duas interagindo..._

_- E o que você viu nas da gravidez de Nanda?_- perguntou Alice.

_- Basicamente Bella pedia pra que Hell ficasse comigo, que me fizesse feliz, insistia muitas vezes, mas não dava lá muitos motivos... Hell ficava furiosa com ela, dizia sempre que não faria nada do gênero, que ela e eu somos irmãos e que era pra ela parar de loucura porque eu e ela deveríamos ficar juntos!_- disse Edward.

_- Então foi por isso que ela passou quase toda a gravidez na Itália?_- perguntou Alice e Edward mesmo com o rosto escondido deu de ombros.

_- Provavelmente._- disse Jazz._- Aqui, toda a vez que ela tinha um sonho mais agitado Edward ficava em cima dela pra detalhes! E se ela estava tendo este tipo de sonho, ela tinha mais do que motivos pra ficar irritada como estava._

_- Sim, mas eu nunca soube! Como eu iria saber disso?_- perguntou Edward._- Mas quanto a este ataque, eu definitivamente devo ter uma boa dose de culpa.._- resmungou.

_- Como?_- perguntou Alice.

_- Eu fiquei esperando ela voltar desse encontro que ela teve.. queria falar com ela, perguntar por que ela tinha escondido aquilo de mim.. pra tomar coragem comecei a beber umas garrafas de SDD que ela tinha lá no tal cofre, mas ela demorou e eu continuei bebendo e bebendo.. Quando ela chegou, eu não perguntei nada, só disse que achava que a amava._- disse Ed.

_- E então ela ficou furiosa.._- disse Jazz.

* * *

**n/a: olaa**

**meu segundo post de hj!**

**agora estao todos felizes!**

**beijosss**

**e agora sim, ateh amanha!**

**vic!**


	53. Up In The Air 3

PARTE 6 (III)

UP IN THE AIR

**Capitulo 58 – I Need Some Distraction (Preciso de Alguma Distração)**

**EdwardPOV.**

**Uma semana depois.**

Alice e Jasper não ficaram nada chocados com minha constatação de achar estar apaixonado por Helena, mas me pediram para maneirar meu "olhar de peixe morto" pra ela, mas os dias foram passando e ela não voltava pra casa...

_- Zio, cosa hai?*_- perguntou Nanda, eu estava tentando me distrair, mas sem sucesso._- Ti manca mia mamma?*_

_- Sim, muito._

_- Mamma sta bene, zio, lo so*..._- bateu com o dedinho na cabeça para indicar a telepatia com a mãe e sorriu, depois voltou para os seus brinquedos. Meu telefone tocou.

_- Alô._

_- Senhor? Sou eu, Takeshi Yle.._

_- Ah, olá, como vai?_- fazia muito tempo que eu não falava com ele, a ultima vez tinha sido quando ele encontrou a esposa a pouco mais de dois anos, que sofre de alzaimer.

_- Estou bem melhor agora, senhor, encontrei minha filha dias atrás, melhor, ela nos encontrou.._- ele estava feliz e envergonhado, lembrou-se do meu convite para conhecê-las, o que eu tinha a perder?

_- Mas que boa noticia! Bom, Takeshi, meu convite continua de pé, porque não vêm à Londres com sua família? Eu e Carlisle poderíamos dar uma examinada mais detalhada em sua esposa e certamente sua filha ficaria feliz em conhecer outros mestiços... Fiquem aqui mesmo em nossa casa, no complexo_- convidei.

_- Obrigado, muita gentileza sua, senhor.._

_- Bem, então está certo. Organizem-se e depois você me liga de novo pra que eu possa me organizar e ir recebê-los.._

_- Sim, mais uma vez obrigado._

_- De nada._

...

**KarllaPOV.**

Minha mãe tinha piorado muito nestes anos, vivia completamente no passado, mas a mim ela reconhecia, também não vejo como não faria isso, eu não troco de fisionomia a mais de 40 anos!

E aquele cara que se diz meu pai vem visitá-la todo o fim de tarde quando tem sol, ou passa o dia todo aqui quando chove, o que trás para ela um novo brilho nos olhos, ela fica "jovem" de novo, mas eu não confio nele, por isso eu sempre fico perto dela, de dia ou de noite. E hoje, neste fim de tarde ele trouxe um buquê de tulipas amarelas para ela.

_- Olá, Beth.._- ele é sempre carinhoso com ela, não posso negar._- Como vai, minha querida?_

_- Takeshi! Takeshi meu amor, você veio! Veio para o aniversario da nossa menina!_- disse ela o abraçando emocionada, nestes últimos dias era sempre o mesmo papo, minha mãe achava que era meu aniversario e que aquele japa desnaturado era o seu cavalheiro em armadura cintilante! Tão "50 First Times", mas era muito triste pra mim vê-la tão presa ao passado.

_- Claro que vim!_- ele também sempre interpretava o mesmo papel. Beijou minha mãe carinhosamente na testa e quando foi substituir no vaso as flores que tinha trazido ontem pelas que trouxe hoje e me deu uma das tulipas com um sorriso gentil no rosto._- Beth, Karlla, lhes trago boas noticias! Vamos viajar e para Londres! Beth, lembra-se, você sempre quis conhecer Londres!_

_- Sim!_- disse minha mãe feliz pousando suas mãos ossudas e velhas sobre seu peito._- Magnífico! Magnífico! Já posso começar a preparar as malas?_

_- Claro que pode! Partiremos em breve!_- disse ele e eu fiquei apavorada, eu não posso pegar vôos internacionais se estiverem procurando por mim! Puxei ele pelo pulso e falei rápido e baixo demais pra que minha mãe ouvisse.

_- Que historia é esta de viagem à Londres? Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, ela também não!_- eu disse entre dentes.

_- Bem, minha filha, não ir, não é propriamente uma opção. Esta viagem é para atender a um convite, um convite de um dos nossos reis e seria muito ruim se nós três não fossemos, é o tipo de convite que não se dá um não como resposta.._-disse ele bem serio.

_- Reis? Que piada é esta agora?_

_- Ah, não gosta da palavra? Troque a palavra "reis" por "presidentes", um monte deles e todos poderosos e cheios de exércitos, mas foi um deles que me ajudou quando sai pra procurar por você e sua mãe quando eu não tive mais noticias e se dispôs a examinar Elizabeth... Entenda Karlla, vocês ainda correm perigo de serem perseguidas por minha família e eu não quero isso, a amizade deles é importante, então sim, você vai conosco, e hoje mesmo eu vou passar no despachante pra fazer novos documentos pra nós._- disse ele.

...

**HellPOV.**

_- Minha querida, você é sempre super bem vinda aqui em casa, mas não pode se esconder pra sempre!_- disse-me Jude.

_- Jude tem razão, miga.._- disse Justin fazendo cafuné na minha cabeça.

Depois de me alimentar por uns dias, ficar no meio do mato e me conectar novamente à natureza eu vim para L.A visitar meus amigos, eu precisava de um colo e precisava da opinião de pessoas que não estivessem 100% ligados aos meus problemas. Então contei tudo pra eles, à Justin o que tinha acontecido com ele e sobre Stefano, depois de Darius que eu precisei da ajuda dele pra que a sujeira fosse limpa e finalmente de Edward e sua brilhante frase "acho que te amo"!

_- Eu sei gente, eu sei.. mas ainda tenho que pensar no que fazer.._- passei mais umas horas ali, mas depois eu resolvi ir para NY, pra ficar na minha, mas cedo ou tarde eu teria que voltar pra casa, eu estava com saudades deles.

Mas eu não sabia o que dizer ou fazer com Edward eu nunca pensei nele em outra forma que não fosse a fraternal, meu irmão, meu melhor amigo, e agora isso!

Enquanto era só Bella me azucrinando em sonhos era uma coisa, eu podia ignorá-la, ficar acordada, fingir que nada acontecia e toda a vez que Edward se aproximava e perguntava demais, eu dava uma bufada e trocava de assunto, mas agora ele sabia de tudo, sabia que a esposa morta dele queria juntar ele à mim, e pra que?!

Emm, Nessie, Byrdie e Zack me odiariam por isso, meus filhos, nossa família no mínimo me expulsaria de casa porque Alice, Esme e Rosalie não gostariam nada de me terem por perto quando eu, mesmo sem querer, faço os homens se apaixonarem por mim!

Talvez seja mesmo a hora de sair de lá, separar o joio do trigo, acho que é isso que eu farei, eu tenho uns terrenos no País de Gales...

...

_- Ôou.._- disse Alice tendo uma visão.

_- Que foi?_- perguntou Jasper e Edward que estava perto começou a ficar nervoso._- Diga logo, Alice!_

_- Helena, ela quer se mudar.._- disse Alice tristonha e Edward saiu porta afora furioso.

_- Ele que não nos ouça, mas isso, em minha opinião, é uma coisa boa, esta historia ainda vai feder.. você não vê nada?_- perguntou Jazz.

_- Nada._- disse Alice.

_* O que você tem, tio? Sente saudades da mamãe?_

_* Ela está bem, tio, eu sei._

* * *

**n/a: oieee**

**Mais um capzinho!**

**E ai? oq serah que vem agora?**

**Amanhã teremos Clau e Seth e musiquinha!**

**Ohhh que coisa fofa!**

**e ai, gostaram? **

**Karlla tah indo em direçao ao Pete e nem sabe!**

**hehehehe**

**beijosss**

**Vic.**


	54. Up In The Air 4

PARTE 6 (IV)

UP IN THE AIR

**Capitulo 60 – Diga Que Sim**

**SethPOV.**

_- Seth, já posso abrir meus olhos?_- perguntou Clau, eu a tinha levado a um lugar especial, de helicóptero, para marcar uma data especial.

_- Vai, abre!_- eu disse um tempo depois e ela abriu um só olho, depois franziu a sobrancelha e quando abriu o outro olhou em volta coçando a cabeça.

_- Isso é uma igreja? Pra que você me trouxe numa igreja? Quer dizer, ruínas.. que lugar é esse?_

_- Chepstow, País de Gales e sim, são ruínas de uma igreja, achou bonita?_- perguntei.

_- Se eu achei bonita? Seth, esse lugar é lindo! Mas pra que você me trouxe aqui? Qual é o plano?_- pousou as mãos nos quadris e inclinou a cabeça pro lado.

_- Você viria a um casamento aqui?_

_- Depende, casamento de quem?_

_- E se eu dissesse que poderia ser o nosso?_- falei e seu rosto iluminou-se de surpresa, depois ela saltou sobre meu pescoço e caímos no chão, nas gramíneas e nos beijamos bastante. Deitamos um ao lado do outro e ficamos olhando pro céu através do não telhado da igreja._- Isso quer dizer que você topa se casar comigo aqui?_- ela riu se sacudindo e espalhando no ar seu cheiro de flores de laranjeira.

_- Ta brincando? Tia Alice vai enlouquecer de tanta excitação! Esse lugar é perfeito!_

_- Então, loucos de excitação seremos eu e a baixinha, você será a noiva mais linda do mundo!_- ela se virou de novo pra mim.

_- E você vai ser o noivo!_- nos beijamos de novo e mais algumas vezes, até ela se separar de mim, inclinando-se sobre meu corpo com seus cabelos cor de palha caindo sobre seus ombros, linda, tão linda._- Te amo tanto, Seth.._- sorri feito bobo.

_- Também te amo, Claudia._- seu sorriso fez meu coração disparar._- Pense numa data e estarei aqui, no final desta nave esperando por você.._

_- Mas fácil assim? Isso é patrimônio nacional, deve haver um monte de burocracia..._

_- Um pouco, confesso. Mas estas eram terras pertencentes à família de Hell e são as generosas doações dela para o patrimônio histórico nacional que mantém este lugar de pé... acho que eles abririam uma exceção pra ela se o advogado pedisse em seu nome, você não acha?_- seus olhos cresceram de curiosidade.

_- Foram os Mentz que construíram isso? Verdade?_- virou-se para olhar melhor à estrutura.

_- Se não com as próprias mãos, o dinheiro usado pra construí-la foi o deles.. Grande parte do País de Gales na verdade, melhor, grande parte da Europa.. sabe o que eu descobri uns tempos atrás?_- ela me olhou mais curiosa ainda. Clau adora ouvir historias sobre a família da mãe._- O castelo Volturi, aquele que sua mãe destruiu na Itália, era originalmente da família dela! Os vampiros o tomaram depois de um massacre há um pequeno clã da família dela.._

_- Wow!_- olhou ainda mais encantada para as ruínas._- Meu avô Carlisle sabe sobre este pequeno "parêntese" na historia dos Volturi?_- dei de ombros._- Nossa! Seth, eu vou ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo em me casar com você, e serei ainda mais feliz por estar fazendo isso em terras pertencentes à minha mãe!_- e sorriu lindamente pra mim.

...

**AbePOV.**

Woody tinha ficado uns dias sem aparecer aqui na casa de Luna, mas hoje veio trazendo os irmãos mais novos e os primos pequenos para brincar com Indira e Felícia e as seis crianças estavam fazendo a maior bagunça no pátio enquanto ele ficava me rodeando e hoje, mais me atrapalhava do que me ajudava. Distraía-me do meu trabalho fazendo barulho e limpando a garganta a cada trinta segundos, batucava os dedos nos móveis.

_- William, você está me atrapalhando, diga de uma vez o que quer e me deixe trabalhar, por favor._- pedi, mas não conseguia olhar pra ele, olhar muito para ele me fazia perder o foco, ele é bonito demais!

_- Humm, bem, humm.._- limpou a garganta de novo e eu me irritei, larguei as pastas que eu tinha em mãos sobre a mesa, fazendo barulho. Concentrei-me, fechei a cara e cruzei os braços sobre o tronco.

_- Dois.._- eu disse e ele me olhou confuso com minha piadinha._- Humm, dois, três!_

_- Ah, saquei!_- bateu a mão na testa, por Merlin, ele é realmente bonito._- É que eu tenho uma pergunta pra te fazer, na verdade é um pedido..._- e ficou quase um minuto quieto depois disso.

_- Você quer que eu adivinhe? Não sou boa nisso._

_- Não.._- riu envergonhado._- Desculpa, é que eu estava tendo conversas mentais... bem, você gostaria de sair um dia pra jantar comigo? Eu e você?_- perguntou, mas antes que eu respondesse um cara lindo e exalando sexualidade bruta pelos poros parou no batente da porta daquele escritório mal organizado e Woody deu uma bufada.

_- Oi, Abe. Não cumprimenta mais os velhos amigos?_- sorriu de lado, seria quem eu estava achando que era?

_- Pete!?_- perguntei, eu jurava que ele estaria igual a Woody!

_- Oi._- sorriu daquele jeito sexy de novo._- Woody me contou que você estava aqui e que estava ainda mais bonita do que era... Eu teria vindo antes, mas tenho trabalhado muito e hoje meu irmão saiu de fininho e ainda carregando meus irmãos e primos.._- disse e veio caminhando sensualmente até mim, me abraçou bem apertado, mas eu não senti o formigamento no corpo que sinto toda a vez que Woody me abraça. E quando olhei para ele, sua expressão era extremamente triste, seus lindos lábios eram uma linha.

_- Bem, acho que vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos e vou lá pra fora com as crianças.._- disse Woody saindo o escritório de ombros baixos.

_- Woody, espera!_- pedi e me separei do abraço de Pete._- Eu te devo uma resposta!_

_- Eu já sei qual é Abe, não te estressa.._- saiu de vez e eu sai correndo atrás dele.

_- Não, seu besta! Me pega amanhã às oito da noite!_- ele parou e olhou surpreso pra mim.

_- Que?_

_- Você me ouviu, mas eu repito. Amanhã de noite eu vou sair com você._- e o sorriso que ele me deu em troca, aqueceu meu coração.

***

***

***

**Capitulo 61 – Eu vou, você fica**

_- Edward, filho, onde você está indo?_- perguntou Esme enquanto ele enchia o bagageiro de seu carro de malas.

_- Eu vou embora daqui. Fiz besteira, eu vou embora, vou ficar num hotel enquanto não arranjo um lugar pra ficar, depois eu ligo e venho pegar o resto das minhas coisas._- disse ele.

_- Edward, pára, não aja assim! Vamos conversar!_- pediu Esme novamente, agora bem nervosa.

_- Não! Ou eu vou, ou é Helena, as crianças, Emmett, Bernard, Zack e Seth que irão! Não dá! Eu sou um só e está decidido!_- Edward entrou no carro e saiu da garagem cantando pneus.

...

_Pictures are perfect memories_

Fotos são ótimas recordações

_Scattered all around the floor_

Espalhadas pelos cantos

_Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it anymore_

Estou procurando pelo telefone, porque não posso mais lutar

_And I Wonder IF I ever cross your mind_

E me pergunto se você pensa em mim

_For me it happens all the time_

Por que pra mim é uma constante

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

É 1 e 15, estou totalmente sozinha e precisando de você

_Said I wouldn't come, but I lost all control and I need you now_

Eu disse que não viria, mas perdi todo o controle e estou precisando de você

_And I don't know how I can do without, I Just need you now_

Não sei o que fazer, só estou precisando de você

...

**HellPOV.**

Tinha chegado à minha casa de NY depois de uma caçada e a secretaria eletrônica estava com a luz piscando. Apertei o botão enquanto ia pro banho e a voz de Alice veio logo em seguida.

_- Hell! Hell, atende se você estiver ai!_- dizia a gravação._- De qualquer maneira... Eu tive uma visão com você se mudando daqui e Edward estava perto, ele captou. Ed foi embora, pegou as malas, o carro dele e se mandou..._- ela estava triste._- A única coisa que eu vejo é ele bêbado, mas eu não sei onde, volta, por favor.._- pediu e logo depois a gravação acabou.

Eu iria de qualquer maneira, mas agora eu teria que catar Edward e levá-lo de volta pra casa nem que fosse à força! Sai do banho e comecei a me arrumar e arrumar minhas coisas pra ir embora.

...

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_

Outra dose de uísque e não paro de encarar a porta

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

Desejando que você chegue e mude minha vida como fez antes

_And I Wonder IF I ever cross your mind_

E me pergunto se você pensa em mim

_For me it happens all the time_

Porque pra mim é uma constante

_It's a quarter after one, I'm little drunk and I need you now_

É 1 e 15, estou um pouco bêbado e precisando de você

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

Eu disse que não iria ligar, mas perdi todo o controle e estou precisando de você

_And I don't know how I can do without, I Just need you now_

E não sei o que fazer, só estou precisando de você

...

**EdwardPOV.**

Edward, pára, ela não vai entrar por aquela porta não importa o quanto você beba!

Peguei meu telefone e acho que pela vigésima vez nestas ultimas horas escrevi o numero dela, eu preciso falar com Helena, ao menos pra me explicar, explicar que nem mesmo eu entendo o que eu sinto, oh merda, não tenho coragem de completar essa ligação, apaguei de novo.

Pra mim é muito estranho, toda a vez que qualquer coisa acontece comigo ela está ali, me apoiando e muitas vezes, também brigando comigo, mas e agora?! Ai Edward, você é tão otário!

...

_Yes, I'd rather hurt than fell nothing at all_

Sim, prefiro sentir dor a absolutamente nada

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

É 1 e 15, estou completamente sozinha e precisando de você

_And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm little drunk and I need you now_

E eu disse que não ligaria, mas estou um pouco bêbado e precisando de você

_And I don't know how I can do without, I Just need you now_

E não sei mais o que fazer, só preciso de você

_I Just need you now_

Só preciso de você

_Oh baby, I need you now_

Oh baby, eu preciso de você

...

**HellPOV.**

Tomei uns três fôlegos antes de ligar meu telefone, escrever o numero de Edward e discar pra ele. Depois de duas curtas chamadas ele atendeu.

_- Edward._

_- Oi._

_- Onde você está? Você está bem?_

_- Hell, eu quero falar com você._

_- Eu também. Chame-me por seu medalhão. _

* * *

**n/a: olaaa!**

**Gostaram?**

**Espero que sim!**

**Pra quem quer saber como são as ruinas de Chepstow, há fotos delas no album das casas no meu picasa!**

**Gostaram da musiquinha?**

**Eh bem lindinha!**

**Amanhã tem mais!**

**Ahh sim, eu nao tenho respondido à perguntas pq senão eu acabo dando dicas do que vem nos proximos capitulos, sim eh um pouco de maldade, mas assim mantém o suspense!!**

**Beijoss e ateh amanha!**

**Vic.**


	55. Up In The Air 5

PARTE 6 (V)

UP IN THE AIR

**Capitulo 62 – Come as U Are (Venha Como Vier)**

**EdwardPOV.**

Desliguei meu telefone e respirei fundo, uma, duas, meia dúzia de vezes.

Eu não me arrependo do que disse, mas da forma, não sei, joguei meus sentimentos na cara dela como se fosse algo sujo. Tomei mais uma dose de uísque, puxei meu medalhão pra fora da minha camisa, olhei bem pra aquele brasão de lobo prateado e apertei.

O cheiro dela me atingiu antes mesmo de sua presença, ela tinha entrado em seu período fértil e esta seria uma conversa ainda mais difícil pra mim, não respirar agora, seria o caminho mais fácil.

Hell adentrou aquele bar em que eu estava, cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo, vestido curto e colado ao seu perfeito corpo e sapatilha nos pés, aquela visão certamente não estava me ajudando. Todos olhavam pra ela, mas ela veio diretamente à mesa em que eu estava e eu estava nervoso, puxou a cadeira à minha frente e se sentou.

_- Oi, o que está bebendo?_- perguntou.

_- Uísque._- levantei a mão e pedi ao garçom, mais um copo, eu bebo uísque de garrafa._- Onde você foi nestes últimos dias? Fiquei preocupado com você.._- ela bufou revirando os olhos, hoje verdes e o garçom chegou com o copo dela.

_- Passei por muitos lugares, mas nos últimos dois dias eu estava em NY... Edward, que história é essa de sair de casa?_

_- Ou era você e toda a nossa família ficaria arrasada, ou era eu. Alice teve uma visão com você se mudando, eu sou um só._

_- Eu não vou me mudar. Pensei mesmo, mas não vou e você também não vai, está decidido._- bateu a ma na mesa.

_- Helena, eu estou apaixonado por você, eu posso tentar ao máximo disfarçar, mas cedo ou tarde vai dar na cara e seus maridos farão picadinhos de mim!_- ela riu.

_- Edward, você não está apaixonado por mim, só pensa que está.. A gente sempre passou muito tempo juntos.._- eu não gostei do que ela disse, mas era fato que passamos muito tempo juntos e eu adoro cada instante. Bebemos nossas doses e ela acendeu um cigarro e passou pra mim, os meus já tinham acabado, depois acendeu um pra ela._- Mas pensando bem, isso é até uma coisa boa, mostra que você está pronto pra seguir adiante, se apaixonar por outra mulher.._- agora foi minha vez de bater na mesa.

_- Não! É de você quem eu gosto! Até Bella quer que fiquemos juntos!_

_- Okay, take it easy..._- bebeu mais uma dose._- Isso me faz lembrar que você não deveria meter este seu lindo bedelho nas minhas coisas.._- deu um peteleco no meu nariz._- E Bella, além de bem morta ta maluca, deve haver crack no limbo, em todas aquelas vezes, ela estava totalmente chapada._- disse bem seria e eu ri, ri que me matei._- Me desculpa por não ter dito nada sobre nossos encontros antes, mas como você pôde comprovar, nossos encontros não tinham nada a ver com você.._

_- Como não!? Helena, eu quero você!_- ela me olhou mais duramente.

_- Já te disse, você não me quer, acha que quer, você é definitivamente muito teimoso.._

_- Quem sabe de mim, sou eu!_

_- Se é assim, você deveria saber que está cometendo um erro._- bufou, bebeu mais uma dose e apagou o cigarro, depois foi minha vez.

_- E se não for um erro? E se for de verdade?_- ela deu de ombros.

_- Isso eu não tenho como saber, eu não prevejo o futuro._

_- Então vou te provar que o que eu sinto por você é verdade.. a não ser que você não goste de mim.._- ela revirou os olhos._- Ah, você gosta?_- me animei como um menino.

_- Claro que gosto, seu bobo. Por acaso eu passei anos com você porque te odeio?_- mostro a língua pra mim, colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e apoiou o rosto nas mãos.

_- Então eu tenho uma chance?_

_- Eu não disse isso. Mas também detesto ficar brigada com você, só não me diga depois que você não foi avisado. Vou ficar na minha e esperar que você desista logo, você vai perceber logo que eu sou uma garota muito difícil de conviver..._

_- Nenhum dos seus maridos compartilha dessa opinião._- ela deu de ombros de novo.

_- É porque eu faço sexo com eles, isso os distrai.. o que me faz lembrar que eu tenho que voltar pra casa.._- sorriu de cantinho com covinhas, linda.

_- Você está no seu período fértil, quer mesmo que eu volte pra casa com você?_

_- Claro que quero._- mandamos outra dose goela abaixo._- Você conhece nossa mãe há mais tempo que eu e sabe muito bem que se eu aparecer lá sem você ela terá um ataque histérico, e outra, eu não tenho medo de você, caso você resolva bancar o engraçadinho, eu quebro sua cara._

_- Fácil assim?_

_- Fácil assim. A propósito, se "apaixonar".._- sim, ela fez as aspinhas no ar._- Por mim, te deixou imune ao meu cheiro?_

_- Nem à tua beleza, mas estou sem respirar desde que você chegou. E ao contrario de você, os outros caras aqui tem medo de mim, senão estariam aqui te urubuzando.._

_- Bem, muito obrigada._

_- Disponha._- servi mais doses pra nós._- Hell.._

_- Que?_

_- Você não quer nada comigo porque acha que seu quarto marido tem que ser um elfo? Você está apaixonada por aquele Stefano, é isso?_

_- Não. Não é isso. Primeiro porque de fato porque eu nunca poderei ter um marido elfo, porque logo um tentaria matar o outro.. Segundo porque Stefano me surpreendeu sim ao salvar a vida de Justin, mas eu não gosto dele e isso não é algo que vá mudar e terceiro e sem duvida nenhuma, o teu lugar é ao lado de Bella e não do meu._

_- Porque você não me deixa dizer isso? Que coisa chata!_

_- Então me diz.._- bebeu sua dose._- Você se diz apaixonado por mim hoje, agora, e a mim dá à louca, eu resolvo ficar com você, isso em um mundinho onde não existam meus filhos, meus maridos e toda a nossa família, e tudo vai muito bem e num belo dia Alice tem uma visão, ou você está passando na rua e lá está Bella?_

_Você vai me deixar e vai me deixar de verdade, você não vai apenas trocar de casa, Edward! Você vai deixar de me amar e eu não vou poder viver com isso, eu amo você independente de te levar pra cama! Você ao menos entende agora o meu ponto de vista? Eu e você ficarmos juntos é uma total loucura! Sem contar todo o resto que vem junto!_- foi a primeira vez que eu realmente parei pra pensar na situação, eu teria a pachorra de fazer isso? Ela serviu mais doses pra nós e bebeu duas seguidas, agora era eu quem não sabia o que dizer, mas disse a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça.

_- Mas e se eu não quiser ficar com ela, ou ela comigo?_- perguntei e ela me olhou surpresa.

...

**HellPOV.**

Edward estava me tirando.

_- Que foi?_- perguntou.

_- "Que foi"!? Você ouviu o que acabou de dizer?_

_- Não pensei muito, mas sim, ouvi._

_- Mas eu tenho que andar cagada mesmo..._- resmunguei enquanto procurava pelo meu isqueiro na minha bolsa pra acender outro cigarro e mais uma vez ele riu, eu não estou acostumada com isso, nos últimos anos ele sempre era ranzinza, agora fica rindo feito bobo, eu não achei meu isqueiro e acendi o cigarro no dedo e ele estalou os olhos pra mim.

_- Você não deveria fazer isso em publico.. você chama a atenção das pessoas normalmente, imagina com o dedo em chamas!_

_- Uuuhh! Que medo deles!_- me tremi e ele riu de novo._- Vamos embora?_

_- Aham._- pagamos e saímos de lá, de volta pra casa. No meio do caminho ele ligou o radio e o DJ anunciou uma musica que eu não conhecia._- Ah, preste atenção nessa musica, a partir de hoje ela é nossa!_- disse ele.

...

_Guess this means you're sorry _

Acho que isso significa que você sente muito_  
You're standing at my door _

Já que você está parado aqui à minha porta_  
Guess this means you take back _

Acho que quer dizer que você retira_  
What you said before _

O que disse antes  
_Like how much you wanted _

Como quando você disse que queria_  
Anyone but me _

Qualquer uma que não fosse eu  
_Said you'd never come back _

Disse também que nunca mais voltaria_  
But here you are again _

Mas cá está você de novo_  
Cuz we belong together now_

Por que pertencemos um ao outro_  
Forever united here somehow _

Sempre juntos de alguma maneira_  
You got a piece of me _

Você tem uma parte de mim_  
And honestly _

E honestamente_  
My life would suck without you_

Minha vida seria um saco sem você _  
Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye_

Talvez eu tenha sido estúpida ao te mandar embora_  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight _

Talvez eu estivesse errada ao começar aquela briga_  
I know that I've got issues _

Eu sei que tenho problemas_  
But you're pretty messed up too_

Mas você também não é bem certo_  
Anyway, I found out I'm nothing without you_

De qualquer maneira eu descobri que sem você eu sou nada_  
Cuz we belong together now _

Porque pertencemos um ao outro_  
Forever united here somehow _

Sempre juntos de alguma maneira_  
You got a piece of me_

Você tem uma parte de mim_  
And honestly _

E honestamente_  
My life would suck without you_

Minha vida seria um saco sem você _  
Being with you is so dysfunctional _

E ficar com você é tão confuso_  
I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let GO_

E eu não deveria me sentir assim, mas não posso te deixar ir_  
Oh yeah _

Oh, sim_  
Cuz we belong together now_

Porque pertencemos um ao outro_  
Forever united here somehow _

Sempre juntos de alguma maneira_  
You got a piece of me _

Você tem um pedaço de mim_  
And honestly _

E honestamente_  
My life would suck without you_

Minha vida seria um saco sem você

...


	56. Up In The Air 6

PARTE 6 (VI)

UP IN THE AIR

**Capitulo 63 – Tudo Aconteceu Tão Rápido**

**HellPOV.**

_- Obliviate!_- berrei e vi vastos blocos de concreto e metais retorcidos alçarem-se no ar e em seguida minhas cópias se espalharam pelos escombros para resgatar corpos e feridos.

...

Já era quase de manhã e numa hora eu estava ajudando Edward a retirar suas malas do carro, velando o sono dos meus filhos e decidindo com qual dos meus três maridos eu iria ficar antes de ir pra Liga trabalhar e nos minutos seguintes eu estava fazendo ligações de emergência e vestindo o meu uniforme porque eu, os bruxos da Liga e todos os lobos que eu pudesse encontrar tinhamos que ir salvar milhões de pessoas no Japão, na região de Tokai.

Começou com meu telefone tocando, Darius, enquanto eu estava na cozinha fazendo uma boquinha, mas era o telefone do escritório dele, não o pessoal, sim, ele tinha me dado vários.

_- Alô._

_- Helena, temos uma situação, vamos precisar da ajuda da Liga. Eu preciso fazer mais umas ligações agora, mas eu entrarei em contato em breve, por enquanto dê uma olhada na CNN e se intere do assunto, ligo de novo pra você em alguns minutos._- disse ele.

Corri até a TV e coloquei na CNN. Foi a coisa mais triste que eu já vi, uma tragédia anunciada, mas não prevista e uma grande região do Japão foi arrasada por um terremoto àquela manhã. Liguei para Joseph, para meu avô e chamei por Byrdie, Zack e Pete, que foram diretamente para o Ministério chamarem o resto do pessoal que trabalharia na missão.

Fui ao pátio da minha casa, me transformei em loba e mandei um S.O.S para todos os lobos, pedindo voluntários para ajudarem nas buscas, vesti meu uniforme e empunhei minhas armas.

Na saída, Carlisle me deu um enorme cooler de sangue, para mim e Pete e finalmente fui para a sede do Ministério, lá, o salão principal já estava cheio de aurores, agentes e medibruxos, meu avô tomou a palavra.

_- Bom dia à todos._- disse meu avô depois de olhar seu relógio, em Londres eram pouco mais de cinco e meia da manhã._- Sei que esta é uma situação atípica, mas nós, como os membros mais preparados de nossa sociedade precisamos trazer conforto e segurança aos nossos comuns, portanto, obrigado por virem, ativos e da reserva, agora vou dar a palavra à Helena que está no comando da operação._

_- Obrigada, Indra. A situação é a seguinte, há poucas horas ocorreu um grande e devastador terremoto na região japonesa de Tokai e temos pouco tempo para agir antes da chegada dos trouxas. Eu e os agentes de nível 4 vamos primeiro para lá, isolar e fazer a segurança da área. _

_Quando chamados, os agentes de nível 2 e 3 irão ao resgate dos bruxos residentes em seus endereços e irão também aos lugares freqüentados por eles enquanto os agentes de nível 1, aurores e medibruxos ficarão em Tókio na escola de magia e montarão hospitais de campanha para os nossos feridos, estamos entendidos?_

_A sala de provisões da Liga estará aberta para que vocês escolham e levem o que for preciso pra a cura de nossas vitimas, a área será nossa, mas ainda assim peço que sejam discretos. Meus lobos também foram chamados para ajudar, principalmente porque com o derramamento de sangue, vampiros serão atraídos._

_Bernard ficará responsável por eles e se caso vocês cruzarem com qualquer vampiro, ponham um petrificos sobre ele e corram, chamem por mim ou por Peter que ficará responsável pela contenção deles. Mais uma vez, obrigada por virem e até logo, agentes, me acompanhem._- tirei as duas espadas das minhas costas e estendi à frente, mandei os agentes agarrarem e logo seguimos em direção à nossa missão.

Fomos para Tókio, para a escola de magia, onde fizemos uma rápida tele conferencia com Darius que nos passou as coordenadas da região atingida e eu liberei meus agentes de nível quatro pra sobrevoarem a região em suas vassouras e fazer a varredura, os mandei eliminar qualquer ameaça e reforçar as estruturas dos prédios que não haviam caído, disse que meus lobos estariam identificados com uma faixa verde em um dos braços e que estes estariam lá para ajudar.

Fiquei um pouco mais ali e Darius me passou os endereços das pessoas que eu teria que ir resgatar pra ele e o endereço em Tókio para onde eu deveria enviá-las para que fossem tratadas, e então sim, eu fui.

_- Obliviate!_- berrei e vi vastos blocos de concreto e metais retorcidos alçarem-se no ar e em seguida minhas copias se espalhando entre os escombros para resgatar corpos e feridos que eu tinha que resgatar e os enviei diretamente para o endereço que Darius havia me dado e a poeira levantava toda de novo quando eu deixava os escombros caírem mais uma vez no chão.

Aquele era o inferno na terra, era gente correndo pra todos os lados em puro desespero e eu tinha apenas três endereços de resgate que Darius havia me dado e minutos depois eu estava chamando pelos meus agentes, aurores e medibruxos para os demais resgates e o tratamento das vitimas e tic-tac, tic-tac, estávamos correndo contra o relógio.

Em instantes estavam todos lá em plena atividade e eu não parei um minuto sequer, tanto que comecei a resgatar aos humanos também, sem me importar em revelar os meus poderes por ali.

...

**ByrdiePOV.**

As horas que tínhamos ali estavam passando rápido e tremores de terra menores continuavam acontecendo trazendo abaixo que ainda estava de pé e levantando nuvens grossas de poeira e muito cheiro de sangue e morte às minhas narinas, aquilo era uma zona de guerra. Joseph e Sid estavam chefiando as missões de resgate de bruxos e eu fiquei responsável por coordenar os lobos que estavam chegando para ajudar, assim como Pete estava tentando impedir, sem usar força bruta que vampiros viessem pra cá. Zack ficara no hospital de campanha, fazendo a triagem de quem chegava e cuidando pessoalmente do suplemento de sangue para Peter e Helena. Recebi uma ligação de casa, vinha do celular de Carlisle.

_- Alô._

_- Bernard como estão as coisas por ai? Precisam de ajuda?_- perguntou ele.

_- Não será necessário, ainda temos pouco tempo aqui e tudo está correndo bem, mas pros humanos, isso aqui está um caos.._- respondi.

_- E Helena está ai com você?_

_- Não, eu ainda não à vi desde que cheguei, mas me disseram que ela tinha ido mais à beira mar, ela tem muito trabalho pra fazer ainda aqui, muitas almas pra ela ceifar, infelizmente... Se quiserem mesmo ajudar mandem mantimentos e remédios, é melhor que vocês fiquem por ai, vampiros por aqui estão sendo mortos, voltaremos em breve._

_- Certo, mandarei um carregamento de doações assim que for possível. Até breve._

_- Até._- e voltei ao trabalho.

...

* * *

**n/a: oh, a mãe natureza..**

**eu escrevi este cap quandoeu estava vendo o teletom do Haiti..**

**tadinhos..**

**entao eu dei uma pesquisada na internet e depois a adri me deu um help e o cap vcs acabaram de ler...**

**eeee**

**Gostaram?**

**Eu estou apenas dez caps à frente de vocês e estou empacando pra falar a verdade..**

**amahã como sempre tem mais..**

**Beijoss**

**Vic.**


	57. Up In The Air 7

PARTE 6 (VII)

UP IN THE AIR

**Capitulo 64 – Olhando Pro Nada**

**Uma Semana Depois.**

**HellPOV.**

Eu fecho meus olhos e ainda vejo tudo àquilo de novo. Eu já matei tanta gente, mas aquilo foi a coisa mais horrível que eu já vi e vivi.

Toda aquela gente, todo aquele sofrimento, ficarão gravados na minha memória pra sempre, enquanto eu viver. Lá revi Zara e vi também Stefano, mas ele não se aproximou de mim, também nem queria que ele o fizesse, fiquei pro lá uns três, quatro dias, só retirando gente de escombros, a maioria já morta, infelizmente, por isso tantos elfos estavam por lá..

Números oficiais? Jornais deram os números, próximo dos 5 milhões, isso aqueles que foram atingidos diretamente.. Mandei Darius doar minha parte do pagamento para o fundo de reconstrução da região, depois foi o tempo de ir pra casa pegar meus filhos pequenos e trazê-los comigo para a Rússia, onde eu tenho estado com eles.

...

**PetePOV.**

_- Alguém pode me dizer o porquê de eu estar aqui mesmo?_- resmunguei. Era seis da manhã e tinham me acordado antes das galinhas pra que eu fizesse parte do comitê de recepção vampiro de boas vindas para uma família de vampiros que estava vindo visitar à convite de tio Ed. Estavam todos os vampiros ali, bruxos e lobos estavam dormindo e Ness não estava ali porque tinha ido pra Atlanta._- Sinceramente, gente, eu preferia estar dormindo.._- eu estava cansado e teria um longo dia na Liga pela frente.

_- É, eu também não queria estar aqui.._- resmungou meu pai, éramos eu e ele, um do lado do outro, de óculos escuros e cara de birra.

_- Mas vocês dois são bem pai e filho mesmo!_- bufou tio Jazz._- Vocês dois estão aqui porque são legais, estão aqui por Edward.. Este é o primeiro amigo que ele tem em anos e vocês só precisam dizer um "oi" pra eles, depois podem voltar pro que estavam fazendo.._- demos de ombros e bufamos mais um pouco.

...

**TakeshiPOV.**

Eu tento me aproximar e de algum modo conquistar minha filha, mas eu não consigo, mas ela não me dá espaço, oportunidade. Eu compreendo, eu nunca estive presente na vida dela e há 50 anos eu não estou presente na vida de Beth, mas não foi porque eu não quisesse estar, eu simplesmente não podia garantir a segurança delas se eu estivesse junto, mas eu espero realmente que isso possa mudar agora que eu fiz esta importante amizade em uma oportunidade que me caiu do céu.

Pra mim é triste ver Beth tão deteriorada, perdida no passado, no tempo, sem perceber mais que tantos anos se passaram. Para Karlla também é difícil, ela havia deixado a mãe naquela boa casa de repouso porque ela já havia se perdido em sua mente e haviam dias em que ela não conhecia a filha, ou não se reconhecia no espelho e se tornava agressiva , colocando em risco a própria segurança.

Eu também estava apreensivo pela situação, como de fato ainda me sinto, mas rezo por uma esperança por uma ajuda, talvez alguma maneira de ajudar à Beth para que ela não se afogue ainda mais em si mesma.

E foi quase quando estávamos pousando em Londres que Karlla veio falar comigo, estávamos viajando de primeira classe para maior conforto de Beth e elas estavam mais à frente enquanto eu estava na ultima fileira.

Tínhamos adiado nossa viagem em alguns dias porque eles estavam ajudando com o terremoto no Japão, o que fez minha família me procurar e como eu estava com elas, eu tinha que levá-las para um lugar seguro.

_- Takeshi, posso falar com você?_- abri um olho para vê-la parada no corredor da aeronave, tirei os fones das orelhas e me ajeitei na poltrona, oferecendo a vaga do meu lado para ela sentar-se._- Obrigada._- depois pousou as mãos espalmadas nas pernas e tomou fôlego, ela estava nervosa.

_- E Beth?_

_- Dormindo. Takeshi, eles vão mesmo ajudar minha mãe?_

_- Tenho certeza de que eles farão o possível, filha.._- depois eu lembrei, ela não gosta que eu à chame de filha._- Desculpe, Karlla.. dê uma chance eles são bons e extremamente gentis.._

_- E como eles são de verdade? Eu vou ter que fazer algum tipo de reverencia pra eles?_

_- Acho que não será necessário.._- ri._- Apenas mostre-se educada e independente do que eles possam ou não fazer por Beth, mostre-se agradecida pelo tempo e disponibilidade deles, eles são os reis, afinal..._

_- E são quantos? Você conhece todos?_

_- Na verdade eu só conheço um, Edward, e é ele quem vai nos receber... mas existem outros além dele.. Mais três reis e outras três rainhas há também um príncipe e duas princesas, estes são mestiços como você... Mas existem os outros.._- Karlla estalou os olhos pra mim.

_- Outros? E você espera chegarmos ao fim da viagem pra me dizer isso? Já está sendo bem difícil eu estar aqui com você e carregando minha mãe pra uma casa cheia de vampiros e você me diz isso!?_

_- Não há o que temer se você se comportar.. Estes vampiros bebem sangue animal há décadas e os demais, lobos e bruxos obedecem à "Herdeira"._

_- Repete porque eu acho que me perdi.. vampiros e lobos vivendo juntos!? E com bruxos!?_- ela estava chocada._- E quem é esta tal, "herdeira"?_

_- Você ouviu bem.. Esta herdeira é uma hibrida poderosíssima e se chama Helena. É rainha dos lobisomens, idolatrada e temida de fato, se eu te peço pra ser educada com os vampiros, peço que você redobre os cuidados com relação à ela, quem à desagrada, não sobrevive para contar historias.._

_- Se é assim, eu não pretendo nem passar perto desta monstrenga.._

_- A ultima coisa que ela se parece é com um monstro.._- lembrei-me da foto que vi sobre o piano da casa de Edward há alguns anos._- E por favor, eles provavelmente devem ter uma maneira de se alimentar por lá, portanto nem pense em se alimentar de humanos enquanto estivermos com eles.._

_- Eu agüento bastante tempo.._

_- Bem, eles possuem uns bancos de sangue em algumas cidades, você poderia de cadastrar e assim deixar de beber direto da fonte, começar a fazer como eu..visitar estes postos a cada vez que tenho sede.._

_- Pode ser.._- disse dando de ombros e logo depois o comandante anunciou o pouso._- Ah, quase esqueci, qual é o sobrenome dessa família?_

_- Eles são o poderoso clã Cullen.._- respondi e ela franziu a testa antes de voltar ao seu acento e acordar a mãe.

...

**KarllaPOV.**

De alguma maneira a menção daquele sobrenome fez-me lembrar do nome do cara que havia perguntado de mim na boate em que eu trabalhava em Miami na mesma noite do incidente com aqueles três caras naquele beco.

Fiquei pensando, quem seria o tal cara, se eu estaria indo pra casa dele.. Fiquei nervosa. Karlla, realiza! Cullen é um sobrenome ao qual você joga uma pedra e aparecem pelo menos um cinco! Não sei se é tão comum entre vampiros, mas não chega ser um sobrenome único e talvez eu passe minha vida sem conhecer esse cara que perguntou de mim, paciência.. E o avião pousou pouco tempo depois, minha mãe estava ansiosa, incrivelmente ela tinha guardado que nós estávamos em transito aéreo..

...

O cara que nos esperava naquele lobby de aeroporto estava longe de ter uma postura real e pomposa que eu estava esperando. Ele era alto e interessante, jovem, cabelo bagunçado e avermelhado, óculos ray-ban, camisa preta de mangas dobradas, calcas igualmente escuras e sapatos sociais pretos que chegavam à brilhar de tão bem lustros.

Takeshi e ele trocaram um abraço com direito à tapinha nas costas, minha mãe recebeu um galante beijo nas costas das mãos, o mesmo que eu recebi, mas eu me assustei um pouco, estava ainda desconfortável com tal coisa, mas eu tinha que ser educada, como havia recomendado Takeshi.

_- Não se preocupe comigo.._- disse o vampiro e sua voz era bonita, combinava com ele._- Ou com qualquer um de minha família, na verdade, se você não gosta de contato, respeitaremos seu espaço pessoal. Sou Edward Cullen._- disse como se pudesse ver dentro da minha cabeça e sorriu de lado._- Eu posso, seu pai não te contou sobre nossos poderes?_- dã, não! Ele riu._- Eu sou veloz, e leio mentes._- mas que merda! Ele riu de novo.

_- Não, Takeshi não havia me informado sobre isso, senhor.._- falei.

_- Bom, agora você sabe sobre mim.._- olhou o relógio._- Eu vou levá-los para casa, mas não vou poder ficar com vocês, como o vôo atrasou eu também acabei me atrasando para ir para o hospital trabalhar.._- péra lá, ele é médico!? Ele só acenou que ._- Mas gente lá em casa é coisa que não falta, vocês serão igualmente bem recebidos.._

_- Mas você poderia ter nos dado o endereço e poderíamos ter ido de taxi, não queremos atrapalhar você.._- disse Takeshi e toda a vez que ele falava ou respirava, minha mãe se derretia toda.

_- Não é incomodo nenhum, mas eu preferi não arriscar, os seguranças são truculentos e ninguém entra sem hora marcada, mas vocês receberão passes, porém estes passes estão lá dentro.._

E ele foi assim mesmo, curto e grosso e seguimos em direção ao estacionamento e eu com meu rabinho definitivamente enfiado no meio das minhas pernas e tentando ao máximo não pensar besteiras demais até Takeshi resolver falar de novo.

_- E quanto à herdeira? Ela estará lá?_- perguntou ele.

_- Hell.._- é, nome sugestivo pra monstrenga._- Voltará pra casa em alguns dias, ela ainda está se recuperando do trabalho que teve durante o terremoto no Japão na semana passada e Elizabeth fará uns exames mais detalhados enquanto ela ainda não chega, à examinaremos quando ela chegar. Helena fará 29 anos no outro final de semana.. ela cresceu tão rápido, ela nos achou há 18 anos..._- seu jeito de falar daquela criatura era tão carinhoso que eu diria que ele à ama apaixonadamente e pelo retrovisor ele olhou pra mim, deu de ombros e sorriu envergonhado confirmando minhas suspeitas.

...

**PetePOV.**

Cheguei possesso à sede da Liga, para o meu expediente esta manhã, eu podia muito bem ter dormido por mais aquelas horas, ficar esperando por aquelas pessoas foi totalmente desnecessário! Quando eu for pra casa mais tarde, é certo que eu vou chutar a bunda de quem quer que me tenha feito acordar cedo daquele jeito.

Agora, o melhor que eu faço é trabalhar, despachar estas missões aprovadas para seus agentes...

Dou meu braço a torcer, minha mãe estava totalmente certa em não querer que eu me aventure em missões, àquelas horas que fiquei no Japão me traumatizaram pra uma vida toda, eu ainda não estava preparado pra ver a morte assim tão de perto, por enquanto, meu lugar é mesmo aqui.

* * *

**n/a: eu vou abrir a campanha..**

**Vic merece o céu!**

**Pq eu sou muito boazinha!**

**G-zuis!**

**tah mais felizinha dri?**

**espero muito q sim!**

**bjuss**

**Vic!**


	58. Up In The Air 8

PARTE 6 (VIII)

UP IN THE AIR

**Capitulo 65 – De Novo e De Novo**

**WoodyPOV.**

O Comitê de boas vindas vampiresco que tio Ed tinha organizado para os convidados dele esta manhã mixou, então, no fim, esperando por eles de fato, estavam vó Esme, tia Alice, tia Rosie e Clau, mas enquanto os convidados não chegavam, elas estavam organizando detalhes das primeiras exposições do museu, onde depois de muita insistência, tia Rosie e tia Alice vão ganhar duas alas, a de exposição de indumentária e a de jóias, já Clau ganhou uma de arte moderna enquanto vó Esme vai cuidar das obras mais antigas mesmo e a inauguração será um breve, antes mesmo do final do ano.

Zack, meu pai e Pete foram para a sede da Liga. Meu pai e Pete foram trabalhar em seus escritórios e Zack foi para organizar a agenda da minha mãe pra semana, etc, ele fazia as honras de assistente dela.

Vô Carlisle foi para o hospital trabalhar, vô Rolf foi para a casa da vó Luna ter uma reunião com ela sobre eu sei lá o que e hoje eu fiquei em casa, fui para os jardins treinar com Vick, Tod, Elroy, tio Emm e tio Jazz. Queria gastar um pouco de energia, libertar-me um pouco da frustração de meus encontros com Abe que até agora não aconteceram.

Aquele jantar que fora marcado acabou não saindo, e depois um começou a trabalhar mais do que o outro e já tem uns três dias que eu não a vejo... Olha, eu e meu irmão somos dois caras azarados no amor!

Desde que ele voltou do México, ele está no maior azedume! Ele se interessou por uma garota, mestiça como ele, que sumiu do mapa, sem rastros e freqüentemente ele sonha com ela e enche a minha cabeça e meus sonhos com imagens dela...

Com o passar dos anos e do aumento de nossos poderes a nossa telepatia tornou-se mais apurada e por conta disso ele sabe também que eu estou afim de Abe, mas não fez nenhum tipo de ceninha de ciúmes, até chegou a dizer que somos um casal "maneiro"!

Depois de uns vinte minutos de treino eu recebi um bilhete de uma coruja que veio diretamente da casa da vó Luna, este assinado por Abe e contendo coordenadas geográficas e pedindo para que eu a encontrasse lá às 13 horas.

Deixei os caras treinando e corri para o escritório da minha mãe para ver no computador onde ficavam as tais coordenadas e elas estavam em uma região vinícola da França. Fiquei super feliz, eu a veria em algumas horas!

Enquanto eu voltava pelo corredor para poder descer novamente e poder voltar aos meus treinos, esperando ansiosamente pelo meu encontro, quase bati nos convidados que estavam em companhia da vó Esme, tia Alice e Clau.

Dois deles fizerem cara de nojo pra mim e a senhora velhinha que os acompanhava parecia uma criança numa loja de doces. O cara era um japa que apesar dos olhos vermelhos, tinha cara de gente boa e a garota, eu já tinha visto antes...

_- Seu nome é Karlla? Com K e dois L?_- perguntei pra ela no supetão e todos fizeram uma cara estranha pra mim, incluindo é claro, a garota.

_- Como é que você sabe o meu nome? Esse cheiro horrível vem de você?_- perguntou. Ah, ótimo, mal te vejo e você já me chama de fedido! Definitivamente essa é a garota certa pro meu irmão!

_- Olha, me desculpa, mas você pra mim também não cheia a flores!_- larguei as patas também! Minha avó fez uma cara de vergonha e tia Alice e Clau riram, o cara também, a senhoria estava no mundo da lua._- Vocês devem ser os convidados do meu tio, eu sou William, William Mentz Koleston Scamander, sou o Príncipe Lycan e como minha mãe não está, ela me pediu que eu transmitisse a vocês os votos dela de boas vindas._

_- Obrigado._- disse o japa. A garota ficou quieta e se encolheu um pouco e a senhorinha foi levada pela minha avó para descansar, tia Alice levou a garota e o japa e eu chamei minha irmã pra um cantinho quando eles se afastaram um pouco, como eu sabia que eles iriam escutar, falei em russo.

_- Clau! Clau, é ela! Ela é a tal, a mestiça de Miami!_- falei e ela ficou animada.

_- Que? Jura?_

_- Sim! Eu tenho a imagem dela na minha cabeça! É ela!_

_- Poxa, eu to sem o meu celular aqui, você ta com o teu? Liga pro Pete, avisa ele!_- disse ela toda animada enquanto eu pegava o meu celular e digitava uma mensagem._- Ela é bonitinha, né? Um pouco arisca, mas parece ser bem legal..._

...

**PetePOV.**

Eu estava numa reunião com clientes quando meu celular começou a apitar uma, duas, três vezes do sinal de mensagem, mas eu não podia atender na hora, só retornei a ligação pra Woody depois que a tal reunião eterna acabou.

_- O que você quer, seu chato, eu to trabalhando!_

_- Você não leu minhas mensagens?_

_- Não, o que tem de mais nelas que você não pode falar?_

_- Vem pra casa, mano!_

_- Que foi? Tem algum perigo ai?_

_- Não, não é isso.._

_- Então não vou, to trabalhando, tenho um monte de trabalho atrasado, volto só no fim do dia._

_- Então dá uma olhada em quem está aqui esperando aqui em casa!_- me mandou uma foto._- Reconhece de algum lugar?_

_- Mano, é ela! É a minha mestiça!_

_- TahDah, bocózão! Se tivesse ligo as mensagens você saberia! Vem logo pra casa!_- se despediu ele.

...

**KarllaPOV.**

Eu caí de pára-quedas na versão vampiros e lobos da Família Dó-Ré-Mí, com direito a pessoas se abraçando carinhosamente a cada cinco minutos e uma garotinha saltitante e tagarela!

Conforme as pessoas iam aparecendo as mulheres iam nos apresentando, como caso do príncipe fedorento que sabia meu nome. Eu fiquei na mesma suíte que minha mãe, parecia um quarto de hotel, super confortável e nos deixaram um tempo à sós enquanto eu nos acomodava e colocava minha mãe pra dormir. A mulher mais velha e morena disse que era enfermeira e se dispôs a me ajudar a cuidar da minhas mãe, ela dormiu logo e eu à acordaria para o almoço, marcado para a uma da tarde.

Quando sai do quarto para deixá-la descansar, a baixinha saltitante e a loira bonita de olhos verdes estavam me esperando no corredor escoradas na parede e fofocando numa língua que não conheço, na verdade eu só falo espanhol com fluência, e elas sorriram pra mim matreiramente.

_- Não precisa se preocupar com sua mãe, Esme deixou no quarto uma babá eletrônica e o receptor está com seu pai, ela vai ficar bem._- afirmou a baixinha com certeza._- Humm, o que você fazia em Miami mesmo?_- perguntou e eu fiquei chocada, eu sequer tinha falado à Takeshi de onde eu tinha saído antes de ir à Washington!

_- Como?_

_- Ué, Clau, você não acabou de me contar que ela era a mestiça que Pete tinha visto em Miami?_- perguntou pra loira que fez uma cara de "cala a boca" pra ela. Fiquei assustada, eles estavam nos seguindo? Seriam eles mancomunados com a família de Takeshi que quer fazer picadinho de mim e da minha mãe!?_- Sabe, você deu um trabalhão pra ele, ninguém nunca te disse pra não brincar pra comida? Se ele não tirasse a memória daqueles três caras, nessa hora você estaria encrencada mocinha..._

_- Tia Alice! Cale-se!_- disse a loira Claudia.

_- O que está acontecendo aqui? Isso é uma emboscada pra nós três? Vocês vão nos matar!? Vão nos entregar pra família de Takeshi? Ele ta nisso também!?_- perguntei nervosamente.

_- Não! Não, take it easy, Karlla!_- disse o fedido se aproximando._- Vocês estão seguros aqui, não há nenhuma tramóia contra vocês acontecendo! Na verdade foi tudo uma coincidência, Pete estava em Miami antes de ir à uma viagem ao México, entrou numa boate, te viu dançando, gostou de você e limpou a memória daqueles caras quando você fez uma boquinha e foi embora logo depois pro compromisso dele achando que te veria de novo, mas isso não aconteceu, não foi?_

_- Não, eu achei que aqueles caras iriam me entregar e fugi de ônibus pra Washington para ver minha mãe... Então quer dizer que eu não corro mais o risco de ir à cadeia?_- poxa!

_- Por causa daqueles caras? Não!_- disse Claudia.

_- E o tal Peter Cullen que me procurou na boate aquela noite é este Pete que vocês tanto falam?_- eles acenaram que sim._- E vocês são mesmo legais como aparentam, não to sonhando?_- perguntei e o fedido me deu um baita beliscão no braço._- Ai!_

_- Viu, você não ta sonhando._- disse ele.

_- Woody!_- disse a baixinha dando uns tapas nele._- Vem Karlla, quero te mostrar o resto da casa e os lugares em que você poderá ou não ir enquanto estiver aqui.._- então ela me agarrou o pulso e saiu me puxando pelo corredor, em seguida, já meio de longe ouvi o telefone do fedido tocar e ele atender a ligação.

...

**AbePOV.**

_- Ai meninas, isso é uma boa idéia mesmo?_- perguntei para Indira e Felícia.

Foi delas a idéia de eu preparar um piquenique romântico pra mim e Woody. Luna e Rose gostaram tanto da idéia que Luna me deu o dia de folga e Rose me ajudou no figurino e na compra da comida e bebida.

_- Dãaa!_- disseram as duas meninas em coro.

_- Woody gosta de você, Abe! Eu já cansei de falar que ele te olha com cara de bobo!_- Indira é tão eloqüente que às vezes me assusta e deixa qualquer um zonzo._- E você, será mesmo que não gosta nem um pouco dele?_- dei de ombros envergonhada, mas voltei instantaneamente à pensar nele e em tudo de bom que ele tem, como uma boba!

_I don't think that passenger seat_

Nunca pensei que este posto de "companheira"_  
Has ever looked this good to me_

Fosse assim tao legal_  
He tells me about his night_

Ele me conta sobre a sua noite_  
I count the colors in his eyes_

Eu fico olhando a cor de seus olhos

_Don't ever fall in love_

Nunca se apaixone_  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair_

E ele faz juras enquanto esfrega os dedos na cabeça_  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

E dou risadas esperando que ele esteja errado_  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

E acho que isso jamais passou por sua cabeça_  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile_

Ele conta uma piada, e eu finjo achar graça_  
But I know all his favorite songs_

Mas sei todas as suas musicas preferidas

_And I could tell you_

E posso te dizer_  
His favorite color's green_

Que sua cor preferida é verde_  
He loves to argue_

Gosta de argumentar_  
Born on the seventeenth_

E que nasceu no dia dezessete_  
His sister's beautiful_

Que sua irmã é linda_  
He has his father's eyes_

E que ele tem os olhos do pai_  
And if you ask me if I love him.._

E se você me perfuntar se eu o amo_  
I'd lie_

Eu vou mentir

_He looks around the room_

Ele olha ao redor_  
Innocently overlooks the truth_

E inocentemente nao percebe a verdade_  
Shouldn't I like your walk_

Eu nao deveria nem gostar do jeito que ele anda_  
Doesn't he know that I've had it memorized for so long_

Mas ele nem sabe que até isso eu tenho na memória

_He sees everything in black and white_

Ele vê tudo em preto e branco_  
Never let nobody see him cry_

E nunca deixou ninguém vê-lo chorar_  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

E eu nao deixarei que ninguém perceba que eu o quero pra mim

_I could tell you_

E posso te dizer_  
His favorite color's green_

Que sua cor preferida é verde_  
He loves to argue_

Que ele adora argumentar_  
Born on the seventeenth_

Que nasceu no dia dezessete_  
His sister's beautiful_

Que sua irmã é linda_  
He has his father's eyes_

E que ele tem os olhos do pai_  
And if you ask me if I love him.._

E se voce me perguntar se eu o amo_  
I'd lie_

Vou mentir

_He stands there, then walks away_

Ele fica e de repente vai embora_  
My God, if I could only say_

Meu deus, se eu ao menos pudesse dizer_  
I'm holding every breath for you_

Que suspiro por voce

_He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar_

E ele nunca vai dizer, mas ele sabe tocar violão_  
I think he can see through everything but my heart_

E acho que ele pode ver tudo, menos o que há em meu coração_  
First thought when I wake up is_

É dele o meu primeiro pensamento à cada manhã_  
My God, he's beautiful_

Meu deus, ele é lindo_  
So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle_

Então ponho minha maquiagem e rezo por um milagre

_Yes I could tell you_

Sim, eu posso te dizer_  
His favorite color's green_

Que sua cor preferida é verde_  
He loves to argue_

Que ele adora argumentar_  
Oh, and it kills me_

Oh, e isso me mata_  
His sister's beautiful_

Que sua irmã é linda_  
He has his father's eyes_

E que ele tem os olhos do pai_  
And if you ask me if I love him.._

Mas se voce me perguntar se eu o amo_  
If you ask me if I love him.._

Se me perguntar se eu o amo_  
I'd lie_

Vou mentir

* * *

**n/a: oieee**

**mais um cap grandão e com musiquinha!**

**tá parecendo Caminho das Indias! sempre uma musiquinha, mas a gora a proxima vai demorar um pouquinho pra aparecer...**

**Gostaram do cap de hoje? tah legal neh?**

**Nanda fofuxa, eu nao esqueci de voce, eu te LOVE também!**

**Mas nessa historia a Nanda ainda é pequenininha**

**Ela vai ficar grande é na proxima, no volume seis, onde ela Rob, Isabel, Tony e mais um montao de novos Cullenzinhos estarao adolescentes e irao pra escola de novo!**

**Gostou da ideia? Nao tá mais brava comigo?**

**diz que sim, vai...**

**beijosss e ateh amanhã!**

**Vic.**


	59. Up In The Air 9

PARTE 6 (IX)

UP IN THE AIR

**Capitulo 66 – AiAiAi**

Menos de uma hora depois, Peter estava de volta em casa, ansioso.

_- Mano! Cadê ela, mano?_- perguntou Peter sacudindo o irmão pelos ombros.

_- Acho que ela está lá fora com tia Alice.._- disse Woody desamassando a roupa e Peter se afastou dele às pressas a caminho dos jardins, mas parou na metade do caminho.

_- Aonde você vai assim todo engomadinho?_

_- Vou ver Abe.._- disse envergonhado._- Você acha que ta demais?_

_- Não, você está bonito. E vê se hoje você sai finalmente do zero a zero com ela, hein! Boa sorte!_- sorriu pro irmão e saiu.

_- Pra você também!_- berrou pro irmão._- Com aquela garota você vai precisar!_

...

**KarllaPOV.**

_- Você logo se acostuma com o cheiro deles.._- disse-me a baixinha Alice quando passeávamos e eu tapei meu nariz._- E eles não vão te atacar se você ficar na sua.._- estávamos conhecendo a propriedade num carrinho de golf super veloz e estávamos nos aproximando de um grupo que estava treinando luta._- Ah, aquele loiro lindo é meu marido! E o outro grandão e musculoso é meu irmãozão e pai de Pete e Clau!_- os dois estavam vendo dois lobos se baterem do lado de outros caras e Takeshi e todos acenaram pra nós quando ela buzinou. Jesus, se aquele era o pai, o filho deveria ser uma delicinha.. depois que pensei isso eu fiquei me perguntando se mais ninguém por ali sabia o que eu estava pensando e fiquei com vergonha, então veio um assovio._- Conheço este assovio!_- disse Alice rapidamente dando um cavalinho de pau no carrinho e eu tive que me segurar pra não me esborrachar no chão._- Ai me desculpa! É que foi Pete quem chegou, eu vou deixar que ele te mostre a propriedade, ele conhece isso aqui tudo e eu tenho um monte de coisas pra fazer pro aniver da Hell e pra inauguração do museu.._- e ela pisou fundo naquele acelerador e ao nos aproximarmos de volta a casa eu tive a visão do cara mais bonito e gostoso que eu já tinha visto na vida! Meu queixo literalmente caiu e ela percebeu, sorriu._- Bonito não é? Todos os meus sobrinhos são lindos!_

_- Quantos anos ele tem?_- perguntei interessada.

_- Fará 10 em janeiro, dia 17, ele e William, se você não percebeu, eles são gêmeos!_

_- Gêmeos!? Mas.. hein?_

_- Não se preocupe com isso agora, é confuso mesmo.. e você querida, quantos anos tem?_- perguntou a baixinha e me senti envergonhada, uma pedófila pervertida.

_- 54.._

_- Ah, você não é tão velha assim.. eu e Edward nascemos em 1901, por exemplo! Você pode ter 54, mas seu corpinho é de 20! Olha que beleza!_- rimos, essa pequenininha parece ligada na tomada! Ela estacionou o carrinho e foi se preparando pra descer._- Ah Karlla, você sabe o seu manequim e o da sua mãe?_

_- O meu é 36 e o da minha mãe, acho que é 46..._- respondi e ela sorriu.

_- Pete, venha acompanhar Karlla! _– chamou ele e depois se voltou pra mim._- Vou dar uma olhada nuns catálogos depois a gente volta à conversar, gosta de roxo? Até depois!_

_- Gosto.. até.._- ela foi embora abanando pra mim e dando beijos no carinha lindo, ajeitando a roupa dele, depois quando ele chegou ao carrinho ele ocupou o volante. Jesus, além de lindo e estiloso ele cheira bem._- Oi.._

_- Oi. Finalmente cara a cara, sou Peter Cullen._- sorriu lindo e de covinhas e estendeu a mão pra mim.

_- O cara que salvou minha pele.._- ele sorriu de novo e deu de ombros enquanto dava a partida no carrinho._- Poxa, obrigada por aquilo, o que eu posso fazer pra te agradecer?_

_- Ah, ainda não pensei nisso, mas pode deixar que eu vou pensar com bastante carinho.._- disse, mas agora com cara de safado._- Minha tia te levou até os estábulos? De toda a propriedade é o meu lugar preferido.._- acenei que não._- Você gosta de cavalos?_

_- Gostar eu gosto, mas eu fiquei bem interessada nos treinos de luta que estão acontecendo daquele lado de lá..._- apontei.

_- Saquei já que você gosta de luta.._- sorri envergonhada._- Nem precisa pedir, é pra lá que a gente vai.._- e acelerou em direção ao lugar que eu tinha apontado.

...

**AbePOV.**

Eu estava nervosa e envergonhada até, e se ele não aparecesse? Mas eu fui para aquele pedacinho de França e arrumei tudo com muito carinho para o nosso piquenique romântico, só esperava não levar um bolo.

_- Oi.._- disse Woody saindo detrás de algumas parreiras e me assustando._- Ah, desculpa.._- sorriu envergonhado._- To atrasado?_

_- Oi, oi.. não você está pontualissimo.. Gostou do lugar? Quer beber um vinho?_

_- Sim gostei, e você arrumou tudo tão bem.. Que lugar é esse?_

_- É uma pequena vinícola, da minha família.._

_- Também temos uma, mas na Califórnia, nos EUA... Abe, você está linda._- me envergonhei, o jeito que ele me olha me deixa assim.

_- Obrigada, você também está muito alinhado..._- sentamos um de frente pro outro sobre a toalha quadriculada que estava estendida no chão, éramos muito tímidos ainda um com o outro pra manter uma conversação, mas era bom estar com ele, Woody exalava toda aquela aura de proteção, era tão reconfortante._- Sua mãe ainda está viajando com os pequenos?_

_- Aham, ela volta em dois dias e até lá eu vou ter que ficar em casa, as pessoas logo vão começar a chegar pra festa de aniversario dela... Abe, você gostaria de ser meu par na noite da festa?_

_- Claro que sim, eu adoraria, Woody.._

_- Poxa, obrigado. Abe.. Talvez você ache, não sei, quem sabe você ainda goste do meu irmão.._- ele se enrolou todo e eu não entendi bem o que ele estava dizendo, mas eu não gosto mais de Pete e o cortei.

_- Não se preocupe com isso, eu gosto de você Woody, só de você._- no impulso eu me inclinei em direção à ele, fechei meus olhos e fiz biquinho, mas nada aconteceu como eu esperava, um beijo. Abri os olhos e ele não estava mais ali na frente, me senti uma completa idiota._- William?_

_- Aqui.._- disse ele rindo. Olhei pra trás e ele estava de pé e com a mão estendida pra mim._- Vem, me dá tua mão._- dei e ele me puxou pra si, me dando uma super pegada, só não caí por conta das minhas pernas bambas porque ele estava me segurando. Sua outra mão passou por meus cabelos e se prendeu à minha nuca._- Este sim, é o melhor jeito de se beijar alguém.._- me pegou ainda mais apertado e mais estreito à si e finalmente me beijou!

Merlin, obrigada, eu sabia que ser uma garota bacana minha vida toda, um dia ia valer a pena!

...

E o telefone tocou.

_- Alô._- disse Hell divertidamente ainda olhando os filhos pequenos brincando na banheira.

_- Olá! Como vai a minha heroína favorita?_- perguntou a voz masculina._- Me agrada te ouvir tão feliz!_

_- Darius! Oi! Sim, estou aqui vendo meus filhos pequenos brincarem! Eu vou bem, como vai você?_

_- Estou bem, também. Você está ocupada agora? Poderia vir me encontrar?_

_- Olha, ocupada, ocupada eu não estou, mas eu também não posso sair pra te encontrar, estou em uma semana muito especial... mas volto pra casa em alguns dias... Humm, você estará ocupado no dia 29?_

_- Deste mês?_

_- Sim._

_- Mesmo se estiver, ou se estivesse, nada é tão importante que não possa ser cancelado. Te ver é sempre um prazer, minha querida. Qual é o endereço?_

_- Minha casa em Londres, a partir das 19 horas, é a festa do meu aniversário!_

_- Quantos anos? _

_- 29, como a data!_

_- Estarei lá. Até breve, minha cara._

_- Até._

* * *

**n/a: oieee**

**gostaram deste tmb?**

**espero que sim!**

**see ya tomorrow!**

**x.o.x.o**

**Vic.**


	60. Up In The Air 10

PARTE 6 (X)

UP IN THE AIR

**Capitulo 67 – Novas Parcerias**

À hora do almoço estavam todos de volta a casa, quando Bernard acompanhado de Zack, adentrou furioso e gritando no telefone celular. Zack largou os papéis que carregava no balcão mais próximo, lavou as mãos e foi em direção à mesa.

_- Oi, sou Zackery Swift!_- apresentou-se àqueles que não conhecia e sentou-se para comer.

_- O que houve com o garoto enxaqueca?_- perguntou Emmett.

_- A matéria da capa do Profeta Diário de amanhã. A prova do exemplar está ali junto com os papeis que trouxe, ao menos eles tiveram a decência de nos mandar antes de mandarem imprimir.._- respondeu Zack apontando para a pilha de papéis que tinha trazido de volta pra casa e Emmett levantou-se da mesa para pegar o jornal._- Preferimos vir mais cedo hoje, os repórteres estavam começando a infernizar, imagina o que não vai ser depois que esta reportagem sair!_

_- Mas que diabos diz ai, pai?_- perguntou Claudia ao pai.

_- "BLACK LEATHER ANGEL: ELA É NOSSA!"_- começou Emmett a ler a matéria._ – "Os sobreviventes trouxas do terrível terremoto que abalou a região japonesa de Tokai há pouco mais de uma semana relatam que mesmo entre escombros, terror e destruição puderam ter um gostinho de paraíso. Muitos deles disseram ter sidos salvos por uma mulher ruiva e de olhos violeta, vestida em um macacão de couro preto, a BLACK LEATHER ANGEL, como a chamam._

_Já considerada uma nova lenda urbana para os trouxas, mas para nós bruxos este anjo têm nome e sobrenome, Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen, a nossa herdeira._

_Fontes fidedignas afirmam que Helena e seus bruxos da Liga de Exterminadores foram chamados pelos responsáveis governamentais trouxas para agirem no salvamento das pessoas daquela região do Japão. Mas não foi só nossa querida bruxa e seus agentes que agiram, o Ministério também mandou aurores e medibruxos para manter a ordem, segurança e dar tratamento para nossos companheiros japoneses, feridos e alguns infelizmente mortos também, mas nossa fonte diz: a maioria dos trouxas só foi salva porque Helena e seus lobos intervieram..." Blá, Blá, Blá!_- disse Emm._- "Helena não é só um anjo, Helena é uma esperança. A mesma fonte nos contou que nos últimos anos, enquanto ela e a família estiveram ausentes da mídia, ela além de cuidar de seus filhos pequenos, dos maiores, de seus três maridos.."_ _Diz o nome de cada um de nós! "... e de seus maiores afazeres como rainha e líder dos Exterminadores Bruxos, ela também estudou medicina trouxa e bruxa, com Bradley Skeeter e Edward Cullen, então, esperem coisas ainda melhores de Helena, muito em breve._

_E principalmente: Não se esqueçam em hipótese nenhuma de que no dia 29 de agosto Helena estará celebrando seu vigésimo nono aniversario e que neste ano a festa será comemorada no exato dia e em sua casa de Londres!_

_Fãs! Reúnam-se e façam sua própria festa! Quem sabe vocês consigam vê-la e desejar-lhe um feliz aniversario ao vivo! Nosso anjo da guarda merece toda a felicidade do mundo!"_

_- Ai, isso não vai prestar! Nossa propriedade vai se encher de fãs!_- disse Jasper.

_- Péra lá! A "Black Leather Angel" existe? E além de tudo é tua mãe?_- perguntou Karlla incrédula para Pete e ele acenou que sim, orgulhoso._- Wow! Ela era o assunto mais recorrente os jornais dos EUA!_

_- Às vezes acontece, querida._- disse Esme._- Mas quem foi esta "bendita" fonte?_

_- Indra._- disse Bernard desligando o telefone.._- Com a crise de popularidade que veio com este incidente do terremoto, ele acha que promovendo Helena ele vai promover a si mesmo por tabela, o problema é que ele não pensou que isso iria trazer o caos para nós e que um monte de gente vai começar a persegui-la mais do que já fazem! Só que agora serão um monte de doentes para que ela os cure! O pior é que Indra faz esta merda toda e finge que nada é com ele! Não atende ao telefone, não me atende em sua sala.. Argh! Que raiva!_

_- Mas liga pra Hell, diga o que está acontecendo e ela vai logo saber o que fazer!_- disse Alice tentando apaziguar os ânimos.

_- Mas é ai que está! Eu não consigo falar com ela!_- disse Byrdie.

_- mas vai lá fora e se transforma, ou chama ela pelo colar!_- disse Alice.

_- Ela está fértil, Alice!_- disse ele sem paciência.

_- Sim, mas vocês são o quê monstros fornicadores!? Até parece que ela não consegue pensar em seu período fértil! Isso é importante! Se esta reportagem sair como está a nossa vida vai se tornar um inferno! Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu irei lá fora e vou chamá-la pelo meu colar, Emm me dá aqui este jornal!_- e Alice puxou o jornal das mãos do irmão.

_- Não tia, espera, eu mesmo posso chamá-la, sem todo este alarde.._- disse Peter.

_- Mas como?_- perguntou Takeshi ainda confuso e Peter sorriu matreiramente pra ele.

_- Senhor Takeshi, eu sou um vampiro, mas acima de tudo eu sou filho de minha mãe, a chamarei por minha telepatia com ela... Com licença, eu só preciso de uns minutos..._- disse Pete ao retirar-se para um canto.

_- Ah, minha filha vai ficar tão furiosa..._- disse Esme tranquilamente._- Alguém quer sobremesa?_

...

**HellPOV.**

Eu estava deitada com meus bebês quando meu lindo bebezão me chamou por telepatia e eu liguei diretamente para o celular dele, mas só ai percebi que eu havia perdido muitas ligações...

_- Cosa fai mamma*?_- perguntou-me Nanda.

_- Estou ligando pro teu irmão, Pete, ele quer falar com mamãe..._- respondi.

_- Também quero falar com ele, mãe.._- disse Rob e Nanda concordou com ele, sendo assim os dois se empoleiraram sobre mim enquanto eu coloquei o celular em viva-voz e Pete logo atendeu.

_- Oi mãe.. Você está no viva-voz aqui.._- disse ele ao atender.

_- Pete!_- dissemos nós três.

_- Ciao, ragazzi*!_- disse ele._- Mãe, estamos com um problema aqui, um com o Profeta Diário, parece que o biso Indra falou demais.._

_- Sei.. mas Byrdie não pode resolver isso pra mim?_

_- Hell, seu avô está literalmente fugindo de mim!_- disse Byrdie._- Indra ultrapassou todos os limites, Hell! Ele diz aqui que você estudou medicina, você tem a mínima idéia da confusão que isto vai causar!?_

_- Okay, entendi. Eu mesma vou falar com ele e à mim ele vai receber e vai ouvir, mesmo que não queira. Eu voltaria para casa amanhã, de qualquer maneira.. Te vejo mais tarde meu amor..._- disse Hell.

_- Até, amor... beijo, filho!Beijo Nandinha!_

_- Baci, Baci, DeeDee*!_- disse Nanda.

_- Baci, pai!_- disse Rob.

...

_- Senhorita Helena! Boa Tarde!_- disse-me Patrice, espantada por me ver lá, adentrando a sede do Ministério com meus dois bebês.

_- Oi Patrice, avise Adma que estou subindo._- fui curta e grossa, eu não tinha tempo à perder.

_- Pois não. Senhorita._- disse ela.

Com um filho agarrado em cada Mao eu fui em direção ao elevador, entrei e apertei o botão do andar onde ficava o escritório do meu avô. Rob e Nanda estavam agarrados fortemente às minhas pernas, eles estão acostumados com movimento, mas aquelas pessoas eram estranhos pra eles.

Fernanda era quem estava mais nervosa, ela vê a aura das pessoas e não está acostumada com quem não conhece, ficava com os olhinhos fechados e bem apertados, enquanto Rob, que é mais sociável, mesmo preso à mim, puxava papo com todos. E todos sempre tomavam um susto ao nos verem ali e assim foi até chegarmos ao andar do escritório de Indra.

Adma já nos esperava e ela já está tão mais velhinha... O cargo de Ministro da Magia é vitalício, ou você pode desistir, renunciar dele, mas é algo que acho que Indra jamais faria, só que toda a vez que a popularidade do governo de meus avô cai, ele usa à mim... e antes de mim usava ao meu pai para se reerguer, porque ele literalmente faz merda e não se dá conta.. Não é uma coisa que eu goste, mas eu aceito, apesar de que há algumas coisas que eu não concorde e aquilo de contar sobre eu te estudado, não podia realmente sair...

_- Olá querida!_- disse Adma me abraçando apertado._- Seu avô à está esperando... Robert, Fernanda.. vocês querem um lanchinho?_- perguntou aos meus bebês e eles acenaram que sim.

_- Adma, por favor, apenas uns poucos biscoitos, eu quero dar o jantar par eles hoje.._

_- Claro, querida, eu logo levarei à sala para eles, e para você? Chá de camomila?_

_- Sim, por favor.._- eu disse enquanto meus pequenos corriam porta à dentro de encontro ao bisavô deles e eu fui logo atrás.

_- À que eu devo tão grata visita?_- disse meu avô ao se ajoelhar no chão para poder cumprimentar meus filhos e eu sinceramente não sei se ele é naturalmente sonso ou se faz tal coisa só pra me irritar!

_- Indra, me mostre a tal matéria sobre mim que está prevista para amanhã, eu mesma vou fazer uma pequena edição nela.._- pedi.

_- Mas.._

_- Não discuta, Indra, me dê agora._- exigi.

...

_- Peter me disse que você se interessa por luta, é verdade Karlla? O que você sabe?_- perguntou Jasper.

_- Não muita coisa, na verdade, sei alguma coisa sobre defesa pessoal, senhor..._- respondeu Karlla,_- Minha mãe nunca quis que eu aprendesse sobre luta e depois de um tempo eu deixei pra lá mas em compensação acho que sei mais do que suficiente sobre dança, é a minha grande paixão!_

_- Mas Pete me disse que você deu uma bela surra naqueles humanos! Você sendo sobrinha de Yuki, deve ser algo de sangue! Karlla, você gostaria de aprender alguns golpes enquanto estiver aqui conosco? Ser minha aluna?_- perguntou Jasper.

_- Eu adoraria!_- disse ela feliz da vida.

_- Hey! Olá, olá!_- disse Carlisle ao chegar acompanhado de Edward.

_- Como passaram o dia até agora?_- perguntou Edward aos seus convidados.

_- Muitíssimo bem!_- disse Takeshi._- Estamos sendo muito bem tratados!_

_- Mas que ótimo!_- disse Edward._- Alguém sabe quando Helena volta?_

_- Na verdade, Hell já está em Londres, tivemos um probleminha com Indra esta tarde e ela veio resolver..._- disse Zack passando para Edward o jornal que trouxe durante a tarde._- Mas não poderemos chegar muito perto dela, ela está fértil e nem de longe quer saber de novos bebês!_

_- E bem que ela faz!_- disse Emm ao se aproximar._- Alguém aqui quer caçar comigo no bosque?_

...

**ByrdiePOV.**

_- Papai!_- meu pequeno chegou correndo e veio até mim pra me abraçar.

_- DeeDee!_- e logo veio a pequena Fernanda também e atrás deles veio a mulher mais linda do mundo todo, sorrindo pra mim, mas ainda assim com uma aura muito pesada.

_- Olá meus pequenos!_- os abracei e eles continuaram correndo em direção à casa._- Hell, meu amor, quantas saudades de você!_- corri para abraçá-la, mas antes mesmo que eu à alcançasse ela já estava chorando e cheirando como a melhor coisa no mundo.

_- Bernard.._- desandou a chorar em meus ombros._- Ah DeeDee, eu estou tão cansada, porque é sempre uma coisa sobre a outra? Eu não sei se consigo agüentar mais! Eu só quero um pouco de sossego!_

_- Vai ficar tudo bem, Hell, você está em casa, só me deixe cuidar de você.., amar você.._- pedi.

_- Eu deixo DeeDee, deixo sim.._- disse ela, parecendo tão frágil e indefesa que eu queria acolhe-la em meus barcos naquele instante, mas isso foi só um pouco antes da gritaria começar...

_* O que você está fazendo mamãe?_

_* Oi gente!_

_* Beijo, beijo, DeeDee!_

* * *

**n/a: oieee**

**Peço desculpas pela não atualização de ontem, mas este fim de semana foi bem agitado aqui em casa..**

**Chá de panela da minha irmã que se casa em março, então a parentada só saiu daqui bem tarde até, entao preferi nao postar e deixar pra hj..**

**Anyway, espero que vcs tenham gostado!**

**beijos e até amanhã!**

**Isso, de verdade.**

**Vic.**


	61. Up In The Air 11

PARTE 6 (XI)

UP IN THE AIR

**Capitulo 68 – Pequenas Distrações**

**HellPOV.**

Foi tão confuso que pra mim ainda está surreal. Eu estava chorando nos braços de Byrdie num instante e no outro, eram meus bebes que estavam raivosos que estavam sendo contidos por mim para não pularem sobre um par de vampiros.

Tudo começou com uma gritaria, pessoas chamando meu nome, olhei ao redor e não vi meus pequenos ali. Foi falha minha, larguei meus bebês sem seus colares de contenção em uma casa com dois vampiros que eles não conhecem, mas que idiota!

Eu e Byrdie corremos em direção aos gritos, vimos meus lobos circundando dois filhotinhos e uma meia dúzia de bruxos ao redor deles levantando suas varinhas pro resto da minha família em um grupo que incluía Emm, Ed, Pete, Clau, Alice, Jazz e os tais dois vampiros que eu não conhecia.

_- Calados! Ou eu mesma vou me encarregar que nenhum de vocês fale na vida!_- eu estava furiosa e imediatamente todos ficaram quietos_- Bruxos! Voltem imediatamente a seus postos e agradeçam a Merlin por não perderem suas mãos! Não se aponta as varinhas pra minha família! Muito menos pra dois dos meus filhos! Saiam daqui imediatamente!_- e os bruxos sumiram._- Vocês dois, venham cá!_- apontei para o par de vampiros, mas só o cara deu passos vacilantes pra frente._- Garota! Ta surda? Se eu te quisesse morta eu poderia ter feito isso lá de onde eu estava!_- o cara voltou, pegou a garota pela mão de deu mais passos pra frente e a manteve junto a ele.

Transformei-me em loba em frente a todos e entrei no circulo de lobos que ainda protegiam meus filhos e troquei lambidas com eles tentando acalmá-los, depois eles se enfiaram entre minhas pernas, acuados e trêmulos, mas saímos do circulo em direção ao par, e aqueles dois sim, tremiam a apavorados. Fui até o par de vampiros e dei lambidas neles, demonstrando afeição a eles.

_- Eca!_- disseram Pete e Emm, então depois de lamber bastante aos convidados de Edward eu me sentei no chão e empurrei meus bebes em direção a eles.

_- Viram? Eles são amigos da mamãe, dêem beijinhos neles também!_- e tímidos os meus dois filhotinhos se aproximaram dos vampiros de deram pequenas lambidas nas mãos deles._- Bello, cosi! Adesso andiamo a casa*... Vão vocês primeiro, sim, Rod e Fernanda precisam de um tempinho pra voltar ao normal, obrigada._

Todos saíram chispados de lá, mas Ed ficou por ultimo, veio até mim e cocou atrás das minhas orelhas.

_- Obrigado pelo que você fez, minha linda. Quer que eu prepare um jantar bem caprichado pra você?_- perguntou.

_- Não.. mas prepare pros pequenos se não for muito incomodo, eu só quero tomar um porre._

_- Como quiser, suba e tome um banho bem gostoso, eu vou cuidar dos meus sobrinhos..._

...

Eu perdi completamente a noção do tempo depois que finalmente mergulhei naquela banheira quente com meus fones de IPod nas orelhas, muitos sais relaxantes e cheirosos.. eu estava fora da casinha, só relaxando..

Quando lábios gelados se juntaram aos meus, o beijo foi delicado e delicioso, me trazendo o relaxamento completo. Mergulhei na banheira com fone e tudo, depois, ao voltar à superfície beijei Emm de novo, mas agora, me agarrando a ele.

...

**EdwardPOV.**

Nem o sabão estragou o gosto dela.

Eu sucumbi.

Helena me surpreende a cada instante e eu estava com muitas saudades dela.

Eu e Zack havíamos preparado o jantar dos pequenos enquanto Alice e Clau estavam dando banho neles, mas de tão exaustos, eles acabaram se alimentando por mamadeiras porque logo que relaxaram pegaram no sono. A casa estava tranqüila, as pessoas estavam se preparando para o jantar, Woody chegou trazendo uma garota e ficou ali pela sala.

Eu também subi pra tomar um banho, mas o cheiro de Helena me atingiu fortemente e me chamou.

Seu quarto estava todo em luz baixa, fiquei nem sei quanto tempo olhando-a apenas respirar relaxadamente, quietinha, ela nem percebeu que eu estava ali e passo a passo eu fui chegando mais e mais perto dela até sentar-me à borda da banheira, me inclinar e beijá-la.

Ela me beijou também e foi melhor, muito melhor do que eu jamais imaginei que poderia ter sido. E ela escorregou pra dentro d'água e voltou à superfície agarrando meu pescoço e levando-me mais até ela, com paixão, ela estava quente, mas imediatamente tornou-se gelada ao passar as mãos do meu pescoço para minha nuca.

Seus lábios começaram a tremer ainda unidos aos meus e seus olhos finalmente se abriram. Vi suas pupilas se dilatarem de puro pavor e suas mãos me largaram, caindo pesadamente dentro da banheira e espalhando água em nós.

_- Mas não! Não deveria ser você!_- começou a chorar.

_- Não, Hell, não chora.._- levantei a mão para acarinhá-la.

_- Não encoste em mim, por favor, só sai._- ela tremia muito.

_- Me desculpa, eu não pensei que.._

_- Sério, eu não quero brigar com você, Ed. Mas eu estou te pedindo, me deixe quieta, eu falo com você depois._- escondeu o rosto com as duas mãos impedindo que eu a visse.

Respirei fundo e sai de lá como ela me pediu. Minha sorte é que não fui pego por ninguém no corredor. Um banho gelado veio logo depois, pra acalmar meu corpo, alma e coração...

Nem o sabão estragou o gosto dela.

...

_- Abe!_- exclamou Clau surpresa ao ver a amiga na sala, bebendo um suco e cheia de chamego com Woody.

_- Mana, faz companhia pra Abe que eu vou tomar um banho e já volto!_- pediu Woody antes de sair.

_- Claro! Assim eu e minha amiga fofocaremos um pouco! Você não quer beber algo mais forte do que suco? Quem sabe um prossecco pra abrir o apetite?_- perguntou Clau.

_- Aceito. Clau, quem são aqueles três? Eu não os conheço.._- disse Abe apontando para Takeshi, Elizabeth e Karlla que estava descendo as escadas.

_- Ah sim. É uma família convidada do meu tio Edward, ele é vampiro, a mais "jovem" é uma mestiça como eu e a senhora é mãe dela, ele é o pai..._- contou.

_* Bonito assim, agora vamos para casa._

* * *

**n/a: hey!**

**edzinho safadeeenho!**

**talvez vcs n gostem muito de ver edward cheio de atitude e muito mais bem humorado do que ele parece ser na serie twilight..**

**Mas pra quem chegou a ler Midnigth Sun, sabe que ed nao era aquele estressado que a bella pinta, entao eh esse Ed que eu tento mostrar..**

**bem, eu espero que voces tenham gostado!**

**beijoss e até amanhã!**

**Vic.**


	62. Up In The Air 12

PARTE 6 (XII)

UP IN THE AIR

**Capitulo 69 – Fazendo-me Feliz**

**HellPOV.**

_- O que acha de darmos uma volta, Perséfone?_- perguntei à minha égua e ela alegremente bateu os cascos no chão. Ela é linda, uma égua árabe negra como a noite, presente de Emm, que disse que eu fico muito sexy montada nela.

Perséfone se abaixou para que eu pudesse subir em seu lombo, eu não usava cela ou rédeas com ela, minha égua é bem treinada e tratada, montei e saímos de sua baia no estábulo pra a noite.

Eu tinha tanto no que pensar, tanto que deixei que Perséfone me guiasse por onde quisesse ir...

Eram coisas sempre recorrentes na minha cabeça, problemas com meu avô que me usa pra se promover, o fato de eu querer e precisar tanto de meus maridos e não poder ficar com nenhum deles porque não quero mais ter bebês por um bom tempo... E então aquele beijo, aqueles lábios suaves e seguros nos meus... Ah, mas que merda!

_- Boa menina, boa menina..._- então reparei que estávamos paradas, que alguém falava e que além de eu estar fora das minhas terras, Stefano estava acarinhando meu cavalo!_- Não se zangue com ela, Perséfone só me fez um favor... mas se você quiser eu vou embora._

_- Não._- eu disse ao descer do cavalo._- Na verdade eu te devo desculpas, muitas por sinal, meu comportamento com você talvez não tenhas sido dos melhores, afinal você salvou a vida do meu amigo.._

_- Desculpas aceitas e eu cumpri com seu pedido, me mantive afastado, mas Perséfone te trouxe até aqui, quis te ver.._

_- Você conquistou meu respeito, mas você tem que entender que eu te respeito e não que eu gosto de você, há grandes diferenças nisso..._

_- Compreendo. Você não é Ivanka, por mais que se pareça com ela... É melhor você ir andando agora.._

_- Sim. Não precisamos ser inimigos.._- subi de volta na minha égua e voltei pra casa.

...

**ZackPOV.**

_- Babo, svegliati!*_- aquela vozinha doce me acordou, depois mãozinhas quentes e gordinhas bateram em meu rosto e peito._- Babo!_

Esfreguei os meus olhos e depois os abri e no meu lado estava Nanda, ajoelhada e de maiozinho rosa cheio de babadinhos, com um chapeuzinho na cabeça e cheirando a protetor solar.

_- Giorno amore. Vai in piscina?*_

_- Si, vieni com me! Ci sono tutti in piscina, babo!*_

_- Anche tua mamma è gli?*_

_- Aham._

_- Si, vado súbito, amore.*_- levantei e minha pequena ficou de pé e começou a pular na cama toda faceirinha.

Depois de uns minutos eu fui carregando minha filha nos braços até a área da piscina, onde Pete estava se exibindo para a mestiça convidada produzindo bolinhas d'água que Rob estourava e o molhavam todo. Logo Nanda se encantou pela brincadeira também e quis ir brincar com os irmãos e eu a larguei no chão. Esme e o japonês estavam por ali, passeando com a senhora que viera com eles, mostrando-lhes as flores.

Carlisle e Edward estavam lendo uns papéis médicos, Emmett ao Profeta Diário editado de hoje e rindo sozinho e Alice e Jasper estavam chegando trazendo bebidas e frutas, comidinhas, bem o resto do pessoal devia estar pelos outros cantos.

_- E Hell, cadê?_- perguntei e todos apontaram para dentro da piscina, me aproximei da água e a vi lá no fundo da piscina, nadando de um lado para o outro sem respirar.

Me aproximei da borda e pus meus pés dentro da água, segundos depois ela subiu à superfície, escalou minha pernas e ficou no meu nível, me molhando com a água fresca e cheirando a cloro. Ofegante, cabelos escorrido pra trás, pele branca como porcelana contra o biquíni azul marinho e olhos verdes como a grama.

_- Oi namorado._- e ela nem me deixou dizer nada, me beijou.

...

**EdwardPOV.**

E ao olhar Helena beijar Zackery eu desejei muito estar no lugar dele.

Tanto ela quanto eu tínhamos adotado a postura de "nada aconteceu noite passada" e Emm já não a deixava em hipótese nenhuma, contando os minutos para que sua semana fértil acabasse de uma vez e de alguma maneira eu também resolvi ficar por perto, marcar meu território e me fazer presente, pelo menos era esta a minha intenção, que diabos eu não consigo pensar direito com ela cheirando desse jeito!

_- Edward, pára!_- era Jasper gritando na minha cabeça. Ele não sabia sobre o meu beijo roubado, mas ele podia sentir o que eu sinto, ele funciona como minha consciência. Então Carlisle limpou a garganta e eu voltei minhas atenções para ele que estava fazendo uma lista de check up para Elizabeth fazer esta tarde no hospital.

Takeshi estava muito agradecido por isso, a filha deles estava um pouco menos arredia e extremamente encantada com Peter e ambos extremamente felizes por não terem sido mortos na tarde passada, quando Hell deu outra demonstração do quanto é incrível... será que Bella sempre esteve certa em dizer que eu a amava mesmo sem me dar conta disso? Será que eu realmente devo me jogar nessa paixão?

...

**ByrdiePOV.**

Eu tinha programado uma surpresa pra Hell e estava tudo em ordem apesar de ela ter chegado antes em casa. Acordei bem cedinho e vim diretamente ao aeroporto buscar Justin, Jude e Gregory para que eles pudessem passar mais uns dias conosco antes da grande festa de aniversario dela e da viagem que eles farão para a Alemanha em um festival de cinema daqui uns dias mais.

_- Fizeram boa viagem?_- perguntei ao recepcioná-los.

_- Byrdie, eu definitivamente posso me acostumar com isso!_- disse Justin do seu jeito afetado e Gregory discretamente revirou os olhos pra ele, Jude só riu, e escapamos correndo de lá porque alguns fotógrafos os cercaram, assim como alguns fãs deles.

_- Argh, eu não gosto disso.._- resmungou Greg enquanto saiamos de lá.

_- Eu também não, mas eu já estou acostumado desde pequeno com meus pais e os amigos deles, depois com Hell, mas com ela é muito pior do que isso.._- e ficou mais do que comprovado, já que tivemos que entrar em casa pela entrada lateral já que a entrada principal estava atrolhada de gente.

_- O que está acontecendo aqui?_- perguntou Jude colando o rosto no vidro do carro.

_- São os fãs da Hell. Saiu esta manhã no jornal uma matéria sobre ela e o aniversario dela está se aproximando... sem contar que todas as crianças estão em casa agora, e os números vão aumentar bastante até o dia da festa.. mas eles não invadem porque também não podem, mas eles sempre fazem junção... cedo ou tarde ela vem aqui, dá um oi pra eles e eles disperçam... Ou ela passa outro feitiço e os mantém afastados.. não é seguro pra ninguém toda esta gente aqui.._

_- Também acho.._- resmungou Greg de novo.

_- Bom, vocês podem deixar as suas bagagens aqui que eu carrego lá pra dentro depois, eu vou dar uma conferida com os seguranças e vocês podem ir procurar Hell, ela deve estar na piscina com as crianças, vocês já conhecem o caminho..._- eu disse ao deixar o carro na garagem.

...

**HellPOV.**

Eu estafa bem refestelada e deitada entre as pernas de Zack numa espreguiçadeira, com Emm fazendo massagens nos meus pés, bem paxá e morrendo de vontade de estar na cama com algum deles e não podendo, contando os minutos para este ultimo dia passar logo.

Eu tinha decidido me fazer de louca em relação a Edward, ele está passando por um período confuso, não está raciocinando direito e acha que está afim de mim! Mas eu já estou tão cansada de bater boca com ele que fiquei quieta, ainda mais que com louco não se discute e eu ficando quieta, cedo ou tarde ele desiste.

_- Faltam só onze horas, Hell, onze horas..._- disse Emm todo animado, beijando a curva do meu pé e me fazendo cócegas. Emmett faz uma cagada atrás da outra, mas é impossível eu ficar brava com ele, meu ursão é tão querido, ele é só uma criança grande, todo grande, ai ai ai... eu e minha mente poluída!

_- Miga! Onde vende este mel que você passa neste corpinho delicioso?!_- levei um baita susto, olhei para o lado e lá estava Justin, acompanhado de Jude e Greg.

_- Por Merlin!_- levantei e tive um ataque histérico com direito a muitos gritinhos e pulinhos, meus dois melhores amigos estavam ali e nos abraçamos bastante!_- Achei que vocês só viriam na semana que vem, só pra festa!_

_- Byrdie foi quem comandou a surpresa, mas nos pediu segredo!_- disse Jude.

_- A presença deles é o meu presente pra você, minha linda!_- disse Byrdie vindo logo atrás e eu pulei nele e o enchi de beijos melados.

_- Imagina se não!_- exclamou Emm se aproximando de nós e cumprimentando meus amigos e Greg._- Seu meloso._- disse pra Byrdie.

_- Oi, oi!_- disse Zack se chegando e rindo dos dois que ficaram se trocando caretas.

_- Mas vocês todos são muito engraçados!_- riu Justin.

_- E os nossos afilhadinhos? Onde estão?_- perguntou Jude sobre Nanda e Rob.

_* Papai, acorda! Papai!_

_* Bom dia amor. Vais à piscina?_

_* Sim, vem comigo! Todos estão na piscina, papai!_

_* Tua mamãe também está lá?_

_* Sim, vou rapidinho, querida._

* * *

**n/a: oieee**

**este eh o ultimo post da parte 6!**

**amanhã temos uma nova parte cheia de emoçoes também!**

**Nanda, voce pode ver como eh a "Nanda"de lobinha no album dos lobos no picasa e nos personagens de letra F onde eu postei uma nova foto **

**da nandinha!!**

**eeee**

**Beijosss**

**Vic.**


	63. When The Stars Go Blue 1

PARTE 7 (I)

WHEN THE STARS GO BLUE

**Capitulo 70 – Anunciar**

**ClauPOV.**

Foi tão rápido. Num dia Seth me levou para mostrar-me as ruínas daquela igreja linda, depois o mundo ruiu no Japão... Woody está saindo com Abe, Pete encontrou a garota que tanto procurava, Shane está acabando uma série longa de quadros para a exposição na inauguração do museu até que esta tarde, enquanto eu estava dando uma olhada na finalização das obras da estrutura, Seth me ligou e me pedir que eu fosse encontrá-lo no prédio do patrimônio nacional e saímos de lá com os papéis que nos autorizam fazer o nosso casamento e a festa na igreja de Chepstow!

Fiquei passada! Não podia ser mais perfeito! Nos casaremos na próxima primavera, em maio, no primeiro sábado do mês!

Por Merlin! Meu pai vai surtar!

Chegamos em casa e minha mãe e Zack estavam preparando o jantar e lá com eles estavam Jude, Gregory e Justin e eles estavam brincando com meus irmãos pequenos, logo depois chegaram tio Ed, vô Carlisle e vó Esme com Takeshi, Kalla e Elizabeth que tinha ido fazer uma bateria de exames no hospital esta tarde, mas era eu quem estava uma pilha de nervos!

Quando o jantar foi servido a casa estava cheia de gente, como sempre, a mesa estava farta e completa, as conversas animadas, até Seth levantar-se e bater em sua taça de vinho pedindo a palavra e limpando a garganta, minha mãe nos olhou serena como sempre e meu pai, um pouco surpreso, nos olhava com os olhos semicerrados.

_- Bom.._- começou Seth._- Parabéns pelo delicioso jantar e sem duvida pela agradável companhia!_

_- Fala logo guri!_- disse meu pai bem sério e eu e Seth apertamos a mão um do outro, meio temerosos._- Você não está ai enrolando pra me dizer que eu vou ser avô, né?_- eu e Seth sacudimos a cabeça, negando.

_- Emm, calminho.._- pediu minha mãe enchendo sua bochecha de beijinhos e logo ele ficou mansinho._- Digam o que vocês têm a dizer, meus queridos.._

_- Bem, esta tarde, eu e Seth marcamos a data do nosso casamento.._- eu disse super envergonhada e os olhinhos de tia Alice quase saltaram das órbitas.

_- Quando? Onde?_- perguntou ela quase quicando na cadeira.

_- Na primavera, primeiro sábado de maio, em Chepstow, Pais de Gales!_- disse Seth.

_- Claudia! Você é muito nova!_- disse meu pai escandalosamente, com os lábios trêmulos.

_- Emmett McCarthy!_- exclamou minha mãe e ele estalou os olhos pra ela, minha mãe nunca o chama assim, a não ser quando está possessa!_- Eu me casei com você, mal tinha completado 13 anos, não surte! Seth e Claudia estão noivos há cinco anos! E vamos encerrar por aqui este assunto de nossa filha ser nova demais, estamos entendidos!?_- então ele se encolheu.

_- É minha querida, parabéns! Você conseguiu a façanha de ser mais rapidinha do que a sua mãe!_- disse tia Rosie alçando sua taça de SDD._- Aos noivos!_

_- Aos noivos!_- disseram todos os outros, menos meu pai que estava com cara de bunda.

...

**PetePOV.**

_- Sua família é um barato! Juro que achei que Takeshi me levaria pra conhecer pessoas totalmente diferente de vocês, gente afetada! Sei que é bem e quando eu digo bem, é bem... é estranho ver lobos, vampiros e bruxos vivam juntos e que vocês são extremamente afetuosos pelo que eu estou acostumada e que a família de vocês é a versão real do 7th Heaven, mas até o momento a experiência está sendo valida e eu nunca tinha conhecido mestiços antes, bem eu conheci, mas não convivi, como vocês lidam com a sede? Você e Claudia?_- cruzes! Essa japinha não costuma falar, mas quando começa!

_- Calma ai, japinha! Aqui nós nos gostamos, mas normalmente não é tão calmo quanto você vê ou acha que é, você mesma viu meu pai quase tendo um chilique à mesa! E quando à sede... bem, eu já nasci condicionado.. minha mãe só bebia sangue animal durante a gravidez e todo o sangue que temos aqui em casa, em bolsas e garrafas vem de animais, assim como a caça viva lá fora no bosque! Beber sangue de herbívoros não é a melhor coisa do mundo, mas não chega a ser realmente ruim, ao menos nos matem fortes, humanos são "amigos" não comida!_- ela ficou envergonhada com o que eu disse, afinal da ultima vez que ela se alimentou, ela "comeu" gente!

_- Eu acho que vou provar da dieta de vocês da próxima vez que eu sentir sede.. ou eu posso fazer como Takeshi me disse, inscrever-me nos bancos de sangue.._

_- Boa idéia, Karlla.._

_- Que?_

_- Você seria meu par na festa de aniversario da minha mãe?_

_- Eu adoraria._

_- Obrigado._

_- Poxa.._- bocejou._- To cansada, acho que vou dormir, ainda não me acostumei com este horário e amanhã seu tio vai me ensinar uns golpes novos!_- levantou e se esquivou de brincadeira._- Nos vemos amanhã, boa noite.._- foi me beijar a bochecha e eu virei, trocamos um selinho rápido, admito, fiz de propósito e aprendi com meu pai, e ela bem que gostou senão não teria me dado um sorrisinho de lado.

_- Boa noite, Karlla._

_- Boa noite, Peter._

...

Era já de madrugada e Helena estava passando pelo corredor, saída de seu escritório quando passou de fronte ao escritório de Carlisle.

_- Querida, está ocupada?_- perguntou Carlisle quando a viu passar, e lá dentro estavam ele, Edward e Takeshi conversando sobre os resultados dos exames feitos por Elizabeth. Hell acenou que não._- Poderia vir aqui conosco, dê uma olhada nestes exames, por favor._

_- Claro, pai._- Hell entrou e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da de Edward na mesa de reuniões que Carlisle tem em seu escritório e começou a ler os resultados.

_- Você também estudou medicina? Eu jamais entendi nada disso.._- disse Takeshi ansioso por respostas.

_- Aham._- respondeu Hell, virando uma das paginas.

_- Helena provavelmente é melhor do que eu e Carlisle juntos.._ disse Edward acarinhando o braço e os ombros de Hell, todo derretido, mas ela apenas bufou e virou mais uma pagina.

_- Eu estou seriamente pensando em cobrar toda a vez que alguém me bajula, certamente e em pouco tempo eu poderia acabar com a pobreza do mundo, gêmeo... mas eu te deixo abrir uma conta._- disse Hell e os outro dois vampiros, mesmo que discretamente riram de Ed e ele resolveu faze-se indiferente._- E quanto aos resultados das minhas provas, pai?_

_- Serão entregues ainda esta semana, mas já te digo que venho recebendo muitos elogios, você superou as expectativas deles... você de interna vai passar para residente.. assinei alguns papéis me responsabilizando, você começa na primeira segunda-feira de setembro, esteja preparada._- disse Carlisle.

_- Obrigada, pai. E eu estou preparada, não agüento mais fazer as mesmas coisas que eu faço todos os dias, eu gosto de gente.. vou repassar mais responsabilidades para Woody, Byrdie e Pete... Falando em Peter, se as coisas continuarem como estão, acho que logo seremos parentes, Takeshi, meu menino só tem olhos pra sua filha._- disse Hell, virando para ver a ultima pagina de resultados.

_- Seria uma verdadeira honra se isso acontecesse, senhora._- disse Takeshi.

_- por favor, me chame de Helena..._- disse olhando para ele e soltando os papéis sobre a mesa._- E eu vou ser sincera com você._- disse ela.

_- Por favor.._- pediu ele.

_- Takeshi, a saúde de Elizabeth no geral não vai nada bem e não só por conta do Alzaimer, eu a tenho observado e nem precisava destes resultados dos exames que ela fez, mas eles confirmaram minhas suspeitas. Sua esposa está morrendo, eu dou a ela só mais alguns meses de vida, seis meses no máximo. _

_Tenho certeza de que Edward e Carlisle poderão fazer o tratamento médico normal que a prenderá em uma cama e a fará definhar, mesmo que prolongando um pouco sua vida, mas eu estou oferecendo a você a opção de deixá-la como está e dar a você e sua filha nestes últimos meses os anos em que vocês não puderam ficar juntos..._

_Eu não posso curá-la, e nem acho que a esta altura de sua vida isso poderia ser considerado uma opção, mas estou me dispondo a ajudar com que ela não tenha nenhum tipo de dor, esse tipo de coisa.. Mas essa é uma decisão que caberá a você e sua filha.._- disse Hell e depois de uns minutos considerando as informações que recebeu Takeshi falou de novo.

_- Poxa, obrigado pela sinceridade, mas eu não posso tomar esta decisão sozinho, eu tenho que falar com Karlla._

_- Mas não espere demais.._- disse Hell.

_- Por que você faria isso por nós?_- perguntou Takeshi.

_- Faço porque vocês parecem pessoas boas, porque você é amigo do meu irmão, mas acima de tudo, faço pelo meu filho e por ele tanto quanto pelos outro eu sempre faço tudo ao meu alcance para fazê-los felizes... Você sabe o que é isso não sabe? Você às mantém a salvo há mais de 50 anos.._

_- Sim, eu sei.. Obrigado._

_- Não agradeça a mim, agradeça a Pete._

* * *

**n/a: oeee**

**demorei mas postei!**

**eh que eu estava além de escrevendo sem o computador, pq minha irma pegou e o levou p dar uma banda..**

**ateh amanhã!**

**bjuss**

**Vic.**


	64. When The Stars Go Blue 2

PARTE 7 (II)

WHEN THE STARS GO BLUE

**Capitulo 71 – Amor, I Love You**

_- Bom dia, bom dia minha coisa gostosa!_- disse Hell dando inúmeras fungadas em Bernard e vários beijinhos nele, acordando-o._- Acorda, vamos tomar um banho juntinhos.._

_- Bom dia, ótimo dia!_- disse Byrdie, rolando na cama e ficando por cima dela na cama._- É sempre um ótimo dia quando você está comigo._

_- Te amo, Byrdie._- disse ela passando a mão pelo rosto dele._- Te amo tanto, você é tão bom pra mim, obrigada pela surpresa de trazer meus amigos.._

_- Eu faço tudo por você, Hell. Você é a dona do meu coração.._

_- E você é dono de boa parte do meu._

_- Eu sou o feliz proprietário da parte que me cabe, você não precisa se preocupar com isso, e quanto àquele convite pro banho, ainda de pé?_

_- Muito!_

_..._

_- Zerinho ou um!_- gritaram Zack e Emm, jogando para ver quem era o próximo a ficar com Hell.

_- O que eles estão fazendo?_- perguntou Greg.

_- Tirando a sorte pra ver quem fica com Hell._- respondeu Tod enquanto eles passeavam pelos jardins a pedido de Gregory.

_- Que? É assim que eles fazem?_- riu.

_- Sim, eles são no mínimo engraçados.._

_- Com certeza, bem, eu pedi pra conversar com você porque minha vinda à Londres não foi apenas a passeio, eu vim pra te fazer uma proposta.._- disse Greg.

_- Estou escutando._

_- Você gostaria de voltar aos EUA e ser treinado como meu substituto para a chefia de NY?_

_- Com certeza esta proposta é muito tentadora.._

_- Então pense bem, eu vou precisar de um substituto, quando Jude for transformada eu vou me afastar pra ficar perto dela.._

_- E quando será isso, Gregory?_

_- Em breve._- sorriu orgulhoso._- Jude já informou aos produtores da serie que esta é sua ultima temporada e ela começa a gravar dois filmes nos próximos meses, as gravações devem durar umas semanas... Helena prometeu transformá-la no final do ano ou no inicio do ano que vem, vamos nos mudar pra cá. Helena quer cuidar dela pessoalmente e ela vai precisar ficar um pouco isolada até que obtenha o controle, de qualquer maneira eu não sei se ela vai querer voltar para mais uns anos como atriz, mas o fato é que cedo ou tarde ela terá que se afastar, tanto do trabalho quanto da família..._

_- É verdade..._- disse Tod._- É bonito ver a dedicação que você tem com ela, eu gostaria de encontrar isso um dia.._

_- Você vai. Jude é a razão da minha vida, e eu faço tudo por ela, ela é meu talismã da sorte. De renegado eu me tornei um xerife e em pouco tempo eu vou entrar para o clã real, quando viermos pra cá eu vou me tornar o guardião das crianças e você, se aceitar minha proposta, será o próximo xerife da cidade de NY._- disse Greg.

...

_- O que houve?_- perguntou Byrdie pra Hell quando ela deu uma bufada sobre seu peito.

_- Vamos ter que sair daqui, eu tenho que fazer um monte de coisas hoje.. Eu adoraria poder te seqüestrar, ficar dias e dias só com você..._- Hell falava enquanto esfregava as unhas pelo peito e barriga de Byrdie deixando-o arrepiado e novamente excitado._- Mas por enquanto não dá.._

_- Mas será que ainda temos ao menos mais uns minutos, antes de você e eu voltarmos pro mundo lá fora?_- perguntou ele voltando a se encaixar sobre ela.

_- Pra fazer amor com você, Bernard, eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo..._- disse ela.

* * *

**n/a: oiee**

**hj o cap foi curtinho!**

**Mas bem cuti cuti!**

**bjus e ateh amanha!**

**Vic.**


	65. When The Stars Go Blue 3

PARTE 7 (III)

WHEN THE STARS GO BLUE

**Capitulo 72 – Francos**

**Dias Depois.**

_- O senhor parece querer conversar.._- disse Takeshi ao se aproximar de Edward que estava fumando nervosamente como uma chaminé enquanto fazia giros em um dos cantos dos jardins._- Pode confiar em mim._

_- Eu sei que posso._- disse Edward com um sorriso tímido._- Você é um cara legal e eu já lhe disse, não me chame de senhor, chame-me de Edward, considero você meu amigo._

_- Fico grato, mas me conte, o que lhe aflige?_

_- Estou apaixonado e não sou correspondido, tenho ciúmes..._

_- Helena?_

_- Como sabe?_

_- A pergunta seria, quem não sabe?_- disse Takeshi achando o assunto meio engraçado, até Edward riu.

_- Talvez os maridos dela, mas é porque eles estão entorpecidos por sexo!_- disse Ed.

_- Então ela deve ser muito boa._

_- Acredite, ela é._- disse Ed cutucando a cabeça._- O cheiro dela não te afeta? Pra mim é extremamente bom!_

_- Bem, admito, ela não cheira nada mal, mas no momento eu não estou pensando nisso.._

_- Compreendo. Bella cheirava pra mim quando humana, muito bem, melhor que bem, ela era "La mia cantante" como Aro Volturi disse quando a conheceu, mas Helena cheira pra mim além disso e a cada período fértil dela é mais difícil pra mim._

_- Mas foi só o cheiro que fez você se apaixonar por ela?_

_- Antes fosse!_- exclamou Edward._- Eu pararia de respirar quando ela estivesse perto e todos os meus problemas estariam resolvidos, mas ela é incrível, você mesmo teve amostras disso, ela não é perfeita, não, mas é sempre to close to heaven, ela me surpreende todos os dias! Até mesmo quando Bella era viva o cheiro dela já me afetava e acho que ela viu isso também, mas eu não quero criar problemas pra ela, o que você acha que eu devo fazer?_

_- Se você gosta desta mulher, corra atrás de sua felicidade e a conquiste, eu perdi a minha oportunidade de levantar-me contra minha família e fazer o que eu queria e hoje me arrependo tanto ou mais do que no primeiro dia depois de eu ter deixado Karlla e Beth pra trás. Mas certamente não vai ser fácil._

_- Tenho certeza de que não vai..._- disse Ed.

....

**HellPOV.**

_- Ah Hell, obrigada por me emprestar um vestido para usar na sua festa!_- disse Jude envergonhada._- Eu não sabia que sua festa seria assim tão formal.._

_- Não estressa, Jude, entra ali no meu closet e escolha o vestido que quiser, eu e você vestimos o mesmo manequim e o mesmo numero de sapatos, escolha o que quiser!_- a empurrei e fui sentar-me no sofá do meu quarto com Justin e Nanda.

_- Experimenta todos miga, depois vem aqui fora mostrar pra gente!_- exclamou Justin.

_- Isso aí, vem desfilar aqui pra nós super estrela de Hollywood!_- eu disse e rimos.

_- Mamma, mamma! Ache io posso fare uma sfilata*?_- perguntou Nanda toda ansiosa.

_- Claro que pode filhote, vai._- a larguei no chão e ela foi correndo pra dentro do meu closet.

_- Essa garotinha é o bebê mais lindo que eu já vi na vida!_- disse Justin, ele é totalmente derretido por ela._- Toda produzida na riqueza, mas tendo você como mãe e Zack, aquele bofe lindo como pai..eu duvido que tivesse nascido coisinha mais linda que ela! Uff! Amada, você não tem nenhum amigo pra me apresentar? Eu estou loco por um romance europeu e glamuroso!_

_- Alice preparou a festa perfeita e provavelmente você vai encontrar alguém que te agrade, ou então você pode encontrar alguém esta noite quando sairmos pra baladinha..._

_- Cruze estes lindos dedinhos miga, cruze-os! E quanto ao meu salvador?_- ele queria porque queria conhecer Stefano pessoalmente apesar de eu achar isso uma loucura.

_- Eu não sei, nós fomos ontem além das minhas terras e eu chamei por ele, mas ele não atendeu, ele pode estar viajando eu farei outra tentativa mais tarde, okay.._- ele acenou que sim.

_- Que tal estes?_- perguntou Jude ao sair do closet vestindo um lindo Valentino vermelho e uma sandália linda e ambos ficaram divinos nela.

_- Fiu, fiu!_- eu e Justin assoviamos alto.

_- Ta perfeita! Acho que você nem precisa experimentar outro!_- eu disse e ela me abraçou bem apertado, ter ela do meu lado vai ser tão bom!

_- Ed io mamma*?_- perguntou Nanda puxando a barra da minha blusa, ela estava usando uma tiara de brilhantes, inúmeras pulseiras nos bracinhos e muitos anéis nos dedinhos, sem contar em todos os colares que ela viu pela frente. Nanda é mesmo uma gracinha e eu fiz um "oohh" bem grande pra ela, assim como meus amigos.

_- Você, minha princesinha.._- a peguei no colo._- Você é a mais linda de todas!_- bateram na porta do meu quarto._- Pode entrar!_- nem precisei me virar, meu bebê já anunciou quem era.

_- Zio Ed*!_- e se contorceu toda pra descer do meu colo e ir encontrá-lo, eu deixei._- Sto bella, zio*?_

_- Sei bella come tua mamma, picola*._- disse ele agachado de fronte dela e eu queria um buraco pra me enfiar.

_- Gia so zio, sei immorato di mamma*!_- disse Nanda aos pulinhos e excitada por sua constatação, se sacudindo toda e o "Zé Graça" só riu, e meus amigos, na moita, voltaram pra dentro do closet.

_- Em que posso te ajudar, Edward?_- eu estava envergonhada e constrangida, minha filha era uma pequena bomba relógio de língua afiada prestes a estourar, saindo dali ela iria contar pra todo mundo sua brilhante descoberta!_- Quem sabe uma rota de fuga?_

_- Não, eu não vou fugir, o que eu sinto por você não é errado._- disse me encarando._- Mas eu vim te pedir um favor, pra mim, pra Ness.._

_- Claro, pode pedir._- eu não estava em condições de negar nada para Renesmee, não podia e não queria.

_- Você faria uma cópia de suas memórias com Bella pra ela? Eu gostaria que Renesmee visse a mãe e eu quero contar a ela que estou apaixonado por você e que a mãe dela aprova.._- disse ele.

_- Edward, poxa, por que diabos você insiste nisso?_

_- Por que é assim que eu sou, é isso que eu sinto!_- gritou comigo e Nanda se assustou.

_- Não precisa gritar!_

_- Me desculpe, eu vou.._- me deu as costas.

_- Ok, eu faço. Nanda está aqui ouvindo tudo, Justin e Jude também. Cedo ou tarde essa coisa vai se arrastar como pólvora. Eu te entrego o DVD no final do dia._

_- Obrigado._- e saiu batendo a porta e eu sentei na cama, com uma enorme carga nas costas.

_- Ele já foi?_- perguntou Jude já vestida novamente em suas roupas e com Nanda no colo. Justin veio logo atrás dela.

_- Sim e eu só me meto em enrascada. Vocês não têm idéia da guerra que isso vai causar.._

_- Você não é a primeira Helena a levar homens cegos de paixão a fazer besteira, e possivelmente não será a ultima..._- disse Justin.

_* Mamãe, mamãe! Eu também posso desfilar?_

_* E eu mamãe?_

_* Tio Ed! Estou bonita, tio?_

_* Você é bonita como sua mãe, pequenina._

_- Já sei, você está apaixonado pela minha mamãe!_

* * *

**n/a: mais um, mais um!**

**eeee**

**amanhã tem Hell contando pro Emm sobre o Ed!**

**aiaiai!**

**beijos e beijosss**

**adri, obrigada pela review!**

**vic.**


	66. When The Stars Go Blue 4

PARTE 7 (IV)

WHEN THE STARS GO BLUE

**Capitulo 73 – Primeiro Eu**

**EmmPOV.**

_- Emm, desliga isso, eu quero conversar com você._- pediu Hell quando foi à sala atrás de mim, eu estava jogando no computador, em rede, e estava ganhando, eu não queria parar.

_- Já vai amor, to ganhando aqui!_

_- Emmett, por favor, é importante pra mim._- a voz dela era triste e quando eu virei pra trás para vê-la, sua expressão era pesada.

_- O que houve, Hell?_

_- Você se importaria de dar uma volta comigo? É um assunto sério pra mim.._

_- Claro, claro. Me desculpe por isso.._- apontei para o computador.

_- Tudo bem, vamos?_

_- Claro, me leve onde quiser ir.._- ela estava abalada e queria conversar ou pior, confessar alguma coisa e num piscar de olhos estávamos sentados no sofá de sua casa em NY._- O que aconteceu, amor?_- eu e minha bocona, por que ela começou a desembuchar sobre Bella e seus sonhos com ela e acabou com o que eu não estava preparado pra ouvir..

_- Edward viu estas minhas memórias, está apaixonado por mim e Bella quer que fiquemos juntos._.- disse olhando para os dedos das mãos, mas que merda! Fiquei furioso, levantei do sofá e fiquei andando de cima a baixo com vontade de atirar tudo contra a parede.

_- E você? Você gosta dele?_- perguntei como um urro.

_- Gosto, mas não dessa maneira! Ele tem que ficar com Bella, não comigo! E..ah, como dizer isso sem ser direta.._- virou pra mim, ficando de joelhos no sofá._- No dia em que voltei da Rússia com os pequenos, eu estava tomando banho, distraída... Ele me beijou e eu beijei de volta, aconteceu, mas eu achei que estivesse beijando você!_

_- Mas que filho da puta!_- agarrei a primeira coisa que vi e joguei longe, depois que eu percebi que era uma mesa._- Cadê o floo? Eu vou agora pra casa quebrar a cara dele!_- fui em direção à lareira, mas ela me impediu.

_- Não, ele só está confuso. Eu fico feliz que ele esteja apaixonado de novo, você não entende? Cedo ou tarde ele vai se apaixonar por outra pessoa e as coisas vão se acalmar, por favor, brigar com ele não vai adiantar nada.._- pediu com a mão sobre meu peito, e isso realmente seria a coisa mais sensata pra se fazer, mas eu estava furioso.

_- Isso é entre mim e ele!E Byrdie e Zack? Eles já sabem sobre isso?_

_- Não, eu estou falando primeiro com você.._

_- Então nem vai precisar, eu mesmo falo com eles e nós três vamos ter uma conversinha com aquele folgado!_

_- Você sabe muito bem que eu não vou permitir que vocês batam nele! Eu sei lidar muito bem com Edward!_

_- O que você deveria fazer é parar de passar a mão na cabeça dele, parar de correr até ele quando ele diz um ai! Edward é bem grandinho pra saber o que faz! Ele vai ter que me ouvir e o único jeito que eu sei falar é esmurrado alguma coisa!_

_- Então bate em mim! Briga comigo! Por que você acabou de dizer que eu incentivei isso!_- disse ela batendo no peito e me chamando pra briga, mas eu jamais faria isso com ela._- Aconteceu! E como eu já disse antes, ele está afim de mim hoje, semana que vem ele pode estar afim de outra! Vai passar, Emm, uma hora ele vira o disco, só não briga com ele, eu te peço, faz isso por mim.._- fez cara de cachorro molhado.

_- Ta, mas você não pode me impedir de ficar de olho nele e pra fazer isso eu não vou desgrudar mais de você!_- ela sorriu linda e depois mordeu o lábio com carinha de safada.

_- Você disse grudado?_- veio vindo e eu entendi bem o que ela estava querendo, acenei que sim._- Porque dessa parte eu gosto, gosto muito.._- passou as mãos em volta do meu pescoço e me beijou, adoro o sexo depois de uma briga!

...

_- O que houve, Karlla?_- perguntou Clau ao passar pelo estúdio de dança de Alice e ver a mestiça chorando.

_- Takeshi conversou comigo, minha mãe está morrendo, Claudia.._- disse Karlla entre lágrimas.

_- Ah, eu sinto muito.._

_- Eu sabia que ela estava doente, mas não nesse nível, só com mais alguns meses de vida... E parece que vamos ficar por aqui mais do que eu pensava, sua mãe vai ajudar a minha... eu gostaria de agradecer a ela._- disse enxugando suas lágrimas.

_- Se você realmente quiser agradecer, faça Pete feliz, assim você agrada a todo mundo.._- disse Clau e Karlla sorriu timidamente.

_- Eu não estou bem certa de que seu irmão goste mesmo de mim, a gente quase se beijou dias atrás, mas depois não aconteceu mais nada..._

_- Pete têm trabalhado demais.. eu mesma fico alguns dias sem ve-lo, mas Woody, coitado, é quem "divide" a mente com ele e sabe que ele gosta de você, os pequenos também sabem e é por isso que eles estão tão melosos com você... Mas você gosta do meu irmão?_

_- Talvez seja cedo demais pra te dizer isso ao certo, mas Peter é o cara mais bonito que eu já conheci, o mais interessante.._- disse envergonhada.

_- Dê uma chance a vocês, não há nada a se perder, você será par dele no sábado, não é?_

_- Sim, sou._

_- Então, ótima oportunidade pra vocês treinarem uns beijinhos.._- sorriu Claudia dando uma piscadinha e deixando Karlla ainda mais envergonhada._- E quanto à sua mãe, viva com ela, faça-a feliz.. aproxime-se do seu pai, ele parece ser legal e logo será a única família que você terá..._

_- É, acho que sim.._

_- Você gostaria de ir comigo até a guarita principal pra que eu possa pegar uns presente que já chegaram pra minha mãe? Eu estava indo lá quando você aqui..._

_- Okay.._

...

_- Edward Cullen, chamando o doutor, Edward Cullen para atendimento no pronto socorro._- chamou a recepcionista e ele foi atender aos pacientes._- Pamela Charles, chamando a doutora Pamela Charles para atendimento no pronto socorro._- e ambos se encontraram no corredor de acesso.

_- Ainda bem que os novos residentes chegam em alguns dias, esse hospital anda muito movimentado! Tua irmã será uma das novas, não é? Seu pai estava falando dela dia desses.._- disse Pamela.

_- É, mas Helena não é minha irmã de verdade, bem, é, já que fomos adotados por Carlisle e Esme.._- disse Ed se enrolando todo.

_- Ah, ta... O que temos aqui?_- perguntou à recepcionista e ela indicou as planilhas dos pacientes que aguardavam atendimento._- Cabine quatro ou seis?_

_- Quatro._- disse Ed e Pamela lhe deu as fichas, quando seu celular tocou indicando mensagem recebida.

_- Namorada?_

_- Não, minha outra irmã.._- disse ele verificando o texto que dizia: **"Se você têm amor à vida, encontre uma garota para ser seu par no sábado, Emm, Zack e Byrdie estão pelas tampas com você! Ao menos dê uma disfarçada por hora. X.O.X.O, Allie."** E Edward foi atrás de Pamela._- Pamela?_

_- Eu!_

_- Você tem planos pra sábado?_- perguntou ele.

* * *

**n/a: oieee**

**demorou um pouquinho pq o site tava meio travado, mas agora foi!**

**Nanda, eu fiquei tao feliz!!**

**Cruzando os dedinhos pra que vc realize o teu sonho de ser mami logo, logo!**

**Ah sim, como eu já disse, Nandinha vai tah grande soh na proxima historia, onde eles vao pra escola e talzzz**

**E quanto ao Ed e a Hell ainda teremos aventuras com eles, mas eu vou deixar isso meio no ar ainda.. to escrevendo a ultima parte jah..**

**bem, amanhã tem mais!!**

**beijos, muitos beijos!**

**vic.**


	67. When The Stars Go Blue 5

PARTE 7 (V)

WHEN THE STARS GO BLUE

**Capitulo 74 – Melados**

Emmett apertou Helena em seus braços e retesou seus músculos quando Edward adentrou o bar onde eles tinham ido aquela noite e Edward viu que ele logo estaria encrencado se não dissesse logo que tinha um par para a festa do final de semana.

_- Olá, olá!_- disse ele._- Hell, eu vou ter companhia na sua festa.._- e viu Emmett relaxar o aperto e tranqüilizar-se.

_- Por mim tudo bem, eu também tenho um convidado extra.._- disse Hell.

_- Então me dêem os nomes!_- disse Alice procurando na bolsa papel e caneta.

_- Pamela Charles._- disse Edward.

_- Darius._- disse Hell.

_- Do que?_- perguntou Alice.

_- Só Darius._- disse Hell.

_- Certo, olhem lá, é a vez do Justin cantar!_- disse Alice.

...

_- Takeshi, eu concordo, vamos dar a ela os anos que não demos antes.._- disse Karlla enquanto ela e o pai estavam velando o sono de Elizabeth aquela noite.

_- Obrigado._- disse Takeshi e o estomago de Karlla roncou alto._- Vá comer alguma coisa, eu ficarei aqui com ela, os filhos maiores de Helena estavam lá em baixo com os namorados, divirta-se um pouco, filha, vai ficar tudo bem.._- garantiu e Karlla sorriu timidamente pra ele antes de sair.

...

**KarllaPOV.**

Eu resolvi dar uma chance, deixar rolar, o que eu tinha a perder era a minha mãe e infelizmente ela já estava indo embora. Sai do meu quarto em direção às escadas quando cruzei com Claudia saindo do quarto dela acompanhada de Abigail, a namorada de William.

_- Oi! Já estávamos indo chamar você!_- disse Claudia._- Ta com fome?_

_- Varada!_- eu disse passando a mão na minha barriga.

_- Pete vai trazer pizzas hoje, diretamente da Itália!_- disse Claudia animada.

_- Lembra na escola? Sábado de noite era sagrado!_- disse Abigail e Claudia riu.

_- O que eu lembro é que você e Pete saiam pra pegar as pizzas no portão da escola com o entregador e ficavam horas se agarrando, cansei de comer pizza fria!_- disse Clau e Abigail virou os olhos pra ela.

_- Você já namorou Peter?_- perguntei.

_- Nós nunca namoramos, mas ficamos por uns meses, nada sério, éramos amigos que se beijavam.._- Ufa!_- E foi há bastante tempo atrás, ta Clau! Pete e Woody ainda eram gêmeos iguais! E hoje ele só tem olhos pra Karlla ta!_- disse Abe.

_- Okay, okay..._- disse Clau levantando as mãos._- Mas conta pra Karlla, meu irmão beija bem?_

_- Karlla.._- disse Abe virando-se pra mim._- Confie em mim, você não vai se arrepender nem um pouco se resolver ficar com ele, Peter é todo bom, mas hoje eu estou com Woody, acho que sempre gostei dele, mas ele tinha uma namorada antes..._

Aquelas garotas pareciam legais e eu realmente acho que são, depois da seção fofoca no corredor descemos para a cozinha onde os dois "fedidos" estavam pondo a mesa.

Eu já estou mais acostumada com o cheiro deles, mas eles não irão deixar de serem fedorentos nunca!

Grande parte dos habitantes desta casa tinha saído, ido a um pub, mas eu não quis ir apesar do convite, estou cansada dos treinos de artes marciais, mas também muito animada, é muito legal aprender lutas!

_- Querem beber o que?_- perguntou Claudia de frente para a geladeira aberta._- Tem cerveja, espumante, refrigerante, suco..._

_- Eu quero uma cerveja!_- eu disse.

_- Alguém mais?_- perguntou ela e a galera levantou o braço, estava muito quente pra outra coisa.

_- Ciao, buona sera*!_- berrou Peter entrando pela porta carregando uma enorme torre de pizzas nas mãos._- Já separem uma cerveja pra mim, hoje Roma estava um inferno, quente pra caramba! Ciao bella*!_- beijou meu rosto e eu sorri pra ele que nem boba.

_2 o'clock, and I wish that I was sleepin'_

Duas da manhã e eu queria estar dormindo_  
You're in my head like a song on the radio_

Mas você está na minha cabeça como uma canção_  
All I know is I gotta get next to you_

Tudo o que sei é que eu tenho que estar com você_  
Yeah, I gotta get next to you_

Sim, eu tenho que estar com você

_Sittin' here, turning minutes into hours_

Sentada aqui, transformando minutos em horas_  
To find my nerve, just to call you on the telephone_

Encontrando coragem pra ligar pra você

_'Cause you don't know that I gotta get next to you_

Porque voce nao sabe que eu quero estar com você_  
Maybe we're friends, maybe we're more_

Talvez sejamos amigos, talvez sejamos mais que isso_  
Maybe it's just my imagination_

Talvez seja só a minha imaginação_  
But I see you stare just a little too long_

Mas eu percebo voce me encarando_  
And it makes me start to wonder_

E isso me faz pensar_  
So baby, call me crazy_

Entao querido, chame-me de maluca_  
But I think you feel it too_

Mas eu acho que voce sente também_  
Maybe I, maybe I just gotta get next to you_

Talvez eu, talvez eu, tenha que estar com voce_  
(I gotta get next to you)_

(Eu tenho que estar com voce)

_I asked around, and I heard that you were talkin'_

Eu andei perguntando e soube que voce andou falando_  
Told my girl that you thought I was outta your league_

Disse à minha amiga que voce acha ser pouco pra mim_  
What a fool, I gotta get next to you_

Mas que idiota, eu tenho que estar com voce

_Yeah, it's 5 in the morning, and I can't go to sleep_

Sim, sao cinco da manhã e nao consigo dormir_  
'Cause I wish, yeah I wish you knew what you mean to me_

Porque eu desejo, sim, eu desejo que voce saiba o que voce é pra mim_  
Baby, let's get together and end this mystery_

Querido, vamos ficar juntos e acabar com esse misterio_  
Maybe we're friends, maybe we're more_

Talvez sejamos amigos, talvez sejamos mais_  
Maybe it's just my imagination_

Talvez seja só a minha imaginaçao_  
But I see you stare just a little too long_

Mas eu percebo voce me encarando_  
And it makes me start to wonder_

E isso me faz pensar_  
So baby, call me crazy_

Entao querido, chame-me de maluca_  
But I think you feel it too_

Mas eu acho que voce também sente o mesmo que eu_  
Maybe I, maybe I just gotta get next to you_

Talvez eu, talvez eu, só queira estar com voce

_Whatcha gotta say, whatcha gotta do_

O que eu tenho que dizer, o que eu tenho que fazer_  
How ya get the one you want_

Pra ficar com quem eu quero_  
To wanna get next to you?_

Pra ficar com voce?

_Whatcha gotta say, whatcha gotta do_

O que eu tenho que dizer, o que eu tenho que fazer_  
How ya get the one you want_

Pra ficar com quem eu quero_  
To wanna get next to you?_

Pra ficar com voce?

_Whatcha gotta say, whatcha gotta do_

O que eu tenho que dizer, o que eu tenho que fazer_  
How ya get the one you want_

Pra ficar com quem eu quero_  
To wanna get next to you?_

Pra ficar com voce?

_Whatcha gotta say, whatcha gotta do_

O que eu tenho que dizer, o que eu tenho que fazer_  
How ya get the one you want_

Pra ficar com quem eu quero_  
To wanna get next to you?_

Pra ficar com voce?_  
Yeah, yeah_

Sim, sim_  
To wanna get next to you_

Pra ficar com voce_  
Maybe we're friends, maybe we're more_

Talvez sejamos amigos, talvez sejamos mais_  
Maybe it's just my imagination_

Talvez seja só a minha imaginaçao_  
But I see you stare just a little too long_

Mas eu percebo voce me encarando_  
And it makes me start to wonder_

E isso me faz pensar_  
So baby, call me crazy_

Entao querido, chame-me de maluca_  
But I think you feel it too_

Mas eu acho que voce sente o mesmo que eu

_Yeah baby, call me crazy_

Sim querido, me chame de maluca_  
But I know you feel it too_

Mas eu acho que voce sente o mesmo que eu_  
Maybe I, maybe I just gotta get next to you_

Talvez eu, talvez eu só queira estar com voce_  
Yeah, next to you_

Sim, estar com voce_  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Sim, sim, sim_  
I gotta get next to you_

Eu tenho que estar com voce

Ah, eu não conseguia dormir! Eu só tinha Peter na minha mente e fritava de um lado para o outro na minha cama. Sentei, roi todas as minhas unhas no escuro.. Ah droga!

Levantei, andei pé ante pé no corredor em direção ao quarto de Peter, mas antes mesmo que eu tocasse a maçaneta pra abrir a porta de seu quarto se abriu, ele me puxou pra dentro, me encostou contra a porta fechada, se inclinou sobre mim.

_- Como que você sabia que eu estava vindo?_- perguntei e ele sorriu de lado.

_- Ninguém te disse? Eu também prevejo o futuro..._- então me beijou ardentemente, wow, Abigail tinha toda a razão, Peter é todo bom!

* * *

**n/a: oi!**

**bjo na boca eh sempre bom, ne!**

**entao, amanha tem mais!**

**bjus**

**vic.**


	68. When The Stars Go Blue 6

PARTE 7 (VI)

WHEN THE STARS GO BLUE

**Capitulo 75 – Pelos Olhos Meus**

**NessiePOV.**

Voamos de volta pra casa depois de uns dias na América visitando minha avó Renée. Voltamos com ela e Phill, Jake e as crianças. Pegamos dois taxis do aeroporto e ainda é engraçado ver minha avó surpresa pela quantidade de pessoas sempre circulando por aqui, em sua maioria fãs...

Minha vó e Phill foram para o quarto deles, larguei as crianças para brincarem com os primos, Jake foi falar com os lobos e eu fui tomar uma ducha para tirar a ressaca da viagem, só que sobre a minha cama e me esperando, havia um DVD com um bilhete do meu pai que dizia:

"**Filha, neste DVD estão as memórias de Hell sobre os encontros com sua mãe, que ela gentilmente copiou pra você a meu pedido, pra que você veja o que eu vi.**

**Renesmee, eu estou apaixonado e quero que você entenda que não há nada de mal nisso, que não é errado. Converso com você assim que voltar pra casa do hospital, ou você pode me ligar e podemos nos encontrar.**

**Com amor, seu pai."**

Meu pai apaixonado!? O que isso teria a ver com as memórias de Hell, com minha mãe!? Fiquei intrigada, coloquei o DVD no leitor, liguei a tv e sentei na minha cama pra ver o que até agora Hell e meu pai sabiam e tinham visto.

...

**HellPOV.**

O palco estava sendo montado, a pista de dança... A festa do meu aniversario estava tomando forma e eu e Alice estávamos vendo os pequenos detalhes pessoalmente, como decoração, tipos de vasos de plantas, iluminação, guardanapos e a louça... Dali à pouco Nessie estava ali parada e me encarando emocionada, só de olhar eu já soube que ela já tinha visto o tal DVD que eu tinha entregado à Edward na noite passada.

Sinceramente eu esperava que ela viesse até mim furiosa e estapeasse minha cara, me chamasse de puta e saísse gritando aos quatro ventos que nunca mais queria me ver pela frente, mas ela não fez nada disso. Renesmee sorriu pra mim, já chorando e veio correndo, com força, quase cai no chão, ela me abraçou apertado.

_- Se você.. Se você for minha nova mãe eu vou, vou gostar muito!_- disse aos soluços agarrada à minha cintura, OMFM! (Oh My Fucking Merlin)

_- Eu vou deixar vocês duas conversarem.._- disse Alice saindo de fininho.

_- Percebi que você já viu o DVD, né?_- perguntei e ela se separou de mim.

_- Aham. É por você quem meu pai está apaixonado, né?_

_- Ele diz que sim.._- eu devo ter feito uma cara bizarra.

_- Que foi!? Você não gosta dele? Meu pai é tão bonito quanto tio Emm, Byrdie ou Zack!_

_- Claro que é e eu gosto, gosto muito dele, na verdade eu o amo o suficiente ra saber que ele e Bella têm que ficar juntos..._

_- Hell, minha mãe morreu! E mesmo se ela voltar, se voltar, não vai ser exatamente a mesma pessoa que foi! E se foi por mim.._

_- Ah Ness, na verdade é tanta coisa.. e eu não quero tirar proveito da situação.. Ed e Emm são irmãos, eu não os quero brigando por mim, entende?_

_- Sim, mas ele é meu pai e eu o quero feliz e se ele está apaixonado por você eu vou ficar do lado dele._- teimosa como os pais!

...

**Dias Depois.**

**HellPOV.**

Madrugada, do dia 28 para o dia 29 de agosto, dia do meu aniversario.

Visto me roupão depois de sair de um banho demorado, me olho no espelho embaçado do meu banheiro e vejo naquele refexo, tudo fora de foco. Como teria sido minha vida se aquela manhã de exatos dezoito anos atrás não tivesse saído como saiu? Estaria eu viva? Estariam meus pais vivos? Quem seria hoje esta Helena de 29 anos?

_- Vendo algo de que gosta?_- levei um susto e à porta estavam Carlisle e Esme, me olhando carinhosamente até quando eu não mereço.

_- Não propriamente, estou olhando apenas para um "e se" sem volta._- eu disse com a voz um pouco embargada. Este é o dia do meu aniversario mas eu não sou exatamente a maior fã dele e ainda não sei por que cargas d'água eu concordei e deixei Alice organizar esta festa de aniversario pra mim, mas eles me olharam com carinhas tristes._- Me desculpem, vocês se dedicam tanto à mim e eu só sei resmungar.._- eles sorriram pra mim e vieram me abraçar bem apertado, gelado e gostoso.

_- Você pode resmungar o quanto quiser, querida. Feliz aniversario._- disse Esme.

_- Obrigada, mas vocês se importam? Vocês já sabem, eu preciso de um tempo sozinha.. prometo voltar revigorada e pronta pra festejar ao invés de chorar.._

_- Claro que não nos importamos, minha filha, pode ir tranqüila nos veremos mais tarde.._- disse Carlisle beijando meu rosto delicadamente antes de sair com Esme.

...

Eu tenho um ritual nesse dia e o faço desde que recuperei minha memória, um que eu gosto de fazer sozinha. Gosto de ver o sol nascer, não importa onde eu esteja, de ficar sentadinha, quieta e muitas vezes chorona no lugar mais alto que eu puder encontrar, às vezes até voar, assistir ao dia chegar... à vida que continua não importa o quão mal você se sinta, um tempo pra mim, um tempo pra agradecer sem pedir nada em troca.

Depois eu gosto de sentar-me em um café qualquer, pedir um enorme pedaço de bolo de chocolate, o mesmo sabor que sempre tinha em meus aniversários quando eu era pequena, come-lo cantando parabéns em russo pra mim... respirar fundo e voltar pra minha vida, deixar a tristeza pra trás.

Minha casa estava fervilhando, dentro e fora e quando voltei eu fiquei uns minutos à frente falando com fãs, tirando fotos, acenando, recebendo uns presentes, mais tarde os seguranças passariam um feitiço restritivo onde só os convidados poderiam passar, o que no fim tornaria tudo muito mais seguro para todo mundo.

Pra falar bem a verdade eu nem sei quem são direito "meus" convidados... Alice e Esme convidaram aos vampiros, Adma convidou aos bruxos, Vick, Tod e Elroy convidaram aos lobos, depois meus filhos convidaram quem eles queriam, assim como Carlisle e Edward..

Era metade da manhã quando fui pra dentro de casa e convidados hospedados ali, eram mais de trinta, possivelmente até mais quando todos realmente chegassem durante o dia e a casa estava também cheia de crianças e meu avô mandou Trish pra cuidar delas, mas nem todas eram crianças boazinhas, algumas eram fujonas e teimosas...

_- Senhora, estamos tendo um pequeno problema, literalmente._- disse Vick ao chegar esbaforido onde eu estava, ele estava todo suado e pra variar quase pelado como a maioria dos lobos estava naquele calor e estava ajudando na montagem das ultimas estruturas na área da festa, esta, um pouco afastada de casa por segurança.

_- O que houve, Vick?_- perguntei.

_- É Fernanda, a princesa não quer sair do canteiro de flores e temos que armar a ultima estrutura sobre ele.._- disse ele envergonhado e eu ri, Nanda deveria ter armado um escândalo com aquele bando de lobos seminus que queria tira-la de seu brinquedo!

_- Okay, não se preocupe... Zack, vamos lá buscar nosso bebê!_- o chamei.

* * *

**n/a: Heloo!**

**A festa de aniver de Hell tah chegando!**

**Mas antes da festa teremos caps de açao e despedidas lacrimosas!**

**Entao, amanhã teremos mais, Nandinha já vai causar brigas!**

**Mas isso vcs só vao ler amanhã meus amores!**

**Entao..**

**Beijosss**

**Vic.**


	69. When The Stars Go Blue 7

PARTE 7 (VII)

WHEN THE STARS GO BLUE

**Capitulo 76 – "FlooIr"**

**ZackPOV.**

_- Amore*!_- chamei minha filha quando eu e Hell estávamos nos aproximando dela de mãos dadas e cheios de chamego. Fernanda virou para nós com as mãozinhas sujas de terra e cheia de flores e na cabeça uma coroa de margaridas, uma gracinha, sorrindo.

_- Guarda babo! Guarda lui, lui brilla come mamma*!_- disse minha pequena olhando e apontando para cima como se tivesse alguém ali com ela. Nanda estava completamente entregue à sua brincadeira.

_- Que gracinha, ela tem um amiguinho imaginário.._- achei graça, mas ao olhar para o lado Helena estava seria, com a cara fechada._- O que houve?_

_- Lobos, nos deixem a sós, por favor._- disse e os lobos se afastaram imediatamente._- Zack, você vai lá tranquilamente, vai pegar Nanda e vai levá-la pra casa. Vai chamar pelo chefe de segurança e vai dar o seguinte código pra ele, 376._- disse ela bem tranqüila, eu me assustei, o código que ela me deu significava invasão ostensiva, mas eu não estava vendo ninguém desconhecido ali. Fui até minha filha e a peguei nos braços, a carreguei dali, mesmo sobre os protestos dela.

_- Babo! Voglio restare, voglio restare*!_- dizia Nanda chorando, esperneando e me batendo enquanto nos afastávamos.

...

_- O QUE VOCÊ FAZ AQUI? O QUE QUERIA COM MINHA FILHA?_- perguntou Hell à Stefano, ela o tinha visto ao lado de Fernanda segundo antes dele desaparecer aos olhos de Zack e ele apareceu pra ela com uma expressão que a principio a assustou, ele estava com cara de maluco, literalmente.

_- VIM VER VOCÊ, ENTREGAR SEU PRESENTE._- se aproximou alguns passos e estendeu a ela um saco de couro cheio de pedras de floo.

_- OBRIGADA._

_- MAS NA VERDADE FOI VOCÊ QUEM ME DEU UM PRESENTE.._- disse ele._- O MAIOR DE TODOS._

_- O QUE QUER DIZER?_

_- AGORA EU ENTENDO DO PORQUE EU SER TÃO APEGADO À VOCÊ! É PORQUE VOCÊ TROUXE IVANKA DE VOLTA PRA MIM!_- avançou ainda mais em direção à Helena, mas ela recuou.

_- FERNANDA NÃO É IVANKA, STEFANO, ASSIM COMO EU TAMBÉM NÃO SOU._- disse Hell entre dente e com a cara fechada.

_- VOCÊ ESTÁ MENTINDO PRA MIM!_- enlouqueceu de vez e o tempo começou a fechar._- EU DEVIA SABER, VOCÊ É EXTAMENTE COMO O RESTO DE SUA FAMILIA! VOCÊ NÃO QUER QUE ELA FIQUE COMIGO!_

_- EU NÃO ESTOU MENTINDO! MINHA FILHA NÃO É IVANKA! TER O MESMO PODER, NÃO A FAZ A MESMA PESSOA! AGORA EU GOSTARIA QUE VOCÊ FOSSEEMBORA DAQUI, LOGO VOCÊ ESTARÁ CERCADO E SERÁ PRESO EM AZKABAN E EU LHE AVISO, NUNCA MAIS SE APROXIME DA MINHA FILHA!_

_- VIU! EU DISSE! VOCÊ É PRECONCEITUOSA EXATAMENTE COMO A SUA MALDITA FAMILIA!_

_- NÃO OUSE NUNCA MAIS DIZER ISSO! VÁ EMBORA DAQUI! É MEU ULTIMO AVISO!_- disse Hell.

_- E SE EU NÃO QUISER IR?_- disse Stefano começando a formar esferas de raios em suas mãos e Hell recuou e armou um escudo ao redor de si._- MELHOR, EU SÓ VOU QUANDO LEVAR IVANKA COMIGO!_- Stefano estava completamente fora de si.

_- EU VOU ESQUECER O RESTO DE RESPEITO QUE EU TENHO POR VOCÊ, VOU ESQUECER QUE VOCÊ SALVOU MINHA VIDA E A DO MEU AMIGO E VOU MATAR VOCÊ! VÁ EMBORA DAQUI E CARREGUE SEU FLOO!_- Hell jogou o saco de couro pra ele.

_- POIS É AGORA MESMO QUE EU NÃO VOU À LUGAR NENHUM!_- disse ele jogando o saco no chão e avançando cada vez mais, raios cortavam o céu e esferas luminosas surgiram novamente em suas mãos, Hell tomou posição de ataque.

_- O que está acontecendo aqui?_- perguntou Edward chegando logo atrás de Hell.

_- Ah, chegou a cavalaria!_- disse Stefano debochado._- Olha só o que eu vou fazer com cada um deles!_- jogou as duas esferas sobre Edward que foi atingido em cheio, voou longe e caiu de volta no chão, aos pés dos que estavam se aproximando, queimado e desacordado. Hell ficou furiosa de vez.

_- Tire-o daqui! Saiam todos daqui! Agora, me obedeçam!_- mandou Hell antes de se jogar contra Stefano e se engalfinhar com ele.

...

Edward foi levado foi levado às pressas para a ala medica do complexo, enquanto os seguranças protegiam as pessoas que foram levadas para dentro da casa e protegidas.

_- Meu Deus, meu filho!_- disse Esme ao vê-lo naquele estado horrível em que ele estava e Emmett e Jasper o deixaram sobre a maca._- Carlisle, o que há com ele? Por que Edward não acorda!?_- batia de leve no rosto dele.

_- Eu não sei o que houve com ele, quando estávamos chegando houve apenas um clarão e ele veio parar neste estado aos nosso pés!_- disse Carlisle retirando os farrapos que estavam as roupas de Edward.

_- E Helena? Cadê minha menina?_- perguntou Esme, mas Hell entrou na ala médica completamente esbaforida.

_- Cadê? Cadê ele? Cadê Edward?_- perguntou Hell e ela estava completamente imunda e um pouco ferida também, mas ela já estava se curando._- Pai, como ele está?_

_- Do jeito que você está vendo, filha. E você? E o tal elfo?_- disse Carlisle.

_- Morto e queimado, eu estou bem. Agora, me deixem cuidar dele. No momento, Edward é o mais importante._- disse ela.

...

_* - Amada!_

_* - Olha papai! Olha ele, ele brilha como mamãe!_

_* - Papai! Quero ficar! Quero ficar!_

* * *

**n/a: e lá se foi Stefano!**

**Ele sempre foi pirado mesmo, e ele saiu completamente da casinha!**

**Mas e agora?**

**Pq Ed nao acorda? Será que Hell tomou os poderes do elfo?**

**xanan!! ai soh amanhã pra saber!**

**com musiquinha e direito à Bella!**

**bjusss grandes!**

**Vic.**


	70. When The Stars Go Blue 8

PARTE 7 (VIII)

WHEN THE STARS GO BLUE

**Capitulo 77 – Already Gone (Já Parti)**

**EdwardPOV.**

Eu só tinha visto um clarão vindo em minha direção quando me aproximei de Hell. Zack tinha chegado a casa com Nanda no colo e tremendo feito vara verde atrás de Bernard e de repente eu já não vi mais nada.

_Remember all the things we wanted_

Lembra-se de todas as coisas que queríamos?

_Now all our memories, they are haunted_

Agora todas estas recordações nos perseguem

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

Nós fomos feitos pra dizer adeus

_Even without fists held high, yeah_

Mesmo sem brigarmos, sim

_Never would have worked out right, yeah_

Nunca teríamos dado certo, sim

_We were never meant for do or die_

Nunca fomos realmente feitos pro tudo ou nada

Vi-me subindo a floresta de Forks em direção à minha clareira e de Bella. Não entendi o que eu estava fazendo ali, nem como eu havia parado ali, mas continuei subindo, eu não queria parar.

_I didn't us to burn out_

Eu não queria que nos separássemos assim

_I didn't come here to hurt you_

Não vim aqui pra te magoar

_Now I can't stop_

Mas agora não posso parar

_- Edward!_

_- Bella!?_

_I want you to know_

Eu quero que você saiba

_That it doesn't matter_

Que não importa

_Where we take this Road_

Aonde esta estrada vá dar

_Someone's gotta GO_

Alguém tem que partir

_And I want you to know_

E eu quero que você saiba

_You couldn't have loved me better_

Que você não poderia ter me amado mais do que fez

_But I want you to move on_

Mas eu quero que você siga adiante

_So I'm already gone_

Porque eu já parti

Corri diretamente pra ela, era a mulher que eu amava, ali, de volta pra mim e eu estava feliz, novamente realizado, eu me senti vivo, mais uma vez.

_- Ah, meu amor.._- sussurrou ela ao me abraçar apertado.

_- Bella, Bella..._- e depois de olhar bem para o seu lindo rosto eu a beijei.

_Looking at you makes it harder_

Cara a cara com você torna tudo mais difícil

_But I know that you Will find another_

Mas eu sei que você vai encontrar alguém

_That doesn't always make you wanna cry_

Que não faça você sempre querer chorar

_Started with a perfect Kiss_

Começou com um beijo perfeito

_Then we could feel the poison set in_

E de repente podíamos sentir o veneno penetrando

_Perfect couldn't keep this Love alive_

A perfeição não podia manter o nosso amor vivo

_You know that I Love you so_

Você sabe, eu te amo tanto

_I Love you enough to let you GO_

E te amo o suficiente pra te deixar ir

_- Edward, você precisa voltar, seu lugar não é mais comigo.._- disse ela ao se separar do meu beijo, dos meus carinhos.

_- Bella! Meu lugar é do seu lado!_- me exaltei.

_- Não é mais meu amor, não mais._- ela também estava triste._- Nós já tivemos a nossa chance, até que a morte nos separe, lembra-se?_

_- Então é por isso que você quer me juntar à Hell? Por que eu e ela estamos "vivos"?_- perguntei e ela sorriu.

_- Edward, você ama Helena a muito mais tempo do de você mesmo tem consciência! Por que não, ser feliz com ela?_- disse ela com a expressão serena.

_- É, mas vai convencê-la disso!_

_- Acredite, eu tentei, você é tão teimoso quanto ela, por isso que vocês são tão bons um pro outro!_

_- Mas a coisa não se resume somente a mim e ela! Bella, se você me disser agora que vai voltar, eu espero por você, espero o tempo que for!_

_- Não. Eu quero você livre, você não entende?_

_I want you to know_

Eu quero que você saiba

_That it doesn't matter_

Que não importa

_Where we take this Road_

Aonde esta estrada vá dar

_Someone's gotta GO_

Alguém tem que partir

_And I want you to know_

E eu quero que você saiba

_You couldn't have loved me better_

Que você não poderia ter me amado mais do que fez

_But I want you to move on_

Mas eu quero que você siga adiante

_So I'm already gone_

Porque eu já parti

_I'm already gone_

Eu já parti

_I'm already gone_

Eu já parti

_You can't make it feel right_

E você não pode tentar concertar

_When you know that is wrong_

O que já não dá mais certo

_I'm already gone_

Eu já parti

_There's no moving on_

Nós não temos mais concerto

_So I'm already gone_

Porque eu já parti

_- Não!_- gritei.

_- Edward! Pare de pensar em mim e viva a sua vida! Helena está certa quando briga com você, não dependa exclusivamente de mim pra ser feliz!_- ela exaltou-se também.

_- Mas qual é o nexo disso tudo!? Você me quer com ela, estou agindo como você quer!_

_- Todos! Ou nenhum! Mas são resignos dos quais eu não posso te dizer, não cabe a mim esclarecê-los pra você!_- disse ela com os olhos urgentes.

_Already gone_

Já parti

_Already gone_

Já parti

_Already gone_

Já parti

_Ooohh, oh_

_Already gone_

Já parti

_Already gone_

Já parti

_Already gone_

Já parti

_Remember all the things we wanted_

Lembra-se de todas as coisas que queríamos?

_Now all our memories, they are haunted_

Agora todas estas recordações nos perseguem

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

Nós fomos feitos pra dizer adeus

_I want you to know_

Eu quero que você saiba

_That it doesn't matter_

Que não importa

_Where we take this Road_

Aonde esta estrada vá dar

_Someone's gotta GO_

Alguém tem que partir

_And I want you to know_

E eu quero que você saiba

_You couldn't have loved me better_

Que você não poderia ter me amado mais do que fez

_But I want you to move on_

Mas eu quero que você siga adiante

_So I'm already gone_

Porque eu já parti

_- Você nunca mais vai voltar, é isso? Bella, seja sincera comigo._- pedi, eu a estava perdendo pra sempre.

_- Isabella Marie Swan vai sempre amar você Edward..._- disse ela levantando meu rosto com uma das mãos._- Isso eu posso te garantir com a mais absoluta certeza. Te peço, não viva mais no passado, pense no futuro, no seu futuro. Ele mora junto com a mulher que você ama, e esta já não sou mais eu... Você precisa voltar agora._- Bella beijou minha testa e foi desaparecendo gradualmente.

_- Bella!_- estendi minha mão para segura-la, mas ela atravessou seu corpo.

_- Adeus, Edward. Eu vou pra sempre amar você._- e sumiu.

_I'm already gone_

Eu já parti

_Iam already gone_

Eu já parti

_You can't make it feel Wright_

E você não pode concertar

_When you know that is wrong_

O que já não dá mais certo

_I'm already gone_

Eu já parti

_Already gone_

Já parti

_There is no moving on_

Nós não temos mais concerto

_So I'm already gone_

Porque eu já parti

_- Bella!_- acordei num salto, procurando ar e dei de cara com Hell sentada sobre minha maca. Ela estava toda suja e desgrenhada, sua expressão era de preocupação e alivio.

_- Ah, meu querido!_- me abraçou e beijou todo o meu rosto, depois o agarrou com carinho._- Fiquei tão preocupada com você!_- seus olhos eram emocionados.

_- Eu encontrei com Bella, Hell, ela se foi pra sempre..._

_- Ah, eu lamento tanto, Ed.._- me abraçou de novo por nem sei quanto tempo, se sinto seguro com ela._- Você ta com sede? Está se sentindo bem?_

_- Agora eu estou. E sede, tenho um pouco._- ela se afastou._- Onde estão os outros?_

_- Se arrumando, recepcionando alguns dos convidados que ainda estão chegando.. eu resolvi deixar a festa acontecer, a segurança foi reforçada._- levantou-se e foi à geladeirinha e deu-me duas bolsas de sangue._- Carlisle e Esme queriam ficar aqui, mas eu insisti em cuidar de você sozinha.. finalmente você está lindo como sempre._- beijou minha testa e sentou-se ao meu lado de novo.

_- Obrigado. E o que houve com você? O que me atingiu?_

_- Uma esfera elétrica te atingiu._- formou uma bola brilhante na palma da mão e ficou olhando pra ela enquanto continuou a falar._- Na verdade foram duas. Stefano estava lá, ele e eu nos desentendemos.. ele me acusou de mentir pra ele, de ser preconceituosa.. Ameaçou seqüestrar minha filhinha por crer que ela era a reencarnação de Ivanka, se negou a ir embora quando eu mandei.. A gota d'água foi ter atingido você. Eu o matei._

_- E você tomou os poderes dele?_- perguntei por que jamais tinha visto ela formar aquele tipo de esfera na palma de sua mão antes.

_- Não._

_- E por que não?_- ela fechou a mão e a esfera se foi, ela voltou a me olhar.

_- Por que eu já sou forte o suficiente, Edward. E a cada poder que eu adquiro eu me perco cada vez mais nesta minha humanidade conquistada, eu tenho medo do que eu possa acabar me tornando..._

_- Hell.._

_- Que?_- eu ia dizer que a amava, que jamais iria deixar ela se perder dentro de si, mas Alice e Rosálie apareceram à porta do meu quarto já devidamente trajadas pra festa, porém de qualquer maneira a minha declaração ficou no ar, ela apertou sua mão na minha._- Vamos com calma, okay.._

_- Ok._

_- Hell e Ed! Vamos saindo daqui de uma vez! Tivemos que cortar Helena dos cumprimentos aos convidados porque a aniversariante não quer sair do lado do doentinho!_- disse Rosálie esfregando a mão na minha cabeça e falando em sua habitual "delicadeza", enquanto Alice apertava minha bochechas e me dava um roupão pra eu vestir, já que eu estava peladão, só tapado pelos lençóis._- Hell, nos leve lá pra cima! Edward, você vai pro seu quarto se arrumar e descer, porque seu par já chegou e você caçulinha, vai direto pra um banho de esfregão!_- Hell olhou pra ambas com cara de dor, deu uma bufada, mas por fim fez o que a enjoada disse.

* * *

**n/a: Ownn!**

**Que bunito!**

**Amanhã o ultimo cap desta parte!**

**E será um cap bem cumprido e chorante!**

**Beijossss**

**Vic.**


	71. When The Stars Go Blue 9

PARTE 7 (IX)

WHEN THE STARS GO BLUE

**Capitulo 78 – Morde e Assopra**

**HellPOV.**

Por Merlin, estou cansada.

_- Ok, agora fecha os olhos!_- disse Alice depois que ela e Rosie pararam de me fazer de Barbie. Empurraram-me até o espelho do meu closet e mandaram eu abrir os olhos novamente. Eu era um merengue, um merengue lindo, mas ainda um merengue._- E então, o que achou? É um Dior! Ele mesmo quem fez!_

_- É lindo Allie, obrigada._- eu disse sendo simpática e tentando adaptar minhas vistas à minha visão coberta de tule.

_- Eu separei este outro, pra quando você se cansar deste._- disse Rosálie mostrando-me outro modelo que estava ensacado sobre a banqueta._- E trouxe-te um pouco disso também._- me passou uma taça transbordando de SDD e eu realmente agradeci por aquilo, me ajudou a relaxar._- Nosso trabalho aqui com você acabou e você está linda como um anjo, mas fique o tempo que precisar... Você é uma guerreira caçulinha, encare este pessoal lá em baixo como mais uma batalha._

As duas logo saíram e me deixaram ali tomando "coragem" sabor sangue de dragão. Vesti meus sapatos e minha máscara de felicidade, quando o que eu mais estava querendo era fugir dali e me enfiar num buraco.

...

**ByrdiePOV.**

Sentaria-me à mesa da minha família, mas por enquanto eu estava circulando por entre os convidados, recepcionando-os, enquanto Hell cuidava dos ferimentos de Edward e não descia para a própria festa.

_- Oi._- disse-me Edward ao aparecer do meu lado e para a aminha surpresa e certamente de quem o viu ou veria, ele não estava vestido de preto, luto, ele estava bem alinhado, em um bonito terno cinza._- Bernard, por favor, você pode diminuir o volume pra mim?_- referiu-se ao volume de pensamentos que ele estava ouvindo.

_- Claro._- fiz o serviço pra ele e continuei recepcionando aos convidados, enquanto ele ficou ali parado ao meu lado, quieto.

_- Bernard, eu..._- falou depois de uns minutos.

_- Você quer dizer a mim que à ama? Eu sei, todos sabem, acho que até antes mesmo de você saber, ou ao menos se dar conta disso... Mas no fim quem decide é ela._

_- É..._- ele me pareceu bem envergonhado._- Eu nunca pretendi.._

_- Tudo bem, eu não preciso de explicações. Até prefiro que se houver um quarto marido, que ele seja você e não um estranho qualquer.. só não a magoe, por favor._

_- Jamais e obrigado, você é realmente legal. Saiba que de todos, é a você quem ela ama mais._- disse ele.

_- Eu sei disso, eu e Helena não temos segredos._- sorri orgulhoso.

Nisso, na fila onde os convidados estavam se acumulando havia um homem muito alinhado, impressionado com tudo, achei que fosse um humano, mas ele estranhamente parecia à vontade e Joseph passou por nós nos atropelando, raivoso, foi diretamente ao cara tirar satisfações, na frente de todos.

_- O que você faz aqui?_- perguntou Joseph ao cara.

_- Fui convidado, senão jamais teria passado pelo feitiço delimitador lá em baixo ou pelo primeiro batalhão de seguranças.._- disse o outro tranquilamente._- Boa noite, para você também._

_- Darius, não me venha com essa! Quantas vezes eu já não lhe disse pra manter-se afastado de Helena!? Vá embora daqui!_- disse Joseph e eu e Edward passamos a prestar mais atenção àquela conversa inflamada, porém sussurrada.

_- Não, mesmo! E pare você de ser um garoto birrento!_- disse o cara e eu achei graça dele chamar Joseph de "garoto birrento", um homem com mais de 400 anos! Mas Edward, com uma expressão até um pouco surpresa, disse que era hora de separá-los.

Na hora em que eu estava achando graça, eu não tinha notado, aquele cara ela o cara com quem Hell tinha tido um encontro semanas atrás! Então fomos até eles e os separamos, Edward entrou levando o cara.

...

**PetePOV.**

Eu e Karlla temos ficado "escondidos", okay, Woody sabe, Clau também e Seth e Abe... Okay! Todo mundo sabe, mas ninguém faz alarde, o que já é grande coisa!

Então cá estamos eu, Woody e Seth, esperando por nossas garotas e vi tio Ed, todo pintoso, passar levando um cara que eu não conheço para os jardins e Tio Joseph entrou logo depois, foi ao bar e mandou goela abaixo uma três doses de uísque seguidas.

Meu pai, Zack e Shane estavam se pavoneando para Prudence, Chlover e Jaqueline Smith. Vô Rolf, vó Luna e tio Lance estavam conversando com alguns agentes literários. Tia Rose, tia Rosálie e tia Alice estavam fofocando e vô Carlisle, vó Esme e biso Indra estavam circulando e mandando os convidados acharem suas mesas.

Tio Jazz estava concentrado cuidando da segurança da festa e os lobos estavam organizados para tocarem na banda e os pequenos estavam sendo os xodós dos Denali que já não nos visitavam fazia um tempo.

A casa e os jardins estavam cada vez mais cheios de gente e logo também chegaram as garotas que estávamos esperando, e as três lindíssimas. Clau vestia um belo modelo azul marinho, Abe estava de verde e Karlla estava uma visão em um belo vestido roxo, minha cor preferida.

_- Você está linda, japinha._- beijei demoradamente seu rosto e ela ficou corada.

_- Obrigada, mas eu estou com serias duvidas de que conseguirei dançar neste vestido..._- disse ela danço uma volta em torno de si.

_- Então vamos testá-lo agora mesmo!_- sugeri e ela estendeu-me a mão, levei-a pra pista de dança.

...

**ClauPOV.**

_- Vocês não vêm?_- perguntou Woody para mim e pra Seth. Acenamos que não e ele, Abe, Pete e Karlla foram para a pista de dança.

_- Eu fico tão feliz pelos quatro.._- eu disse à Seth.

_- Abigail é muito legal, mas eu ainda acho Karlla muito fechada.._- disse ele.

_- Paciência, meu querido. Pete mesmo mal consegue fazer com que ela relaxe, isso que é ele quem à beija!_- rimos.

_- Sim, e o melhor de tudo é que os dois juram que ninguém percebe!_- rimos mais._- Mas engraçado mesmo é o Shane, olhar ele arrastando asas pras bruxas é o mais engraçado!_- apontou Seth, mas puxaram a ponta do meu cabelo, virei para trás e vi Indira e Felícia, as duas "super fãs" de Seth.

_- Clau, Clau!_- dizia Felícia aos pulos de ansiedade.

_- Olá meninas!_- dissemos nós dois.

_- Seth, você nos leva pra dançar?_- perguntou Indira vermelha como um pimentão e se balançando de um lado pra outro e descoordenada como ela é ela cairia no chão muitas vezes no processo.

_- Ah meninas, eu não sei se a Clau deixa.._- disse ele de brincadeira e as duas olharam pra mim com olhinhos pidões de tia Alice.

_- Eu deixo, mas só porque eu vou subir pra ver minha mãe, mas eu logo volto, hein! Ai eu vou querer meu noivo de volta e em perfeito estado, como eu estou dando pra vocês!_- as carinhas delas se iluminaram. Beijei Seth e logo ele foi levado pelas duas porta afora em direção à pista.

...

* * *

**n/a: oieee**

**me enganei, tem mais um cap depois desse antes de terminar a parte 7!**

**Amanhã tem mais!**

**beijossss**

**vic!**

**p.s: ahh eu fiquei muito feliz que o cap anterior tenha tido sete leituras e obrigada por isso, mas vcs podiam me agradar um pouquinho né? me deem reviews! A historia está quase terminando e nao minha opiniao esse final está tao lindo... ai ai.. please!beijos grandes! e mais uma vez obrigada por lerem!**


	72. When The Stars Go Blue 10

PARTE 7 (X)

WHEN THE STARS GO BLUE

**Capitulo 79 – Falando de Mim**

**HellPOV.**

Quando desci, as pessoas estavam concentradas nos jardins àquela noite quente de final de verão e tudo estava tão lindo! Eu já estava bem mais relaxada depois de treinar no espelho meus melhores sorrisos e beber uma garrafa de SDD, seriam só mais algumas horas e eu estaria entre amigos...

_- E finalmente!_- ouvi a voz de Alice e uma forte luz brilhou em meu rosto._- Recebam a nossa querida aniversariante! Helena Mentz Koleston Cullen!_- e todos se viraram pra mim, ouvi muitos "wows" e aplausos e eu timidamente acenei pra eles, então a luz saiu do meu rosto e pude ver a quantidade de gente que me circulava, credo, que vergonha!_- Hell, nós temos lindas surpresas pra você, venha até o centro da pista.._- me chamou, ah merda!

_- Helena é minha irmã por parte de mãe.._- começou Joseph e eu tive que virar pra trás feito uma barata tonta porque ele estava de pé à sua mesa com um microfone na mão e veio andando até mim, já comecei a ficar toda tremula._- Mas a primeira vez em que eu ouvi falar dela foi quando seu pai e meu melhor amigo, Peter Koleston, foi à minha casa. Ele me contou sua história e por fim me perguntou se eu aceitava tomar conta do seu maior tesouro e eu aceitei. E desde que eu coloquei meus olhos em você, desde que você se tornou minha responsabilidade... Helena, você é um maior orgulho, eu devo muito a você!_- eu nem sei se ele tinha mais alguma coisa pra falar, porque nos abraçamos emocionadamente e depois ele deixou seu lenço comigo pra que eu pudesse me recompor, e quando ele estava partindo, lá veio mais um.

_- Eu acho que fui a segunda pessoa a te conhecer depois que você saiu da casa dos teus pais..._- agora era Luna, saindo da mesa e cruzando o caminho com Joseph e trocando um carinhoso beijo._- Um olho de cada cor, uma mecha prateada no cabelo... Eu entreguei a você um dos meus maiores tesouros, Bernard, e você me devolveu a felicidade dele, a noticia de que eu teria mais um bebê, Indira, e me deu também William e Robert, obrigada._- e me abraçou também, eu nem tinha acabado de abraçá-la quando veio outro. Uff!

_- Os meus sonhos mais lindos se tornaram realidade quando te vi, quando te beijei, quando te tive em meus braços..._- era Byrdie e agora sim eu me tremi toda._- Você é a mulher que eu amo, é a mãe dos meus filhos... Você é a luz dos meus olhos, o ar que eu respiro e a razão da minha existência... Eu só sou feliz ao seu lado, eu amo você._- e nos beijamos apaixonadamente.

_- Com você eu aprendi mais do que ensinei..._- era Hermione.

_- E hoje você é a segunda maior fã de Viktor Krum graças a mim!_- era Rony e eu ri horrores, foi ele e Gina que me ensinaram tudo de quadribol.

_- E foi você quem me liberou do contrato mágico que me impedia que eu não visse minha família, obrigado._- era Harry e os três vieram me abraçar.

_- Eu tive a honra de conhecer tua mãe.._- tive que me virar pra ver Claire e ela estava saindo de sua mesa pra vir até mim._- E foram poucos meses antes dela desaparecer. Todos nós Lycans pensávamos ter perdido nosso clã de sangue real, estávamos perdidos, até que quinze anos depois, você chegou a mim, com seu irmão e com seus amigos bruxos. Você nos trouxe de volta a esperança, nos trouxe de volta a "legalidade" e nos faz orgulhosos de sermos o que somos. Hoje ser um lobo é um privilegio e não mais uma maldição, obrigada._- me abraçou também, depois de uma reverencia.

_- Foi Claire quem um belo dia me ligou e me disse:..._- me virei novamente pra ver Jake saindo de sua mesa com um microfone na mão._- "A rainha quer te ver, quer conhecer os sanguessugas vegetarianos, você está com sorte!" Eu, em meu primeiro pensamento, pensei, me fudi!_- e houve uma onda de risos, não só meus,_- Puta que o pariu, me fudi valendo!_- mais risos._- Respirei fundo, enfiei meu rabinho entre as pernas e tanto os lobos de minha tribo, quanto os Cullen fomos ao seu encontro, temendo que ela fosse tão ou mais apavorante que os Volturi que nos ameaçavam...Mas não, a garota que surgiu do nada naquela clareira àquele dia, foi definitivamente a melhor "prima" que alguém poderia receber! Você foi pra Forks e La Push pra aprender com a gente, mas acabou nos ensinando muito mais! Muito mais sobre amor, aceitação das diferenças, muito mais sobre respeito, sobre segundas ou vigésimas nonas chances de sermos melhores, de nos provar melhores e palavras, ou qualquer outra coisa nessa vida vão poder chegar perto da alegria, da satisfação, honra e orgulho que eu sinto de você. Obrigado._- Jake é todo grandão e espalhafatoso, mas é uma criança grande e me apertou bem naquele abraço.

_- Quando eu penso em você, eu penso em vida._- era Carlisle.

_- Eu penso em amor e muitas fraldas!_- era Esme.

_- Eu penso em imprevisibilidade e doação!_- era Alice.

_- Eu penso que você é mais bonita do que eu.._- era Rosálie.

_- Eu, em superação e força._- disse Jasper.

_- Eu penso em amizade e companheirismo._- disse Nessie.

_- Eu penso em carinho, no futuro.._- disse Ed. Estavam todos à minha frente e eu devia estar em frangalhos, cruzes, eles tinham tirado a noite!

_- E eu, penso em amor, um amor que não pede nada em troca, que aceita, que me faz tremer dos pés à cabeça, em amor que me excita. E tenho dois filhos com você e quero ter muitos mais, mas só quando você me permitir, porque eu não tenho pressa, eu tenho amor por você._- e nos beijamos com todo o tesão que sentimos um pelo outro. Depois fui abraçada por cada um deles.

_- Você é o meu tesouro, o tesouro de minha família, meu maior orgulho e eu nunca vou deixar de dizer-te isso. Eu perdi meu filho, mas ganhei você, meus cinco lindos e poderosos bisnetos! Nós discutimos e brigamos por muitas coisas, mas eu agradeço todos os dias à Merlin e à Peter por você!_- disse-me meu avô.

_- Eu passei mais da metade da minha vida adulta preso à uma cadeira de rodas depois de um acidente._- era Billy Black._- Eu disse que passei, porque há alguns anos atrás, quase dez já, você me pôs de pé novamente e hoje eu posso correr, andar ao lado dos meus filhos e netos, você me devolveu o gosto pela vida, me deu um posto privilegiado em teu governo, o principado ao meu filho..._- abaixou-se em uma longa reverencia._- "Obrigado"._- disse em língua quileute.

_- Eu e Justin deveríamos ser apenas mais umas pessoas que ela conheceria em uma de suas missões, mas é impossível ficar indiferente à você a tua presença... Você mudou minha vida, você me salvou, salvou meu marido e eu não tenho palavras pra dizer o quanto eu amo você!_- então Jude calou-se porque estava chorando, eu também, mais ainda.

_- Como expressar em palavras o que eu sinto por você, minha diva suprema?_- era Justin me fazendo rir._- Eu acho que me interessei por você assim que te ouvi cantar pela primeira vez, mas eu me apaixonei mesmo foi quando eu entrei no seu closet!_- todos riram conosco._- E quando cantamos juntos naquele bendito musical da escola!? Alguém aqui realmente já a ouviu cantar de coração!? Se você cantasse a lista telefônica certamente traria lágrimas aos olhos de muita gente! Mas você não é só uma ótima cantora ou atriz, você é a amiga mais fantástica que alguém pode ter, você me deu um teto quando eu precisei, comida, roupa lavada, segurança e amor, mas acima de tudo você me aceitou exatamente como eu sou, ser tirar nada, nem por, ou impor. E como Jude, eu também te amo e você me deve um tango!_- acenei que sim e nós três nos abraçamos demoradamente.

_- Bem, e o que eu posso dizer agora que é minha vez de falar..._- disse Zack saindo se sua mesa onde estava com os avós, meu avo e os Byron._- A primeira vez em que nos vimos você brigou comigo porque achou que eu fosse Edward! Fez um discurso enorme sobre ele ter esquecido de colocar as roupas da maquina de lavar pra centrifugar novamente, e ao se dar conta de que não falava com ele e sim comigo, um completo estranho, me cutucou varias vezes e depois soltou um berro!_- todos riram de novo e eu fiquei com vergonha._- Eu enquanto ela falava, pensei, linda, gata e completamente maluca, pobrezinha! Mas à noite ela fez musse de chocolate pra mim e pro meu avô, me salvou de um lago congelado quando eu achei que era o super homem, curou o coração da minha avó... Levou-me pra casa dela, me ensinou magia e aquela ruiva linda de olhos violeta não tinha nada de maluca..._- sorriu lindinho._- Você é a pessoa mais inteligente, dedicada, doce, incrível e sábia que conheci. Helena, pra mim você é luz, é paixão pela vida e o que eu mais desejo é que a nossa menina tenha puxado à mãe! Eu sou o cara mais bobo do mundo! Eu amo você namorada!_- e eu não mais precisava ficar na ponta dos meus pés para beja-lo, mas nosso beijo não foi menos doce por conta disso.

_- Se é pra votar no pai mais bobo de todos eu voto no meu!_- disse Clau.

_- E eu também!_- disse Pete trazendo Nanda no colo.

_- Já eu não concordo, eu voto no meu!_- disse Woody trazendo Rob pela mão._- E você mano?_

_- Papai!_- disse meu pequeno com os bracinho pro alto parecendo um homenzinho vestindo terno.

_- E você Nanda, vota em quem pro pai mais bobo de todos, nós temos um empate!_- disse Clau passando o microfone pra irmã que estava toda de rosa choque.

_- Ti amo mamma!_- disse um bebê agarrando o microfone com aquelas mãozinhas pequenas e todo mundo fez "owwwn" pra ela._- Ti voglio bene, sei um angelo!_

_- Bem, continuamos com um empate aqui!_- riu Pete.

_- Então eu começo.._- disse Clau._- Você um dia já foi minha amiga, mas nos perdemos uma da outra, até meu pai nos colocar juntas de novo, mas agora você é minha mãe, é um espelho... E quando eu digo isso falo por Seth também já que ele está chorando à horas..._- e ele realmente estava._- Obrigada por estar sempre à um passo a frente, por lutar por minha felicidade e me aceitar mesmo sem eu ser tua filha de verdade..._- precisou parar um pouquinho porque ficou emocionada e eu mais ainda._- Eu vou passar o resto da minha vida agradecendo e ainda assim não vai ser o suficiente... na verdade eu não vejo a hora de poder ter filhos com o homem que eu amo e dar à eles um gostinho, um pouquinho que seja da mãe que eu e meus irmão temos, mãe, eu te amo!_- e correu pra me abraçar. Clau é o meu presente que antes cabia em meus braços toda pequena e gordinha, mas hoje é uma mulher linda e grande e amada, acima de tudo.

_- Well, well..._- disse Pete passando Nanda pro chão e ela correu até mim._- Minha mãe... sim, ela é tudo isso que vocês todos já disseram e irão dizer, mas a alguns anos, antes mesmo de Rob e Nanda, eu achei que eu a havia perdido e por pouco foi eu quem quase se perdeu... e eu nunca mais quero passar por uma dor dessa, principalmente não por esta dor de novo, me ouviu bem, mãe!?_- disse ele bem sério._- Certo, agora que vocês entenderam o meu ponto de vista, eu gostaria de dizer que você é a melhor mãe que pôde pra nós três e está sendo pra estes pequenos espoletas, talvez não tão boa na opinião dos outros, mas quem está perto sabe... pensem, se ela é tão incrível como todos estão dizendo, imaginem como ela é como mãe!_- vi varias cabeças concordando com ele._- Okay, como chefe ela é uma tirana, mas é porque o nosso trabalho não admite falhas, é justificado! E como agente... bem, sua ultima missão foi no Japão e eu também estive lá, foi a primeira vez que eu à vi trabalhando e nada me deu mais orgulho do que vê-la trabalhando no resgate daquelas pessoas, cuidando daqueles estranhos com o mesmo carinho que trata à mim e aos meus irmãos e a toda nossa família! Mãe, eu te amo! Agora eu acabei!_- e Pete veio até mim e me pegou no colo e me jogou pro alto!

_- Hey grandão! Larga a minha mãe!_- disse Woody._- Você é uma loba grande, literalmente grande, grande como uma árvore! Mas você é também uma grande loba, eu sei disso porque desde que saí da escola eu ando visitando os bandos de cidade em cidade, de país em país e em cada um destes continentes, mãe, onde há um lobo, não há um que não de a vida por você e eu me incluo nesta conta. Como Claire disse e muito bem dito, de uma maldição, a nossa condição se tornou um privilegio e isso só foi possível porque também, como disseram, você é sinônimo de doação, de vida, de força, de superação, amizade e carinho, amor, companheirismo, mas também de muitas fraldas se forem contar nós cinco! Sim, você é tudo isto com a cara e um corpo de anjo e eu me curvo diante de minha rainha._- e meu filho, meu príncipe herdeiro se curvou à minha frente, assim como Pete, Clau e meus pequenos, sendo seguido por todos à minha volta.

Acho que de tanto choro eu estava desidratada, mas eu estava feliz da vida, fui até meu filho e o levantei pelo queixo, depois lhe beijei a testa, depois os cinco me abraçaram fortemente.

_- Woody, dê um jeito nos humanos, por favor.._- pedi.

_- Claro._- disse ele._- Mãe, agora é com você.._- me passou o microfone.

_- Wow, vocês todos me pegaram de jeito hoje, olhem o meu estado! Isso não se faz sem aviso, vocês acabaram comigo! Escutem, eu sei que no momento eu vou parecer muito mal educada, mas eu realmente preciso de uns instantes pra me recuperar antes que eu possa realmente dizer alguma coisa, portanto, eu vou me ausentar por uns minutos porque eu preciso me reorganizar.. bebam um drinque sem pressa que eu já volto!_- e fui pro meu quarto, troquei de vestido, refiz minha maquiagem e minutos depois eu estava de volta já no palco, onde eu tinha passado uma musica pros meus lobos ensaiarem e bati delicadamente no bocal do microfone para chamar a atenção._- Olá e desculpem pela demora. Eu não tenho palavras pra agradecer a presença e às palavras de cada um que falou aqui pra mim... Mas antes de eu ser o que eu sou hoje eu era só uma criança, a filha de Indira e Peter e pra mim o mundo se resumia àquela minha casa na Rússia, onde nasci e vivi por onze anos. E há 18 anos, neste mesmo dia em que eu comemoro meu aniversario eu sai por aquela porta com meu irmão Joseph e perdi meus pais pra sempre, mas ganhei tudo o que tenho hoje e é à eles, meus pais, que eu dedico esta canção, com a ajuda dos meus lobos, por favor, me perdoem caso eu não consiga interpretá-la direito..._

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

Parece que foi ontem que vi seu rosto_  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away_

Voce me disso o quanto estava orgulhoso, mesmo assim eu fui embora_  
If only I knew what I know today, ooh ooh_

Se ao menos eu soubesse o que sei hoje

_I would hold you in my arms_

Eu teria pego-te em meus bracos_  
I would take the pain away_

Eu teria afastado sua dor_  
Thank you for all you've done_

Eu agradeço por tudo o que voce fez_  
Forgive all your mistakes_

E perdoo todos os teu erros_  
There's nothing I wouldn't do_

E nao há nada que eu nao faria_  
To hear your voice again_

Para ouvir sua voz mais uma vez_  
Sometimes I wanna call you_

Às vezes eu quero te chamar_  
But I know you won't be there_

Mas sei que voce nao vai mais me ouvir

_Ooh, I'm sorry for blaming you_

Ooh, eu sinto muito ter culpado voce_  
For everything I just couldn't do_

Por tudo o que eu nao fui capaz de fazer_  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

E magooei à mim mesma, magoando voce

_Some days I feel broke inside, but I wouldn't admit_

Às vezes eu me sinto completamente derrotada, apesar de nao admitir_  
Sometimes I just wanna hide, cuz it's you I miss_

E às vezes eu só quero esconder que é de voce que eu sinto falta_  
And it's so hard to say goodbye when comes to this, ooh yeah_

E é tao dificil me despedir, ooh sim

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

Voce teria me dito que eu estava errada?_  
Would you help me understand?_

Voce me ajudaria a entender?_  
Are you looking down upon me?_

Voce está ai em cima olhando por mim?_  
Are you proud of who I am?_

Está orgulhoso de quem eu sou?_  
There's nothing I wouldn't do_

Nao há nada que eu nao faria_  
To have just one more chance_

Pra ter mais uma chance_  
To look into your eyes_

De olhar em olhos_  
And see you are looking back_

E ver voce olhando nos meus

_Ooh, I'm sorry for blaming you_

Ooh, eu sinto muito por ter culpado voce_  
For everything I just couldn't do_

Por tudo o que eu nao fui capaz de fazer_  
And I've hurt myself, ooh ooh_

E me magoei, ooh, ooh

_If I had just one more day_

E se eu tivesse apenas mais um dia_  
I would tell you how much that I missed you since you went away_

Eu te diria o quando sinto sua falta desde que voce se foi_  
Ooh ooh, It's dangerous_

Ooh ooh, é perigoso_  
It's so out of line to try and turn back time_

Tao fora deos meus limites fazer o tempo voltar atras

_I'm sorry for blaming you_

Eu sinto muito ter culpado voce_  
For everything I just couldn't do_

Por tudo o que eu nao pude fazer_  
And I've hurt myself... By hurting you_

E me magoei, magoando voce

_..._

* * *

**n/a: Oláaa!**

**Como prometido, o ultimo cap desta parte e um cap bem grandao e chorante!**

**só que contar com reviews de voces eh foda, me deixam bem triste, mesmo..**

**bem amanhã tem mais, pq eu n vou deixar de publicar pras meninas que me mandam reviews, mas vcs que n mandam deveriam ter mais vergonha na cara!**

**sem bjos pra vcs hj, to di mal!**

**Vic.**


	73. Terra e Céu 1

PARTE 8 (I)

TERRA E CÉU

**Capitulo 80 – Diga-me Com Quem Andas**

**KarllaPOV.**

Takeshi está indo viajar hoje, vai se reencontrar com seu clã, eles, segundo ele o estão procurando e Alice recomendou que ele fosse vê-los por uns dias no Japão, onde eles vivem.

Eu sinceramente estou com medo e se ele resolver nos abandonar de novo!? Principalmente agora com minha mãe doente e morrendo?

_- Seu pai não fará isso, ele ,mais uma vez está protegendo vocês duas, fique tranqüila._- disse-me Edward, ele e Carlisle estavam esperando por Helena para irem para o hospital trabalhar, este seria o primeiro dia dela.

_- Mamma! Resta com me!_- pedia a pequena Fernanda agarrando-se às roupas da mãe.

_- Não vai, mãe!_- pedia o pequeno Robert também agarrado a ela.

_- Meus amores, eu vou, mas assim que eu tiver um tempinho eu volto, eu não posso ficar sem vocês, meus bebês!_- disse Helena abraçando os filhos pequenos carinhosamente._- Vocês deveriam estar dormindo, ainda é cedo e fiquei sabendo que o mano Pete vai levar vocês ao oceanário para vocês verem os peixinhos mais tarde!_

_- I pesci!?_- perguntou Fernanda com os olhinhos brilhando.

_- Sim, os peixinhos!_- disse Peter._- Karlla e a mãe dela irão junto conosco, o que acham?_

_- E os primos?_- perguntou Rob, eles e os filhos de Renesmee não se desgrudam.

_- Podemos convidá-los, mas agora, vocês dois tem de ser bonzinhos e deixar mamãe ir trabalhar e salvar um monte de gente que também precisa dela, senão não teremos peixinhos hoje..._- disse Peter fazendo chantagem com os irmãos pequenos e mesmo com beicinhos enormes eles deixaram que Helena fosse trabalhar, foram comprados pela proposta dos peixinhos.

...

**HellPOV.**

_- Mocinha, o vestiário dos enfermeiros é no primeiro piso, perto do pronto socorro e não aqui, aqui é o vestiário dos residentes!_- disse-me uma mulher assim que me viu entrar no vestiário e eu devo ter feito uma cara bizarra pra ela, eu não tinha feito nada mais do que entrar ali e ela já me tira desse jeito!? Metida, não gostei dela!_- Me ouviu?_

_- Não sou surda._- eu disse devolvendo a patada e indo à procura do meu armário.

_- Ah, você é uma das "novas"! Sem duvida é aplicada, afinal está adiantada...Qual é seu nome, vou ficar de olho em você.._- o que esta sonsa tinha pra fazer, nada? Ficou me seguindo!

_- Eu não preciso de ninguém pra ficar de olho em mim, obrigada._- encontrei meu armário e abri, comecei a colocar minhas coisas lá dentro.

_- Ah, temos uma "rebelde" aqui, nunca te ensinaram a respeitar àqueles que sabem mais do que você?_- disse ela, de fato o uniforme dela era mais escuro ela deveria ser uma médica e não residente como eu, mas se aquele era o vestiário dos residentes, o que uma médica estava fazendo ali?

_- Se eu sou "rebelde" o que você é?_- resmunguei, mas ouvi uma risada familiar atrás de mim.

_- Ah Lívia, vejo que conheceu minha irmã.._- disse Edward e ao ouvir a voz dele o coração da chatinha disparou, ela gostava dele, estava lá esperando por ele!_- Helena, esta é Lívia Castell, médica assistente do nosso cirurgião cardíaco, Lívia, esta é Helena Cullen, minha caçulinha._- se agarrou a mim e beijou-me o rosto demoradamente, de alguma forma eu só queria mostrar a língua pra aquela garota chata!

_- Então é você a famosa residente das notas máximas! Tão novinha, achei que fosse uma enfermeira.._- tentou passar a mão no meu rosto e eu recuei, a encarei feio e quem recuou foi ela, enquanto Edward ao meu lado mantinha um sorrisinho cretino na cara e ela pra ele, eles estavam flertando!?_- Bem, eu vou indo, eu tenho uma cirurgia para assistir.._- e saiu se rebolando.

_- Ela não foi com a sua cara._- disse ele rindo e indo para o seu armário dele que era no mesmo corredor do meu, mas um pouco mais afastado. E começando a se pelar para colocar seu uniforme insosso azul-claro dos residentes, igual ao meu.

_- Então somos duas!_- tirei minha roupa também._- e agradeceria se você parasse de ficar olhando pra minha bunda e pros meus peitos..._- então comecei a vestir o meu uniforme.

_- Então compre lingeries horrorosa e tente ser menos gostosa, eu não vou ser o único admirador que você terá por aqui.._- disse ele com um sorrisinho safado na cara._- Sabe, eles tem até uma hotlist das médicas, enfermeiras e residentes mais bonitas e gostosas, você certamente estará no topo dela até o final do dia!_- e me olhou como se estivesse me despindo, quieto._- Eu acho que vou convidar Lívia pra um encontro, ela pode não gostar de você, mas definitivamente gosta de mim, o que você acha?_

_- Eu acho que você é maior, bem maior de idade, pode fazer o que quiser..._- coloquei meus tênis, coloquei meu jaleco e meu estetoscópio ao redor do meu pescoço e fechei meu armário._- Tenha um bom dia, doutor Cullen, eu vou atender meio turno na clinica... Hoje é dia de vacinação.._- e fui saindo.

_- Ah, você está com ciúmes de mim, está sim!_- afirmou e veio me perseguindo pelo corredor, rindo.

_- Edward, vá à merda!_- e fui em direção ao elevador pra ir trabalhar.

...

**PetePOV.**

Karlla foi ao banheiro acompanhando sua mãe enquanto eu e Ness estávamos tentando alimentar aqueles quatro espoletas no restaurante em que estávamos almoçando.

_- Pete, você está apaixonado pela japinha, é tão bonitinho!_- disse Nessie.

_- Que? Não sei._- tentei disfarçar, mas ela tocou minha mão e me mostrou as minhas caras de bobo pra Karlla.

_- Você não disfarça nada e pra que mentir pra mim? Sou sua prima!_

_- É, talvez você tenha razão.. e você, como está?_

_- Bem.._- suspirou profundamente e sorriu amarelo.

_- Você também não tem razoes pra mentir pra mim, eu escuto bem, você e Jake discutiram há umas noites atrás..._

_- Foi por causa do meu pai.. ele está gostando da sua mãe e Jake não é muito favorável.._

_- E você é?_- perguntei.

_- E você é?_- perguntou ela.

_- Perguntei primeiro, prima._

_- Eu quero que meu pai seja feliz... melhor se for com Hell, você não acha? Eles sempre se deram tão bem..._- deu de ombros.

_- Minha mãe é adulta, e tirando estes quatro, somos todos.. não é exatamente uma coisa que caiba a mim ou a você ou Jake decidir, o tempo dirá.._

_- Então você concorda com meu pai e sua mãe ficarem juntos?_

_- Eu não discordo, mas ainda não sei onde isso possa ir, eu não vejo o futuro com relação à minha mãe.._

_- Pete, voglio gellatto!_- pediu Nanda._- Ciocollatto!_

_- Eu também!_- pediram Rob e Tony.

_- Okay, eu vou lá pegar..._- e sai.

...

**JudePOV.**

Eu e Justin viemos para a Alemanha para um festival de cinema, enquanto Greg e Tod voltaram para os EUA, NY e eu estava nervosa, a proximidade de minha transformação têm me deixado assim e Justin tem notado isso, afinal ele sabe de tudo, ele é meu grilo falante, minha consciência.

_- Hello! Terra chamando Judith!_- disse ele abanando as mãos à minha frente no café da manhã antes de uma rodada de entrevistas, minhas sobre um filme indie que fiz, Justin sobre um drama de guerra que ele fez._- Vamos, desembucha!_

_- Eu entrei em contagem regressiva, Justin. Hell me confirmou, ela vai me transformar até o final do ano, inicio do ano que vem, no máximo.._

_- Mas não é isso que você quer? Ser uma loba como ela, ficar com seu marido pra sempre?_

_- É, mas daí eu penso nos meus pais e irmão, porque um dia eu vou ter que abandoná-los em definitivo e é isto que me despilha! Eu gosto de ser atriz, eu gosto de ser famosa e de ser paparicada, não nego, mas eu posso viver sem isso, passei mais da metade da minha vida sem, mas e deles?_

_- Jude, pessoas são perecíveis, mas Helena vai te dar a oportunidade de viver, se não para sempre, pra viver muito mais do que nós, meros mortais! Agarre esta oportunidade! E você não vai abandonar tua família imediatamente! Helena pode te ajudar, você sabe disso e teus pais e irmão te querem feliz e eu também, e pra sempre vou ficar por perto, eu nunca vou te abandonar, amiga.._

_- Eu sei, obrigada, Justin._

* * *

**n/a: primeiro cap da ultima parte, cheia de romantismo!**

**Nao nanda, nao eh com vc que eu to di mau! Nem com a Adri pq ela tah sem internet em casa!**

**bjuss e ateh amanhã!**

**Vic.**


	74. Terra e Céu 2

PARTE 8 (II)

TERRA E CÉU

**Capitulo 81 – Você Quer?**

_- Ah parem vocês dois de me bajular!_- disse Hell ao chegar em casa, acompanhada de Edward e Carlisle, durante a tarde, depois de um turno de oito horas no hospital.

_- Ué! Tomou banho?_- perguntou Zack quando a viu de cabelos molhados.

_- Tive, eu estava toda suja!_- disse depois de beijá-lo.

_- Mas agora conte o porquê você estava toda suja!_- disse Carlisle orgulhoso, mas Edward falou antes.

_- Era o final de nosso turno Np pronto socorro quando recebemos vitimas de um acidente de transito e uma delas era uma mulher grávida que estava sangrando por todos os lados. Hell foi a primeira a atendê-la e quando ela se acavalou sobre a mulher eu sinceramente achei que ela ia atacá-la, mas ela pediu um bisturi e álcool e fez uma cesariana ali mesmo! Salvou a criança que estava entrando em choque! Foi incrível!_- contou Edward.

_- Jesus! E a mãe? Sobreviveu?_- perguntou Esme.

_- Infelizmente não, tinha sofrido o óbito ainda a caminho do hospital, por isso que Helena deu uma de maluca! Mas o bebê agora está a salvo na UTI e o pai também está bem, estava muito menos ferido._- disse Carlisle.

_- E os meus bebês? Como foi o dia deles?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Fomos ao oceanário e depois fomos almoçar! Éramos eu, Tony, Lisa, Nanda, Rob, Elizabeth, Karlla e Pete! Foi um barato e eu particularmente adoro o oceanário! As crianças também adoraram e surpreendentemente se comportaram direitinho,mas prepare-se, aposto que eles querem um aquário!_- contou Nessie e Hell soltou um muxoxo em russo fazendo todos rirem.

_- Bem, meu trabalho no hospital pode ter acabado, mas eu ainda tenho muito trabalho por ai, Zack, eu preciso dar uma olhada na minha agenda!_- e saiu com ele rumo ao seu escritório.

...

**KarllaPOV.**

A casa estava quieta e eu não conseguia dormir. Na cama ao lado minha mãe dormia e eu não estava mais querendo ficar ali. Coloquei um abrigo de treino e desci. Também não encontrei ninguém nos corredores, mas a sala de treinamento estava ocupada, Peter estava lá, saltitando de tênis, calça escura e larga, torso nu e luva de treino vermelhas nas mãos, esmurrando um saco de areia e suando em bicas. Peter cheira a homem, e que homem!

Tentei não fazer mais barulho do que já tinha feito, mas ele estava concentrado ou ao menos eu achei que estava ou simplesmente não estava me dando bola.

Ficar com ele... Gente, eu adoro! Os beijos, os abraços... Cada toque dele acende em mim uma chama, tesão. Eu quero ser dele, mas Peter é sem duvida um cavalheiro, nunca forçou nada, ele é sutil, sutil até demais, eu diria... Será que ele não entende que mulheres também têm necessidade de sexo!? Ou será que ele é virgem!?

_- Não vai treinar?_- levei um susto com sua pergunta, será que ele lia mentes também? Era só o que me faltava!_- Ou gosta do que vê?_- riu, mas não parou de socar e eu me recostei à porta.

_- Pete, você é virgem?_- perguntei e no susto que ele levou com minha pergunta o saco de areia bateu com tudo na cara dele o bambeando, mas recuperando-o.

_- Você é?_- perguntou com a voz esganiçada.

_- Perguntei primeiro, mas se você for não tem problema, até estaria explicado do porque você mal me toca, ou porque não quer fazer sexo comigo..._- ele limpou a garganta e voltou a esmurrar o saco de arei._- E não, eu não sou virgem, perdi minha virgindade aos 18 anos, faz bastante tempo.._- foi durante um festival de dança do qual eu participava e com um bailarino com o qual eu já saia há alguns meses. A primeira vez foi uma porcaria, a segunda e terceira também, mas depois que eu peguei o gosto pela coisa, ele saia todo roxo!

_- Não, eu não sou virgem, perdi a minha na escola, com Abe._- disse enquanto batia e saltitava._- E sim, eu queria fazer sexo com você._

_- Achei que você e Abe não tinham sido namorados.._

_- Não éramos._

_- E fazer sexo comigo, você não quer mais?_

_- Não acho que seria uma boa idéia, não assim..._

_- E porque não? Você por acaso quer namorar comigo? Quer ser careta?_

_- É, eu quero. Eu quero fazer as coisas certas com você, não achei que você quisesse só uma trepada._- parou de esmurrar, segurou o saco de areia e ficou me encarando, enquanto eu só fiquei chocada.

_- Sério?! Você quer namorar comigo!?_

_- Sim, eu quero, e você?_

_- Ué! Não é você quem prevê o futuro? Há esta hora já deve saber a minha resposta!_- exclamei.

Ele sorriu, tirou as luvas e correu até mim. Me puxou para si me pegando pela cintura e nuca firmemente, me levantando do chão. Passei minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura e meus braços por seu pescoço. Nos beijamos ardentemente.

* * *

**n/a: Oohh! mais pessoinhas lendo minhas historias!**

**Gosto muito! Obrigada!**

**Faltam poucos caps pra eu chegar a escrever o fim desta historia!**

**humpf, que triste!**

**Amanhã tem mais!**

**Beijosss**

**Vic.**


	75. Terra e Céu 3

PARTE 8 (III)

TERRA E CÉU

**Capitulo 82 – Stay (Fique)**

**Dias Depois.**

_- Bom dia, senhor Wilkerson! Coma vai hoje?_- perguntou Hell ao entrar no quarto de um paciente velhinho que ela estava monitorando e que havia sofrido uma cirurgia cardíaca.

_- Doutora Cullen! Eu estou bem, já posso ir pra casa?_- perguntou o senhor.

_- Ainda não senhor Wilkerson, sua cirurgia foi delicada, o senhor vai precisar ficar aqui mais uns dias..._- disse Hell lendo as anotações das enfermeiras da noite sobre o paciente e depois indo verificar seus pontos e curativos e aplicar-lhe os medicamentos._- E o senhor já está querendo se livrar de mim? Achei que eu fosse a sua medica preferida!_

_- Ah, com certeza és! Aquela outra doutora é muito bruta, trata-me por um numero e fala em jargões médicos, muito metida!_- a outra medica a quem o senhor Wilkerson se referia era Lívia Castell e Hell riu.

_- Sabe, cá entre nós, eu também acho que a doutora Castell seja metida!_- riram._- Soube que seus netos, nora e filho estão lá em baixo esperando pelo horário de visitas para virem ver o senhor..._

_- Verdade?_

_- Sim. O que acha de eu chamar à enfermeira para que o senhor possa fazer a sua higiene?_

_- Acho ótimo, obrigado doutora._

_- De nada. E eu volto aqui mais tarde pra ver como o senhor está e lhe dar outra dose de medicamentos, certo? Preciso continuar minha ronda._

_- Certo. Tenha um bom dia, doutora Cullen!_- disse o senhor.

_- Obrigada, tenha um bom dia também._- disse Hell ao sair.

_- Cara de metida, é? Tudo isso é ciúmes só porque eu saí com ela?_- disse Edward ao se inclinar em direção à Hell no balcão onde ela estava pegando novas fichas de pacientes para ela monitorar.

_- Você ter saído com ela só prova que você tem um estomago bem forte e sim, ela é metida. Não nego, a doutora Castell é muito inteligente, mas ela parece uma máquina! E você, pode tentar disfarçar, mas eu bem sei que o seu encontro com ela foi uma merda!_- deu um peteleco no nariz dele e foi em direção ao próximo quarto que ela tinha que visitar.

_- E você acha que você e eu poderíamos ter um encontro melhor?_- perguntou ele seguindo-a.

_- Acho. Eu te conheço muito bem e certamente não marcaria um encontro com você no zoo!_- riu.

_- Mas e se caso eu quisesse te surpreender? Ao invés do contrario?_

_- Fique à vontade, escolha o dia e hora e eu vou._

_- Péra, você vai mesmo sair comigo?_- perguntou ele surpreso.

_- E porque não? Não seria a primeira vez e além do mais, você não seria nem bobo de tentar me morder!_- mostrou a língua pra ele e entrou no quarto seguinte._- Bom dia!_

_..._

_- Você gostaria de jantar comigo hoje?_- perguntou Abe durante uma ligação que fez para Woody.

_- Sim, onde?_- perguntou ele.

_- Na minha casa, oito da noite?_

_- Perfeito!_

...

**AbePOV.**

Eu tinha vindo pra casa no horário do almoço para deixar as coisas para o jantar mais ou menos ajeitadas e limpas pra quando Woody chegasse. E então era chegada à hora, tomei um gostoso banho, vesti uma bonita lingerie, passei creme no corpo, sequei meus cabelos, me maquiei e passei perfume.. tudo isso pensando na noite que estava por vir, em como eu estou ansiosa e nervosa...

Woody não é meu primeiro namorado, na verdade eu tive dois na Franca, mesmo estudando em uma escola exclusivamente feminina... e eu tinha ido pra cama com Brian, ainda na escola, assim como também já transei com Pete e obviamente eu também fui pra cama com meus outros namorados, mas eu nunca fiz muito alarde sobre minha vida sexual, também não sei a quem possa interessar... e pouco tempo depois de eu ter posto um vestido a campainha tocou e eu desci para atender a porta.

_- Poxa, você está linda._- disse Woody. Lindo é ele, me trouxe um lindo buquê de flores e uma garrafa de vinho. Vestia jeans e uma camisa e me beijou daquele jeito que eu gosto, me pegando firme pela nuca e colando-me a ele.

_- Gosta de pato?_- perguntei enquanto colocava as flores em um vaso e o vinho na geladeira.

_- Pato!?_- perguntou ele surpreso enquanto escolhia um disco._- Desde quando você cozinha pato?_

_- Na verdade é assado e foi Zackery quem me deu a receita, só espero que não saia uma droga!_- ri enquanto acendia o forno.

_- E sobremesa?_

_- Torta de maçã, assada na hora com sorvete de creme!_

_- Delicia!_

_- Você que é uma delicia!_- e o "ataquei".

Ainda lembro o momento em que ele me pediu em namoro, ainda em nosso piquenique romântico e meu coração jamais tinha pulado tanto dentro do meu peito. Ele retirou do bolso da calça uma caixinha de jóia que continha um colar, com o brasão de sua família e uma pedrinha de floo com uma corrente fina e delicada, uma linda jóia que eu não tiro mais do pescoço, disse que não poderia deixar que eu escapasse de novo e me pediu em namoro, achei tão legal!

_- Dança comigo?_- estendeu-me a mão e eu aceitei.

_- Pois não, só espero que agora não aja ninguém pra nos interromper..._- e ele sorriu amarelo.

Estávamos dançando na festa de aniversario de Helena quando alguém me cutucou e pediu para dançar com ele, mas Woody fechou a cara. Era uma morena bonita e baixinha, mas eu não a conhecia. Aquela era sua ex e eu só liguei o nome à pessoa quando Woody a dispensou para continuar comigo, mas o clima naqueles instantes foi tenso.

Tenso também foi o meu encontro com ela no banheiro, onde ela se "apresentou" a mim com direito a nariz empinado e insinuações dela já ter sido namorada de William, mas ela calou-se totalmente quando viu meu colar e depois, já de volta à nossa mesa Clau me disse que ela nunca recebeu este tipo de presente de Woody e qualquer duvida que eu tive antes se foi completamente. William queria a mim, só a mim.

_- Um tostão por seus pensamentos..._- disse ele me trazendo de volta.

_- William, eu quero que você fique aqui, quero que passe esta noite comigo._- pedi e ganhei um lindo sorriso envergonhado, depois um gostoso beijo e um aceno de sim.

* * *

_**n/a: Olá meus queridos!**_

**_Entrando em contagem regressiva já que eu já escrevi o ultimo cap e estou pensando num epilogo bem bonito!_**

**_A historia acaba no capitulo 88 mais o epilogo, entao tirando o cap de hj teremos ainda esta semana e se o site nao der tilt o epilogo vem na terça!_**

**_Ohh que peninha!_**

**_Entao sejam queridos e mandem reviews aqui pra mim!_**

**_Beijos, e até amanhã com um cap bem "safadeeenho"!_**

**_Vic._**


	76. Terra e Céu 4

PARTE 8 (IV)

TERRA E CÉU

**Capitulo 82 – Secret Smile (Sorriso Maroto)**

**ClauPOV.**

Pete desceu hoje cedo todo enfatiotado e com cara de orgulhoso, peito inflado.

_- Bom dia, Pete! Viu passarinho verde?_- perguntei e ele passou por mim, deu-me um beijo no rosto e foi à cafeteira pra se servir.

_- Eu não, mas Woody com certeza viu a "gata loira" e vai ver de novo quando acordar..._- sorriu tortinho.

_- Woody não dormiu em casa?_- levantei da mesa e fui fofocar com ele.

_- Não!_- fiquei muito feliz por Woody, Pete também estava._- E você? O que faz acordada tão cedo?_

_- Ah, mal consegui dormir! Hoje eles entregam as chaves do museu! Mamãe até trocou de turno no hospital hoje pra poder nos ajudar no transporte das obras! Isso, claro, depois que nosso pai a deixar sair do quarto!_- eu estava toda ansiosa.

_- Mas que "programão"!_- disse Pete revirando os olhos e terminando de beber seu café, passando pras torradas e eu bufei.

_- Pois fique o senhor sabendo que a sua adorada namorada vai trabalhar lá conosco e vai ajudar também hoje e nos próximos dias! E você, aonde vai assim? Todo lindo?_- perguntei recarregando minha caneca de café.

_- Temos uma reunião agora cedo, com o tal do Darius, lembra dele?_

_- Aquele do piti do tio Joseph?_

_- Esse, ele trabalha com o governo americano, é o nosso contato, vou ser apresentado a ele, vou sair mais cedo pra arrumar umas papeladas..._

_- E nossa mãe não vai nessa reunião?_

_- Nossa mãe não está mais no controle, ela voltou a ser só uma agente._

_- Ela colocou você no controle? Com tio Joseph, DeeDee e Sid?_

_- Aham._

_- Pete, vai, me diz, só entre mim e você, de que nível você é?_- cheguei bem pertinho dele e fiz cara de pidona, mas ele só ria._- Ah, vai Pete!_

_- Clau, você sabe muito bem que pra segurança de todo mundo eu não posso sair por ai dizendo de que nível eu sou..._- beijou minha testa e saiu da cozinha mas eu fui atrás dele.

_- Ah.._- fiz beiço e ele revirou os olhos pra mim enquanto jogava floo na lareira e esperava as chamas ficarem verdes, depois entrou.

_- Okay.. Clau, quantos dedos você tem na mão?_- piscou pra mim e sorriu tortinho._- Sede da Liga, Londres!_- e sumiu.

Fiquei muito passada! Meu irmão é nível cinco!? Gente! Mas péra lá! Se meu irmão é nível cinco, de que nível minha mãe é, mil!?

...

_- Você está bem feliz hoje, o que houve de bom?_- perguntou Whitney a Edward quando o viu no hospital aquela manhã.

_- Eu estou feliz._- disse ele assinando uma papelada de atendimento de um paciente.

_- E eu posso saber por quê?_- perguntou ela.

_- Pode._- disse ele com um sorriso._ Vou ter um encontro especial em breve, estou ansioso, espero agradar.._

_- Você vai sair com aquela chata da Castell de novo? Blé!_

_- Não! Meu encontro com ela foi horrível! Meu encontro é com outra.._

_- Ah que ótimo! Aquela insuportável saiu espalhando pra todo mundo que saiu com você, aposto que já está procurando um vestido de noiva! Cuidado, ela é maluca!_- disse Whitney._- Você está ocupado agora, gatinho?_

_- Não, tenho meu intervalo agora e depois iria pra clinica.._

_- Gostaria de ser meu assistente? Eu tenho uma cirurgia numa perna daqui a pouco.._

_- Adoraria._- disse Edward.

...

**WoodyPOV.**

Acordei com a claridade de um novo dia entrando pelas janelas do quarto de Abe e toda a noite passada voltou à minha mente.

Nossos beijos, o delicioso jantar, o vinho excelente, a gostosa sobremesa... mais carinhos e mais beijos e então à nudez. Nos despimos de nossas roupas e eu me despi de mim, mostrei a ela o que sou desde que nasci.

Abe é ainda mais linda nua, sob a luz do luar e pelos meus olhos de lobo.

Eu me achei apaixonado por Diana e enquanto estávamos juntos eu realmente a amei, mas nada do que senti por ela é comparado ao que sinto por Abigail. É diferente, com Abe eu não tenho segredos, eu sou eu e sempre fomos muito amigos além das minhas esquisitices.

E seu corpo unido ao meu foi o causador de sensações maravilhosas, foram momentos únicos, momentos extremos.

Virei para o lado e ela estava de costas pra mim, seus cabelos espalhados pelos travesseiros, respirava tranquilamente, cheirava a mel e sua pele era macia e rosada. Beijei seus ombros nus e ela gemeu acordando de seus sonhos.

_- Bom dia..._- sussurrando e virando de barriga pra cima com um sorriso delicado._- Oi._

_- Oi e bom dia._- eu disse mas ela estalou os olhos.

_- Ai, que horas são? Sua avó vai me matar se eu chegar atrasada! Ela tem uma reunião com teu avô e os agentes literários deles! Fiquei de acompanhá-la! Tenho que estar lá às oito e meia!_

_- Relaxa Abe, ainda são quinze pras oito._

_- Ufa! Humm, ainda tem uma coisa muito boa que resta fazermos.._- disse ela.

_- O que?_

_- Tomarmos banho bem juntinhos! Topa?_- perguntou ela e eu acenei que sim.

...

**ZackPOV.**

E àquela noite era minha... mas começamos ainda naquele fim de tarde...

Helena gemia baixinho, quase como um sussurro toda a vez que eu penetrava seu corpo e uma onda de prazer invadia o meu corpo sem dó nem piedade, é assim desde a nossa primeira vez e eu jamais vou querer que seja a ultima, mas um dia vai acontecer, eu vou ficar velho e ela não mais vai querer ficar comigo e isso me entristece, por isso que cada momento meu com ela é tão intenso e tão bem aproveitado.

_- Eu sempre vou querer ficar com você, Zack, eu amo você, amo estar com você..._- ela estava em minha mente e sussurrando em meu ouvido, apertou suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura fazendo minha penetração mais profunda._- Você é um bruxo, quanto mais magia você usa, menos você envelhece. Você não envelheceu nem mais um dia desde que começou a praticar, você é um herdeiro, você é meu..._- envergou as costas e giramos nossos corpos trocando de posição colocando-a por cima de mim, deixando seus lindos cabelos caírem sobre seus deliciosos seios.. a visão que eu estava tendo de seu corpo era excelente e ela começou a gemer mais alto, assim como eu quando ela começou a controlar as penetrações.

_- Eu nunca quero perder você, nunca quero perder seu corpo no meu..._- sentei-me e perdi-me em seus seios, eu estava em completo êxtase, pelo sexo, pelo o que ela havia me dito.

_- Você não vai, nunca vai, confia em mim._- apoiou-se para trás com as mãos sobre meus joelhos diminuindo o ritmo dos seus quadris, mas seus gemidos estava mais altos e constantes enquanto eu alisava seu corpo de formas perfeitas até ela voltar-se de novo pra mim._- Me beija Zack, me beija e me fazer gozar como só você sabe fazer comigo.._- e é sempre uma delicia satisfazer os seus pedidos...

...

**KarllaPOV.**

_- Você gosta daquele moço do olho verde, não gosta, minha filha?_- perguntou minha mãe, ela sempre se refere a Peter como "moço do olho verde". Eu estava quieta e sorrindo feito boba. Minha mãe me conhece... e eu estava lembrando aquela madrugada, a primeira madrugada em que fiz sexo com Peter...

Minha mãe estava bem melhor, sem nem comparação desde que Helena começou a tratar dela, ela já não acha mais que eu tenho sete anos e que todos os dias é meu aniversario, ela vem evoluindo diariamente. Takeshi ainda não voltou do Japão, mas ontem recebi um e-mail dele dizendo que voltaria em pouco mais de uma semana e me pareceu muito bem...

_- Gosto mãe, gosto muito dele, Peter é especial.._- respondi a ela e voltei a me lembrar.

Depois que me agarrei a ele àquela madrugada na sala de treinamento caímos diretamente sobre os colchonetes, imediatamente começando a nos despimos rapidamente, era mais como uma competição para ver quem ficava nu primeiro, mas Peter estava com a vantagem e logo ele estava lá diante de mim, nu e totalmente excitado.

E o que se seguiu entre a gente não foi só sexo, ou só uma trepada, foi uma delicia e foi muito mais do que isso, foi forte e indescritível, com direito a tremedeiras de êxtase e depois que eu me recuperei, que nos recuperamos ele me acompanhou de volta à porta do meu quarto, me beijou deliciosamente e dormi como um anjo...

E desde então e todas as noites, depois que minha mãe dorme eu vou encontrá-lo em seu quarto ou em qualquer lugar da propriedade onde ele esteja... Desde àquela madrugada o meu mundo é mais colorido e excitante... apaixonada, eu estou apaixonada!

...

* * *

**n/a: Oieee**

**Como prometido um cap beeem safadeeenho!**

**E nesta madrugada eu acabei de escrever a história!**

**Mas ainda sem previsao pra comecar a escrever e publicar a proxima pq meu cerebro está fora do ar, temporariamente desligado..**

**É que sao tantas criancas que estarao grandes na proxima historia que eu tenho que dar cara à todas elas e eu estou aqui queimando a mufa pra fazer uma boa historia!**

**Enquanto isso vcs ainda têm mais uns dias com esta aqui! O proximo cap eh lindo, garanto!**

**Obrigada Nanda pela review do cap anterior e espero que vc tenha gostado da cena de "papai e mamae" hehehehe**

**Beijos e até amanhã!**

**Vic.**


	77. Terra e Céu 5

PARTE 8 (V)

TERRA E CÉU

**Capitulo 83 – Meet Me In Halfway (Encontre-me Pelo Caminho)**

**...**

**Dias Depois.**

**HellPOV.**

E mais alguns dias se passaram antes de meu encontro com Edward e os dias estavam cada vez mais frescos simbolizando outro forte inverno que estava por vir. Na verdade "alguns dias" foi eufemismo, haviam se passado vários, mais de um mês e nada do tal deste "encontro" sair.

Claudia já tinha feito aniversario e iniciado suas aulas na faculdade de artes, Rob também já tinha feito aniversario, quatro aninhos! Os próximos seriam o de Nanda em dezembro e o dos gêmeos em janeiro!

Alice, Rosálie e Esme estavam bastante concentradas na inauguração do museu, o namoro de Pete e Karlla e de Woody e Abe ia firme e forte... assim como eu e meus maridos porque eu podia estar trabalhando, mas sempre que eu tinha uma folga eu dava uma fugida do hospital para encontrá-los nem que fosse pra uma rapidinha! Hummy! Então, como eu disse, os dias tinham passado e nada do tal encontro...

Na verdade depois da primeira semana eu achei que Edward não tinha me levado a serio, mas eu deixei quieto, não cobrei nada dele, ainda mais quando ele parou de me perseguir pelos corredores e de ficar se insinuando pra mim o tempo todo... Mas hoje, depois de ter cumprido um turno de oito horas no hospital, das oito da manhã às quatro da tarde, lá no estacionamento e me esperando sobre o capô do meu carro estava Edward, ele tinha cumprido o turno anterior, da meia noite às oito da manhã.

_- Pronta?_- perguntou ele._- Vim te buscar pro nosso encontro!_

_- É hoje? Nem me arrumei!_- eu estava de botas de cowboy, jeans skinny, camiseta de manga longa, jaqueta de couro e uma pashimina, meu cabelo estava uó todo bagunçado!

_- Pra mim você está linda como sempre. Depois, não precisa se preocupar, onde eu quero ir com você, ninguém se importa com o que a gente veste.._- ele estava lindo, pra variar, também de jeans e jaqueta de couro e ele não tem mais vestido exclusivamente preto, o que me deixa bem feliz._- Me dá a chave e entra ai, eu quero te levar._

_- Okay._- lancei as chaves pra ele, larguei minhas coisas no banco de trás e tomei o acento do carona e ele a direção do meu Mini.

_- Fico feliz que você ainda tenha o "caçulinha"..._- era como ele tinha apelidado o meu Mini Cooper prateado, de "caçulinha" de seus Volvos prateados._- Ele é gostoso de dirigir.._

_- É sim, e eu o mantenho porque foi um presente seu e também não uso muito carros, então eu não tenho necessidade.._- dei de ombros._- Humm, aonde vamos?_

_- Porque você não liga pra casa e diz que vai caçar, inventa uma desculpa..._- não respondeu à minha pergunta e ainda me mandou mentir! O que ele estaria aprontando?

_- E qual foi a sua desculpa?_- perguntei enquanto eu digitava uma mensagem para Alice que dizia: **"Estou com Ed, diga que eu fui caçar. Depois a gente fofoca! Bjs, Hell."** E enviei.

_- Eu disse que tinha um encontro._- deu de ombros e estacionou o carro em uma rua pouco movimentada._- Não menti._

_- Já chegamos?_

_- Não, eu só queria deixar o seu carro num lugar seguro... Você pode nos levar num lugar? Tipo, eu penso e você nos leva?_- perguntou.

_- Claro, pense e me dê sua mão.._- estendemos as mãos um para o outro e eu o fiz. Fomos parar num cemitério parque muito antigo, eu diria histórico._- Okay, confesso, eu estou surpresa, um cemitério!?_- ele sorriu amarelo.

_- É, este não é um lugar que eu costumo vir com grande freqüência..._- disse ele.

_- Ainda bem! É sinistro!_- eu exclamei e ele fez o seu tique, cocando a cabeça, eu resolvi que era hora de ficar quieta, ele tinha um propósito pra me levar até ali.

_- Mas é um lugar importante pra mim, vem.._- demos as mãos de novo e ele me guiou por entre as lapides até chegarmos a um canto mais ermo e meio escondido onde havia apenas uma lápide que dizia: **Edward Masen; Elizabeth Masen; Edward Anthony Masen**, uma cruz e 1918.

_- É o seu tumulo!_- exclamei._- Desculpa, é o tumulo dos teus pais..._- me emocionei.

_- É o meu também, não deixei de morrer com eles... Carlisle deu a eles um enterro digno. Na época eles incendiavam os corpos em valas comuns pra evitar a transmissão da doença... Ele pagou bem caro pro coveiro pra poder enterrá-los aqui, foi enquanto eu estava desacordado, me transformando no que sou hoje. Já "chorei" muito aqui, muitos dias e noites, mas hoje eu só venho uma vez por ano... Hoje é o dia... Minha mãe teria gostado muito de você, meu pai também, eles eram boas pessoas..._- contou-me emocionado. Ainda estávamos de mãos dadas, olhando para baixo. Edward havia me trazido pra Chicago, no dia em que ele costuma visitar o tumulo dos pais, àquela manhã nos EUA, aquilo era grande.

_- Não duvido que eles fossem boas pessoas, você também é._- ele olhou pra mim e sorriu torto, limpei o entorno da lápide._- Quais eram as flores preferidas de sua mãe?_

_- Frésias e flores de laranjeira... meu pai, sempre que encontrava, levava um buquê pra ela..._

_- Floratus._- eu disse e um bel buque de frésias e flores de laranjeira apareceu na minha mão direita, já que a esquerda ainda estava presa à dele._- Dê a ela._- passei pra ele.

_- Daremos juntos._- nos ajoelhamos, depois sentamos no chão._- Mãe, pai, esta é Helena e eu a amo muito._- fiquei envergonhada.

_- Oi.. eu também amo muito o filho de vocês, Edward é meu melhor amigo.._- passei minha mão pelo rosto dele_._

_- Obrigado._

_- Obrigada a você por me trazer aqui. Meus pais só existem na minha lembrança e na daqueles que os conheceram... Obviamente eu preferia que eles não tivessem morrido, mas eu gostaria de ter um lugar especifico onde chorar, um lugar onde eu pudesse ir pra "conversar" com eles.._- enxuguei meu rosto.

_- E o que foi feito com os corpos deles?_

_- Eu li os relatórios, foi tratado como execução. Primeiro eles foram torturados por horas, minha mãe perdeu a cabeça, meu pai..._- eu continuei chorando.

_- Não chora, por favor, vamos mudar de assunto..._- passou a mão pelo meu rosto.

_- Não, está tudo bem... meu pai também foi torturado, segundo o relatório apanhou até morrer, mas o pior de tudo foi o que veio depois, destruíram sua honra e sua historia... incendiaram seus corpos, não sobrou nada._

_- Você é a honra e a historia dele, deles.._

_- E você a dos teus pais._- nos abraçamos e eu fiquei bastante tempo com a cabeça pousada em seu peito mudo, sentindo-o respirar com o rosto acima da minha cabeça. Aquele lugar era tranqüilo e eu estava em paz. Sempre foi bom ficar quieta com Edward, apenas o silencio e o canto dos pássaros nas árvores próximas... então ele estreitou seu abraço a mim e suspirou aliviado. Virei-me pra ele, meu nariz bateu em seu queixo e ele baixou seu bonito rosto pra mim, centímetros nos separavam._- Você está pensando no que?_

_- No quanto eu fico confortável com você.._- sorriu torto._- Mesmo quando você briga comigo ou quando ficamos assim, abraçados em um cemitério centenário.._- ficamos nos encarando mais um tempo, até ele suspira de novo._- Sabe, o sangue de Bella podia "cantar" pra mim, mas eu sinto que você é a única que me escuta._- eu fiquei completamente boba, tocada com o que ele havia dito, emocionada, tanto que quando eu puxei o ar ele entrou em mim totalmente falhado._- E você? Está pensando no que?_

_- Que você pode me beijar, se quiser._

Ed sorriu. Soltou uma de suas mãos da minha cintura, a esquerda, desenhou calmamente as linhas do meu rosto com a ponta de seus dedos... Eu soltei meus braços e os envolvi ao redor de seus pescoço e nuca, meus dedos se enroscaram em seu cabelo, fazendo leves círculos. Eu não tinha pressa, ele também não, Edward passou seu rosto no meu, beijou delicadamente todo o meu rosto, até pousar seus lábios nos meus.

Foi um beijo delicado e seguro como fora aquele primeiro, meses atrás, mas agora eu tinha plena consciência de estar beijando-o e sabendo disso o beijo se tornou doce e etéreo, puro.

Nossas línguas se cruzavam numa dança, um balé, nossas salivas tinham o mesmo sabor, nossos lábios eram pares um do outro. Nossas respirações tinham o mesmo ritmo e compasso e nossos corpos eram o encaixe perfeito, gosto de algo certo, gosto de algo bom.

_- Pra você, foi tão certo e bom quanto foi pra mim?_- perguntou ele sussurrando com a testa presa à minha.

_- Sim._- respondi de olhos ainda fechados.

_- E o que a gente faz agora? Estamos juntos?_- perguntou.

_- O que você prefere?_- perguntei ao reabrir meus olhos.

_- O que acha de nos "conhecermos" melhor? De ficarmos às escondidas?_- sorriu tortinho._- Se nos assumirmos, além de eu levar uns tapas de todo mundo naquela casa, eu vou ter que "entrar na fila" pra ter você.._

_- Ih, verdade.._- riu.

_- E quietinhos, nós poderemos nossos encontros sem que ninguém se meta, teremos também as horas nos hospital pra ficarmos juntos.._

_- Aham, saquei, você ta afim é de um perigo..._

_- E de você!_- nos deitamos no chão enquanto trocávamos um segundo e delicioso beijo.

_- Tudo bem, assim vemos se juntos damos certo, sem meter mais ninguém no meio... Ai putz!_- me lembrei da mensagem que eu tinha mandado.

_- Que foi?_

_- Antes de sairmos de Londres eu mandei uma mensagem pra Alice, dizendo que estava com você e não caçando, que tapada!_- bati com a mão na testa e ele riu.

_- Não se preocupa com isso, Alice provavelmente sabia antes mesmo de você e de mim, você tão bem quanto eu, sabe como ela é.. Allie sabe ser discreta.._

_- Espero que sim... mas é sério, eu preciso caçar..._- alisei meu estomago.

_- Eu vou com você._- disse Ed e eu revirei os olhos pra ele que repetiu o gesto de brincadeira depois me deu um selinho._- Fala._

_- Eu sempre quis saber o porquê de tanto grude, porque você sempre quer ir comigo? Eu sei me virar muito bem sozinha..._

_- Não tinha percebido que você não gostava.._- ele pareceu triste.

_- Não é isso, eu gosto, adoro sua companhia, mas é que depois que eu voltei daqueles cinco anos no Afeganistão você está diferente comigo. Primeiro você se tornou mais presente, depois cada vez mais carinhoso e desde que Bella se foi, poxa, é como se de certa forma e ao longo desses anos eu tivesse criado uma interdependência com você! Eu gosto de estar com você, gosto mesmo, mas eu não sei onde isso vai dar e eu tenho medo, Edward!_- exclamei.

_- Medo de que? Já deu, olha aqui pra gente, estamos juntos e apenas na metade desse caminho! E eu acho que fui atraído pra você e por sua presença desde o inicio, pela segurança que você sempre passou pela segurança que você trouxe às nossas vidas e sempre era só força, força e força que vinha de você e eu me mantinha afastado, mas quando eu comecei a conviver mais com Bernard e quando Emmett se apaixonou por você eu via através dos olhos deles o quão incrivelmente doce você pode ser na intimidade e sua prova maior de altruísmo ao se "matar" pra salvar a gente... Ao salvar à mim, ao tentar salvar Bella. Helena, eu é que sou dependente de você, especialmente nestes últimos cinco anos. Quando eu digo que te amo, que estou apaixonado por você, é verdade._

_- Eu sei._

_- Então não precisa ter medo. E se você quer caçar, vamos, adoro te ver caçando e levando um pau dos bichos! É impressionante, você é tão talentosa pra qualquer tipo de coisa, à parte pra caça!_- disse sorrindo divertidamente.

_- Isso pra você ver que eu não sou nada perfeita!_

_- Você é perfeita pra mim, mesmo caçando como uma pereba!_- me beijou de novo._- Vamos, eu faço questão de te dar umas aulas!_- deu-me a mão para que eu levantasse._- E como pagamento eu quero muitos e muitos beijos, isso por hora, porque depois eu vou inflacionar este preço!_- e me agarrou forte pela cintura._- Tchau mãe, tchau pai, definitivamente vocês me deram sorte! Volto no ano que vem!_

_- Tchau senhor e senhora Masen!_- e partimos de lá em direção a Yellowstone para caçar.

* * *

**n/a: Ownn!**

**Eu achei esse cap tao bonito..**

**Qual a opiniao de vcs?**

**Beijos e até amanhã com um cap mais tritinho..**

**Vic.**


	78. Terra e Céu 6

PARTE 8 (VI)

TERRA E CÉU

**Capitulo 84 – Venha Me Encontrar**

**KarllaPOV.**

Eu e Peter saímos pra jantar com meus pais. Peter queria pedir-me em namoro para Takeshi e minha mãe oficialmente e deu tudo certo, mas depois do jantar, eu e Pete demos uma esticada em uma boate deixando o carro com meus pais para que eles fossem pra casa.

Porém, no meio da madrugada, Takeshi ligou desesperado e nos pediu pra voltar pra casa porque minha mãe não estaria bem de saúde. Peter nos levou pra casa, mas eu estava toda desgrenhada, suada e cheirando à fumaça de cigarro e bebida e não queria aparecer daquele jeito pra minha mãe. Fui ao meu quarto e tomei uma ducha rápida, troquei de roupa e finalmente desci à ala médica.

A primeira coisa que vi foi Esme passando por mim no corredor carregando o que me pareceram ser lençóis, completamente ensangüentados e logo eu achei que minha mãe tivesse se ferido, apressei meu passo.

Na saleta de espera Claudia, Seth e William exibiam caras de sono e vestiam pijamas. Alice e Jasper estavam vestidos normalmente e meu pai exibia a mesma camisa que vestiu durante o jantar, mas agora ela estava toda suja, ensopada de sangue e seu rosto estava sujo. Emmett, Bernard, Zack e Peter também estavam ali e do outro lado daquela parede de vidro vi minha mãe nua sobre uma maca, sendo entubada e medicada por Carlisle, Edward e Helena que também estavam sujos de sangue.

_- Meu deus, o que houve?_- perguntei ao grudar-me àquele vidro que me separava de minha mãe, me senti completamente impotente._- Takeshi?_

_- Beth não se sentiu bem ainda enquanto voltávamos pra casa, eu tive que parar o carro pra que ela vomitasse. Eu achei que era porque ela não estava mais acostumada a andar de carro e ela me pareceu bem quando foi descansar, eu não quis incomodar Carlisle, Helena ou Edward... eu preparei um chá pra ela, mas quando eu subi ela já estava dormindo... Ficou assim, mas seu sono se tornou agitado e quando eu encostei nela seu corpo ardia em febre e ela estava sufocando, e começou a vomitar sangue! Carlisle e Esme a trouxeram pra cá e por sorte Edward e Helena estavam em casa e eu liguei pra você... Acho que estamos perdendo-a filha, lamento tanto.._- me abraçou e eu me deixei ser abraçada e comecei a chorar.

_- Eu achei que ela fosse ficar conosco um pouco mais..._- falei e vi Carlisle retirando o avental e as luvas, depois saindo de lá pra vir falar conosco.

_- Takeshi, Karlla... Elizabeth sobreviverá apenas por mais umas horas, lamento dizer isso. O fígado dela está destruído, os rins também.. Edward a está colocando nas aparelhagens, mas os órgãos dela estão parando..Helena está tratando para que ela não sinta nenhum tipo de dor.._- disse Carlisle.

_- E poderemos entrar?_- perguntou Takeshi.

_- Assim que eles acabarem o que estão fazendo e quanto a vocês que não são médicos ou da família, por favor..._- sinalizou pra que todos saíssem.

_- Eu gostaria que Peter ficasse.._- falei._- Pete, fica comigo?_

_- Claro._- disse ele me retirando dos braços de meu pai e me levando para o sofá da saleta, enquanto Carlisle e Takeshi foram para outra sala pra tratar dos ajustes para o enterro de minha mãe.

E lentamente os minutos passaram até que Edward e Helena retiraram seus aventais e nos chamaram para entrar.. ao ver minha mãe deitada naquela maca, coberta de aparelhos, tão pequena e frágil, me doeu muito o coração.

_- O que aconteceu com Elizabeth foi uma serie de rupturas de vasos e órgãos e infelizmente ela não mais vai acordar do estado que está, estes aparelhos garantirão a ela no máximo mais algumas horas de vida.._- disse Edward.

_- Eu sei que dei a vocês uma previsão de vida maior do que ela teve, mas cada organismo reage de uma maneira e o dela já estava bastante debilitado. Ela foi entubada pra que a respiração fique mais fácil, este aparelho filtra o sangue e este é o respirador artificial... no momento ela não sente mais dor nenhuma e eu aconselho que vocês se despeçam dela porque eu logo voltarei pra ceifá-la, ela está começando a perder energia vital, eu poderia fazer isso agora, mas vocês merecem se despedir..._- disse Helena.

_- Obrigado._- disse Takeshi por nós dois e depois ele puxou umas cadeiras para que pudéssemos nos sentar ao lado dela e ambos saíram dali, mas Peter, Esme e Carlisle continuaram ali com eles na saleta.

...

**JudePOV.**

Era inevitável, aquela conversa tinha que acontecer e era chegada a hora. Eu e Greg tínhamos vindo para Burlington para um final de semana com meus pais e irmão. Meus pais continuam lecionando na universidade e meu irmão, solteirão convicto, agora é famoso em toda a região por ser comentarista social na TV. Ainda moram na cidade, mas não mais na casa em que morei boa parte da minha vida, moram agora na casa que um dia foi alugada pelos Cullen, foi a primeira coisa que eu fiz assim que comecei a ganhar dinheiro com meu trabalho, comprar uma boa casa pra que eles morassem, pra não mais ficar dependendo da universidade para terem um teto.

_- Pai, mãe, Henry... eu estou dizendo em primeira mão à vocês, eu e Gregory vamos nos mudar para Londres até o final do ano..._- eles ficaram estáticos me olhando._- Vocês já sabiam que eu iria tirar um tempo de férias e que de agora em diante me dedicaria apenas ao teatro e cinema, mas vamos nos mudar pra lá porque Greg aceitou um emprego muito bom!_- é nestas horas que eu agradeço aos céus por ser atriz!

_- Poxa, eu achei que vocês ficariam por aqui, ou que ficariam em Nova Iorque, mas Londres!? E esta casa? E a casa de vocês?_- perguntou meu pai.

_- Esta casa é de vocês e a minha casa de NY vai ficar com o amigo de Greg que vai assumir o lugar dele na administração dos negócios..._- eu disse e Greg por debaixo da mesa me deu um chute por conta da minha boca grande.

_- "Administração dos negócios"? Eu achei que você trabalhasse com artes, Gregory.._- disse meu irmão e eu resolvi afogar a minha bola fora com muito vinho.

_- E eu trabalho, alguém precisa administrar de qualquer forma..._- disse Greg._- Mas eu aceitei o convite de um diretor de uma companhia de teatro que conheci da ultima vez em que estivemos lá e vou aproveitar para fazer alguns cursos e acho que pode ser uma ótima oportunidade para a carreira de Judith já que ela gosta mesmo é de teatro.._- mentiras e mais mentiras.

_- E quando você vai? Quando pretende voltar? E enquanto você estiver lá poderemos ir te visitar?_- perguntou minha mãe.

_- Mãe, é claro que eu vou voltar! E antes de ir eu e Greg vamos vir passar uns dias com vocês aqui! Daqui umas semanas tem a reunião de dez anos da minha formatura, lembra? Até Kath e Byrdie virão da Inglaterra! E sim vocês poderão vir nos visitar, mas eu e Gregory teremos que nos adaptar à nova rotina primeiro.._- eu disse.

_- E quanto tempo vocês vão morar, ficar lá?_- perguntou minha mãe de novo.

_- O contrato que assinei com esta companhia de teatro é de dois anos.._- disse Greg.

_- A sua amiga Katherina mora em Londres também, não mora?_- perguntou meu pai._- Ela sempre foi uma boa amiga pra você._

_- A melhor delas, pai._- eu concordei.

_- E ela ta solteira?_- perguntou Henry.

_- Não, Kath tem dois bebês pequenos, um de quatro anos, menino e uma menina linda que é minha afilhada e de Justin que tem quase dois anos, você sabe muito bem disso..._ _Ah, quando eles vierem, ficarão hospedados aqui, Kevin também.. esta casa é grande, comporta muita gente.. é na casa dela que vamos ficar quando formos pra Londres, é ela quem vai me ajudar à encontrar uma casa.._- eu disse.

_- E vocês também, durante este período vão ter um bebê?_- perguntou minha mãe.

_- E porque não?_- disse Greg passando a mão pelo meu rosto, me acalmando._- Mas isso não depende só de mim, Jude tem que querer ter um filho meu.._

_- Eu quero pelo menos uma meia dúzia de filhos teus.._- garanti e ganhei um gostoso beijo. Mais uma vez uma vez meus medos foram por água abaixo com a certeza de que me transformar em loba era a coisa certa pra mim.

* * *

**n/a: oieee**

**Mais um cap e entrando em contagem regressiva pro final, faltando cinco dias pro fim!**

**Snif, snif!**

**Nanda, pode deixar que eu nao vou deixar vc chupando dedinhos na proxima historia e Adry, volta de uma vez criatura!**

** E Miih, voce anda aonde querida?**

**Beijos e até amanhã com um cap bem romantico!**

**Vic.**


	79. Terra e Céu 7

PARTE 8 (VII)

TERRA E CÉU

**Capitulo 85 – Ponte dos Suspiros**

**Dias Depois.**

**EdwardPOV.**

Os últimos dias foram conturbados, a morte "repentina" de Elizabeth trouxe um clima um pouco pesado para a nossa casa, impedindo que eu e Hell nos encontrássemos de novo porque ela estava cuidando de Peter que cuidava de Karlla e eu tentava confortar Takeshi por sua perda, tentava também ajudá-lo a se aproximar mais da filha e nossos turnos do hospital andavam desencontrados, quando ela entrava eu saía e assim por diante e também não nos aproximávamos muito em casa porque sempre algum dos seus três maridos ficava por perto e ainda queríamos manter-nos em segredo, mas eu precisava vê-la a sós, precisava tocá-la e senti-la perto de mim de novo e só Alice podia me ajudar.

...

**HellPOV.**

Eu tinha acabado o meu turno noturno no hospital, era oito da manhã e sobre o capô do meu carro no estacionamento Alice me esperava com copos de café em mãos e uma carinha de quem estava aprontando.

_- Bom dia baixinha! Esse café é pra mim?_

_- Sim, mas não é café.._- sorriu e deu uma piscadinha._- É sangue, eu só coloquei nesses copinhos pra disfarçar! Você quer?_

_- Ah, seu quero sim!_- e me passou enquanto íamos entrando no carro e nos ajeitando._- A que devo esta agradável visita logo de manhã cedo? Duvido que você apenas estivesse nas redondezas.. achei que você estaria organizando os detalhes da festa da próxima semana! Quer que eu te leve até o museu?_- perguntei.

_- Sim, por favor! E é por estar cuidando dos detalhes que eu preciso da tua ajuda! Eu quero que você me leve à Veneza, noite passada eu tive uma idéia ótima, de distribuir máscaras durante a festa, um pequeno e gracioso baile de máscaras! Então, vai comigo? Please?_- fez os seus olhinhos pidões.

_- Vai demorar muito? Eu gostaria de dar mais atenção aos meus bebês, passar a tarde com eles..._

_- Garanto que eu farei o mais rápido possível! Eu só preciso dar uma passada rápida no museu pra ver se precisamos comprar mais coisas além das máscaras e pegar meus cartões de crédito! Obrigada, pequena!_- e me apertou bem as bochechas.

...

**AlicePOV.**

Operação cupido, ativar!

Apesar do climinha um pouco fúnebre lá de casa e das minhas atribulações com o museu eu bem que notei os olhares apaixonados que Ed e Hell trocavam entre si e era tão bonitinho!

Então, ontem de manhã Ed veio me pedir uma mãozinha e quem sou eu para ir contra o amor? De qualquer forma eu já tinha tido a idéia de ir à Veneza comprar as mascaras para a festa, mas eu iria sozinha, sabendo disso Ed deu a idéia de eu chamá-la e ele aproveitou sua folga do hospital pra dizer que iria caçar e foi pra lá antes de nós, para esperar por ela! Passamos no museu pra eu pegar minha bolsa e dar uma olhada no que mais eu tinha que comprar e ela nos levou pra lá em seguida.

O tempo em Veneza estava fechado, nublado e brumoso, parecíamos andar em meio às nuvens, friozinho, mais até do que estava em Londres e é obvio que não compramos apenas máscaras, eu e Hell somos ótimas companheiras de compras e o melhor de tudo, com cartões de credito sem limites e bolsas mágicas sem fundo onde cabem todas as coisas que compramos!

_- Eu adoro Veneza..._- disse-me Hell experimentando uma malha divina que havíamos encontrado numa loja de uma das vielas._- Eu tenho pensado nisso já ha algum tempo, poderíamos ter uma casa aqui, né?_

_- Ué, tua família não tem nenhum palazzo aqui?_- perguntei verificando mais algumas araras.

_- Não, esta é uma cidade mista...lotada de bruxos e criaturas mágicas, você nunca percebeu?_- falou meio sussurrado._- Porque você acha que eu vim disfarçada?_- ela tinha vindo loira e de cabelo meio preso e apesar de não ter sol, com um óculos enorme, eu nem tinha reparado, na verdade, ela aparentava estar mais rejuvenescida também.

_- Certeza eu nunca tive, mas eu bem que desconfiava... mas e você e Ed, dá ou desce?_- perguntei e ela corou violentamente, se mordendo toda.

_- Poxa, você é direta mesmo.._- resmungou tirando a malha e indo pagar no caixa, mas ficou quieta até sairmos da loja e voltarmos à rua.

_- Helena!_

_- Ta, ta... Meu encontro com ele foi incrível!_

_- Sim, disso eu já sei, Ed não fala de outra coisa!_

_- Mesmo!?_

_- Mesmo! Agora, me conta você!_

_- Edward beija super bem e é tão carinhoso... mas não, ainda não fomos para os finalmente se você quer saber... Ed e eu queremos nos conhecer melhor, apesar de eu não saber o que seja necessário além do que já nos conhecemos, mas eu não sei, eu não costumo esconder nada dos meus maridos e estar fazendo de conta que nada está acontecendo entre mim e Ed, no momento... putz, eu to me sentindo horrível com isso.._- disse ela com carinha de sofrimento.

_- Mas você não está fazendo nada de errado! Como você mesma acabou de dizer, vocês estão se "conhecendo" e isso só pode ser feito entre vocês dois! Agora, caso vocês se dêem tão bem como um casal quanto se dão bem como irmãos, ai sim você vai lá se senta e conversa com eles! Não aja com impulsividade... eu ainda não ouvi seu coraçãozinho bater pelo meu irmão..._

_- Verdade.. é que eu tenho tantas duvidas ainda Allie.._

_- Esqueça-as! Viva o romance! Confie em mim.._

_- Obrigada.._- disse com um sorriso tímido.

...

**EdwardPOV.**

E discretamente Alice me mantinha informado de onde elas estavam e eu a mandei trazer Hell à ponte do Rialto porque eu havia alugado uma gôndola pra um longo e romântico passeio e minutos depois, lá no alto e em meio aos turistas e habitantes apareceu a minha linda garota, distraída porque Alice ficava mostrando à ela vitrines.. assoviei alto.

Hell olhou surpresa em minha direção, tirou os óculos escuros que usava, olhou pra mim, olhou para Alice que sorrindo docemente acenou pra mim e mandou Hell descer e me encontrar, dizendo que ligaria pra gente quando tivesse acabado de fazer suas compras e ela veio até mim com um lindo sorriso no rosto e o olhar emocionado.

_- Ma Che bella donna*!_- pensou o gondoleiro. *(Mas que mulher bonita!)

_- Si, lei è bellissima*!_- respondi para surpresa dele. *( Sim, ela é muito bonita!)

_- Edward!_- ela veio até mim, pegou meu rosto com delicadeza e me beijou deliciosamente._- Você e Alice são realmente uma dupla terrível!_

_- Alice é o nosso pequeno cupido de cabelos espetados! Tenho uma surpresa pra você.._- a levei até o deck onde o nosso gondoleiro nos esperava._- Hell, este é Tonnino, nosso gondoleiro!_

_- Buon giorno! Come va?_- perguntou Hell ao entrar na gôndola antes de mim._- Mi chiamo Helena._

_- Piacere signorina, Helena._- disse ele.

_- Lei va a cantare per noi*?_- perguntou Hell. *(O senhor vai cantar pra gente?)

_- Si..._

E ao som da voz grave de nosso gondoleiro e com ela recostada em meu peito o nosso passeio pelos canais de Veneza foi perfeito. Ela mesma cantarolava com o gondoleiro quando não estávamos nos beijando ou simplesmente nos olhando um pelos olhos do outro...

_- Pena que não poderemos ficar aqui o dia todo juntos.. Eu tenho que trabalhar no turno que começa às quatro da tarde.._- falei e ela suspirou.

_- De qualquer maneira nem eu poderia ficar muito mais... eu quero ficar com meus pequenos hoje.. eu tenho que cuidar mais deles.. comprei roupas e brinquedos novos pra Rob e Nanda.. eu tenho sido uma péssima mãe, daqui meus filhos estão grandes demais pra deixar que eu os aperte sem acharem que estão pagando um enorme mico!_

_- Quando eles não quiserem mais, pode me apertar que eu deixo..._- falei e ela riu.

_- Verdade?_

_- Afirmo!_- e estávamos nos beijando de novo quando um objeto caiu no canal respingando água em nós e deixando o nosso gondoleiro furioso, Hell teve uma crise de riso enquanto o gondoleiro só xingava._- Cosa c'è?_

_- Questi imbecili! Pensano di fare La stessa cosa di quel film maledetto*!_- gritou e Hell só ria. *(Estes imbecis! Pensam estar fazendo o mesmo daquele filme maldito!)

_- Che film?_- perguntou Hell.

_- Um Che é stato refilmato quest'anno, una porcheria! Vi dico*!_- e continuou remando e reclamando, agora em dialeto veneto, enquanto isso eu olhava na mente dele do que diabos ele estaria falando e reclamando com tanta ênfase e tive uma idéia pra depois que nosso passeio acabasse... *(Um que foi refilmado este ano, uma porcaria! Lhes digo!)

...

**HellPOV.**

E depois da surpresa mais fofa de todas, do passeio de gôndola mais romântico que eu já tive, quando eu achei que aqueles já tinha sido um dos meus programas mais românticos, eu percebi que eu estava bem enganada...

Quando o nosso passeio pelos canais acabou e depois de termos andado de mãos dadas pelas vielas até a Piazza San Marco, Hell me deixou lá em um barzinho bebendo um capuccino e disse que já voltava. Uns dez minutos depois ele voltou com um pacote embrulhado num papel de pão rosa e expulsou todos os italianos que estavam me urubuzando e me tirou de lá.

E novamente de mãos dadas fomos à ponte dos suspiros, ali perto e ele abriu o pacote que carregava e que continha uma corrente grande e um cadeado, enquanto eu só não estava entendendo nada.

_- Lembra do tal filme que o gondoleiro estava falando?_

_- Sim._

_- Bem, por alto, há uma cena na historia deste filme onde os personagens principais, hoje no caso eu e você, pegam uma caneta e escrevem seus nomes numa das faces do cadeado... Edward e Helena.._- escreveu nossos nomes à unha num lado do cadeado e o virou._- De hoje pra sempre..._- escreveu também._- E então eles pegam uma corrente à atam numa ponte e unem suas pontas com o cadeado, o fechando, simbolizando sua união... viu, tem um monte de casais que já fizeram isso..._- olhei e reparei que a ponte realmente estava cheia de correntes e cadeados._- E agora eu te pergunto, você quer fazer isso comigo? Com a gente? Juntos pra sempre?_- perguntou-me antes de cerrar o cadeado unindo as duas pontas daquela corrente e eu acenei que sim. Então ele estendeu-me as chaves espalmadas em sua mão e de olhos fechados e nos beijando, atiramos as chaves no canal.

E quando aquelas chaves atingiram as águas do canal, meu coração dentro do meu peito deu um pulo, depois disparou...

Agora ele batia por Edward também.

* * *

**n/a: Olá!**

**Agora faltando quatro pro fim e parece que finalmente estou começando a me inspirar pra proxim história!**

**eeee**

**Beijos e até amanhã!**

**Vic.**


	80. Terra e Céu 8

PARTE 8 (VIII)

TERRA E CÉU

**Capitulo 86 – Mascarados**

_- O que você fez com ela?_- perguntou Emmett já dando empurrões em Edward._- Helena ta estranha!_

_- Fiz o que com quem?_- perguntou Edward se fazendo de desentendido e devolvendo os empurrões que estava levando e Bernard se meteu no meio dos dois para separá-los àquela manhã em que Helena tinha saído para trabalhar.

_- Edward, porque você insiste em achar que somos um bando de imbecis!?_- perguntou Bernard e Zack concordou com ele._- Helena nos disse que sairia com você, mas não disse quando, e do jeito que ela ta, é só juntar dois e dois!_

_- Ah, então vocês estão querendo bater em mim, é isso?_- perguntou Edward.

_- Não. Ao menos eu, não._- disse Zack dando de ombros.

_- O pior é que nem adiantaria!_- gritou Emm._- Por sua conta o coração dela, agora bate mais do que escola de samba! Mas eu juro pra você, que se alguma vez eu a vir chorar e nem me importa porque, eu vou adorar quebrar a tua cara!_

_- Emm, Hell não é nenhuma palhaça de circo pra ficar sorrindo o tempo todo!_- disse Byrdie revirando os olhos pra ele.

_- Ah Bernard, faça-me o favor de calar a boca! Não é o teu irmão que está pegando a tua mulher!_- gritou Emmett.

_- Ah claro, eu só a divido com outros três!_- gritou Byrdie.

_- Hey, vamos nos acalmar!_- gritou Zack._- Há cinco nos a dividimos com Edward a diferença agora é que é de verdade! Por mim tudo bem, eu só quero que a mulher que eu amo seja feliz e acho que nós quatro aqui queremos isso, não?_- então foi até Edward e o abraçou.

_- Cruzes, vocês parecem gêmeos, eca!_- resmungou Emm._- Mas entendeu, não entendeu? Você está deixando o teu amor por Bella de lado pra ficar com Helena..._

_- Sim, Emmett, eu não sou nenhum irresponsável... Confia em mim, por favor.._- pediu Edward.

_- Ele confia e é por confiarmos em você que temos tanto medo do mal que você pode causar a ela, mas eu vou te dar um voto de confiança..._- disse Byrdie também ao abraçá-lo.

_- Então está tudo bem entre nós?_- perguntou Edward e Zack e Byrdie acenaram que sim, mas Emm só cruzou seus braços sobre o tronco e deu de ombros._- Ah vai, Emm, me dá um abraço!_- disse Edward apertando-o.

_- Ta, ta, agora me larga, cai fora._- disse Emmett tentando sair do abraço.

_- E quanto ao baile do museu? Vocês já escolheram quem será o par dela no palitinho?_- perguntou Ed.

...

**Dias Depois.**

**HellPOV.**

Era chegado o dia da festa de inauguração do museu e Ed e Ed havíamos cumprido todos os turnos extras no hospital para que pudéssemos sair mais cedo e ficarmos um dia de folga depois da festa, sairíamos dali às oito da noite diretamente para a festa.

Seria a nossa primeira aparição publica como um casal e não como irmãos e eu estava muito nervosa, no meu intervalo eu fui ao pequeno pátio ao lado da cantina do hospital para fumar e comer chocolate.

_- Nervosa?_- perguntou Edward ao meu ouvido e depois de um salto de susto, meu coração disparou._- Todo este barulho é pra mim?_- e envergonhada acenei que sim e ele beijou demoradamente à base da minha orelha e me abraçou por trás por um instante, porque seu telefone tocou.

_- Tem um cigarro pra mim?_- nos separamos e passei os cigarros pra ele, mas seu celular não parava de tocar e ele mais uma vez cancelou a ligação.

_- É a segunda vez que você cancela, não vai atender ao telefone?_

_- Não, eu quero ficar com você._- beijou minha testa e me abraçou de novo.

_- E quem era?_- perguntei, mas logo passos se aproximaram de nós, Lívia Castell, eca._- Ela?_- ele acenou que sim.

_- Ah, você está aqui!_- falou diretamente pra ele._- Nossa, como vocês são unidos..._- disse olhando pra mim com cara de nojo e eu que já não gosto dela subi nas tamancas._- Eddie, eu posso falar com você em particular?_- "Eddie"!?

_- Não. Se você quiser dizer algo diga na frente de Helena, eu e ela não temos segredos._- disse Ed me largando de seu abraço mas pegando minha mão e eu comecei a fumar jogando fumaça na cara dela, ele também, só pra provocar a enjoada e ela realmente não gostou nada.

_- Bem, é que..._- passava a mão à frente pra tirar a fumaça do rosto._- Eu gostaria que eu e você pudéssemos sair de novo.. eu tenho ligado pra você, mas você não me atende!_- ai que vontade de avançar na cara dela! Mas Ed apertou minha mão.

_- É porque eu tenho andado ocupado, hoje também, temos uma festa._- disse ele.

_- Festa? Talvez eu possa.._- a cretina queria se convidar!?

_- Não._- eu à cortei._- Você não foi convidada._

_- Eu não estou falando com você, querida._- disse ela sonsamente e éramos as duas querendo pular uma na outra.

_- Helena tem razão, é acima de tudo questão de segurança, são convites individuais, Lívia. E eu estou namorando, portanto você e eu.._- disse ele mas eu o cortei também.

_- No way, honey..._- e ela começou a ficar ainda mais furiosa, confesso que queria que ela me atacasse só pra eu dar uns tapas nela.

_- É que eu achei que tinha rolado alguma coisa entre a gente..._- disse ela passando aqueles dedinhos que estavam implorando para serem quebrados na lapela do jaleco dele e ele pegou a mão dela e retirou.

_- Lívia, não rolou nem vai rolar nada entre a gente.._- disse ele calmamente, mas ela tentou de novo e desta vez eu perdi a paciência e agarrei forte a mão dela sem quebrar.

_- Você é surda? Ele disse que não._- falei calma e pausadamente.

E ela saiu de lá bufando de raiva e batendo os pés, chorando também porque sua mão estava doendo. Lívia Castell queria Edward, mas Edward agora era meu, uma coisa seria se ele também à quisesse, mas isso não estava acontecendo e eu não permitiria sequer que aquela enjoada se aproximasse dele de novo._- Pra que ta me olhando assim?_- ele parecia querer me devorar imediatamente, mas apenas sorriu malicioso.

_- Eu não tinha idéia de que você era assim tão territorial, adorei._- agarrou meu rosto e eu achei e quis que ele me beijasse, mas ele beijou foi a ponta do meu nariz._- Você é ainda mais linda quando zangada e ciumenta e nesta noite eu serei o homem mais feliz e sortudo do mundo te levando àquela festa._

_- Assim eu vou ficar muito mal acostumada.._

_- Pode ficar, comigo você vai ser muito mais mimada do que já é minha linda!_- e me abraçou bem apertado._- Como eu queria te beijar agora.._- mas a gente não podia, regras do hospital, menos mal que somos "irmãos" e podemos ficar mais íntimos assim e logo nos separamos para mais algumas horas de atendimento à pacientes.

E então depois de horas era chegada a hora de nos arrumarmos. Como Edward tinha chegado depois de mim esta manhã ele trouxe o carro que usaríamos, assim como os trajes que ele deixou no nosso vestiário dos residentes pendurados em cabides e ensacados com todo o cuidado. Porém, quando eu sai do banho já com pressa pra me arrumar de vez e cair fora dali, Ed já vestido de smoking de paletó branco e lindo, me olhou com cara de bunda.

_- O que houve?_- perguntei. Nossa, ele realmente estava lindo!

_- Teu vestido..._- meu vestido era um lindo Givenchy branco sereia vintage, frente-única com debruns do decote e gola preta, e as costas igualmente negras, porém rendadas, maravilhoso e único, feito à mão!_- Ele foi sabotado.._- retirou-o da capa e ele estava lavado em iodo! Meu Givenchy lindo e caríssimo! Fiquei fula e só uma pessoa poderia ser responsável por aquilo.

_- Lívia Castell!_- exclamei entre dentes.

_- Não sei, o cheiro é tão forte que me despistou, lamento tanto... podemos ligar pra Alice, passar em casa e você pega outro..._

_- Não, eu vou usar este. Aquela vaca não sabe com quem ela comprou briga e ela vai ter o que merece, quando eu acabar com ela, ela realmente vai estar acabada._- prometi.

...

Hell retirou todas as manchas de seu lindo vestido, se arrumou lindamente e saiu acompanhada de Edward linda e radiante do vestiário dos residentes.

Lívia esperava vê-la horrorizada, até chamou algumas pessoas para verem a cena, mas quem ficou horrorizada foi ela ao ver que Helena estava usando um vestido intacto, sem uma mínima mácula de iodo.

_- Mas!_- exclamou Lívia que espera rir e vingar-se ao invés de se espantar e Helena foi diretamente até ela.

_- Gostou, querida? Meu vestido é lindo, não é?_- disse Hell se fazendo de sonsa com direito à voltinha pra mostrar o modelo em 360 graus pra ela e os presentes e à abraçou._- Nunca mais atravesse o meu caminho porque assim como eu fiz aquele iodo sumir, te fazer sumir seria igualmente fácil. E tome cuidado onde anda hoje, você pode cair e se machucar..._- disse Hell sussurrando na orelha de Lívia e apenas ela ouviu, ficou gelada de pavor._- Boa noite querida! Boa noite à todos!_- se despediu animadamente depois.

* * *

**n/a: Oi!**

**Faltando tres caps pro final e Hell fazendo xixi no canto pra demarcar o territorio dela!**

**hehehehe**

**Amanhã tem mais!**

**Nanda que bom que eu emocionei voce, encontrei um "namorado"pra voce já e ele vai ser incrivelmente parecido com alguém que a gente já conhece... hehehe**

**Mas eu ainda nem comecei a escrever, nada mesmo, portanto nao se afobe! Te deixo até escolher o nome pra ele!**

**Beijosss**

**Vic!**


	81. Terra e Céu 9

PARTE 8 (IX)

TERRA E CÉU

**Capitulo 87 – In Una Stanza Quasi Rosa (Em Um Quarto Quase Rosa)**

**EdwardPOV.**

E Helena deixou para trás uma Lívia Castell apavorada, dando-lhe nada mais do que um sorriso amedrontadoramente magnífico e não mais tocamos no assunto e foi um passeio agradável até a porta do museu que fervilhava de pessoas, convidados que ainda chegavam e jornalistas.

_- Pronta pra nos assumir?_- ela acenou que sim e trocamos um gostoso beijo protegidos pelos negros vidros do carro e saí do carro, fiz a volta para que ela saísse e estiquei minha mão para apoiá-la e momentaneamente, ambos, ficamos secos com tantos flashes...

_- Helena! Helena! Helena!_- gritavam os repórteres enquanto chegávamos à área mais à frente e ela foi finalmente atende-los.

_- Helena!_- perguntou um repórter._- Que tipo de peças veremos nesta primeira exposição? Foi você, Alice, Esme, Claudia, Rosálie ou seu avô quem escolheram às obras?_- eu estava ali perto, bem atrás dela, com os dedinhos de nossas mãos unidos.

_- A idéia deste museu foi de meu avô e com certeza foi uma ótima idéia e abrimos o cofre de nossa família para esta e para as próximas exposições. Os Cullen também abriram e há também peças do espólio Mentz e antigas peças da família Swift, assim como das famílias de nossos amigos, mas não são apenas peças históricas que fazem parte de nosso acervo, também possuímos peças de novos artistas, tanto trouxas como bruxos, e também vampiros... Esta primeira exposição é rica e não só materialmente e é uma honra e satisfação como bruxa poder desfrutar da história de nossa sociedade agora tão tangível. Todos os que vierem visitar o Koleston Museum a partir de amanhã serão muito bem vindos e obrigada pela presença de todos!_- se afastou dos repórteres para se deixar fotografar e eu estava indo acompanhá-la quando me chamaram e ela acenou para que eu fosse responder às perguntas.

_- Edward! Edward!_- me chamavam insistentemente._- Há rumores de que você e Helena foram vistos em um passeio romântico por Veneza dias atrás e agora vocês chegam a esta festa juntos, isto quer dizer que vocês, hoje, são mais do que irmãos?_- perguntou um deles.

_- Eu e Helena sempre fomos irmãos, somos amigos e confidentes, somos íntimos e agora também apaixonados. Obrigado por terem vindo e venham visitar o museu, vocês não se arrependerão! Boa noite._- juntei-me novamente à Hell, fizemos mais algumas fotos e em seguida entramos no prédio.

E tudo lá estava muito bonito logo na entrada. O térreo era para eventos, um grande espaço com pequenos longes de pesquisa rápida, alguns computadores, gift shop, posto de informações e estava tudo preparado para uma grande festa.

O primeiro andar era o contemporâneo, dedicado aos novos artistas, independente da espécie à que eles pertencessem e Shane Tannat estava expondo ali, obras muito bonitas por sinal.

O segundo andar era o nosso, o dos Cullen, o terceiro era o andar Mentz, o quarto o andar Koleston e o quinto andar era totalmente dedicado à Helena, com alas referentes a cada uma das crianças, assim como em cada andar há também alas e alas, tudo totalmente muito bem organizado e automatizado, foi realmente um ótima noite, uma ótima festa...

Eu estava dançando com Alice quando ela discretamente colocou uma chave de hotel no meu bolso.

_- Ritz, suíte presidencial, me agradeça depois..._- disse-me por pensamento, mas com uma carinha de paisagem e mais umas horas depois, enquanto eu dançava com Hell, mostrei a tal chave pra ela que tinha um olhar que eu não soube dizer se era surpresa ou malicia.

_- Você quer? Alice preparou pra mim e pra você, mas se você não quiser ainda eu..._- ela me interrompeu colocando dois dedos sobre meus lábios.

_- Você não ganhou esta noite no palitinho dias atrás?_- acenei que sim._- Então ela é nossa.._- e me beijou.

...

_Guarda siamo soli in questa stanza_

Veja, estamos sozinhos neste quarto_  
Eppure c'è qualcuno che ci guarda_

E ainda assim tem alguém olhando por nós_  
Senti non ne senti di rumori_

Ouça, não se escuta nada_  
Eppure c'è qualcosa che si muove_

E ainda assim tem alguma coisa que se move_  
Bacia quello che sa già di te_

Beije àquele que já te conhece_  
E spegni questa luce troppo forte_

E apague esta luz que é muito forte_  
Bello sto viaggiando a mille allora_

Que bom, estou viajando à mil por hora_  
Con te in una stanza quasi rosa_

Com você neste quarto quase rosa

_Qui nessuno può dividere_

Aqui ninguém pode dividir_  
Quello che ha voluto dio_

Aquilo que é da vontade de deus_  
Qui nessuno può decidere per noi_

Aqui ninguém pode decidir por nós_  
Accarezzami senza vergogna_

Acarinha-me sem vergonha_  
Ridi pure se ti va_

Pode rir se quiser_  
E vedrai che prima o poi lo farai_

E verás que cedo ou tarde você o fará_  
Fuori da qui_

Fora daqui_  
Senza paura e con il sole_

Sem medo e com o novo dia_  
Senza più occhi da evitare_

Sem mais olhares à evitar_  
Senza paura e con il sole_

Sem medo e com o novo dia_  
Con il coraggio di chi vuole_

Com a coragem de quem deseja

_Guarda questo amore si fa grande_

Veja, este amor se faz cada vez maior_  
E ci fa stare stretti in questa stanza_

E nos faz estar cada vez mais unidos neste quarto_  
Allora fuori, rivestiamoci e poi fuori_

Vamos lá fora, vamos nos cobrir e vamos lá pra fora_  
E diamo luce a tutti i nostri sogni_

E daremos vida a todos os nossos sonhos

_Sotto questo cielo azzurro coraggio_

E sobre este céu azul, goragem_  
Più nessuno toglierà_

E mais ninguém nos impedirá_  
La mia mano dalla mano tua_

Que nos demos às mãos_  
Vedrai_

Verás_  
Senza paura e con il sole_

Sem medo e com o novo dia_  
Senza più occhi da evitare_

Sem mais olhares à evitar_  
Senza paura e con il sole_

Sem medo e como novo dia_  
Con il coraggio di chi vuole_

Com a coragem de quem deseja

_Guarda siamo soli in questa stanza_

Veja, estamos sozinhos neste quarto_  
Eppure c'è qualcuno che ci guarda_

E ainda assim tem alguém que olha por nós

...

**HellPOV.**

Eu estava nua sobre a cama desarrumada, sentada, recostada à cabeceira, fumando um cigarro, pensando na vida, presa à pensamentos os quais eu nem sei quais eram e a claridade daquele dia de inicio de inverno foi tomando conta do quarto, atravessando as cortinas vermelhas e dando à todo o ambiente uma tonalidade avermelhada, quase rosa...

Silencio. Um silencio gostoso que me fazia lembrar da gostosa noite que eu tive, que tivemos... o corpo nu de Edward, aquele corpo lindo e gelado sobre mim, dentro de mim e um gozo atras do outro por horas, o encaixe perfeito entre eu e ele e um segundo cigarro tinha acabado enquanto eu buscava um pouco de ar pra poder viver tanta realização e felicidade...

Então o toque de labios e lingua gelados refizeram trilhas pelo meu corpo parando sobre o osso do meu quadril e o bonito rosto dele pousou sobre a minha barriga enquanto as pontas de seus dedos continuavam me proporcionando arrepios gostosos desenhando novas linhas e seus olhos docemente dourados, agora com uma aureola lilás devido nossa primeira troca de sangue, me fitaram.

_- Você está bem, Ed?_- ele acenou que sim e foi subindo, beijando minha cintura e tronco, seios.

_- Estou. Faz tempo__ que você está quieta, o que houve?_- perguntou pousando seu rosto agora perto do meu e me fazendo deitar de novo e ficando de lado, ainda me acariciando e toda a vez que eu tremia levemente ele sorria.

_- Eu estava reorganizando pensamentos__, aproveitado o silencio... você estava tão quieto quanto eu..._

_- Também estava pensando... você me faz feliz. Estava te observando e poderia fazer isso por horas e horas.._- sorriu de novo quando arqueei minhas costas enquando ele passava seus longos dedos de pianista por entre minhas pernas._- Na verdade eu faço isso sempre, há anos e meses e você nua é tao linda..._

_- Você__ também não é nada, nada mau..._- machuquei meu lábio quando me mordi pro ele ter me feito aquele tipo de carinho tão gostoso e ele me beijou com vontade provando mais um pouco do meu sangue antes que o corte fechasse.

_- Eu ainda n__ão acredito que isso está acontecendo comigo...nunca me senti assim, é um sonho pra mim..._- disse com os lábios ainda unidos aos meus.

_- Faça amor comigo de novo e vamos sonhar acordados, só eu e voc__ê.._- pedi.

* * *

**n/a: Aleleuia!!!**

**Depois de muito tentar eu consegui postar!!**

**Ahhhh que odio q me dah quando emperra!**

**No picasa tem novas fotos de algumas criancas já grandes tipo, Tony, Lisa, Nanda, Indira, Felicia e os gatissimos filhos de Leah e Brad!**

**Deem uma olhada!**

**A demora nao foi minha culpa, mas espero que tenham gostado do cap!**

**Vamos ver se eu posto mais um ainda hj pra continuar no cronograma!**

**Este foi o penultimo cap só pra constar..**

**O proximo eh o ultimo com o POV de Jude!**

**Bjusss**

**Vic.**


	82. Terra e Céu 10

PARTE 8 (X)

TERRA E CÉU

**Capitulo 88 – A Hora**

**...**

**Algum Tempo Depois.**

**JudePOV.**

_- Vou estar aqui o tempo todo e esperando por você._- disse-me Greg antes de um terno beijo.

_- Eu também estarei aqui minha amiga, nos encontraremos em breve, mas agora do lado de cá._- disse-me Hell um pouco antes que eu adormecesse.

...

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

Hey Jude, não fique assim

_Take a sad song and make it better_

Pegue uma coisa ruim e transforme em boa

_Remember to let her into your heart_

Lembre-se de deixá-la entrar em seu coração

_Then u can start to make it better_

Pra começar a se sentir melhor

...

E havia a reunião de dez anos de minha formatura de segundo grau da Burlington High School e resolvemos reunir todo o nosso grupo de novo. Noah e Jonas ainda vivem aqui, mas eu e Greg viemos de NY, Kevin de São Francisco com uma namorada, Justin veio de Los Angeles e Hell e Byrdie da Inglaterra.

Eu e Greg havíamos chegado há alguns dias, já com nossas malas pra irmos embora com Hell quando o fim de semana da reunião acabasse, mas os repórteres nem aqui me deixaram em paz, enquanto eu ainda acabava as gravações de um filme saiu na imprensa que eu estaria de férias por pelo menos mais um ano e minha vida virou um inferno, me seguiram até aqui, faziam plantão na minha casa ainda mais depois que descobriram que eu estava hospedando meus amigos e eu ia ficando cada vez mais estressada, tinha dores de cabeça homéricas e meu humor estava um horror!

...

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

Hey Jude, não tenha medo

_You're made to GO out and get her_

Você foi feita pra ir à luta

_The minute you let her under your skin_

E no momento em que você aceitar

_Then you Begin to make it better_

Tudo vai ficar muito melhor

_And anytime you feel pain_

E toda a vez que você se sentir mal

_Hey Jude, refrain_

Hey Jude, controle-se

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

Não carregue todo este peso

...

Mas eu estava entre amigos, com minha família e eu não tinha que temer, que ficar nervosa e começou até a ficar engraçado quando eu comecei a relaxar. Ver na festa Megan e Laura tentando me agradar, Johnny, hoje, gordo e fracassado... Josh casado... e claro, ver Bernard se roendo de ciúmes.. porque por mais que eu seja hoje rica e famosa, Helena é Helena e os homens praticamente grudam nela como mosca no mel, mas os dois juntos é sempre tão bonitinho e eles freqüentemente escapavam pra namorar um pouquinho com a desculpa de irem rever pontos turísticos da cidade.

...

_For well you know that it's a fool_

Você bem sabe quem é um tolo

_Who plays it cool_

Quem tenta ser o que não é

_By making his world a little colder_

Tornando o mundo um lugar mais gelado

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Hey Jude, don't let me down_

Hey Jude, não me decepcione

_You have found her now GO out and get her_

Você tem hoje o que sempre quis

_Remember (Hey Jude) to let her into your heart_

Lembre-se, Jude, de deixar entrá-la em seu coração

_Then you can start to make it better_

Pra começar a se sentir melhor

...

E ao final daquele final de semana me despedir dos meus pais e amigos foi difícil, mas foi preciso, você tem que deixar algumas coisas pra trás e pelo caminho se quiser conquistar novos objetivos, mas eu chorei e chorei muito.

Hell e Greg estavam lá comigo o tempo todo, me apoiando, me confirmando que era aquilo mesmo que eu deveria fazer e a adaptação em sua casa em Londres foi rápida, afinal eu já conheço a eles e usamos sempre o mesmo quarto, é como se eu morasse lá também, mas eu estava ansiosa, minha transformação demorou a acontecer, tive que esperar mais uma duas semanas pela nova lua cheia.

...

_So let it out and let it in_

Então expire e inspire

_Hey Jude, Begin_

Hey Jude, comece

_You're waiting for someone to perform with_

Você está esperando por alguém

_And don't you know that is Just you?_

Quando tudo só depende de você

_Hey Jude, you'll do_

Hey Jude, você consegue

_The moment you need is on your shoulder_

O momento que você espera, está por chegar

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na _

...

Então chegou o meu dia.

Eu seria transformada pelo veneno de Greg e não mais pelo de Helena, foi um pedido meu e dele que ela gentilmente concedeu, mas eu faria uma transformação de "laboratório" como ela disse. Eu adormeceria antes que Greg me mordesse.

Desde que cheguei eu tenho usado outro colar, Helena me explicou que é um colar de contenção, que impediria que eu me transformasse quando descontrolada e enquanto eu sofresse a transformação e eu estava mais do que preparada.

Fui levada à ala médica, me puseram em um monte de aparelhos de monitoramento, soro, e Helena me aplicou um calmante e eu fui ficando cada vez mais relaxada, ela sempre estava de um lado e Gregory de outro.

_- Vou estar aqui o tempo todo e esperando por você._- disse-me Greg antes de um terno beijo.

_- Eu também estarei aqui minha amiga, nos encontraremos em breve, mas agora do lado de cá._- disse-me Hell um pouco antes que eu adormecesse.

...

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

Hey Jude, não fique assim

_Take a sad song and make it better_

Pegue uma coisa ruim e transforme em boa

_Remember to let her into your heart_

Lembre-se de deixá-la entrar em seu coração

_Then u can start to make it better_

Pra começar a se sentir melhor

_Better, better, better, better, oh!_

Melhor, melhor, melhor, melhor, oh!

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Hey Jude_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Hey Jude_

...

Eu nem sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei desacordada, mas eu não senti dor nenhuma, eu senti meu corpo mais vivo do que nunca, suei frio, às vezes tremi, mas me senti ficando forte, ficando quente, a minha pulsação aumentando e deixando meu coração mais rápido, meus sentimentos mais enraizados... E lentamente eu voltei a escutar o entorno, a principio muito alto, aquele bip, bip, bip dos aparelhos estava começando a me enlouquecer!

_- Jude, estou aqui, só não se esquece de voltar pra mim..._- era a voz de Greg em minha cabeça e seu toque acelerava meu coração e meu despertar.

_- Agora falta pouco Gregory..._- era a voz de Helena, mas eu não sabia se ela estava na minha cabeça como Greg ou se eu realmente a estava ouvindo, mas o simples fato de ela estar ali me fez querer protegê-la, querer dar a minha vida pela segurança dela, senti um suave toque em meu rosto._- Vou deixá-los um pouco a sós, enquanto isso eu vou preparar o café pra ela, Judith vai acordar faminta..._- e então um doce beijo na minha testa._- Até breve minha amiga..._- e depois passos que se afastavam.

_- Jude, acorda, volta logo pra mim..._- e senti Greg novamente na minha cabeça e seu toque em um dos meus braços que me despertaram de vez.

Gregory sempre foi bonito pra mim, mas agora sobre esta nova perspectiva ele era ainda mais, mais másculo, mais bonito, tudo nele era belo e seu cheiro pra mim era ainda melhor, mais atraente que tudo pra mim, cheiro de amor, um amor eterno.

_- Oi Greg.._

_- Jude! Bem vinda meu amor, seja bem vinda!_- e nos beijamos apaixonadamente.

...

* * *

**n/a: Olha eu aqui de novo, me mantendo no cronograma!**

**Este é o ultimo cap, amanhã vem o epilogo, mas desta vez nao é nada triste, prometo!**

**Ahh sim, Nanda nao se preocupe com o seu "papai", Zack vai continuar vivinho da silva na proxima historia!**

**Amanhã o ultimo post!**

**Beijosss**

**Vic.**


	83. Epilogo

EPILOGO

**Primeiro Sábado de Maio**

**Chepstow Ruins, País de Gales**

**ClauPOV.**

_I never gone with the Wind_

Nunca fui com a maré

_Just let it flow_

Apenas me deixei levar

_Let it take me were it wants to GO_

Pra onde ele queria

_Till you open the door there's so much more_

Até que você abriu àquela porta, me mostrando tanta coisa

_I've never seen it before_

Que eu jamais tinha visto

_I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings_

Eu estava tentando voar, mas não encontrava minhas asas

_You came along and you changed everything_

E você veio pra mudar tudo

...

_- Pronta, meu amor?_- perguntou meu pai, se tremendo todo e eu acenei que sim, mas quando ele deu o primeiro passo eu travei._- Filha?_

_- Pai, eu jamais vou poder agradecer o suficiente a você por eu estar aqui, por eu ter chegado a este ponto da minha vida...Obrigada._- eu estava emocionada e ele também nervoso, seu lábio, melhor, nossos lábios estavam trêmulos e ele levantou meu véu, seus olhos estavam muito emocionados.

_- Claudia, minha menina...Você transformou minha vida, me tornou um cara melhor, sou eu quem devo muito a você. Se não fosse você eu teria perdido tua mãe pra sempre._- disse ele, depois beijou minha testa._- Pronta agora? Seu noivo vai ter um ataque cardíaco quando te ver linda assim.._

_- Agora estou pronta, pai._- então ele me beijou de novo e baixou meu véu novamente e juntos demos mais alguns passos em direção à entrada da nave das ruínas.

E ao som de "God Blessed the Broken Road" tocada por um quarteto de cordas eu adentrei a nave das ruínas da igreja de Chepstow, acompanhada pelo meu pai àquele crepúsculo de maio.

Toda a minha trajetória corria pela minha mente, minha vida como Claudia Tannat, minha vida como Claudia Cullen, mas independente disso, a única coisa certa nas minhas duas vidas era Seth e nossa vida juntos finalmente estava para começar.

...

_You lift my feet of the ground_

Você levantou-me do chão

_You spin me around_

Girou-me no ar

_You make me crazier, crazier_

Você me deixou enlouquecida, enlouquecida

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

Sinto estar me apaixonando

_I'm lost in your eyes_

Perdendo-me em seus olhos

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

Você me deixou enlouquecida, enlouquecida, enlouquecida

...

E eram só amigos ali, fizemos questão disso e o ambiente era iluminado por velas e lustres que flutuavam por magia e a decoração foi toda feita com flores de laranjeiras que deixava no ar aquele cheiro delicioso. À minha frente e do meu pai vieram nossos quatro pequenos. Tony, Lisa, Nanda e Rob, Indira e Felícia tinha entrado com Seth e a mãe dele e no altar só ficariam nossos pais além do casamenteiro e nós.

Cruzei primeiro com tia Allie e tio Jazz, meus queridos padrinhos. Tia Allie ajeitou tudo como eu e Seth queríamos, mesmo sob muitos protestos de querer transformar nosso casamento maior evento que jamais qualquer mortal ou imortal tinha visto na vida, mas negamos, porém eu deixei ela escolher o meu vestido e ele é realmente lindo. E tio Jazz... poxa, sempre tão carinhoso comigo.. fez questão de nos dar a viagem de lua de mel, Borá Borá...

...

_I watched from the distance as you_

De longe eu já te via

_Made life your own_

Vivendo sua vida

_Every Sky was your own kind of blue_

E cada dia era diferente

_And I wanted to know how that would feel_

E eu queria saber como era

_And you made it so real_

E você tornou tudo real

_You show me something that I couldn't see_

Você me mostrou coisas que eu não podia ver

_You opened my eyes and you made me belive_

Você abriu meus olhos e me fez acreditar

...

Depois vi meus queridos avós, Esme e Carlisle com seus doces olhos dourados, tio Joseph e minha querida vó Luna, tio Lance e tia Rose... mais um pouco adiante tio Ed com Nessie e Jake que adorava me botar pra dormir quando eu era pequena só pra ter a desculpa de tirar um cochilo durante o dia e Shane também estava ali, emocionado... tão querido..

Depois vi o adorável Zack ladeado por seus avós, os queridos Denali, os quileutes... e à nossa frente aqueles quatro pequenos que jogavam no chão flores de laranjeira, mas jogavam também nas pessoas próximas, jogavam beijos pra todos, estavam fazendo uma bagunça, isso sim!

E meu pai, conforme nos aproximávamos mais do altar apertava meu braço e tentava disfarçar seus lábios tremulantes se mordendo e mais à frente Seth sorria nervosamente para todos.

...

_You lift my feet of the ground_

Você levantou-me do chão

_You spin me around_

Girou-me no ar

_You make me crazier, crazier_

Você me deixou enlouquecida, enlouquecida

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

Sinto estar me apaixonando

_I'm lost in your eyes_

Perdendo-me em seus olhos

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

Você me deixou enlouquecida, enlouquecida, enlouquecida

_Oh Ooh_

...

Então meus olhos cruzaram com os de Bernard... Byrdie, DeeDee que pra mim é como se fosse meu segundo e magnífico pai, sempre tão legal e tão presente, ladeado por tia Rosálie sempre tão linda e amorosa, acompanhada por vô Rolf sempre com seu galante e confiante sorriso. Do outro lado estava Leah, sempre muito altiva, e Bradley estava ao seu lado com Manu e Dean, meus "sobrinhos" e seus filhos.

E quase chegando ao altar, na linha de frente, meus irmãos e cunhadas.

Do lado direito, Takeshi, Peter e Kalla, que semanas depois da morte de Elizabeth, num rompante, fugiram pra Las Vegas e se casaram, com direito a pastor fantasiado de Elvis! Meus pais ficaram de cara por quase um mês, mas quem pirou mesmo foi tia Alice que perdeu de organizar uma festa! E do outro lado, Jude e Greg, ela super controlada pra surpresa de todos e super grávida também, já de cinco meses e do lado deles, Woody e Abe e surpreendentemente ela também está grávida, mas de pouco mais de dois meses e o casamento deles será neste verão e tia Alice só pena nisso agora. E todos ficaram super passados, minha mãe anda toda chorona, mas como ela mesma disse... o que não tem remédio... no fim, a mais certinha sempre foi eu.. e mais crianças na família será divertido!

...

_Baby you showed me what living is for_

Querido, você me mostrou pra serve a vida

_I don't want hide anymore_

E não quero mais esconder

_Oh Ooh_

_..._

E lá no altar, sozinha de um lado e chorando, me olhando com seus lindos olhos cheios de amor, estava a minha linda mãe. Uma mãe com a qual, nem nos meus melhores sonhos eu poderia ter imaginado.

Do outro lado estava Sue com um doce sorriso e Charlie, ao qual Seth considera como um segundo pai.

E a pouco mais de dois passos para chegarmos ao altar, de chegarmos onde estava meu futuro marido, meu pai parou e me olhou profundamente nos olhos, me desejou toda a felicidade do mundo, beijou minhas mãos e abraçou Seth e me entregando a ele. Depois subiu e foi ficar ao lado de minha mãe e eles delicadamente trocaram beijos apaixonados, eles se amam tanto...

As mãos de Seth tremiam e estavam suadas e ele me disse que eu estava linda, o mesmo eu disse pra ele e no mesmo ritmo os nossos corações pulavam em nossos peitos e nos viramos para o casamenteiro do ministério que estava ali presente e que realizaria a nossa cerimônia.

_- Amigos.._- começou o casamenteiro._- Hoje estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar o amor através da união destes dois jovens..._

_..._

_You lift my feet of the ground_

Você levantou-me do chão

_You spin me around_

Girou-me no ar

_You make me crazier, crazier_

Você me deixou enlouquecida, enlouquecida

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

Sinto estar me apaixonando

_I'm lost in your eyes_

Perdendo-me em seus olhos

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

Você me deixou enlouquecida, enlouquecida, enlouquecida

_Crazier, crazier_

Enlouquecida, enlouquecida

...

_- E você, Claudia Klein Cullen, aceita Seth Clearwater como o seu legitimo esposo?_- me perguntou o casamenteiro depois de já ter feito a mesma pergunta à Seth e ele ter aceito.

_- Sim, aceito._- eu disse também.

FIM.

_Victória Zanini, Março, 2010_

* * *

**n/a: E o fim!**

**Amanhã já nao tem mais, ooowwwnn, que pena!**

**Já notaram quanta coisa tem pra proxima história, né?!**

**Mas confesso que ela pode demorar pra vir pq eu estou totalmente travada!**

**Mas claro, eu quero agradecer e muito à todos voces, meu leitores, fantasmas ou nao!**

**Principalmente à Nanda, Adry e Miih, que mesmo sumida desde o fim do ano me mandou reviews la no inicio da historia!**

**Obrigada mesmo meninas, de coracao!**

**E pra todos, um "até breve"!**

**Beijos grandes e muito obrigada!**

**Vic Zanini.**


	84. Olá!

**OLÁ QUERIDO LEITOR!**

SEI QUE SE VOCÊ CHEGOU ATÉ AQUI É PORQUE JÁ LEU TODA A MINHA FANFIC E ESPERO QUE VOCÊ TENHA GOSTADO, MAS POR FAVOR, EU TE PEÇO, ME MANDE UMA REVIEW, ME DIGA O QUE VOCÊ ACHOU E CONTINUE LENDO AS PRÓXIMAS FANFICS E A HISTORIA DE HELENA!

BEIJOS GRANDES E MAIS UMA VEZ, GRATA PELA SUA LEITURA, VIC ZANINI.


End file.
